


Immortal Ties

by LoveAndStardust19



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 134,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndStardust19/pseuds/LoveAndStardust19
Summary: Beating the Labyrinth, and Jareth, felt like a victory, until Sarah realizes the price she would pay for it. Broken and abandoned in the Aboveground with the curse of immortality, it seems her Goblin King has left her to her own demise. An opportunity presents itself, giving her a way back to the Undergound, though she may have underestimated the game she finds herself in.





	1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited to be uploading my stories here and having my profile fully up and running. This story is nearly complete, and I've had the chance to make some grammatical edits over the earlier chapters as I transitioned them here.**

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

The rain pelted the window insistently, as if seeking to shatter the barrier between her and the storm that brewed beyond the foggy glass. The air was so frigid outside that even the small amount of heat within her own studio apartment had caused a thin layer of fog to creep up, nearly blocking her perfect view of the grey New York skyline amidst the thunder and rain. She barely felt the chill as she traced her fingers in the dewy residue on the glass, absentmindedly wondering if she would lose electricity in her little shithole place again tonight. Not that it mattered. The cold was all she felt these days, and it was better than nothing. It seemed like days had passed since the funeral yet the rain still poured as though mourning for her. She hadn't left that window seat since she had come home, even still wearing the black velvet dress. There were no tears shed, not this time. Perhaps a result of desensitization, after all this had been expected. Toby had been sick for years, the cancer racking his body and stealing the remaining fluid of life from his bones slowly and painfully. Sarah had been forced to watch from a distance, unable to help, unable to comfort, for all intents and purposes nothing more than a shadow in his life. Yet he had led a full life, and for that she was grateful. A lovely wife, two beautiful children, a grandchild on the way. They had held each other and cried in his hospital room as he had passed at the age of seventy-one. His wife, Laura, had held a beautiful ceremony for him. None of them knew Sarah had been present, not that they would believe it. Just another guest clad in black, to pay tribute to another life lost. Sarah found herself smiling bitterly at the thought, the only movement she had made in hours. She was now truly alone in this world.

###### 

It took a full week before she peeled herself out of her shoddy apartment and forced food into her belly. Everything tasted sour here in the Aboveground. She knew it was barely sustenance for her anymore, but it was better than nothing. Sarah found herself at a local coffee shop picking at a stale bagel and barely sipping on a cup of black coffee. She watched the bustling streets around her, observed the daily lives of strangers that moved much to quickly compared to her own. They were in a hurry, because they were running out of time. Time. A tricky thing it was, though not quite so when you had an eternity of it to manage. How humorous that this all started with her racing against a thirteen hour clock. Sarah caught her own reflection in the glass and gave herself a half-smile, if only to observe her features. It still surprised her sometimes how little she'd physically changed since then.

It had taken years to figure out what exactly had happened to her in that damned Labyrinth. When she had conquered it and saved little Toby, she had felt like a Queen. She had snuffed the Goblin King and in turn had been the hero her childish heart had always dreamed of being. On the not so rare occasion that she thought of the bastard King, Sarah often wondered if even he knew the consequences of such a feat. It was on Sarah's twenty-fifth birthday that she finally began to take notice of it. Her childhood friend, Katrina, had been in such a huff over a crease on her forehead that had begun to show with her aging, and she in turn had thrown her bitter mood on Sarah for appearing, in all senses, to not have aged a day after her eighteenth birthday. Sarah had laughed and ignored her then, but had begun to look at herself more closely as time passed. While her friends from college had begun to change, their skin less vibrant, less elastic, their bodies gaining weight, their backs suddenly having issues, eye site becoming weaker, Sarah remained the same. She had started taking more pictures of herself, feeling like she was going mad, but year after year, she looked absolutely the same. Work had kept her in New York, away from her family, for a few years. When she had finally come back as a surprise one Christmas, she couldn't help but notice the odd stares that Irene and her father had exchanged. Irene had even cornered her at one point, asking if she had been doing botox or plastic surgery, worry pouring out of the woman.

Sarah chuckled to herself. The memory was still so poignant in her mind, as it was a true turning point in her life, the moment she finally knew the truth she had been denying. She took another sip of her coffee. It tasted like dirt. This world's food did little to keep her going, another horrible realization she had discovered over the years, but it was enough that she did not dwindle into ashes. There was no magic in it, and therefore did the bare minimum to sustain her. Oh how she missed the rich taste of coffee...

Sarah had begun to visit home less and less after that Christmas. They grew angry with her, saddened by her sudden lack of interest in them, or so they thought. If only they had known. As her parents had grown old, and Toby had graduated college, and then married, Sarah was still frozen in the body of her eighteen year old self. It was no use pretending what had happened. On her fortieth birthday, staring in the mirror above her bathroom sink, she knew. She knew that she would never age another day. Rumors at work buzzed around about her. Despite thickening her make-up and dressing as matronly as possible to disguise her youthful appearance, no one believed she was forty, and it was beginning to cause problems, and a little too much attention. Fear was beginning to consume her, afraid that if anyone found out she would end up in a testing lab somewhere ten stories beneath the earth's surface. So after months of planning, and months of sheer terror and loathing, Sarah faked her own death, setting her apartment on fire and disappearing into the night, never to be found. She had secretly lived quite close to home out of punishment to herself, allowing herself to see glimpses of her family as they mourned her death. It had carved away at her to see them so pained, but she knew this was the best thing she could give them. They wouldn't be able to understand. No this was had been for the best.

She had called for her friends from the Labyrinth, begged them to return to her, to help make sense of it all. But they never did. Not since that very first night she had returned Aboveground. The loneliness ate at her till she was nothing more than a husk of who she had been. She had had to deal with this impending immortality all alone. It was so hard at first, the realization that she would never grow old, that she had had to deceive her family in such a way, that her career was mute and the only true way for her to survive now was to be a floater, moving from one job to the next to avoid any suspicion. It took a couple years adjusting to this new chapter of her life. She wanted to cry when her parents passed away and she could not be there to comfort Toby, yet she grew more hollow and empty with every year that passed. But that was so long ago now. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt sadness. Hell, the last time she had felt anything. Her acting skills worked in her favor - she could fake a smile, a laugh. But she didn't feel a thing. Not even when Toby passed. She knew she should have, she knew something was missing, but she didn't know what.

Sarah had settled into the idea of being an immortal long before Toby grew sick. She had an inkling that she knew why this had befallen her. After her initial suspicion of what was happening to her, she had poured over every fairytale story she could find. There wasn't much to go off of, so this was entirely theoretical, but she believed that because she had conquered the maze, which she believed to be a sentient being, that somehow her life force had been tied to it. Yet she had been too young at the time of her success, so the Labyrinth had waited, letting her age into adulthood before stealing away her mortality. To say she felt cheated was an understatement, though she knew it was her own foolishness that had wished Toby away after all. However, that childish side of her just wanted to blame _him_ for all of it. She wasn't even sure what she blamed him for more, kidnapping her brother and tying her to the Labyrinth eternally, or isolating her from the Underground when she no longer had a place in the Aboveground. In the initial despair of her situation she had called for him, begged even. But he never came.

That emptiness inside her made her reckless at times. It made her careless, as she was tempted to try more and more to push her limits, to search for any kind of sensation or feeling. Drugs were easy to come across as she bounced as a bartender from one bar to the next. The raves had been an ever-present scene for her, giving her an outlet for energy that seemed to pour off of her if she didn't see to exerting it often. But times had changed, the drugs were less enticing and more dangerous and she lost interest in the whole scene eventually. She was surviving though. Her pride wouldn't let her squander her empty life, angry and bitter for what the world had done to her. 

The chilly October weather brushed up her spine as she exited the little coffee shop and headed to her old job, hoping her manager Billy would let her come back after being away with no word for so long. The place was a dank, hole in the wall bar. Her favorite type. All sorts of miscreants ended up in places like this, and she never had a dull night at work. Upon arriving, she shoved the thick wooden door open and entered the seedy place. It was dark, a few patrons having an early drink and filling the place with smoke. Billy was behind the bar and had yet to notice her. Sarah took a seat near him and slapped a twenty down to catch his attention.

"Vodka cranberry, hold the lime," she grinned up at him, letting her eyelashes flutter innocently. His face were shocked initially, but quickly melted into irritation.

"Look who crawled out of the gutter. We thought you'd run off with one of your admirers. Or had been killed by one." Billy's tone was reproachful but Sarah knew deep down he probably had cared about what had become of her. This place did attract a bit of a… creepier crowd after all.

"Something came up. I couldn't… be around for a bit."

Sarah lit a cigarette as Billy mixed her drink. Nicotine was one of the few things that seemed to give her any real sense of relief, though she wished she could go back to her eighteen year old self and beg her to hold off a few years before picking up the habit. Not out of fear of any real damage, she was immortal now after all. No, just to warn her that that slightly alluring raspy-ness to her voice that had developed, that at eighteen she had thought sexy, would never go away, frozen in place just like the rest of her at eighteen.

"And what might that have been, to keep you away from work for a full week with no word?" Billy slid her drink to her, leaning over the sticky counter and giving her rather flustered look.

"My brother died." Sarah took a drag and blinked at him, empty of expression. Billy reeled back, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah shit. I'm sorry, kid," he ran a hand through his grey speckled hair.

Sarah just shrugged. "It happened. I dealt with it. I'm ready to come back and work, if there's still a spot for me?"

Billy's eyebrows knitted as though concerned. "Yeah, of course. You know the other girls are so flighty, can never tell who's even on the payroll these days. You sure you don't need more time?"

"I'm good, Billy. Pinky promise," Sarah gave him her best grin over her drink.

"Alright. Well how about you come by tonight around 9. I'm sure we could use you then."

"Sure thing, Billy," Sarah finished her drink and stood to leave.

"Sarah," Billy called, stopping her. "I didn't know you had a brother?"

Sarah turned back, just enough to give him a profile view. "We weren't that close," she lied before walking off.

With her job secured, she left and spent the next couple of hours putting her apartment back in place, preparing to live life completely on her own now. It wouldn't change much, just the sense of being alone would now be stronger. That was something she could deal with though, or so she kept telling herself.

###### 

The light clicking of boots on stone echoed throughout the Labyrinth walls as the Goblin King casually entered the heart of the maze. He was playing with his crystals, giving no attention to the icy presence lingering in the air around him as he began to circle the opening in the ground that was filled to the brim with black water. Jagged rocks jutted out around the edge of the hole as a barrier to the dark mass within it. A hiss cut through the air, finally snatching his gaze from the crystal in his palm to the rippling blackness below him. The Spirit was expecting him, as it should. He was only permitted to enter the heart of the Labyrinth once in a decade, per the rules of the Underground. It was sacred, and tainted.

"Has it been so long already, my King?" a sing-song siren's voice echoed through the space, the black water reverberating in sync with its words.

"You know why I am here." Jareth's voice was smooth as he continued to pace around the circle.

"Just as you know I will refuse you. As always. I do tire of your insistent demands, Goblin King." The Spirit of the Labyrinth curled her words, as though pouting like a child.

"Give me the girl," his tone dropped low, laced with something deadly.

The spirit laughed, the water sloshing and churning in response. "No, I don't believe I will, _Majesty_." The spirit spit out the last word, her siren voice turning harsh and broken. Jareth smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"How are you holding up down here? I hear the bog has begun to leak throughout your corridors, the trees and vegetation growing ill and rotting. I must say, you are starting to look your age," his lips curled into a hateful grin. The water vibrated, waves of fury filling the air like a thick fog around him.

"You are breaking your oath, my King. You will regret your actions, should you continue to ignore your duties to me," it hissed sharply.

"As I told you before, if you want another runner to feast on, you must simply give me the one I want."

A shrill shriek erupted from the waters. "You have no right to deny me, Jareth! You have ignored the wishes of the mortal children for too long, you condemn me by withholding their souls from me. You have brought this kingdom down with you in your pathetic obsession over this mortal."

"Yet all you have to do is reveal her to me, and you will thrive once again, my pet," he purred calmly.

He was quite enjoying the irritation radiating from the Labyrinth's Spirit. His torment was beginning to truly affect it, and the being was deservedly infuriated. After all, he had refused his most important task as King of the Goblin City for nearly seventy years now, denying the Labyrinth a source of energy by refusing to take the babes wished away from the mortal world and providing the Labyrinth with a runner. With no runners, the Labyrinth had nothing to derive its life source from. The spirit hissed again, the ground vibrating from the sound.

"Give me the girl, and you will have a runner by the morning. You have my word."

"You come here every decade to demand her from me, yet you still believe I would ever give her to you? I am not your subject, Jareth. I am as much a ruler of these lands as you are." Dark green vines began to grow thickly over the stone, enclosing the space and viciously inching their way toward the center where Jareth stood. Jareth's ire snapped.

"I am the King of this land," he growled. "You are nothing more than the spirit I feed to keep this land alive. If it takes another decade, another century of torment before you relinquish the girl to me then so be it. If you still fear her return will somehow threaten you, then you should consider what I will do to you if you continue to deny me, Spirit."

The vines around him suddenly erupted in flames, a dark, piercing shriek filling the night air as they burned to ashes.

"While you continue to weaken, I continue to grow stronger. See you in another ten years, darling." Jareth's voice was laced with a deadly warning. He turned on his heels and stormed off, the Spirit vibrating in pain, those loud cries reverberating through the stone even after he disappeared from the Labyrinth entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter - things really pick up after this.**

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

When 8 o'clock rolled around later that night, Sarah caught a cab back to work. The bar was already packed when she arrived. She dropped her purse off in Billy's office before jumping behind the bar to join him and the other girl. Definitely a newbie, a pretty young blonde who had bright blue eyes and waved emphatically at Sarah upon her arrival. Sarah just smiled.

The next couple hours passed in a blur. Sarah was getting so much cash influx from tips she had to deposit it into her purse in Billy's office twice now, surprising considering these patrons tended to forgo tips entirely. Everything was going smoothly, except for the odd stares she was getting from the bar regular, O'Malley. He sat in his usual seat at the bar, taking his usual drink every hour. Sarah had never much noticed him before. He was harmless and quiet, not a stand out patron aside from how often he came by. Tonight, however, he seemed to be watching her. Every time she glanced in that corner of the bar she caught him staring with glazed over brown eyes. She forced herself to ignore it, she was used to men ogling in this line of work.

Closing time came quickly and Sarah was glad for it. While she never seemed tired anymore, she still grew tired of dealing with drunks. Melody, the new blonde girl, had held up quite well. Billy came out with two fat envelopes for both of them after he had locked up. Melody danced in joy at the cash and quickly left in a cab, crying over her poor feet after the long day.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Billy," Sarah called back into the bar before exiting into the dark, cold night just in time to see a lone cab drive by. She waived it down frantically before it got to far down the road.

Sarah had just plopped into the back seat and tugged on the taxi cab door when a hand stopped it abruptly.

"Got room for one more?" a voice boomed loudly as the door swung back open. 

"Apparently so," Sarah edged to the corner of the car as O'Malley climbed in next to her.

"Sorry 'bout that," he gave her a drunken grin. "Her stop first, you can drop me at The Dead Rabbit on Water St. next," he called up to the driver.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously as they took off but remained silent. She didn't have the energy to feign a polite conversation. When they pulled up to her stop, O'Malley stared up at the dismal complex.

"You're joking, right?" His Irish accent was thick with dismay.

"Um, no?"

"This place is disgusting, not to mention in a horrible location."

"Thanks for your observations, O'Malley, appreciate it!" Sarah retorted, opening her door and climbing out hurriedly.

Sarah hadn't noticed O'Malley had followed her to the front door until his hand touched her elbow making her jump again.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You deserve better than this place," he spoke smoothly, his eyes watching her face closely.

"Sure I do, but I can't exactly afford more at the moment."

"I know someone who may be willing to assist with that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shook her head annoyed as she fumbled with the key to the building door.

"I know you've been touched by magic, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes snapped up at him, a scowl on her face. "Excuse me?"

"No need to pretend. I'm quite familiar with Fae beings. You've been touched by them."

"I have no idea what you're…"

O'Malley cut her off. "I don't need an explanation. I am just here to offer you a solution."

"A solution?"

"I happen to know someone who has taken an interest in you. He wishes to have you join him in the Underground as his guest."

Sarah's jaw dropped in shock. She had no idea how to respond to that. Was he being serious? Did Jareth know she was an immortal now? Did he send O'Malley to collect her? After all this time?

"Well you can tell Jareth to fuck off, I have no interest in being his guest," Sarah bit out, her mind still scrambling.

O'Malley looked stunned for a few seconds.

"The Goblin King? Like bloody hell I'd hand you over to him." His tone was so shaken that Sarah had to fight back a grin. At least she knew she wasn't the only one who felt that way about him.

"Oh, well then who is it?"

"His name is Lord Cruex. He is the King of the neighboring kingdom of the Goblin City, the City of Stone. I am a courier of his, in a sense. I let him know if I find any bits of magic that may have found their way up here. I was quite surprised when I found you. It's not too often you find a human that returns from the Underground without ties to a ruler. He was quite intrigued when I told him I found a rogue human."

"A rogue?" Sarah's scowl grew.

"Every human that enters the Underground is either sworn in under a ruler, or they become a slave."

"And your ruler is Cruex?"

"Precisely."

Sarah's brows scrunched again. She had no idea there were multiple kingdoms in the Underground. Let alone that she was considered a 'rogue' human. O'Malley just grinned at her deceptively.

"It will be worth your while to meet with him."

"I'll have to think on it," Sarah responded after a few seconds. O'Malley nodded, not at all surprised by her answer.

"Take this, in the meantime," O'Malley handed her a small paper bag. "A gift, from his majesty."

"What is it?" Sarah opened the bag and saw fruit inside.

"They're from the Underground. I'm sure you've been missing the taste of magic." He winked at her then.

Sarah gave him another peculiar look. She had no idea if she trusted this King Cruex, nor did she have any clue as to what his intentions were. Her last trip had been a rather sour experience with another King of the Underground, which had ended horribly for her.

"I'll check in tomorrow to see if you have an answer for me. Goodnight, lass," and with that he turned from her and left.

Sarah stood stunned for several moments before retreating to her apartment and immediately running a hot bath to remove the chill that had set into her bones. She climbed in gingerly, thankful for the reprieve of the hot water. She couldn't believe what she'd just learned. A chance to finally meet another immortal? What if he was like Jareth? What if he wasn't? She knew not to trust the Fae, no matter what. But what if this was her way back into the Underground? A way to not be so alone anymore.

The bag of fruit lay on the floor nearby. Sarah eyed it for several long minutes, her curiosity burning away at her like a hot flame. She couldn't help herself as she reached for it and pulled a plum from the paper bag. It looked so ordinary. Just a regular plum. She shook her head with a chuckle, knowing deep down she hoped it was a magic plum. She was growing so tired of being the only immortal around, so lonely. It didn't take much internal debate to decide it was worth a shot. Maybe she would end up in another crystal dream, maybe she would die. What did she have to lose, really? She bit into the plum and laid back into the tub. At first, there was nothing, just the juices on her tongue. Then it happened. A warmth bloomed in her chest, a sudden vibrancy illuminated in her skin, so subtle she sat up just to observe it. Her whole body began to hum with a flush of contentment. This was what she had been missing out on, this feeling of nourishment, and this feeling of… magic. Sarah's head fell back onto the tub as she laughed and laughed. Hot tears poured out of her eyes, the sudden feeling of joy that wrapped around her as the magic filled her was overwhelming. It was like she had been dehydrated for decades and was finally given an entire lake of water. The joy quickly turned to pain and sorrow, as the emotions she had been devoid of these last years culminated until she was sobbing, choking and crying out like an animal. Every loss she had had, her parents, Toby, all of it came crashing down on her in waves until she could no longer breathe. It seemed like hours before the waves subsided, letting her catch air again. That treacherous wall around her had come crumbling down the second her body had had the energy to handle it. She laid back into the tub, feeling the humming of her body and observing the vibrancy of her pale skin as her eyes dried and the ache in her chest faded. When she finally pulled a nightgown on and crawled into bed, she found a deep sleep for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all will R &R as you go through this lengthy piece of work. Would love to hear your thoughts as the story develops! **

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

Jareth sat on his throne, tapping his riding crop on his boot loudly. It was late, he was tired and incensed from his meeting with the Spirit of the Labyrinth. The goblins were running amuck around him, oblivious to their King's dark mood. He was considering retreating to his study for a reprieve from the noise when something suddenly jerked at his thoughts. A presence, light at first, tugging at him. It felt familiar, but he couldn't place it. The presence grew, beckoning him. It couldn't be… No. Jareth knew the likelihood of it being what he so wished it to be was dismal. His champion had all but disappeared from him the moment she had escaped his grasps. After that first night of her return home it was as though she had disappeared from either world. He couldn't find her, couldn't see her in his crystals anymore. The Labyrinth had locked her in an impenetrable box, keeping her out of reach of him all these years.

Jareth knew what had become of Sarah. He knew the second she left what would happen. Yet he could not find her, could not see for himself. The Labyrinth refused his demands, though he didn't quite blame it even as it infuriated him. Sarah was the Master of the Labyrinth now, the first one in centuries, and the Spirit had no intentions of being controlled. As long as Sarah stayed weakened in the Aboveground, the Spirit could do as it pleased. Which is why Jareth had, in turn, deprived the Labyrinth of nourishment, just as it was doing to Sarah. He bit his cheek till he tasted blood, the familiar anger flooding him.

The presence pulled at him again. Something was drawing him. He jumped to his feet abruptly, the goblins around him scurrying out of the way in a frenzy. He traced away to the source, appearing in a leaky, old apartment. A disgusted scowl came over him as he inspected the space. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon flooding through a large window. The air was so chilled that he could see his breath fog. An unusual temperature for anyone to be living in. He took a few steps around the space before stopping dead in his tracks as he peered over a limp body sprawled over a tiny cot, trying desperately to cocoon itself under a flimsy blanket. All he could see was dark, onyx hair spilling out from beneath it. His breath hiked in his chest as he moved his hand in a wave over the bed and the blanket pulled back to reveal the face that had haunted him for years. He couldn't believe it. He had found her, after all this time. How was this possible? Jareth's brows furrowed as he scanned the space around them until they landed on a half-eaten plum that gave off the faintest hints of magic. He cocked his head, inspecting it. There was hardly anything to it, nothing evil but nothing quite strong enough to have called him either. How she had come across that fruit he didn't know, nor did he particularly care at the moment.

Jareth sat on the bed next to her. He traced a hand down her cheek slowly, she was radiating the cold even through his glove. He frowned, she shouldn't be this cold. His gaze flicked over her as he studied her closer. Her face had changed, the lines sharper, her features more defined. Jareth waved his hand again and the blanket disappeared entirely and she mumbled in discomfort from the cold. Jareth's eyes wandered down her frame, and he noticed that she had slimmed quite a bit, her pale skin even lighter and luminescent in the moonlight, her hair long and tousled around her.

He could hardly contain his excitement now that he was fully coming to terms with what he had before him. He wanted to snatch her up now and lock her away in a tower where she could never disappear again. But he had to be smarter than that if he wanted this to work out the way he intended it to. She was immortal now, her will would be stronger, more defiant. No, he would need some time to think, to consider his options.

Sarah sighed loudly, her arms wrapping around her small frame in a feeble attempt to warm herself. Jareth grinned, slightly pleased with her discomfort. She had after all caused him so much grief. She deserved a little discomfort, in his opinion. It was then he noticed the tracks on her face, so faint but still there. She had been crying? He placed a hand on her cheek, tracing her jaw before letting his fingers rest on her temple. Jareth pushed his way into her mind, fighting through the wall she had so delightfully erected upon sensing the intrusion. It didn't do much more than annoy him though. Sarah's mind was like a book. How easily he could follow one memory, one emotion, to the next like chapters in a story. It wasn't long before he found the memory of her in the bath, choking sobs wracking her body, an overwhelming grief filling him till he felt ill from it. He followed this memory to the plum, feeling that sudden relief wash over her upon absorbing its magic, then further back to the memories that plagued her mind in those moments. Jareth followed the most prominent thought and found himself standing beside her, on a grassy hill on a rainy day. She was wearing a black velvet dress, her face obscured by her hair and thick black sunglasses. He scanned the scene before him, realizing they weren't alone. There was a group of people in black, and a priest saying a few words as a casket began to lower into the earth before them.

Jareth felt around inside Sarah for answers, only to find her empty as a shell in this memory. Jareth moved to another memory, Sarah was standing over an open casket within a church. She looked like a dark angel hovering over the deceased. Jareth came up behind her and followed her gaze toward the face of the man who laid before her. It didn't take more than a second for realization to kick in. It was Toby. A much older version of Toby. Sarah had recently attended his funeral. Jareth felt his heart blacken just a bit more with anger. While he was not overtly upset at the boys passing, he found himself more upset to learn of yet another thing he had not been able to save Sarah from. Had he been able to intervene, he could have protected her from the pain of this. She would have been happily living her years away in the Underground, without a care in the world. He scowled as he exited the memories.

Jareth observed her delicate face once more. The funeral had been days ago, yet she had not once felt pain until now. Had that been what called him? He had experienced those waves of grief briefly in her dreams and it had shaken even him. Surely that was it.

Jareth scowled as realization slowly dawned on him, staring down at the plum in his hand. It was no coincidence that she had experienced this grief the same night she had absorbed the magic. Of course. The Labyrinth had kept its pact of protecting its conqueror, while at the same time keeping her just barely strong enough to live. Jareth wondered how long she'd gone in that shell like state, how long had she been so drained? That pain. It was so raw, so powerful it had ripped through the Labyrinth's protective wall, damaging it enough that Jareth had finally been able to sense her again.

A whimper sounded from her lips and his eyes snapped back toward her. Her brows furrowed, her lip quivering as though she would begin to cry again in her sleep. Jareth conjured a crystal and rolled it between his fingers, concocting a dream to settle her mind. He blew the crystal at her and it floated across the space between them before popping against her face like a bubble. She instantly relaxed, her features softening once more.

Anger boiled inside of him as she relaxed. He could only imagine the pain she had endured at the expense of her own pride. Had she just accepted his offer, the Labyrinth couldn't have hidden her from him. He had been brought to his lowest point in desperation to find her again, and here she was finally. Yet he still couldn't have her, not yet. He should leave her here, with no blanket and no working heater, let her freeze overnight just to satiate some of his frustration toward her and that foolish pride of hers that had brought him so low. But he knew he wouldn't. Couldn't even. That small frame was so delicate, her discomfort and pain twisting like a knife in his chest as he watched her. With a flick of his wrist, her A/C began to kick in, filling the room with heat. Her pathetic blanket reappeared and Jareth carefully pulled it up around her shoulders. He stepped away, willing himself to leave until he had a plan lest he lose her again. He bent over, kissing her forehead gingerly, before tracing away.

###### 

Sarah woke with a start. Her body felt remarkable, like she had just taken a good run. But it didn't take long for that feeling to morph into the jitters, like a bad caffeine crash. She was bouncing around her apartment with unrelenting energy, while her emotions fluctuated from one extreme to the other, filling her with joy and excitement one moment and drowning her in sorrow and pain the next. It was quite unsettling, to say the least. She felt completely out of her own skin, all of the years of buildup seeming to try to resurface at once. She had no idea that small bit of magic would undo her so much. It was driving her mad. Sarah took another fruit from the bag, hoping another bite might settle her down and make her overwhelming senses settle down. A laugh slipped her lips when she grasped a peach. Of all things. A spike of hesitation filled her, but she ignored it. She needed this. The fruit was gone in seconds, the taste of it so divine she couldn't help herself. She hadn't tasted anything so amazing before. Much to her dismay, it seemed to only make her feel worse. Apparently, she was going to have to just ride out this onslaught of emotional torment until she was all caught up on the years of suppression. She groaned at the thought.

It wasn't long though before Billy called asking her to cover the opening shift, while Melody would cover the closing. She was more than happy to oblige, anything to distract her and keep her moving.

Amidst the chaos in her mind, she felt that confident side of her returning along with everything else, so she adorned an off the shoulder top that fitted like a glove and paired it with high-waist, torn skinny jeans. She curled her long hair and applied a bit of makeup and a "pure blood red" shade of NARS lipstick, her favorite color to complement her fair complexion. Her hair was so long it brushed the divot in her spine even when curled. She appraised herself, feeling much more like herself than she had in ages, a bright green-eyed girl staring back at her with the faintest smile and glowing skin. She could get through this mess of feelings if it meant she could become whole again.

It was a Saturday, so Sarah was not remotely phased by the crowd that had already accrued by seven o'clock. She spotted O'Malley in his corner but decided to ignore him for tonight. She still hadn't made a decision, there was too much going on in her head to think about that yet. Billy had chosen a very catchy playlist tonight, all the best rock singles. Sarah found herself dancing and singing along to them, much to Billy's shocked looks and Melody's encouragement as the girl danced and flirted with the patrons alongside her.

It was almost end of shift when Sarah turned to her next customer and nearly stumbled forward upon greeting him. A man was smiling at her with a cat like grin from across the counter. He had dyed red hair slicked back, with just an inch or so of blonde roots showing. It was so odd, but the effect was captivating none the less when paired with that sharp face he held. An intense gaze stared back at her from behind blue tinted, round wire sunglasses, which was odd considering how dark the bar was. Sarah had to collect herself before approaching him, the sudden flutter in her gut taking her by surprise.

"What can I get for you?" she asked over the music. He cocked his head as if he hadn't heard her. Sarah leaned in closer over the bar and repeated her question, their faces inches apart.

"I'll have what you're having," he replied in a velvety voice. Sarah pulled back, studying his face again. That voice…

He gave her a crooked smile that revealed a sharp toothed grin. Sarah had to stop herself from staring at him before things got awkward, so she immediately turned toward the liquor cabinet. Many of her customers asked for the same he had, she was used to it as they always thought it was flirty and cute, though she quite enjoyed their dismay when she handed them a vodka cranberry and abruptly walked off.

She caught a glimpse of him again as she grabbed a glass and grimaced at the flush in her cheeks. He was so oddly attractive. Sarah became instantly wary of him. He was tall, slim, and had a jawline that could cut glass. He reminded her of… Well that didn't matter. She kept glancing at him from the side as she mixed his drink. He was wearing a dark fitted button up with a wide v across the chest showing off his pale skin, his lips were cherry red and still grinning at her mischievously. Sarah felt a shiver run up her spine as she pushed the drink toward him and his gaze suddenly raked over her.

You have enough issues to deal with, she chided herself. But she hadn't been attracted to anyone in so long.

"That'll be seven bucks," she said, trying to appear un-phased by him.

"Keep my tab open," he replied as he handed her a card. Sarah just nodded, unable to find words to reply, so she hurried herself away to the other side of the bar to help Melody out with a few rowdy customers, and to stay far away from him.

It wasn't long before she found herself flagged back to the end near the red-headed stranger by a couple of college students. He still sat there, his drink empty. Much to her dismay, she found herself asking if he'd like a new drink.

"I'll have the same," he said smoothly, his eyes never leaving her.

"Really? Not overly sweet for you?"

"I like sweet things," he gave her a look that had her breath catching.

"I haven't seen you here before," she remarked casually as she mixed his drink, keeping her eyes on anything but him. "We get a lot of regulars in here."

"Oh, I'm just visiting."

"Where from? You sound English," Sarah set his drink in front of him and leaned over the counter, facing him fully and trying to only look casually interested.

"Oh, here and there," he evaded, taking a sip of her concoction.

"Well, welcome to New York," Sarah gave him a sweet grin and inwardly cursed herself for attempting to flirt with him. Bad, bad, bad.

"You're the first person to welcome me, you know."

"Am I? Can't say I'm surprised. Everyone moves a mile a minute here." Sarah knew she needed to return to work and help the other two serve drinks, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away from this character before her.

He just smiled at her again. "My name is Jack." He held his hand out toward her.

"Sarah," she replied shaking his hand and feeling her skin tingle where they touched.

Of course the little intake of magic she'd ingested would have her swooning over a stranger in less than 24 hours. She probably should have realized her libido would be in high gear, just like everything else was currently.

"Sarah. What a pretty name," his voice purred at her and she felt herself go weak in the knees a bit.

He leaned in closer, the scent of leather and something else suddenly stronger than the stench of alcohol around them. Sarah bit her lip nervously and his eyes followed the movement. Oh, damned it all that she was just getting a semblance of herself back, only to be reminded of her celibate drought as well. That stupid fruit was really pissing her off at the moment. She was making it too obvious for him, and she knew it.

You deserve to indulge, it's been forever, a part of her murmured. Oh hush, he looks like trouble and you know it.

"Well, I really should get back to work," her words were awkward and hurried as she pushed off the counter. She went to turn away but Jack caught her hand and pulled her attention back on him.

"When are you off?" he asked coolly.

"Uh, in an hour. Why?" Sarah was shocked she'd actually deigned to answer honestly. She always lied with other patrons when they asked.

"I'll save you a dance then," he winked at her before getting up from his seat and disappearing into the crowd.

###### 

**I hope some of you caught on to the Jerome Newton teases in this chapter (The Man Who Fell to Earth). Love that movie so much, if you haven't experienced it yet you're missing out. I would encourage everyone to give it a go :) Please R &R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

Sarah blinked, a blush already flooding her cheeks again. _Oh, get it together,_ she scolded herself. He's just a pretty face, nothing more. She threw herself back into work, the crowd thankfully full again and keeping her preoccupied well past her shift. Before she knew it, two hours had passed before Billy hollered at her to get lost and let them take over. With a reluctant nod she left the bar to grab her purse and coat from the back. Just as she was about to enter Billy's office a hand cupped her elbow and tugged on it. Sarah jumped when she turned and saw O'Malley.

"Oh, you again," she bristled.

"Just come to see if you thought over my offer."

"I haven't had enough time," Sarah huffed.

"Very well. He asked me to give you this, should you decide to meet him," O'Malley handed her a small, thin silver ring. It was so delicate she was afraid she'd bend it when she took it from him. "This will transport you to the Underground, just ask and it will take you to him."

"And what if it kills me or imprisons me instead?"

O'Malley laughed loudly then. "I can assure you it will not. Though I imagine you won't believe me till you see for yourself."

O'Malley didn't wait for a response before he re-entered the crowd and slipped away. Sarah slipped the ring on gingerly, faintly aware that she could be walking herself into a trap, but also aware that she wouldn't be missing out on much if she did end up imprisoned somewhere. At least she'd be in the Underground, at least something interesting would happen.

The ring was light and fit her perfectly, as she assumed it would. She could feel the magic in it, though faint. Just as she turned to grab her things once more, another hand grasped her elbow.

"What now, O'Malley?" she snapped as she turned on the figure. She blushed profusely upon making eye contact with Jack, a playful grin on his lips.

"Oh, hi," she mumbled, finding herself getting lost in his features all over again.

"Hello." That silky voice was so enticing, erotic even. Sarah felt a small sliver of unease inside her, something felt off about that voice. She abruptly shook it off. It was just the magic messing with her.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," she pushed her hair behind her ear nervously.

"I told you I'd save you a dance, didn't I?" he replied casually. Sarah was vaguely aware his hand was still cupping her elbow.

"Oh," she replied. "It's a bit late," she nibbled on her lip again, trying to not to appear interested or nervous.

"Just one dance then?" He smiled as he slid a hand on her lower back, urging her back into the main area of the bar.

"Um, alright."

She quietly berated herself as he led her out onto the dancefloor.

Sarah had never been afraid to get close and personal with a cute guy if the occasion called for it. Based off her present reaction to this particular cute guy, she was more than tempted to enjoy the distraction from all her raging thoughts and feelings, even if that was all it would be. He pulled her to a corner of the dance floor that was less crowded than the rest, but not by much. It was nearly shoulder to shoulder, the alcohol and sweat stained air making a thick cloud around everyone. She turned toward him, wrapping her arms slowly around his neck, pleased at how fluid she appeared while her heart hammered in her chest. Jack grinned widely at her, those sharp teeth flashing. Something tugged in her mind once more, but she shook it away, determined to just enjoy herself for a bit. Jack was quite the dancer, he kept up beat for beat with her, his lean body quite misleading for the amount of muscle she felt beneath his shirt as he flexed with each movement. Everything about him was beginning to spark her flame. His oddly sexy red hair, those devilish lips, the hard planes of his stomach that brushed against her as they dance and he pulled her in close to him.

###### 

"You are quite intoxicating," he whispered in her ear, making her breath hitch.

Jareth grinned. He had thought he was barely concealing his true form with this guise, which he had often used in the Aboveground. He'd been convinced she would spot him a mile away and take off like a frightened rabbit. In fact, he had hoped for it, the idea of chasing her down thrilling to him. Instead she had looked up at him with giant green eyes as though he were just another guy at the bar. He could see recognition flare in those emerald depths for the faintest second as they spoke, only to be snuffed out as she appeared to ignore it. He had been captivated at the sound of her voice and those ridiculously sexy red lips pouting just as he remembered them. She was beautiful, all grown up and reserved as opposed to the hot-headed teen he'd once known. Everything she did was graceful, even handling the drunks at the bar. He knew to expect that she would be different yet somehow it still surprised him. It had taken everything in him to walk away from her earlier and collect himself, the urge to snatch her up and trace her to the Underground so intense. But he could sense she was overwhelmed, her aura was all over the place. She was too fragile, and he couldn't afford to break her, not yet. He had to keep his head on straight, he had to let her realize who he was, get her to drop whatever veil was blinding her senses.

Of course this plan was going right out the window as they continued to dance so intimately. She had been rubbing that petite little body of hers against him for several songs now, seemingly forgetting how 'late' it was, flushed with excitement in reaction to him. She was driving him quite mad, his own desire intensifying with every wave of lust that emanated off of her as she moved.

He wondered how angry she would be when she found out, though he imagined she already knew and simply wished to not see through his guise at the moment for whatever reason. He grazed her neck with his teeth and reveled in the purr that escaped her lips in response. While he was enjoying himself, he was growing impatient. He wanted her to put up the fight he knew she would so that they could get it over with and return to his castle and continue this later. If she wanted to play pretend, he would simply have to push her over the ledge into reality. He pulled back, suddenly turning her sharply to face him, ready to make a snarky comment and reveal himself to her as he had planned to all night and revel in her horrified reaction and that fiery attitude he found himself missing. But just as his eyes met hers again, she did something quite unexpected. Sarah grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him. He hesitated, shocked still by it. That didn't stop her, though. She pushed into him, trying to further the kiss, only hesitating and pulling back when he did not reciprocate after a few seconds, a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry…" she started, her breathing heavy, her cheeks flushed.

Jareth couldn't stop himself from dipping toward her and smashing his lips against hers. His hands flew up, clasping her face and pulling her in as he engulfed her with a hot, open kiss. Sarah sighed up into him, her hands tightening around his shirt and tugging him closer.

Sarah had no idea what had come over her. Actually, that was a lie. She knew exactly what came over her, and it came in the form of years of celibacy. The way he moved with her, the way his hands grazed her hips, the way his lips perpetually grinned at her with a wicked gleam as though he wanted to eat her alive, that scent of leather. It centered her inner turmoil until all she felt was lust and desire. She couldn't stop herself. She needed to feel that rush, needed to feel that excitement. She needed to feel this.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but her back was suddenly flush against the stone wall, Jack's hands moving down to grasp her hips roughly as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips and nipping at her. This. Was. Fantastic. Somewhere in the back of her head she felt a warning going off once again. Her mind was trying to alert her of… something. But she ignored it, letting her desire engulf her instead. Jack was pushing himself flesh up against her, his taught body grinding into hers making her moan into his lips. She jerked away suddenly, disconnecting from him and staring up into him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked, her voice breathy. Jack stared at her lips for several long seconds before responding.

"Yes."

Sarah tried to suppress a ridiculous grin as she pulled him along through the crowd, his fingers lacing possessively around hers. She quickly grabbed her things before taking the exit in the back where she flagged down a taxi. She was incredibly thankful she lived just a block away as silence took over them, her heart still clambering in her chest in excitement, her breathing still unsteady. She did her best not to look at him as they drove, praying this didn't get to awkward before they got to her place. It had been so long since she'd had a casual fling and she wasn't sure how to go about it anymore. Jack stayed silent the whole ride, the only indication that he was even there was his hand still locked with hers, a thumb gently tracing along her palm sending goosebumps up her arm. They arrived quickly, much to Sarah's relief, and were up the elevator and in front of her door in no time. A pang of embarrassment suddenly flooded her as she remembered just how much of a shithole she lived in. Jack was wearing a very expensive looking shirt and slacks, his sunglasses still on, obscuring his eyes from her. He was probably disturbed by the place. Sarah quickly unlocked her door and let him in, trying not to think about it. She wasn't sure how to proceed at this point, so decided to fall back on a classic.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

He had the strangest look on his face as he nodded, as though he were troubled by something. She self-consciously wondered if it was her place. She knew it was awful. Sarah scurried off to the kitchen to grab the wine in her fridge and she quickly filled them both a glass, trying to remain calm and natural. Upon returning to the living room she found him standing in front of the massive window in her living space.

"Here," she offered him a glass and he took it without glancing at her.

"Such a stunning view," he murmured.

"Yea, well you can't have everything in New York when you serve cocktails. But at least I got this," she smiled. It was the only reason she stayed in the apartment.

Jareth finally turned to her. Her voice had surprised him. He hadn't noticed at the bar with all the noise, but it was more defined here. That subtle raspy-ness in her tone that replaced the youthful child's voice she once held. It was incredibly alluring. He traced a hand across her chin without thinking, and she leaned into it, her eyes fluttering closed. When they opened again, they pierced his heart as he saw an overwhelming depth of pain within them. He couldn't stop himself as he moved in and kissed her, hard. He needed to make that look disappear. Sarah welcomed his advances, pushing herself into him. It wasn't long before their tongues were dueling, their hands roaming each other's bodies. Sarah began to tug at the buttons on his shirt, freeing several and running her hands across his bare chest. His senses flared, rattling him and he pulled away abruptly. This needed to stop before the line was crossed. He had come to her tonight to reveal himself. That is exactly what he was going to do, this very moment.

"Sarah," he said almost sternly as he clasped her wrists in his hands firmly.

"Please," that word nearly engulfed him once more. "I need more, I need… I need to feel this… I need to feel something…" her raspy voice begged him.

His plan, his revenge, his morals, his will were completely shredded in that moment. He knew what she was doing. He knew that he was being used as a tool, a means to escape the pit of suffering she was dwelling in. And he didn't care. His one weakness had always been giving her everything she had ever asked of him. He couldn't deny her now even if he wanted to. She leaned in and kissed him again. His control snapped. He began clawing at her, dragging her into him as she did the same. They ripped at each other's clothing, frantic to be rid of them. They somehow found the bed before falling as they pushed and pulled at one another. Sarah fell back onto it and Jareth quickly tugged her jeans from her, running his hands slowly up her legs as he joined her. She bit her lip as his hands wandered over her, cupping her breasts roughly as his lips found hers again.

Sarah pulled his face closer to her, but those damned glasses were getting in the way. She reached up and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor with everything else. He tensed as he stared down at her their eyes meeting briefly. Her breath hitched in her throat as two very peculiar eyes stared back at her in the darkness. Something deep inside her sparked in fear, and it was to obvious to deny anymore. She scrambled back as far across the bed as she could, kicking out of his grasps.

"What the fuck," she gasped out.

"Something the matter?" he cocked his head at her, that all too familiar arrogant grin spreading on his face. She felt her blood turn to ice.

"Ja..Jareth?" her words came out clumsily as she gawked at him. His smirk widened.

"I must say, it took you longer than I expected." Jareth's tone was suddenly calm, dismissive even as he stood from the bed and the glamour faded revealing his true form. Spiky blonde hair, grey tights, white blouse, those dark markings above his eyes. He watched her eyes fill with dread, darting from him to the door.

"Don't even think about it," he snapped at her, causing her to jump.

Sarah was still gaping, her mind refusing to believe what she was seeing. She'd just made-out with the Goblin King? Oh god, she'd let him undress her! That mother...

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she snapped out of her daze then, pulling herself to her knees.

"Such vulgar language," he tsked. "I believe you invited me over. It was rather forward of you but who am I to deny you, my precious thing?" He winked at her.

"I didn't know it was you!"

"Come, come, Sarah. Don't go all coy on me now. I thought we were making progress?"

His arrogant tone made her skin crawl. He was goading her, amusement lighting his eyes. Sarah clenched her fists, her fear dissipating behind a cloud of fury.

"How dare you!" she snapped. "You tricked me!"

"Do you really expect me to believe you had no idea it was me? Please, Sarah. I was hardly trying," he looked truly disappointed as he spoke.

Sarah grimaced. Did she know? Had she just be ignoring it? All those warnings… She shook herself hard. It didn't matter.

"Fuck you, Jareth."

"Watch yourself, my dear Sarah," his eyes glinted with anger. She didn't care. She felt violated. "Has our time apart made you forget just how cruel I can be?"

"You have no power over me," the words came out like venom and she could have sworn she saw him flinch.

"I'd be careful with your words, precious girl. Lest I need to make you regret them." The icy, all too familiar tone caused her to edge off the bed defensively. She scrambled to her feet, not even caring to cover herself as she glared at him.

"Why are you here? And don't you dare say you just decided to show up after seventy years, pretending to be some random guy at a bar so you could, what, sleep with me?" Sarah was pacing around her corner of the room, trying to avoid staring at him.

"Need I remind you that you came on to me?" That grin widened as she blushed furiously. "While your offer was tempting, love, I'm simply here to take you back to the Underground. Where you belong." He casually leaned against the wall across from her, appearing completely un-phased by the melt down that was brewing inside her.

"Ha! Now? After all this time? Do you have… any idea…" her breathing became choppy, she could barely process what he was saying. She was on the brink of something, she just didn't know if it was homicide or insanity.

"Calm down, Sarah. I thought you'd be more grateful, after all this can't be how you dreamed immortality would be," he waived his hand in annoyance at her apartment.

"You knew I was going to become immortal?! Oh, of course you knew," she scoffed. "The answer is no. Get out of my apartment!" She crossed her arms, glaring at him with all that fire he hadn't been sure still existed in her until now. He chuckled, the site of her in nothing but her undergarments practically stomping her feet was oddly adorable and had managed to slightly dim his irritation with her.

"I'll make you a deal," he began to move toward her, but she stood her ground, her chin raising defiantly. "Come with me, willingly, to my castle, and I will see to it that you never suffer another day."

Sarah laughed, but it was a broken sound. "You think I would ever trust you? After what you did to me?" her voice broke, her bottom lip quivering. She could feel nothing but hate and anger.

"You brought this on yourself," he snapped, moving so close now that they almost touched.

"You are really something else, you know that? First, you kidnap my brother, you repeatedly manipulated the game for your own amusement, you attacked me, you tricked me time and again and then you banish me to live as an immortal alone and watch everyone and everything I loved die." Her voice broke at the end, a hot flash of tears pooling in her eyes.

A look came over him then, something she never expected. He had the audacity to look sorry.

"I never banished you, precious. You did that to yourself. I made you an offer, you refused it," he cast his eyes down away from her.

"I had no idea what I was doing. I was a child trying to play your stupid games," she snapped again, the fury beginning to broil over. She was vaguely aware she was shaking, her sudden rush of emotions too much to channel.

"I would have come to you sooner if I could have. You shouldn't have suffered for so long. I would have…" he cut his words off, as if it pained him to continue.

"No. Don't you dare," Sarah hissed at him. "You don't get to feel sorry for me. You don't get to pretend you cared about me!" The tears fell treacherously down her cheeks. The emotions were too new, too fresh. She was breaking beneath the weight of them.

Jareth was on her in a second, his hand cupping her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Despite what you may have deluded yourself into believing in these years apart, Sarah, I meant what I said to you in our last moments together. Your pain was caused by your own foolish pride," he growled at her.

Anger blinded her. She shoved at him, hard. He barely budged but he released her and she fled to the other side of the room.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she fumed, hands clenched at her sides.

"On the contrary, you will be coming with me to my kingdom and you will be swearing fealty as a subject of mine this very day. You are, and always will be, mine."

Sarah let out a frustrated cry before throwing the nearest object at him. She missed of course, and the statue shattered against the wall behind him.

"In your dreams, Goblin King," her voice was ragged with anger.

She saw his eyes narrow and his entire frame go tense. Before she could blink, he had her pushed up against the wall behind her, his hand clasping her neck tightly as their faces sat inches from each other.

"In time, you will not feel so broken. Submit to me, Sarah."

There was something so… tender in his tone, in such contrast to the grip he held her in. If she were weaker, she'd let herself believe as she had as a child, that maybe he actually had fallen in love with her, that he did care. But she wasn't so naive anymore. Seventy empty years had taught her better. He was a monster who kidnapped children and nothing more. She stared into those mismatched eyes as defiantly as possible.

"Never."

He scowled at her before slamming his lips against hers. Sarah pushed back against him with a fury she didn't know she was capable of, making him stagger slightly. He was stronger though and continued to forcefully kiss her, his tongue forcing her lips apart. Sarah struggled against him, every fiber in her being wanting to claw him apart. She didn't notice when her shoving and pushing had turned to clutching and pulling. Jareth sensed it immediately and clasped her thighs, hefting her up till her legs wrapped around him. He pushed her back into the wall as she moaned against his lips. Their bodies were flush against each other as her hands ran up through his hair, pulling at it till pain spiked through him as he devoured her mouth.

Sarah let the desire consume her for several moments before the anger reared again. No, he didn't deserve to have her like this, to give her any sense of relief. He was manipulating her, just as he had earlier tonight. He was taking advantage of her inability to control herself at the moment. She shoved at him again, with more force than before. It was enough to make him drop her, and before he could regain his grip, she dodged out of his hold and scurried to the other end of the apartment.

"You don't get to fix me, Jareth. You sure as hell don't get to own me." her tone was cold as ice as he turned to face her, his eyes sharpening at her words. "I'd submit myself to anyone but you."

That last line seemed to do the trick, his jaw clenching sharply. Rage rolled off of him in waves making the hair on her body stand straight. She knew she had pushed the right button. It was his turn to be pissed off. She knew he was going to lunge for her again and that he would trace them away before she could escape. So she took the only escape she had. With her eyes level with his as he began to slowly step toward her, she clutched her right hand to her chest, his eyes following the movement.

"Take me to Cruex," she commanded the ring. It burned hot against her skin instantly.

Jareth's eyes flashed with a fury she had never seen before just as she disappeared from her apartment.

###### 


	5. Chapter 5

**I am ecstatic that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing your thoughts on it!**

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

Sarah was completely disoriented when the tracing stopped, her legs giving out on her and landing her on her ass against a cold stone floor.

"Shit," she hissed in pain, rubbing her temples as her vision cleared. It only took a few seconds to realize she was not alone.

A room full of beautiful Fae creatures stared down at her in an array of shock, revulsion and curiosity. Sarah's eyes went wide in horror as she stared back at the crowd standing in what appeared to be a throne room, then down at herself. She was still in her underwear. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Um, hi," she waived sheepishly, a blush spreading over her entire body.

The crowd separated as a man stood from a large, intricate marble throne and began walking toward her slowly. He was tall with dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, he had a trimmed beard with intricate designs cut into the edges along his cheek bones. He was broad, wearing tight black pants and boots, with a high-collared black button up shirt and a grey waist coat. He stared down at her with haunting grey eyes as he approached her like a tiger prowling before prey, every step slow and deliberate. Sarah felt the sudden urge to run as he neared. He looked as terrifying, and beautiful, as Jareth had the first time she'd met him.

"Well, well. You must be Sarah," he grinned, his eyes sparkling with something akin to excitement.

"Cruex?" Sarah tried to cover herself with her arms as his gaze raked over her. The crowd gasped, making Sarah break her stare from him and glance around once more.

He just chuckled, holding a hand out to help her stand. Sarah just stared at it, scowling now, the shock wearing off at last. She pushed up to her feet on her own and took a step away from him. His eyes never left her as he dropped his hand and began to circle her, slow and predatory.

"Leave us," Cruex demanded, his eyes never leaving hers.

The entire room dissipated within seconds, leaving her alone with him. Sarah's mind was still racing from her encounter with Jareth, leaving her on edge. She was beginning to regret her decision to come here, the whole 'better the devil you know than the devil you don't' mantra ringing in her ears.

"I wasn't convinced you would use my gift," he continued once they were alone. His deep voice reverberated throughout the stone room. Sarah moved with him, never taking her eyes off him as he circled her.

"I needed an escape route, you just happened to have provided one," Sarah replied coolly. A genuine grin lit up his face.

"Really?" His eyes moved to her tiny pink cheekies, Sarah's face flushing hot red. "What, pray tell, were you running from?"

Sarah stiffened. She had no idea what this King's relationship with Jareth was. Best not to reveal too much just yet.

"You wouldn't happen to have some clothes you could spare, would you?" She stood as tall as she could, trying to maintain any semblance of confidence she had as the King stopped and cocked his head at her.

"But of course," his tone implied he didn't appreciate the change of subject.

He snapped his fingers and a dress of rich burgundy velvet suddenly wrapped itself around her body, the sleeves and bodice tight like a glove and flaring out at the waist. The rich material and gold stitching on it took her breathe away, distracting her attention for a moment as she admired it.

"Thank you," she looked back at Cruex, her nerves calming slightly now that she wasn't so exposed. He bowed his head in response.

"So, you're Cruex?" Cruex eyes flashed with annoyance. "Sorry, do you go by something else?"

"I was told you were not cultured in our ways, so I take no offense, for now. In the future, you would do well to refer to any royalty as Majesty, my Lord, or Master. Unless you have been given permission to do otherwise, and even then such things should be done in private," his tone was dark, as though warning her.

Sarah bristled. Was she dealing with yet another self-indulgent asshole Fae?

"That would explain your subject's horrified reaction," she replied starkly. Cruex grinned again, though it seemed unnatural on his face. "Who are you?"

"I am King of the Stone City."

Sarah didn't appreciate his vague answer. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he cocked his head again.

"Enlighten me," Sarah eyed him curiously, a dreadful feeling filling her.

"Fae are precarious, vicious creatures and they grow bored easily over their lifetimes, as I'm sure you can imagine. It's one of the things that makes us so… Exciting," he gave Sarah another mischievous grin. "We find amusement in any fashion we can, however dark those interests become. As it is, gossip travels quickly in the Underground, festering and manipulating like poison."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Sarah furrowed her brows, he wasn't making any sense.

"There is only one being that has defeated the Labyrinth in the time I have been King. A human, at that. A feat an immortal would not even attempt. Even more appalling than that was that she was allowed to live and return to the Aboveground. And rumor has it, her name was Sarah."

Sarah took a step back, her heart starting to race as she widened the distance between them.

"What do you want?" her eyes narrowed.

"The Goblin King has been a thorn in my side for far too long. His kingdom is has grown too powerful for one ruler, his people unnaturally loyal. He has amassed more magic than any other King before him, making him a great threat to my kingdom. Yet he never attends the feasts of neighboring courts, he does not even host court within his own walls. It is as though he lives like a ghost within his own kingdom."

"Doesn't sound like such a threat then" Sarah was growing irritated. He was beating around the bush.

"Perhaps not. Maybe I'm just bored and would enjoy 'poking the beast'." His grin turned sly.

"And how do I play into that?"

"Quite easily, actually. You are a rogue human. For whatever reason Jareth didn't kill you on the spot when you defeated his treasured Labyrinth. Additionally, you somehow obtained immortality after leaving here, much to his dismay I'm sure. You surely had to have suffered all this time in the Aboveground, so alone." He watched as her brows furrowed, hurt and anger flashing in her eyes.

"You have no fealty to him, or any kingdom. And I have the strangest thought that perhaps having you here, as a part of my kingdom, would drive him quite mad."

"I doubt he cares that much about my whereabouts," Sarah lied. She had a suspicion he was hiding something, but what she had no idea. Though the idea of spiting Jareth was all too tempting at the moment.

"On the contrary, he is a possessive and proud creature. He is short-tempered and cruel to those who displease him, as I'm sure you recall. And you defeated him. His pride was surely damaged a bit. Imagine prancing around in a neighboring kingdom out of his reach, rubbing your triumph in his face, per say. All you have to do is swear fealty to me, as your King. Become a subject of my court, live out your immortality as a courtesan of the Stone City."

"While I do enjoy the thought of pissing off the Goblin King, I know nothing of you or your kingdom, so I'm not sure I trust you enough to swear fealty to you. You could be just as awful and deceitful as Jareth," Sarah noticed Cruex's eyes gleam at her use of his name.

Cruex shrugged, as though expecting her answer. "Then perhaps an alternative deal. Unfortunately, I cannot just let you leave as rogue humans are often sentenced to death. I am being gracious in my current offer. However, I'd rather not have you killed, nor become a slave to my kingdom, as they are treated quite cruelly, and that would do little to benefit me as he may enjoy seeing you so brutalized. There is… one other option, though."

Sarah felt her heart race again as he spoke. She had thought this was an escape, though she may have walked herself into another trap.

"And that is?" She held her breath as she waited.

"You could become a consort to the court. It's much more temporary, and allows you the power to leave whenever you wish."

"A consort to the court? You mean a whore?" Sarah felt her blood boil.

"I forget human morals are so prudish in the Aboveground," he chuckled. "It's not so bad. You can have your own suite in the castle, all the finest dresses and accessories will be provided to you. You'll live like a princess. And, you can end your time here whenever you please."

"I'm not interested," Sarah snapped.

"Ah, Sarah. Don't let mortal restraints bind you now. You don't belong in the Aboveground anymore. Here, you would have power, protection. Haven't you wanted to get back at him for stealing your life from you?"

"Obviously. But I'm not sure it's worth the price," Sarah squared her shoulders.

"You only have three options, Sarah. If you swear fealty to me, you will never be able to leave my kingdom without my permission, which I can assure you I will not give. If you choose slavery, you will live in dire circumstances for the rest of your existence. If you choose to be a consort, you can control your destiny in the Underground."

Cruex watched as conflict flittered across her face. He knew the choice she would make, he had lied through his teeth to ensure it. He knew she had no knowledge of the Underground court. Nor did she know that a consort to the court was no better than a slave. Worse off, actually, as the second she accepted she had essentially given consent to anything that happened to her at the hands of his court, sexual or not. He smirked as he watched her nibble that bright red bottom lip. He could see why Jareth was so obsessed with her, she was absolutely decadent, an air of confidence and fire about her that was lacking in so many of the flighty Fae women. He couldn't wait to see the horror in those bright green eyes when he revealed what would truly become of her. Just then, a lumbering, hairy beast pushed through the doors of the throne room, jerking both of their attention away from Sarah's deliberation.

Sarah gasped in surprise, the being looked just like her sweet Ludo, though darker in color.

"Master," it spoke with a slow drawl. "The King of the Goblin City is here in the castle, he demanded an audience with you, quite forcefully," the beast seemed quite alarmed as he spoke.

"Ah, looks like we've run out of time. I'll be needing your answer now, my lady Sarah."

Cruex turned to her and Sarah scrambled, panic surging through her at the thought of a furious Jareth bursting through those doors any second.

"I… I…"

"Tick tock, Sarah," the king sang the words. The loud clicking of boots sounded outside the door as someone approached quickly.

"I can leave whenever I want if I choose consort?" she asked.

"Of course," he lied, grinning broadly.

"Then I choose consort. I'll be a consort of the Stone City court," Sarah snapped out quickly just as Jareth traced in front of them, not even deigning to use the door. He look absolutely terrifying, a scowl on his face and eyes laced with something deadly.

Before he said a word, Sarah disappeared, transported to a room on the far side of the castle. A wave of vertigo hit her as she tried to steady herself without falling again. She was standing in a massive bedroom, decorated with soft pinks and creams and velvet furniture. This must be the room meant for her while she stayed here, she mused. She was still shaken by that look on Jareth's face as she collapsed into the large velvet sofa near her and curled her knees into herself. Treacherous tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to make sense of everything that had just happened in the last few hours. It all happened so fast, like a blur. Her emotions were beginning to settle. The fog that had been clouding her brain with all that anger was clearing finally, which only made her more upset as she realized she had finally gotten what she wanted, just not how she had quite imagined it would go. She was in the Underground, no longer alone and empty. She was safe from Jareth. She could make him suffer now, as he had done to her. Why didn't she feel any better? Why did she still feel so broken?

###### 

"I see you're at it again with your games, dear cousin. The fruit was a lovely gift, I must say I should have known they were from you. Tell me, how long have you been toying with my champion?"

"Not long at all, actually. For someone that was boasted for fighting you so defiantly, it only took mere days for her to submit to me what I wanted. I guess I could thank whoever she was running from." Cruex's dark features turned arrogant, a smirk that looked all too similar to Jareth's forming and a cruel intensity forming in those grey eyes of his.

Jareth smiled in return, his scowl dropping entirely. "You were always chasing after my old toys, Cruex. Enjoy her, she is quite feisty." He feigned indifference.

"Oh I believe I will. In fact, I think I should welcome her into her new role in court with a ball. Should I spare you an invite? Those aren't usually your scene, after all."

Jareth pushed the burning desire to dismember Cruex deep inside him, masking any semblance of fury with a toothy grin.

"Perhaps I will make an appearance. After all, I will surely enjoy watching her suffer. She's been nothing but a problem for me."

"Good. Consider this a gift, Jareth, for all the trouble she's caused my poor cousin. I can't wait to see those pretty green eyes swimming in terror when she realizes what my court members will do to her. I don't think any of them will be able to resist her, everything about her screams docile innocence."

Jareth's jaw clenched, blood flooding his tongue as he continued to smile at his cousin.

"I think she may surprise you. My champion is not so easily broken."

"Is that a challenge?" Cruex sat in his throne again, looking much like a triumphant child. "Perhaps I'll just start out strong then. I do love a girl with spirit. They scream so beautifully." Cruex chuckled darkly, his eyes watching as Jareth remained icy and indifferent.

Cruex hesitated slightly as he watched Jareth and felt nothing but indifference coming from him. He wondered if this would in fact work to his advantage as he had expected it too. After all, Jareth never stepped foot in his castle unless to rain hell on him for some reason or another. Surely the girl meant something to him if he followed her here. Cruex still couldn't believe his luck when his courier had found her, knowing she had somehow evaded Jareth for decades now. Until recently, it would seem. Though he'd speculated Sarah had been running from Jareth when she had so abruptly popped into his throne room. She had reeked of him, along with a mix of anger, fear and hurt. Her mind had been in utter chaos when she arrived. The timing really couldn't have been more perfect. Perhaps Jareth had been in the process of punishing her himself when she fled him. Either way, if Jareth wanted her all to himself it wouldn't take much to push him in the direction Cruex needed him. Then the bargaining would begin.

"I look forward to it," Jareth straightened his leather gloves casually. "See you soon, cousin."

###### 

Jareth traced away before he lost control, appearing in his study. The massive fireplace behind him roaring to life and illuminating the space in an orange hue. He sunk into the chair behind his massive mahogany desk. This night could not have gone in a worse direction. He had no idea Cruex had found her. He knew Cruex had been watching him but he did not realize the extent of the Stone King's audacity, and Sarah had no idea what she had just done. The absolute maddening fury he felt was becoming uncontrollable. With a furious flick of his wrist, the entire desk and all its contents went flying across the room, slamming into the stone wall with a loud, thunderous crack, shattering it into pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

Sarah woke with a start, sitting straight up in the massive bed she found herself in. She instantly regretted the movement as a splitting headache wafted over her causing her to collapse down onto her pillow again. It was still very dark outside her window, the moon casting a ghostly shadow on the room. Sarah curled under her blanket hoping to find sleep again. She had been crying all night from the overwhelming sense of helplessness and angst, the events leading her here a complete blur in her mind as she had slowly returned to sanity as the hours passed the night before. She realized she may have been too hasty in her actions, even if they were driven by a state of near insanity.

Yes, she was still pissed off at Jareth. He had ruined her life and left her to fend for herself for seventy years. But what was it he had said? That it was her fault? Had she done this to herself when she had rejected his offer? Had he really been searching for her this whole time? And had that tenderness in his voice been genuine when he had her throat pinned or just another game to make her submit to him? Sarah had mulled over these thoughts all night till her skull ached. She couldn't make a conclusive decision, her state of mind during the events to chaotic to sort through the memories clearly. Though she was certain she was not thrilled to be here in Cruex's castle. She couldn't shake a sense of unease when she thought of the Stone King. If Jareth had been honest about everything, and he did truly come to take her to his kingdom, that he considered her his, what would he do when he found out what she had agreed to in an attempt to escape him? Would he care?

She shook her head. Of course he would care. Cruex was right after all, he was a proud and cruel king. Sarah felt a wave of fear at the thought of what Jareth may do when he found out, if he didn't know already. She wondered if he was still in the castle, what he and Cruex had discussed after Cruex had so rudely whisked her away.

Sarah's eyes grew heavy again as she drifted into sleep, her mind consumed with mismatched eyes and the scent of leather and magic. The second she fell into deep slumber she was consumed with dreams of him, just like she had been when she'd returned from the Labyrinth. The peach dream ball played back in her mind, the memories of him in the Labyrinth, goading and teasing her, his body pressed against hers in the bar, his hands running up her bare legs, that angry kiss just before she had escaped him. Her dream continued though as if the kiss had never stopped, and Sarah found herself submitting quite willingly to her Goblin King as he devoured her.

Sarah had to take a cold shower upon waking up yet again, this time from a series of wet dreams that were burned all to clearly in her mind. Giving up on any attempt at getting more rest, she trudged to the bathroom attached to her new room. It was massive, easily the size of her studio apartment. Her body was aching from tension and despite being jolted awake by her own climax she felt entirely unsatisfied and on edge. She couldn't shake the blush on her cheeks or the heat that bloomed as she recalled all the wicked things she'd dreamed up, and just how eager she had been in those dreams. The shower helped but not by much. She had just been wrapping herself in a towel when the bedroom door flung open as a young girl entered.

The girl looked to be about sixteen, a tall blonde with striking blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. She looked nothing like the Fae, much more human-like. She beamed brightly at Sarah from across the room.

"Good morning, miss. I'm Annalise, I was sent here to assist you get ready for the day."

"Um, hello." Sarah stood stiffly as the girl flounced over to her.

"Oh you are just as pretty as the rumors said," she giggled as she observed Sarah. "Your eyes are so vibrant, I've never seen that color!"

"Thanks," Sarah blushed, clutching the towel around her tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should be helping you get dressed. You must be freezing!" The girl hurried away to the large wardrobe and opened it up, seeming to flick through an array of items, though Sarah had no clue how any clothing had ended up in there.

"Aha, this will look wonderful on you," she exclaimed as she pulled out a royal blue dress, much like the one Sarah had passed out in.

"Um, are there any pants in there? I'm not really in the mood for a dress."

The girl looked aghast for a second. "But, it is not permitted for women to wear pants here."

"Oh. How archaic," Sarah muttered. "That will do fine then I suppose."

The girl smiled brightly again and laid the dress on the bed along with undergarments and boots she somehow pulled from the wardrobe as well, before plopping down next to it all on the bed and watching Sarah with an expectant look. Sarah grabbed it up and hurried to the bathroom to change, trying not to look completely unnerved at the strange girl in her room. The dress was easy enough to adorn, though the lacing on the back was a bit difficult to manage.

"Could you help me with the laces?" she asked as she exited the bathroom. Annalise looked all too happy to assist, and the girls nimble fingers had her fitted in the dress in a matter of seconds.

"Stunning!" the girl exclaimed as she stepped back from her. Sarah smiled, she had to agree. She'd always loved dressing up in her theatre renaissance dresses and costumes, though the real deal was by far better. "Now, are you hungry, miss?"

"Starved," Sarah nodded.

"Let's get you some breakfast then, his Majesty made it clear you are to be well looked after during your stay with us. After breakfast, I would be happy to show you around the castle!"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Annalise."

The girl beamed at Sarah, as if she had never been thanked before.

"I am just so happy I was chosen to be your escort while you are here, miss. I have heard all about you, you know."

"Please, call me Sarah. And what have you heard?"

"Why you're a rogue human! It's practically unheard of! I've never met a human from the Aboveground," the girl chattered excitedly. Sarah sighed in relief, at least the rumor that she was the champion of the Labyrinth hadn't spread yet.

The two girls walked together toward the kitchens, and Sarah observed the castle in amazement. Everything was made of stone and marble from the floor to the high ceilings, the rich textures and colors making the place vibrant. There was no one around them, so she quickly became at ease with the chattering girl beside her as they strolled. When they passed a hall of massive windows, Sarah couldn't help herself from staring out them and gasping at the immense drop off into jagged, grey stone that sat below. They were miles above it, and when she peered out at the landscape before them she could see they were set very high on what appeared to be a mountain, overlooking rich valleys sprinkled with villages across the horizon.

"Is this castle built into a mountain?" she asked in awe.

"Yes, Mount Elliad. The entire mountain has been carved out and sculpted into a massive castle for his Majesty. You could get lost quite easily within it," she mused as she looked out the window alongside Sarah. It was then Sarah looked down and saw more of the lumbering, hairy beasts that looked so similar to her dear Ludo.

"I have a friend who looks just like those beasts down there," she remarked, feeling suddenly saddened by the thought. She wondered if she'd ever see her friends again, or if she had ruined that chance by now.

"Really?" Annalise seemed genuinely surprised. "They're rather nasty things, very aggressive. Though they do build beautiful stone buildings and sculptures. This was their mountain before his majesty took control of it. The King had them build the castle for him, as they have quite a way with the stone here. It's magical after all, and only seems to cooperate with those beasts."

"Oh, I wouldn't have thought them to be monsters. Ludo was so sweet," her voice grew melancholy and the girl looked up at her.

"May I ask how you met one of them? Have you been here before?"

"No, I… I visited the Goblin Kingdom once. A long time ago."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Really? Well that explains it, the beasts aren't to kind to one another, perhaps your friend was to kindhearted for them and he ran off. I've heard it's quite beautiful there too, though I've never been. My mother used to tell me stories of the Goblin King. He is quite feared, though I hear his subjects adore him. Did you meet him?"

"Briefly," Sarah mused, lost in her memories.

"You'll have to tell me all about it after breakfast," the girl gave her another large smile and led her away from the window.

Annalise sat her down at a counter in the kitchen and brought them both a plate of fruits and cheese and two cups of dark coffee. Sarah nearly cried at how wonderful it tasted.

"This area is usually very quiet, so you won't have to worry about running into any of the court members in these halls," Annalise chattered.

"Is that something I should worry about?" Sarah asked, her eyebrow raised.

The girl flushed and her eyes darted away. "It's just nice to have a reprieve I suppose," she hummed lowly, though Sarah could tell the question had agitated the girl.

"Reprieve from what, exactly? I'm not familiar with this court, or any court really. I don't have a lot of experience down here. What is the Stone City like? What are the other Fae here like? Are they similar to you?"

"Oh heavens, no," the girl laughed. "I'm not a Fae, I'm a human!"

Sarah started. "Are you from the Aboveground too?"

"No, I was born here, as were the last several generations of my family. Humans are quite common in the Underground, we tend to live outside the castles though."

"How did you end up here then?" Sarah inquired, her curiosity peaked.

The girl flushed again, her eyes downcast. "His majesty takes in girls from all over the land to work in the castle. I was chosen from my village. It is quite an honor," she tried to feign a smile but Sarah could see the troubled look in her eyes.

"What do you do here? Are you a slave?"

Annalise straightened in her chair. "No, not quite. I'm a consort, like you."

"But you look so young!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh hardly, I am sixteen, practically a woman down here," the girl murmured, twisting her hands in the napkin in her lap.

Sarah's face betrayed how horrified she felt. "Why would you accept such a role?"

"Oh, miss Sarah," the girl's voice shook as her eyes darted around as if in fear that someone would hear them. "You do not deny a request from the King. It's forbidden."

Sarah felt uneasy as she watched the poor girl shift from side to side in her seat.

"But surely you could return home if you wanted to? Cru- his Majesty said that consorts always had the option to leave?"

The girl turned bright red, her eyes wide in shock. "Oh my… Miss Sarah I do not wish to alarm you but that simply is not that case."

Sarah felt her heart drop. "What do you mean?"

"Consorts have no power in the court they are tied to. The only way to leave… well, to be blunt, is through death. While I do suppose that is always an option, not many of us would choose that."

Sarah must have gone stark white, because the girl instantly rushed to her side to comfort her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you! It's not so bad, honestly. Some of us marry off to very wealthy princes and dukes!"

"But, why would he lie to me?" Sarah mumbled, her eyebrows furrowed as the panic began to set in.

"His Majesty is not known for his chivalry, miss Sarah. He is a trickster, and very good at it. But we consorts stick together, we have quite a nice set up here and there's always plenty to do when we are not called upon! Come, let me show you around the castle," the girl tugged on Sarah's arm and pulled her out of the kitchen.

It was then that Sarah noticed the red splotches around the girl's wrist, peeking out from just beneath the sleeve of her gown. Sarah snatched the girl's wrist in her hand, halting her in her tracks, and pulled the sleeve back to reveal purple and red bruises and cuts as though she had been… bound.

"Annalise," Sarah spoke, the girl eyeing her with dread. "What exactly did I agree to?"

###### 

Cruex was flittering through the papers before him, signing off on the documents his aids had given him that morning when his parlor door flung open, a green eyed banshee stomping through radiating fury.

"Ah, Sarah, lovely to see you this morning," he grinned like the devil he was.

"You son of a bitch," she snapped, stopping right in front of his desk.

"I see my little gem Annalise has given you the rundown of your new role here," he casually leaned back in his chair, eyeing her with a wicked glint.

"You tricked me!"

"You made it all too easy, my dear."

"You told me I could leave whenever I wished."

"You can. By death or marriage, which the latter is not a promising option let me assure you."

"That is not what you told me!"

"For one as bright as I am told you are, your naivety in Fae matters is tragic. Things are never as they seem here, Sarah, and it is your own foolishness that kept you from clarifying the terms of your agreement."

"I refuse to be some sex-slave to you and your court," she was really fired up now, her anger pumping her with adrenaline.

"You don't have much of a choice, I'm afraid. As I'm sure Annalise has informed you, you gave consent to whatever befalls you the second you bound yourself to my court, stupid girl," his soothing voice grated her like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh, so it's my fault you just decided to leave out the part that you and your court's predilections lie in torturing, maiming and raping your consorts? You're a sadistic fuck, you know that?"

Cruex moved so quickly she didn't even see it till he had his hand gripping her neck tightly, lifting her an inch off the floor as she clawed at his hands, her airways completely closed off.

"While my cousin Jareth may have tolerated your tongue, I will not. What I do to those in my court is my discretion, and believe me, what I have done to Annalise will be nothing compared to what I let my people do to you."

He dropped her then, letting her crumple to the floor gasping for air.

"Cousins?" she finally gasped as she stared up at him with hate and tear filled eyes.

"Did I forget to mention that before?" he smiled slyly, returning to his seat as she pulled herself back up.

"What do you want?" Sarah felt her words come out hoarse, her throat constricting in pain.

Cruex eyed her, as if debating whether to respond or hit her again. He moved slightly and Sarah flinched away. He gave another unearthly grin.

"Jareth and I have been at odds for some time. He has refused to wed, which means he has no heir. If he does not divide his kingdom amongst any future heirs, as is custom, then he will only continue to grow in power. He already owns majority stake in the trades of goods amongst the other six kingdoms surrounding him, including the passages that allow for these trade lines. Not to mention the power he absorbs from the Labyrinth, in addition to his own magic, is one of the greatest in documented history for our kind. And I want some of that power."

He let his words sink in as he watched her eyes flick with understanding.

"You are the bargaining chip I needed. My sears and spies spent a lot of time digging to conclude that my cousin has but one weakness and it is you. For what reason I do not know, perhaps it's that you simply denied him when no woman has before. He is quite short-tempered after all." He tapped his chin as if truly contemplating his cousins reasoning.

"No matter though. Jareth will not be able to help himself when he sees what I have in store for you. He'll give me whatever I want. I should really thank you for making this so easy," he chuckled.

"Fuck you," Sarah gasped through the pain in her throat. Cruex's hand landed on her cheek so hard she fell and hit the floor with a thud. Her eyes swam as the pain erupted from her cheek, blood filling her mouth and spilling out of her lips onto the hand that now cupped her busted lips.

"I told myself I would enjoy watching you suffer merely because it would also make Jareth suffer as well and ultimately gain me something I would have otherwise had to start a war over. However, I do believe you may become one of my favorite play things. I like a girl who fights back, it makes the process so much more… entertaining."

Cruex stood above her, his voice filled with something akin to excitement, and Sarah felt herself grow nauseous from the pain and the sick realization of what she had gotten herself into. She tried to push to her feet, but Cruex gave her a swift kick to the stomach, causing her to heave in pain, black dots filling her vision. She fell onto her back, unable to move or breathe from the air being knocked out of her. Cruex crouched over her, a hand brushing the hair from her face tenderly as he smiled down at her.

"This is but a taste of what is to come."

Fear engulfed her as her body lost consciousness.

###### 

When Sarah finally woke, she was in her room again, tucked under the blanket. Everything hurt when she tried to move. A cool touch on her forehead startled her, her eyes cracking open to see Annalise holding a wet cloth on her. Her eyes looked sympathetic as she gently wiped the blood from her face.

"I told you not to go in there, miss Sarah," she chided. "You're lucky he did not kill you."

The girl's voice filled with worry as she continued to clean her up.

"What is he going to do to me?" Sarah asked, her voice cracking and raspy.

Annalise looked away. "The same they do to all of us, though I imagine after your outburst you may receive harsher treatment."

Sarah closed her eyes as the pain throbbed again.

"I would have the medic come, but his Majesty forbid it." Annalise murmured. "He said you have enough time to heal before the ball."

Sarah's eyes shot open again. "Ball?"

Annalise gave her another sympathetic gaze. "His Majesty is quite fond of throwing parties. He is hosting one in three days, and has requested I prepare you as he will be escorting you."

Sarah closed her eyes again. Three days. She had to survive this pain for three days, and then endure whatever he had in store for her then. Surely he would see to it that Jareth was there. She wanted to warn Jareth, protect him from the horrible things his cousin had planned. The sense of guilt that filled her at the thought of what she may have cost Jareth and his kingdom became overwhelming, and she hoped that he would not choose to save her, would not concede to such a monster as Cruex, even as she prayed that he would not leave her to such a fate as being tied to this dark Fae court.

"Oh, what have I done."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

"You are impeccably attentive today, if I may say so, Majesty."

Jareth scowled at his advisor, Caldo, who had decided today of all days that Jareth needed to review and sign off on the ledger off exports to the neighboring city of Neuro. The stack sat several inches tall on his desk and much to his annoyance Caldo had insisted on rattling through every line of it as Jareth sat spinning crystals about in his hand.

"I have you for a reason, Caldo. So that I do not need to be involved in every mundane detail that pertains to my kingdom running efficiently. Am I wrong in believing you to be competent enough to manage such minuscule tasks as this?"

Caldo gave him a shrewd stare. "Not at all, Majesty. But you have become rather withdrawn from nearly all your duties these past few days, let alone these past years, and, if I may be so bold to point out, your kingdom is suffering from it. I simply thought it would do well to keep you involved."

Jareth whisked away the crystals in his hand and glared at Caldo then. "Need I remind you the penalty for speaking out of line to your king?"

Caldo straightened uncomfortably. "I simply wish to make you aware…"

"Do you think I am not aware?" Jareth snapped leaning menacingly over the desk between them. "I have ruled this kingdom for over three hundred years, and even in its current suffering state it is still bountiful compared to the barren wasteland it was before I was crowned."

"I did not mean to insult you, my liege. But I have kept my lips sealed for some time now and I simply wish to understand what it is you think to gain from the damage inflicted on the Labyrinth and in turn your own kingdom?"

"I could have you put to death for your questioning my intentions, Caldo." He glared at the man, his irritation filling the room. "But if it will make your obnoxious quibbles end, then I will inform you the Labyrinth had a runner this morning. And the child will lose."

Jareth lounged back in his chair, throwing a leg casually over the arm as he procured another crystal and stared into it. Caldo gaped at him for several moments before responding.

"May I ask why the sudden change of heart?"

"No."

Caldo huffed in irritation. "My Lord, I cannot do all you ask of me if you force me to do so blind. I did not question you when you chose to deny your rightful duty to the Labyrinth in the first place, but you must see that your course of action since that girl stepped foot here has been nothing but irrational."

Jareth's eyes gave him another warning, causing the man to become even more fidgety.

"I am your King. I do not explain myself or my actions to you, Caldo. You would do well to remember that, lest your tongue get you into trouble. Now, leave me already. I am expecting a visitor shortly."

Jareth stood and turned from him dismissively as he stepped toward the bar stool nearby and poured himself a glass of aged brandy from a crystal decanter.

"As you wish, my Lord." Caldo's words were clipped as he gathered up the piles of paperwork from the desk. He did a double take, staring at the desk oddly before glancing back up at his King. "Is this a new desk? I did not know you had commissioned a new one."

"I shattered the last one," Jareth replied casually, sipping on his drink.

"Ah… I see," Caldo's brows furrowed with confusion. "I'll see to it these are completed by the morrow." He bowed his head before exiting the room.

Jareth smirked at the apparent dismay radiating off the man. He did enjoy instilling fear in the man. He did not rule the largest kingdom, nor house the greatest amount of magic, by not having a plan up his sleeve at all times. Despite how well his precious Sarah was at evading those plans, he thought dryly.

The clock struck the thirteenth hour, a loud chiming filling the air. He stared back into his crystal and watched as a boy, roughly twelve years old, raced through a layer of the Labyrinth, unaware yet that his time had ended. It didn't take more than a second for the Labyrinth to reap its reward. A ghost like presence appeared in front of the child, halting him in his tracks. The boy suddenly staggered to his knees, the Spirit of the Labyrinth reaching out its dark hand until it penetrated the boy's chest and grasped hold of what it wanted from him. The soul of the child separated from his being and the child cried out in agony as the Spirit consumed it. Jareth grew disgusted as he watched, as he always did. The boy disappeared then, returned to his home Aboveground, where he would live without memory of his time in the Labyrinth or the baby sister he had wished away, and shy one mortal soul. The babe had already been sent to its adoptive Fae family outside the Goblin City where it would be cared for.

Jareth sat again, patiently awaiting his guest to make an appearance before him. The Spirit rose in its ghost like form in the darkest corner of his study mere moments later, as he knew it would. It stared at him with hollow, eyeless pits. It appeared as a dark grey mist that constantly shifted and swirled as it took the shape of a maiden, minus the features of a face. It radiated a cold wariness as it watched him from its corner. He smirked knowingly at it, waiting for it to speak.

"Am I to believe you have given up your fruitless efforts to destroy me, my Lord?"

"Come now, Spirit. I never intended to destroy you. Punish you, yes. Weaken you, absolutely. But you were never in any real danger."

The mist shivered as though flustered at his casual remark, though it kept its tone level, that siren voice humming almost sweetly. "What, then, has changed your mind, Majesty?"

Jareth gave it an arrogant smirk as he stood and poured another glass of brandy.

"I no longer have a need to punish you. Our rapport will continue as it always has. You will be good as new in no time."

It eyed him, and he could feel its perplexed eye sockets burning holes in his back. He turned back toward the Spirit and cocked his head, enjoying the befuddlement it was experiencing.

"What have you done?" it asked him slowly, moving slightly closer.

"I have simply have no need for your willing compliance anymore, Spirit."

The being appeared to waiver then, its misty form distorting, fear and anger suddenly bursting from it.

"I do not feel her presence here. You do not have her." it hissed.

"Always so astute, aren't you? While you are correct, I know exactly where she is. In fact, I'm surprised you couldn't sense her so close by."

Jareth smiled cruelly as the being stiffened, obviously feeling around for Sarah's presence. The moment it began to rattle like a snake in anger he laughed. The being shook violently for several long seconds before containing itself, absorbing its energy back within itself and bottling it all up till Jareth could no longer sense it at all.

"I will have no ruler, Jareth. I am bound to you through this land, and I will be continue to make your walls strong as is my duty. But I must warn you, Majesty. If you are honest in your desire to keep the champion, you would be wise to keep her far from me." Its tone was frigid, and its threat clear.

"I tolerate you and your dark rituals, Spirit, for the sake of my kingdom. But if you harm one of my subjects, you will be in contempt of your own oath to this kingdom. I would be well within my rights as King to have you magically bound to that cursed well you call home," he growled.

The Spirit laughed loudly. "She is not your subject, Jareth. No more than I am," its voice was soft as though amused. "If that is how you plan to protect her, you have already lost."

The Spirit began to dissipate as though to leave. Jareth held up a hand, the mist suddenly halting entirely. The Spirit glared at him in shock but remained unmoving. Jareth stepped toward it slowly, his eyes laced with a dark intensity as he stared into the soulless creature.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear," his voice was dark as he came face to face with the Spirit as it fought viciously against his hold on it, clearly rattled that he was able to keep it frozen in such a state as he had never done so before. "I have been tolerant of you, out of respect to the crown I uphold. But," Jareth ran a hand down the wispy shape of the beings face before clutching its chin with a forceful grip, "I can be cruel."

His magical hold on the creature tightened, giving it the sense of being crushed beneath the weight of his binding grip. He glared down at it as fear radiated off of the Spirit. With a disgusted scowl he released it and the Spirit immediately dissipated from the room, retreating to the heart of the Labyrinth.

Jareth finished his drink, enjoying the burn as he wrangled the growing rage in him. He had needed to make his intentions clear with the Spirit. He was not the same young prince who had taken the crown of the Goblin City. He was older, wiser, darker. His magical capabilities had grown beyond even his own comprehension in the last century. He had an inkling as to why, but he would divulge in that set of questions once he had retrieved his champion from her despicable situation. He chuckled darkly, all too eager for the ball that evening. Cruex was surely enigmatic over the situation he presumed he had placed Jareth in, though Jareth was less than concerned. It was time his cousin learned what happened to those who threatened the Goblin King and that which belonged to him.

###### 

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sarah fumed as she stared at the attire Annalise had brought her for the evening.

"His Majesty insisted, miss Sarah. He will be quite unpleasant if you resist."

"Like I care! I'm not walking out there in this!"

Annalise fidgeted with the leather collar around her neck. She was equally abashed by the attire the King had sent for her to dress Sarah in. It was custom that the consorts wore revealing dresses and leather collars to mark their roles, but Sarah's outfit was hardly more than undergarments and the girl could barely look at her without blushing.

Sarah stood in front of her mirror, a horrified scowl on her face as she observed herself. Cruex had sent her a red velvet crop top with long fitted sleeves and a lace up front, a very short matching skirt that barely covered her ass and a gold chain to adorn her waist.

"He's trying to humiliate me," she muttered in defeat.

"I did warn you that he was still foul over your intrusion the other day," Annalise chided.

Sarah just groaned as Annalise continued helping her with her hair and make-up. She was nearly healed from her last encounter with Cruex, the horrifying bruising and swelling around her chin and neck now much fainter. She seemed to heal faster as an immortal now that she was in the Underground and well fed on Fae food, but she was terrified of the thought of enduring that pain again even if it meant she had to show up to a room full of people in this ridiculous ensemble. She'd spent an entire lifetime alone focused solely on self-preservation. In less than forty-eight hours of being brought back to life in a sense by a silly plum she had reverted back to an impulsive eighteen year old girl. These ridiculous mood swings and outbursts had to stop before she got herself in even further trouble. She was in better control now that she had had time to adjust to it all, but she'd been racked with varying degrees of anxiety, anger, fear and guilt over the last three days.

"I think I can cover up most of the bruising on your cheek, but I'm afraid your neck is still too purple to hide," Annalise sighed apologetically. "If I had a bit of magic I could use glamour to hide it, sadly only the Fae have those gifts."

"Really? Just the Fae can wield magic?" Sarah asked, her curiosity piqued. She had wondered this so many times in her time in the Aboveground.

"From my experience. I mean there are witches of course, and other creatures that have varying levels of magic. The Fae tend to be the more powerful ones though. That's why they rule the lands, afterall."

Sarah mulled that over for a few moments as Annalise continued to curl her hair.

"What about someone without magic that has some sort of tie to an immortal entity? Would that person be able to channel some of that magic?"

Annalise haulted in her motions and looked up curiously into the mirror at Sarah. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she shrugged. Sarah stared at Annalise's work and was surprised that she could not see a speck of the bruising on her cheek, but grimaced as her fingers traced along the lines of purple still on her neck. At least she could speak easily again, that first day it had been nearly impossible.

"Oh, I forgot your collar! I'll be right back," Annalise exclaimed before running out of the room.

Sarah barely noticed her leave. She was still staring intently on the bruises on her neck. She traced her index finger lightly over them, trying to imagine clear skin in place of the marks. She'd always wondered if she could tap into the Labyrinth's magic, after all it had snatched away her immortality. They were connected in some way. She'd always mused she couldn't tap into it before due to being in the Aboveground. But now that she was down here… Maybe she could find that well of magic and use it? Sarah concentrated on bruises, trying to imagine soft, unmarred pale skin instead. Nothing happened. Sarah furrowed her brows in determination, trying to find any sense of magic that may be lingering within her. A light warmth sparked in her palm, almost jolting her from her trance-like stare but she managed to remain focused as the spark grew more noticeable. Sarah gasped as the bruising on her neck began to disappear. The warm sensation in her hand fizzled out as the last of the marks blended into perfectly clear skin. She couldn't believe it. It had worked? Had she just healed herself? Sarah poked at the spots where she'd been bruised and winced. Not healed, but definitely hidden. So she could channel a bit of magic after all. Sarah felt excitement like nothing before. This was exhilarating, the knowledge liberating. She had some kind of protection now. Maybe not much, but she was going to find out just how far she could take this. If she could spare herself, and Jareth, from whatever Cruex had in store, she was determined she would do just that.

Annalise busted through the door then, hurrying over to Sarah and immediately trying to latch the horrid collar around her neck.

"Oh! Did you put more makeup on? I can't even see it anymore!" Annalise smiled brightly as she stepped back.

"Yea, just a bit," Sarah couldn't help the massive grin on her face, which earned a peculiar stare from Annalise, but she stood then before the girl could ask any more questions.

"I think I'm as ready as ever."

"Good. We really should be going now, his Majesty demanded I bring you to him before the party begins," Annalise's smile faltered a bit as she turned and led Sarah by the hand out of the room.

Annalise led them through hall after hall until they finally stopped once again in front of the King's parlor room. A wave of fear filled her as Annalise opened the door and stepped in, pulling Sarah along behind her. Cruex was laughing animatedly with another Fae man, a tall brunette, the two dressed head to toe in dark black attire and silver adornments. When the two entered, Cruex turned and smiled like a crocodile at the site of them.

"Well don't you look absolutely edible in that outfit," he mused as he stared at Sarah. The man next to him just sneered at her.

"Majesty," Annalise curtsied and bowed her head. She nudged Sarah to do the same, but she refused, raising her chin defiantly instead.

"Bow to your King, wench," the man beside him snarled.

Cruex raised his hand to him. "I did warn you, Lars. This one has some fire in her. All the more fun, though."

Cruex stepped toward them and his eyes traced down her face and neck, his eyebrow raising. "I see you healed quite quickly. Perhaps I'll have to try harder next time for a longer lasting effect." He winked then, and Sarah felt her stomach roll in disgust.

Cruex took Sarah by the elbow roughly then and escorted her out of the room, with Lars and Annalise close behind. They arrived moments later, and Sarah could feel her nerves kicking in even as she held herself high next to Cruex. The ballroom was crowded with the Stone City court members. Sarah's eyes went wide as she looked around and observed the men and women dancing and laughing in their fancy gowns and suits, imbibing on drinks and being rather handsy with one another. She could feel the stares on her exposed skin and wanted to hide herself from them but Cruex kept her arm bound tightly against his side.

Cruex led her to his throne where he gestured for her to sit on the floor next to him. She stared daggers at him as she took her place, eyeing the scene around them. It looked like an underground sex club in the making. The guests were all adorned in dark, rich colors, many of them were carrying whips and chains, some of them leading around a consort on a leash by the collars they had adorned, loud deranged laughs cutting through the air like razors to her ears. Sarah felt sick as she watched the events unfold before her.

The music was an eery, ethereal tune that played on and on. The Fae were a mesmerizing species, their movements fluid and graceful just like she remembered from her peach dream. But it descended into debauchery quite quickly. There was groping, teasing, lashing in every corner of the room. Some even undressing and performing acts upon each other without even the slightest care at the room full of people around them. Sarah's cheeks were burning red when she caught the stare of Annalise who was dancing with a blonde Fae man in the center of the room. She looked almost relieved to see Sarah sitting there. The girl disappeared into the crowd seconds later. Sarah's eyes kept wondering, wondering if she would see Jareth there. She grew sick at the thought of him attending such an event. Was this how all Fae courts interacted? This wasn't how her peach dream had gone though. Sarah tried to squander the feelings that arose at the thought of Jareth being anything like these Fae. She found herself feeling relieved when she couldn't spot him. Even if it meant she was stuck here, she couldn't stomach the thought of him associating with these monsters. Additionally, she couldn't bear the thought of Jareth being coerced into giving Cruex anything. He was sick and demented. She cringed to think of what he would do with any more power than what he presently had.

Someone was suddenly standing right behind her and she jerked back to see Lars hovering over her. His long brown hair encased a sadistic grin as he glared down at her. His features appeared more aged up close than the others and she guess he looked ten years Cruex's senior.

"May I, my Lord?"

Cruex kicked Sarah so that she stood.

"Enjoy," he chuckled as Lars gripped her by the arm and began pulling her away from the crowd. Her nerves were on edge as he led her down a hallway with just a few scattered guests in it.

"Where are we going?" she asked angrily as he jerked her elbow forward to follow him.

"You'll see."

They came upon a hall of open rooms. Each one they passed was just three walls with an open front, one room after another of nothing but a well decorated room and a single bed. There were already multitudes of Fae filling them, some rooms with as many as six individuals partaking in sexual acts. Sarah gaped as they passed them by, she'd never seen anything like this. When they came to an empty room Sarah immediately dug in her heels.

"Oh, hell no," she snapped as she clawed at his hand still clutching her arm. He clamped down and Sarah cried out in pain. He jerked her forward and forcefully threw her on the bed, looming over her with a twisted scowl.

"I've been instructed to make tonight as unenjoyable as possible for you," he went to grab her wrists but Sarah kicked out sharply hitting him straight in the groin.

He grunted in pain and slapped her across the face hard. Sarah's vision went blank, pain shooting through her head. While she was disoriented from it he clasped her wrists and she felt something cold clamp down on her. She glanced up as her vision cleared and saw the metal cuffs that now held her down to the bed by a chain. She jerked at them furiously, her body filling with panic. Lars stared down at her in excitement, enjoying watching her fight against the restraints.

He moved around the bed to a chest of drawers that sat next to the bed. He opened the top drawer and pulled a small leather whip from it. He placed that on top the chest and moved through the other objects within it as Sarah watched helplessly. A few more objects came out that made her fill with dread; large metal clamps, a gag, and a wooden paddle with metal rounded studs on one side. He then pulled out a small blade that curled at the tip and sparkled like a crystal. His grin widened as he turned back to Sarah.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked as he moved toward the bed while waving the blade in the air at her.

Sarah scrambled as far to the edge away from him as her restraints would let her.

"It's a blade cut from the stone of Hesifus. It's a quite rare stone that you can only find in the darkest, deepest caverns of this mountain." Lars grabbed Sarah by the ankle and pulled her back to the center of the bed where he straddled her, pinning her down with his knees on either side of her hips. She bucked wildly but he was to strong.

"It's known for its beauty, they make jewelry out of it most often. But it makes a beautiful weapon as well, don't you think?" He traced the blade down from the swell of her breasts to her belly, applying just enough pressure to make the skin rise in a red and irritated trail behind it. "But I think it's abilities for torture are highly undervalued. You see, when the crystal comes into contact with the precious fluids under your flesh," Lars hand dipped just so, causing the blade to nick her skin at the hollow of her hip, droplets of blood forming, "It can cause an excruciating sensation akin to being set on fire."

Sarah could already feel the burning sensation where he nicked her growing, it crept up her veins and intensified like a roaring flame was engulfing her inch by inch. She cried out from the pain of it, sweat forming on her skin as Lars nicked her again on the opposite side, the fire-like pain erupting down her other side as she kicked and twisted beneath him.

Lars moved the blade up further, tracing the laces of her shirt with the tip till he reached the top lace. He flicked the blade, cutting one string at a time.

Sarah felt like she would drown beneath the pain of the crystal's poison in her blood. She could hardly see past the pain but she could feel him as he was slowly shredding her top. She tried to find that link between her and the Labyrinth even as her mind splintered in pain. The blistering heat was unbearable now, but she fought through it, her mind feeling around for any trace of magic that could help her. An icy sensation began to pool in her chest even as her panic and pain seemed as though it would burst from her as she tried to stay coherent. Lars hand ran down her stomach, passing her navel and dipping lower as if he were about to grope at her. Sarah snapped. The iciness in her chest erupted like a wave pouring out of her, the sense to rid herself of the pain and Lars on top of her suddenly a physical burst of energy from within her. Her eyes snapped open as the sensation of icy water doused her veins relieving her of the pain that had been there seconds before and just in time to see Lars being tossed across the hall from her, causing other Fae to stop what they were doing and stare in at her.

Sarah had no idea what had just happened. How had she done that? Did she do that? Panic set back in when Lars stood, popping his neck in irritation and giving her a look that said she was in serious trouble now. She struggled against her restraints again but only succeeded in bruising her wrists. She cried out in fear and frustration as Lars was joined by two other Fae men as he re-entered the room. He grabbed the whip off the chest while the other two grasped her ankles as she kicked ferociously at them.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream," Lars chuckled cruelly as he gripped the leather whip in his palm tightly.

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, bracing for the pain. It never came. She stayed motionless, holding her breathe for several long seconds before finally cracking her eyes open to find two mismatched eyes staring back at her. She could have cried in relief if it weren't for the anger radiating from them.

###### 

**Please R &R as you go along these chapters, even if you're just catching up. I adore feedback on my stories and love answering questions! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

Jareth was leaning casually against the frame of the open room staring down at her. He was wearing a grey and white ensemble, much like the one she had seen him in the night she had rejected his offer upon defeating the Labyrinth. Sarah instinctively jerked back on her restraints when he took a step toward her.

"Quite the predicament you seem to have gotten yourself into, my darling girl," he mused calmly, though he was radiating anger.

It was then that Sarah's eyes darted around the room and she realized that the men in the room were completely frozen in place, and so were the Fae that had been standing around outside.

"How did you…"

"I reordered time and turned the world upside down for you once upon a time, yet you think freezing a room full of Fae in a temporary trance would be outside of capabilities?" Jareth cut her off, annoyance lacing his words.

Sarah stared at him speechless. She hadn't really taken him seriously when he'd said that to her before, but then again she had been too focused on getting Toby back to care about anything he had said to her then. He was the villain, she was the hero, everything else was just a distraction. He raked his eyes over her then and her shock quickly shifted to a flare of embarrassment at her current appearance. Jareth sat beside her on the bed, his gloved fingers tracing the slices and scratches along her stomach and hips. The anger in his expression deepened, if that was even possible. Sarah squirmed beneath him uncomfortably, her skin tingling from the touch and apprehension building in her.

"Now how are we going to get you out of this mess?" He continued, his eyes meeting hers again.

"Oh, not here to enjoy the festivities?" The words came out accusingly as she kept her eyes locked with his.

"I can assure, my cousin's form of depravity is not an interest shared by all Fae."

"So it's true? He is your cousin then?" Sarah couldn't hide the disgust in her tone.

"I cannot control what another King does within his own walls, Sarah." Jareth's tone was cold and chiding.

"So you'll just ignore it then? Let him do whatever he wants?" Sarah snapped. The tension between them thickened and she desperately wished she wasn't still chained down looking so pathetic.

"I never intended for you to return to the Underground in this manner. You can thank your temper for that. But I am generous," he continued casually, ignoring her questions. "I'm here to pluck you out of yet another situation you could have avoided had you just submitted to me." Jareth grew increasingly agitated as he spoke.

"Cruex wants your power. He thinks he can barter me for it. You can't agree to anything he wants, he's a monster."

Jareth cocked his head, an arrogant smirk on his face. "You're not worried for me now, are you Sarah?" his eyes mocked her.

"I won't let you give him anything. Not because of me. He's absolutely vile." Sarah's words dripped with disdain.

"Yet that possibility never crossed your mind when you foolishly wished yourself right into his hands, now did it?" Jareth's tone sharpened again.

"I was not in control of myself. You pushed me!" She bit back, the chains on her wrists rattling as she jerked at them in frustration.

"Do you have even the slightest idea the damage you have caused? To run from me into the arms of Cruex was a direct threat to my kingdom. I have killed people for far less," Jareth spoke as if discussing the weather. He smirked again when Sarah slumped in defeat.

"I could free you from your current state though, I suppose. Perhaps even forgive you for your stupidity, if you're willing to make a deal?"

Sarah's eyes shot up again. "Yes, I'll swear fealty to you as King, I swear!"

"Ah ah, that is no longer on the table unfortunately. This time I'll be needing something more from you. After all, relieving you of your current 'obligations' is not going to be as easy as just snatching you out of the Aboveground."

"What do you want?" she asked hesitantly.

"You will agree to marry me." It wasn't a request so much as it was a statement. Those sharp teeth gleamed behind a triumphant smile, as if it was a done deal already.

Sarah gasped. "You can't be serious! You don't even like me. Don't you want to lock me in an oubliette or banish me to the bog for eternity?"

"Oh, I do quite terribly wish to punish you. That isn't entirely off the table if you agree. But this is the new condition if you wish to return to my city."

"I couldn't agree even if I wanted to, which I don't. Cruex isn't going to let you take me without…"

"I will deal with Cruex," Jareth cut her off, his tone razor sharp. Jareth's gloved thumb traced over her bottom lip gently as he continued. "The choice is yours. Should I let these men continue, or will you accept my offer? And let me be clear, my patience with you has been stretched thin, so I would choose wisely."

Sarah gulped. A week ago she was living in isolation and devoid of any sense of life or purpose. Now she was a mess, acting impulsively and creating more of a disaster than she'd ever dreamed possible. The first time she had rejected Jareth had ended in years of isolation, the second had resulted in her present situation. She wasn't sure she could survive a third time. Plus, there were always loopholes to marriage. Annulments and divorces had to be viable options even down here. Plus weddings took time to plan, especially royal weddings. Surely she would have a few months, maybe even a year to sort out how to get out of it. Maybe by then Jareth would lose interest, realize his vendetta to soothe his ego from her previous rejections was less thrilling as he expected it to be.

"Yes?" she finally said hesitantly.

"Yes what, precious?"

"I'll… marry you." Sarah grimaced as the words came out.

Jareth gave her another devilish smile before he leaned down to press his lips firmly against hers. Sarah couldn't even respond before he pulled away, her shackles suddenly disappearing. She immediately sat up and pushed away from him, attempting to right her top and keep herself covered.

"Now, let's settle your debts, shall we?" Jareth stood, extending a hand to help Sarah from the bed. She eyed it warily but took it, keeping a good distance from the still frozen Fae men around them as she stood.

He wrapped his arm possessively around her waist as soon as she was standing, pulling her into his side tightly, the leather of his glove cold against her skin. Their proximity sent nervous shivers up her spine. The room came back to life a second later. Lar's wound his arm back before faltering at the now empty bed, the other two men falling forward without her legs to keep them propped up.

"What?" Lars snapped furiously before glancing up and wincing when his eyes met Jareth's. "Majesty," Lars bowed his head stiffly, the other two men following suit.

Jareth smirked as he turned his eyes toward Sarah and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear gently, the movement rather unsettling with the malice radiating from him.

"We were under orders from our King. It was nothing personal," Lars' eyes darting nervously as he spoke.

Jareth turned his gaze back to them at that, cocking his head like an owl. He released Sarah from his grasp and took several measured steps toward them.

"Then perhaps you should deliver a message to your King for me." The men flinched at the iciness in his words, backing away defensively.

Before she could even blink, Jareth had plunged the crystal blade into Lars' stomach. Sarah clasped her hand over her mouth trying to smother her scream. She hadn't even seen him pick it up. The man choked and wheezed in pain, crumpling to the floor as the liquid fire began to spread in him. The other two men jumped back when Jareth turned his gaze on them. Several Fae were screaming in alarm from across the hall and scurrying off.

Jareth returned to Sarah's side calmly as though completely unfazed by what had just occurred. He chuckled when she looked up at him, her eyes still wide with shock as he pulled her into him once more before exiting the room and leading her back toward the main festivities. The hallway was filling with alarmed chatter as they passed. Jareth seemed not to notice the panic ensuing after his outburst. Sarah found herself easing into him, finding herself perturbed at how comforted she was by his presence when everyone else seemed to be scurrying away in fear.

###### 

Cruex sat with a giddy grin on his face as he awaited Jareth's appearance. He had felt the surge of magic from within his castle halls and recognized its dark presence as that of his cousins. It had been an incredibly powerful surge of magic and he could only imagine what Jareth had done when he walked in on Lars and his pretty little human.

It wasn't but seconds later that Jareth appeared. Cruex immediately stood, taking long steps down from his throne as the crowd of Fae separated in a hurry, gasps of surprise filling the air as Jareth strode slowly through them, his arm possessively around the dark haired beauty. Cruex frowned slightly at how... unmarred she was. He had hoped to hand her over a broken mess, just to see the look on Jareth's face. But alas, she was still standing with nothing but a few scratches and a royally pissed off look about her. Cruex stopped several feet away from the pair, his eyes gleaming with twisted glee as he observed the two.

"So happy you could join us, cousin," he smiled spreading his arms widely in welcome, even as his people were backing away slowly.

Jareth just eyed him coolly. Cruex ignored the slither of unease that swept through him under Jareth's gaze. He had something Jareth wanted, and he was going to get something in exchange for it. That was absolute.

Sarah's eyes swept around the room. The same people who had boisterously danced and paraded around in their depravities before Cruex were now inching away slowly, eyes lit with something akin to trepidation upon Jareth's arrival. Jareth released her then, taking several steps toward Cruex and leaving her to stand alone amidst the gawking stares.

"We both know why I'm here. Do try not to waste any more of my time."

"Glad to see we aren't pretending anymore. I must admit, I'm surprised you were so unsuccessful in your attempts to entrap the girl. She must really hate you to run blindly into another kingdom. Not that I'm complaining, it worked out quite well for me." Cruex was almost bouncing with excitement as he spoke. Jareth ignored his jabs.

"What, pray tell, do you want so badly that you actively sought to piss me off and drag me into your debauched festivities, Cruex?"

Cruex flinched at the malice in Jareth's tone but his smile stayed in place.

"I want what everyone desires to take from the Goblin King. I want your power. But alas, I do not want the throne you sit atop. You can keep those miscreants you call subjects. I want something better. In exchange for the champion that you so tragically desire, I want the Labyrinth."

The crowd of onlookers seemed to simultaneously freeze, Sarah included. He thought he could take something so precious to the goblin kingdom? In exchange for her? Sarah felt herself grow nauseous. She knew the Labyrinth was practically the soul of the Goblin City from her storybook. Jareth would never agree to a deal like this. She was truly fucked after all.

Jareth paced a few steps as if mulling over the terms, crossing his arms and tapping his chin with his index finger.

"I have a better idea," he finally spoke. Cruex tensed in anticipation. "I propose that you release the girl of her obligations to you and give her to me. Willingly."

Cruex smiled brightly before erupting into laughter. His people hesitantly joined him, the room filling with the raucous noise. Jareth just continued to stare at Cruex, unperturbed. Sarah gaped at the scene around them. What was Jareth doing? Cruex was a lunatic, he wasn't going to just concede willingly.

"I may have mistaken how badly you wanted her," Cruex mused when he'd finally stopped. "You know I really believed she was the ticket into your black heart. How about this," Cruex faced Jareth head on again now only a few feet from him. "You give me the Labyrinth and the High Court doesn't come knocking at your door to strip you of it anyways, as we all know they have been scheming to do, and I'll even still give you the girl as a consolation gift. After I've had her sate my appetite, of course," his eyes gleamed wickedly at Sarah making her skin crawl before he returned his gaze to Jareth.

Jareth began to pace again, conjuring several crystals into his palm and twirling them about. He stared so intently at them as the silence thickened in the room, appearing to be deep in thought. An awful suspenseful feeling began to fill Sarah's gut as she watched him.

"What do you say to that, Goblin King?" Cruex raised a brow expectantly as he stood waiting for Jareth's response.

Jareth finally turned his gaze back to his cousin. He grinned, an awful, terrifying grin, just as he threw the crystals into the air. Everyone watched as they abruptly stopped and hovered in midair, their centers beginning to bleed black until they were solid shimmering black orbs. They multiplied until dozens of them filled the room floating like dark bubbles. The whole room stared at them, a pending suspense filling the silent room. The first orb popped and everything seemed to unfold in seconds. Sarah had to cover her ears as the air erupted in blood-curdling screams. The Fae around her fell to the ground clutching their heads as though in immense pain. Sarah watched in horror as their eyes were swallowed by that same blackness in the orbs until even the whites disappeared as the rest of the black orbs above continued to pop one by one. Her eyes snapped back to the two kings in front of her. Cruex was still standing, but his eyes had gone black as well and he seemed to be using every muscle in his body to keep from crumpling on the floor like his subjects.

Sarah had no idea what was happening. The screams continued as the Fae writhed in pain on the floor. She caught sight of Annalise who was on the ground amongst the others, tears running down the girl's face from blackened eyes as she cried out in terror. Sarah immediately ran toward the girl to help her but just as she reached out to grab her a gloved hand clamped down on her wrist jerking her back into a hard frame.

"Don't touch them," Jareth commanded sharply as he clutched her against him.

"Let me go!" Sarah cried trying to break out of his hold. "I have to help her!"

"If you touch her you will be pulled into her nightmare." Jareth's grip held tight as Sarah struggled.

"She's not one of them, stop hurting her! Please!"

Annalise's body instantly went limp, her eyes closing as she passed out upon being released from whatever nightmare had been consuming her. Jareth released Sarah when she jerked away again, dropping to her knees and pulling the girl into her arms as she attempted to wake her up. The screams began to cease as more and more beings were released from whatever Jareth had done to them. Sarah looked up from the girl and watched as Jareth now stood once more in front of Cruex who had fallen to his knees.

Cruex was clearly still struggling to keep himself up even as his eyes cleared of the black haze. He was sweating and breathing heavily. The Fae around Sarah were also trying to right themselves but many of them couldn't manage it, clearly shaken by whatever had happened to them.

"You bring war to your door. You cannot hide behind your walls forever, Goblin King," Cruex hissed.

Jareth stepped close to Cruex, standing tall and malevolent over the shaken man. He turned and glanced about at the fallen court members still writhing from the effects of what he'd done to them. That all too familiar arrogant smirk on his face as he spoke finally.

"I don't think I need to hide behind any wall. I believe I have made my point, should you ever think to threaten me again. Now, give me the girl before I make my threats a reality."

Cruex scowled as he stood finally.

"Take the bitch. I dissolve her of her obligations to my court."

Jareth gave him a satisfied grin, his sharp teeth gleaming.

"Come, Sarah," Jareth beckoned her without turning to look at her as he continued to stare holes into Cruex.

Sarah was still clinging to Annalise's unconscious body, her eyes darting between the two men and the girl. She couldn't leave her with this monster. She wouldn't. Standing amidst the chaos, she marched over to the pair with more confidence than she would have guessed she'd be capable of at the moment.

"I want all the consorts released of their duties to you and transferred to the Goblin City effective immediately," she demanded as she came up beside Jareth, who merely arched an eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms defiantly and dared him to deny her this with a glare. Jareth sighed, raising both brows and rolling his eyes as though annoyed before he turned back to Cruex.

"If you'd be so kind?" Jareth gave Cruex an expectant look.

Cruex shifted his eyes between the two with a disgusted and befuddled look as he slumped back into his throne.

"I will do no such…" Cruex began to shout until Jareth's eyes sharpened into deadly glints silencing him.

The man's jaw flexed as he fumed in his seat. "Fine. Take them," he spit out through clenched teeth.

Jareth bowed his head as he wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist again. "Always a pleasure visiting. Don't force me to come to these halls again."

The threat lingered in the air, and Sarah cringed at the look on Cruex's face that was now twisted with a menacing threat of retribution. Those piercing grey eyes vanished as Sarah felt the world around them disappear seconds later. She instinctively clung to Jareth as the floor beneath her was no more, wrapping her arms around his chest tightly as he transported them away from the Stone City.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth of Jim Henson's work.**

**Warnings: sexual content in this chapter.**

###### 

The floor finally reappeared beneath her feet and her eyes flew open to take in her new surroundings. She had expected to arrive somewhere in the Goblin City, surrounded by stone and little rambunctious goblins. Instead, she found herself standing in her dark, shabby apartment in New York. Sarah's eyes darted around trying to make sure she wasn't imagining it for several seconds before realizing she was still clinging to Jareth's chest. She abruptly stepped back dropping her hands firmly to her sides. The vertigo hit her in an instant making her lose her balance. Jareth caught her by the elbow just before she went crashing to the floor.

"You'll get used to that eventually." Jareth righted her, stepping closer to her but Sarah ducked away from him again, clutching against the wall to support her.

"Why aren't we in the Goblin City?" she asked bewildered.

"While I am pleased you're so eager to join me there this time I'm afraid there's still a few matters I must see to before you arrive." Jareth released her the second she was steadied.

"What matters?" Sarah asked eyeing him warily. She put as much space between the two of them as she could in the small space.

"Kingly matters," he smiled elusively. "In the meantime, you can clean up, pack up, do whatever you need to before then."

"You're leaving then?" Sarah felt a wave of relief. Perhaps she could have some time to collect herself.

"No," Jareth leaned casually against the wall crossing his arms as he watched her. "No, you're incapable of staying out of trouble even when supervised, I don't trust you on your own."

The relief evaporated just as quickly as it had come. "Overbearing ass," she murmured.

"So charming. I forget sometimes why I do the things I do for you," he replied sarcastically.

"Everything you do, you do for your own selfish reasons," Sarah retorted.

"Says the girl who wished away her baby brother because she was too spoiled to be bothered by him."

Jareth regretted the words as soon as he said them. Sarah's bright green eyes filled with hurt and sorrow before she turned from him. He couldn't have reminded her more pointedly of everything she had lost because of that wish.

"Clean yourself up, then it's off to bed with you," Jareth continued in a detached tone.

Sarah scowled at him but decided she'd make the best of her time here. She stomped past him down the hall and to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her deliberately. Her hands gripped the sink as she peered into the mirror at herself, face horror stricken at how little her top had really been covering her thanks to Lars and his handy knife work. The fact that Jareth hadn't used this as an opportunity to make her even more uncomfortable was surprising, to say the least. She inspected her body, the skin still scratched and red, her hips crusted in blood, her wrists already a shade of purple and red from the cuffs. Once she'd wiped away the makeup on her face she could see the yellow and purple outline of the hand that had hit her. Sarah stared at all the mark with lingering shock. She'd never seen herself so beaten up before. The woman reflected in the mirror didn't even look like her anymore. She looked like a sexualized, battle scarred, dangerous woman. Even her eyes were brighter than usual, the green sparkling like gems. Had being in the Underground already changed her so much? Sarah shrugged away the terrifying thought. She touched her neck tenderly, pleased that at least the glamour had held throughout the shock of the night and her neck still appeared to have creamy pale skin. Sarah thought about trying to glamour the rest of her face, but she was just too exhausted from the entire evening to focus hard enough to attempt it.

Sarah yanked off the retched outfit, tossed it in the trashcan beside the sink and flipped on the shower to a scolding hot temperature. She scrubbed herself down with soap and exfoliates several times, wanting to wash away every speck of that kingdom from her skin and mind. Groaning, she realized too late she hadn't grabbed a change of clothes before she'd bathed and had to resort to just a towel to keep herself covered as she hesitantly exited the bathroom and slipped down to her tiny bedroom. With hurried movements she quickly grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a baggy shirt out of her dresser to throw on. Just when she turned to shut the door behind her for privacy, her gaze caught Jareth laying casually on her bed watching her with a mischievous grin.

"Shit." She jumped when she saw him.

"Don't mind me." Jareth gave her a toothy grin.

Sarah glared at him before returning to the bathroom to dress instead. She didn't even bother drying her hair after brushing it, letting the wet strands fall around her face as she exited the bathroom once more, her unease returning as she contemplated what exactly to do next with a Goblin King sitting in her bedroom.

"How long will we be here?" Sarah asked when she returned to the bedroom.

She halted in her steps when she realized he had changed too. He was wearing black silk pajama pants and a basic white shirt, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. She'd never seen him this casual and it looked… wrong. He was so ethereally beautiful and terrifying that the casual attire was almost laughable. And he had clearly made himself at home.

"Just a day or so," his eyes swept over her legs slowly, roaming up her body and stopping when they reached the marks on her face.

"Come here," he snapped as he moved to the edge of the bed. Sarah backed away, instantly on edge at his tone. "I am your king now, Sarah. Don't make me ask again." His demeanor instantly reverted back to being the menacing Goblin King.

Sarah remained in place, jutting her chin at him instead. He wasn't going to command her around. If he thought their deal gave him any more control over her, he was going to be sadly mistaken, she thought as she scowled at him. Jareth sighed before beckoning her with his hand. Her feet began moving against her will instantly. Sarah used every muscle in her body to stop them but her legs continued, carrying her until she stood between his legs.

"I will let your insolences go unpunished tonight. Just tonight, though. You should be warned that I am not known for the patience I have so graciously bestowed upon you thus far."

"I survived the last seventy years of punishment. I think I can handle you," Sarah replied, that all too familiar anger and pain resurfacing in her features.

Jareth gave her a cold glare that had her wanting to get away from him, but she was glued in place. The look intensified the second his eyes fell on the fading bruises on her cheek once more. He was on his feet a second later, his hand grasping her by the nape of her neck as his thumb traced the marks. His jaw tensed as he inspected the injury.

"Who hit you?" His voice was so icy the hairs on her arms stood up in fear. Sarah wanted to run, the sudden intensity in his eyes scaring her.

"Cruex."

"Why did he hit you?"

"I… I went off on him when I realized… well what exactly I was going to be there."

Jareth gave her an odd look. "And he slapped up? That's a rather mild reaction for speaking out against a king, Sarah darling. Did he do anything else to you?"

"Um…" Sarah's eyes darted away nervously.

"Sarah… Need I explain to you just how rarely I have to ask twice for anything?" Jareth's thumb traced across her chin lightly. He was clearly on a dangerous edge. Sarah hadn't expected him to be so upset by the bruises and she quietly cursed herself for not using glamour on it all.

"He… choked me."

Jareth's fingers immediately dropped to her neck as he inspected the creamy skin there, his brows furrowed is though confused. Sarah winced when Jareth's fingers pressed to hard against it. Her hand flew up instinctively to her neck but Jareth caught it.

"Are you using glamour right now?" he asked coolly as his hand still rested on her neck.

Sarah stared up into those mismatched eyes. She didn't want to answer him.

Jareth cursed under his breath. "Remove it," he snapped, releasing Sarah's hand.

Sarah tenderly cupped her neck, closing her eyes to concentrate on that faint thread that connected her to the Labyrinth. She was surprised at how quickly she found it this time, that warmth in her palm almost instant. It was gone just as fast and her eyes shot open as she looked up at Jareth who was watching her with a look she had never seen before. Jareth looked surprised. When her hand dropped revealing the gruesome bruising she had to stifle a wince at the scowl that spread on his face.

"This is much uglier than the marks on your face. You're lucky he didn't just finish the job and snap your head clean off," he growled, making her jump.

"Not as bad as it could have been though, you said so yourself. Besides it's not like you haven't insinuated you wouldn't do the same," Sarah replied defensively. Not that she would ever defend Cruex, but she merely wanted to point out how illogical his current reaction to her bruises were.

"When I say I will punish you, my sweet Sarah, I have entirely different and more effective methods of curbing your defiant temper than brutalizing your flesh."

Sarah's breath hiked in her throat, the vehemence in his tone like a lash against her skin. He looked absolutely infuriated that she had just compared him to Cruex.

"You expect me to believe you would never lay a hand on your subjects?"

"I never said that," Jareth's hand traced lightly down her chin and neck, trailing down her exposed sternum, the touch so gentle yet threatening all at once. "Just not you."

Sarah's breathe came out shaky, her hackles rising at the proclamation. So he would he have no problem doing what Cruex had done, except when it came to her? The underlying meaning of why he would never physically harm her wasn't something she wanted to ponder on.

He placed a hand on her cheek gently. Sarah flinched but he ignored it as his eyes closed and his brows furrowed as her skin began to warm under his touch. He moved his hand down her neck then down her arms where he grasped her wrists.

"Lift your shirt," his eyes finally opening. Sarah balked at him.

"Are you joking?" she tried to take a step back but her feet were still frozen.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he smirked. Sarah went beet red as she glared daggers at him. "I just want to heal you."

Sarah begrudgingly lifted the shirt just past her navel. Jareth's hands settled on her hips, his hands that no longer bore thumbs were icy against her skin. His thumbs tracing over the scabs lightly, the skin around them warming like the rest of her skin had.

"Do you have any idea how maddening it was to leave you in that retched kingdom?" Jareth's voice was low, menacing, as his thumbs continued to trace on her skin sending shivers up her spine. "Do you have any idea how murderous these past three days made me? I very rarely lust blood, Sarah, but you have driven me quite beyond that point more times than I care to count."

Fear mixed with the desire blooming in Sarah as he spoke while his hands gripped her, their proximity making her nervous and excited all at once.

"I…"

Jareth didn't let her finish. He didn't care whether she wanted to apologize to him or blame him. He just needed to have her. The days of tortuously wondering what was being done to her, who was touching her, who was inflicting pain on her had driven him to a level of madness he hadn't experienced before. Finding her bound to a bed and wounded had left his blood cold, a rage unlike anything he'd felt before demanding he rip the hearts out of the three men around her. It had taken everything in him to let them live, knowing Sarah couldn't have handled seeing the way he would have made them suffer before ending their pathetic existence. Then, when she had demanded Cruex release the consorts and had all but dared Jareth to question her on it, his desire for her had nearly overtaken him right then. Though she was battered and clad in next to nothing, she had stood defiant and poised. She had looked devastatingly beautiful, her green eyes sparkling with ferocity amidst those determined features. In that moment, she had looked every bit like a Queen of the Goblin City. The fact that he had her now still seemed surreal.

His lips crushed against hers halting her words. She froze in place and he could sense the fear spike through her just before that sweet scent of her desire mingled with it as he continued to kiss her forcefully. His hands slipped down her sides before cupping her cheeks and pulling her hard against him, eliciting a decadent gasp from her lips. She may hate him, but she desired him too. He would use that against her. He would enslave her to him the way he was enslaved to her, even if she hated him for it. He deepened the kiss and ground himself against her center, one hand moving up to grasp her hair tightly, holding her in place as their tongues intertwined. Her sweet scent suffocated him as he pressed her harder against him. He spun them around till her legs bumped against the bed and moved to push her back against it.

Sarah jerked away abruptly, pushing against him to break their contact. Her green eyes were blazing, and that anger seeped from her as it had so many times before. There it was. That look he hated so much. She still saw him as a villain, blamed him for all of her misfortunes, despite everything he did for her, just as she always had. He didn't have it in him to hear her say it though. He was to spent, his temper to short. He grasped her by the neck and pulled her back into him till his lips brushed her ear.

"Sleep," he whispered, and her body went limp in his arms.

Jareth picked her up gently and laid back on the bed, pulling her into his chest as he laid one hand behind his head. He was exhausted, but he stayed awake just to enjoy to peaceful bliss he was experiencing in that moment, even if it was a facade. His hand ran lazily through her thick hair as his mind flickered back to their conversation regarding her using magic. He frowned again. He had known there would be a link between her and the Labyrinth, it came with being the Master of the Labyrinth's Spirit, but he'd rather hoped it wouldn't be so easy for her to access it. This changed his plans a bit. He would need to do more to ensure she could safely return to his castle. The Labyrinth was not made of the same magic the Fae were. It was dark and greedy magic. It could taint even a king as strong-willed and powerful as he was. Sarah's mind and heart were pure and wild. Erratic even. She would not be able to handle the magnitude of the Labyrinth's dark magic if she got to close too quickly to it. Especially with her current mood swings as she still adjusted to the magic in her system. She would easily succumb to the tempting darkness if he didn't reign her in. Jareth closed his eyes, a dark smile breaking on his face as he considered his options. If Sarah hated him now, she was going to loathe him soon enough.

###### 

A light caress down her sternum caused her eyes to flutter open. She blinked up at the sharp face encased in loose blonde and red hair that stared down at her. He smiled, his head resting on one hand lazily as he laid on his side beside her. Sarah knew she was dreaming, the scenery around them a blur of shapes and clouds as her eyes wondered over that perfect face above her.

"Are you actually in my head, or is this just a nightmare?" Sarah asked in an annoyed tone.

The red-haired, youthful version of Jareth that she'd met at the bar tilted his head further to the side. "It's your dream. You created it, so you must have wanted me here." The voice from this version of Jareth was so much more carefree, relaxed even.

"I do not," she scowled. "Why are you like this?" She waived a hand at his face and hair. He shrugged.

"You wanted this version of me, I suppose."

Sarah studied his face, wondering if this was just her mind crafting a dream, or if Jareth was disturbing her sleep. She wouldn't put it past him to bother her any second he could. Her eyes darted down as his fingers lightly traced down her stomach, continuing the path they'd been on when she'd woken in the dream. She realized then they were both entirely naked against feathery white sheets. Her hands shot up, covering her chest from him.

"Where are my clothes?" she snapped.

"So quick to accuse. You really don't understand how dreams work, do you?" he smiled, sharp teeth flashing as his fingers lightly traced circles on her skin, sending light shocks of pleasure through her.

"If I wanted to be mortified and annoyed then why would I conjure you and not the actual Jareth?"

He shrugged again, his eyes following the movements of his fingers. "You must find me to be more likeable," he smirked.

"I did. Till I found out you were just another piece of his games with me. Just because he saved me from Cruex doesn't mean I've forgotten how awful he was to me."

"Of course not," he murmured in agreeance.

"I mean it," Sarah said with more force. "He ruined my life and all he does is laugh at my expense when I've fucked up."

"Fucking asshole, isn't he?" the dream Jareth replied mockingly agreeing with her.

Sarah grinned despite herself. This version of Jareth, the charming, seductive mystery man, was much more amiable to talk to. Even if he was just a dream.

"I suppose I can't blame myself for dreaming you up. You were going to get me off my dry-spell. I was really looking forward to it, till I realized it was just Jareth messing with me," Sarah mused as she raised her hand to run it through the silky red locks, no longer concerned with covering herself.

Dream Jareth rolled over top of her, hovering his body just inches above hers. "Rather unfortunate turn of events that night. I do enjoy a good wet dream though," he teased as he nipped at her neck playfully.

Sarah felt her body growing warm as his lips and tongue began to make their way down her, a pressure between her legs sparking as she watched him move. He stopped just below her navel before jerking her legs up over his shoulders earning a gasp of surprise from her. Sarah was mesmerized watching him, the lust pooling between her legs as he lowered his head between them. He watched her reaction, those mismatched eyes piercing into her own as he dipped to take her with his lips and tongue. Sarah cried out, her head falling back as the pleasure washed over her as his tongue grazed her sensitive spot. She distantly berated herself for this turn of events, even if it was just a dream. But damn, it was a good dream. His hands pressed down on her hips holding her firmly as his tongue and teeth brought her closer and closer to the edge, the pressure building till she was twisting beneath his hold. Sarah's hands flew to his head, clutching his hair tightly as she writhed beneath him. She was so close, her breathing heavy, the pressure building to a painful point.

"Jareth," she cried out.

###### 

Sarah jolted awake, her heart racing and panting heavily, that awful pressure between her legs pulsating. She groaned, punching the pillow she was laying on in frustration. The pillow chuckled.

Sarah jerked back, scuffling to the edge of the bed as she stared at the fully, royally dressed real Jareth. He had the most pompously pleased look on his face she thought she'd ever seen.

"Do you always get so excited in your sleep?"

Sarah glowered at that stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you in my bed?" Sarah was angry and embarrassed, but trying not to show the latter.

How had she ended up sleeping next to him? The last moments before she had fallen asleep were a blur. Had he… He had kissed her! Again! No wonder she'd concocted such a dream, the only action she'd gotten in years was once again from this asshole. Her whole body was still throbbing in frustration, her dream putting her on a serious edge that she could now do nothing about with Jareth sitting there looking all pompous and arrogant.

"Weren't dreaming about me, where you, precious?" Jareth ignored her question and continued teasing her instead. Blood flooded her cheeks as she glared at him.

"You wish," she snapped, flinging her legs over the side of the bed and storming out of the room.

She didn't make it far down the hall before he was on her, her back slamming up against the wall. He clasped her wrists above her head and pinned on knee between her legs, making it impossible to escape.

"Let me go," she snapped, jerking furiously at his grip.

"I don't think you want me too," he murmured, his lips just brushing hers as he spoke.

Sarah tried to jerk her face away, but he grasped both her wrists in one hand and moved the other to grip her face. His lips were on her instantly, bruising her with his feverish kisses. Sarah grimaced, her body caving to his even as she wanted to pummel his face in. He nipped at her lip, the bite leaving a sting as he moved his lips down her chin and neck.

"Do you have any idea how alluring your scent is when you're aroused?" He bit down on her neck, sucking hard against that sensitive spot beneath her ear. "Those little moans you were making in your sleep nearly undid me."

Sarah jerked in his grasp. "I don't want you," she growled in annoyance.

"Your body says otherwise," he grinned against her neck. He nipped at her earlobe and she shivered even as her scowl deepened.

"Asshole."

Jareth moved his leg between hers, grinding it against her roughly. Sarah bit her lip to hold back a moan as the pleasure shot through her at the friction. He rocked into her again and she gasped as the shocks ran through her, that aching pressure building once more.

"I hate you," she bit out between gasping breathes.

Sarah felt his grin grow as he licked at the nape of her neck, her skin breaking in goosebumps at the delectable sensation. He ground against her several more times, her breathing becoming erratic as she edged closer to release. She bit her lip hard, irritated at how voraciously she was enjoying this. Already primed from her dream, she could barely think straight with him kissing her and grinding between her legs. Her panties were soaked through already and she faintly hoped she wasn't wetting through her shorts onto him. Sarah's hips began undulating against him as he moved of their own accord, seeking release from that blissful pressure building. His lips returned to hers, crushing them as he shifted his leg and pinned his knee against the wall behind her so that her leg was pulled out on top of it. His hand dropped to the waist band of her shorts, his fingers tracing the skin above it teasingly. Before she could even protest, his hand shoved down the front of the shorts and panties, cupping her sex fully. His fingers slid between her slick folds and she jerked in response to the wave of pleasure as he explored her. She was practically dripping, his fingers sliding over her easily and she flushed in embarrassment. Jareth dipped a finger deeper into her folds, penetrating her and making her cry out. He thrust in and out of her in short, shallow pumps before adding a second finger. Sarah began writhing against his hand shamelessly as his pace increased, slamming into her.

"Come for me," he whispered, his voice guttural, as he slammed his palm against her clit.

Sarah cried out as she splintered into a thousand pieces as wave after wave of pleasure hit her as she climaxed against his hand. His fingers continued to thrust into her, his palm grinding against her making the sensation unbearable. She struggled to get away from his grip but he held her firm as he worked her up to another release mercilessly, his thrusts growing harder and faster until she fell over the edge again, the second time even more intense than the first. He took her lips again, swallowing her screams.

Sarah's eyes were shut tight as she finally came down from the cloud of pleasure she had just been thrust into. When they finally opened, she realized her hands were tangled in his silky hair. She didn't remember him letting her wrists go. Jareth finally ceased his ministrations, withdrawing from her and leaving her aching all over again. He brought the two fingers to his lips and sucked her juices off of them as he pierced her with a heated look.

"Delicious," he smirked.

Sarah flushed, her body going warm again. She jerked back her hands, clutching them to her chest and attempting to look angry.

"Get off me." Sarah's voice was low and hoarse, her mind still scattered as she tried to collect herself.

Jareth gave her a sharp look, his presence turning cold and stiff as his eyes roamed over her face. With a detached smirk he released her entirely and stepped away. Sarah's legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. She shot him a glare but tensed when he turned back to her looking rather pissed off.

"I've had urgent matters come up. I didn't want to disturb your sleep, but now that you're up I must go. I'll be back for you sometime this afternoon. The apartment is warded so don't try and leave, you won't be able to." He straightened his leather jacket and tugged on his leather gloves, his eyes avoiding hers as he spoke.

"You're locking me in my own apartment?" Sarah pulled her knees into her chest.

"Pack what you want. I'll have it delivered to the castle after I've brought you there. Or don't, I don't really care."

Jareth didn't wait for a response before disappearing, leaving Sarah in a heap of blissful aftershock mixed with a growing sense of self-loathing. She let her head fall into her hands, her eyes filling with frustrated tears.

How could she be so easily swept up by him? It was like everything about him either infuriated and terrified her, or it excited her. She couldn't let herself forget what had become of her, of her life, her family, her friends, her career. He had taken all of that from her. She had suffered for decades because of him and his games. Sarah let herself cry in the safety of her tiny apartment, not caring how pathetic it was to let him affect her like this.

Yet she had agreed to marry him. Not that she'd had much of an option really. It was just like her though to end up like this. She consistently threw herself into horrible situations because she reacted too hastily and let her emotions control her. Then there was the matter of his intentions. It was obvious he was attracted to her, and much to her consternation she knew she was aroused by him too. But why such an extreme request as marriage? He was so aloof she wasn't even sure she knew who he was behind the magic and arrogance, or if there was anything beyond that. He was also alarmingly powerful, more so than she'd believed as a child, and he was clearly used to getting his way. How long till she pissed him off again and was on the receiving end of his bad temper once more? He claimed he would never lay a hand on her, but he had tried to run her down with a Cleaner once for mocking his Labyrinth, after all. Sarah pulled herself up and laid back in her bed, tugging a pillow close as her tears began to dry and her eyes grew heavy. His scent was still on her sheets and she found herself comforted by it. She sighed, her mind filling with even more despair as her eyes fluttered shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

Jareth returned after the sun had set once more. Sarah was watching a romantic comedy, curled up on the couch swaddled in a thick blanket and layered up against the icy air from the blizzard outside. He had forgotten how poor the ventilation was in this building and felt a pang of guilt for leaving her to fend against it for so long. She didn't notice him at first standing behind her as she laughed at the scene on the TV. He watched her lips pull back in a genuine grin of amusement. He hadn't seen her smile in so long, it took him several seconds to break the moment.

"Sarah."

She jumped in her seat at the sound of his voice, and her features hardened instantly as she turned back to see him standing behind her. Standing, Sarah turned off the TV and lifted the purse that sat on the floor near her, pulling it over her shoulder.

Sarah avoided eye contact with him. She wasn't sure if he was still upset with her for reacting so coldly to him that morning. He had seemed genuinely upset by it, as if he had expected a different reaction. Sarah still wasn't sure how she felt about it. But it didn't help that she had thought about those minutes in the hall all day and his mere reappearance had her stomach fluttering.

"I'm ready," Sarah finally spoke.

"No other bags?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I'm sure I'll be receiving some new clothes as Queen and all. Didn't make much sense to pack any from here."

Jareth gave her an approving look. "Right you are. Shall we?"

He extended a hand. Sarah grasped it, stiffening like a board as he pulled her into him before tracing away. They appeared in a small stone room that was only lit by several hanging torches. She wasn't sure where she expected to end up but it definitely hadn't been a room like this. Perhaps she should stop assuming where she'd end up with Jareth. The room was full of books and parchment papers scattered everywhere. There was a large desk and floor to ceiling shelves filled with ancient looking books. Jareth clutched her elbow tightly and jerked her along with him as he began walking.

"Belthar," Jareth snapped, his voice echoing in the space.

Sarah jumped at the sound, his voice ragged and irritated, a drastic change from how calm he had just been at her apartment. An old, wrinkly goblin popped his head over a stack of books from the other side of the room, eyes wide with surprise.

"My lord," the creature's voice was wheezy as he shuffled to approach the two. He was much taller than the other goblins Sarah had seen, even crouching as he did he stood at eye level with her.

"Let's get this done with, shall we?" Jareth's grip on Sarah tightened, his lips were pursed and he was looking anywhere but at her. Sarah noticed he looked pale, even in the darkness of the space.

"Yes, yes, of course. We should start by going over the contract with the lady." Belthar gave Sarah a once over curiously, but said nothing as he began unrolling a large scroll onto the desk in front of them. Sarah leaned over curiously staring at the script, but it was foreign to her.

"There's no time," Jareth snapped. "Let's proceed."

Belthar looked up to argue but upon meeting eyes with Jareth he merely frowned and pulled out a gold box and opened it revealing a large quill pen.

"If you would, my lord," Belthar held the box up to Jareth.

He released Sarah momentarily to remove a single glove from his hand and grasped the quill, quickly replacing his hand on her.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked bewildered. This was getting a little cryptic for her liking.

"You are holding up your end of our deal," Jareth replied coolly.

"What do you mean?"

"This is your marriage contract, my Lady. It will bind you and the King legally in the eyes of the High Court as his Queen and wife."

"Excuse me? Right now? You can't seriously want to do this right now? I thought I would have time!" Sarah turned to Jareth, glaring up at him. Jareth did the same and snatched her chin in his hand roughly.

"I am exhausted from your expectations of me, my dear Sarah. Do not fight me on this, or I will eagerly fulfill your fear of being locked in an oubliette." He released her with a jerk, turning back towards Belthar.

"We just need a signature, my Lady. The ceremony will take place at a later time, I assure you," Belthar said attempting to comfort her. "The document simply binds you to Jareth as your King and husband, and places you under fealty and protection of the Goblin City."

"I… I don't…" Sarah couldn't believe this was happening so fast.

"Come now, Sarah. A deal is a deal," Jareth was growing increasingly agitated and tense. She thought he even looked a shade paler from when they first arrived, his brows furrowed and eyes distant as if he were distracted.

"No." Sarah jerked out of his grasp, eyes blazing. "You don't get to push me into this. I'm reading this whole thing before I sign it. No more tricks, no more loopholes. I'm not signing till I've read every line of this thing, so you better get a translated version if you want me to cooperate."

Belthar stared wide-eyed at her in horror at her outburst while Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose trying to reign in his ire and growing fatigue. He was using an immense amount of magic to keep the room warded, to protect her from the Spirit of the Labyrinth which happened to be furiously trying to penetrate his shields at that very moment. She had no idea the danger lurking on the other side of the magic barricade he was exuding even now as she glared at him. The amount of magic he had channeled to cripple Cruex and his pathetic entourage was nothing compared to how much he was using to keep the Spirit out, and it was beginning to take a toll. He snapped his fingers and translated the document from the Fae script to English and snatched it out of Balthor's grasp to hand to her. Sarah's eyes widened in surprise, as if she expected him to fight her on it, but she immediately took it and began pouring over it, line after line as she had said she would. Jareth stood by tapping his foot impatiently. She had positioned herself just far enough out of his reach as she read that he couldn't touch her without moving. He wanted to reach out and grab her again, his own anxiety thickening as he weakened. She couldn't easily be swept away if he had hold of her. He needed that damned signature to ensure she could not be taken from him again. There was little in the contract that she would find displeasing, he assumed. These were customary, and did not involve any of the cultural expectations that she would have to become accustomed to, it simply discussed their binding, protection, land, wealth and the like. He took a deep breath trying to maintain his focus as she meticulously poured over the scroll, thankful he had had it shortened, removing many pieces regarding expectations such as the punishment for potential failure to produce heirs, infidelities, divorce, the division of the kingdom's wealth, etc. even if Belthar had fought him on tooth and nail. All he cared about was securing Sarah to him. If she wanted every jewel in the kingdom, it was hers to have. Nor did he care if Sarah ever bore an heir. He wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she.

"This says nothing about divorces or annulments?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at him with a flicker of irritation in her tone. He found himself grow irritated that she had clearly considered this as a loophole to his deal.

"Only the King can annul a marriage in this court," Belthar answered for him.

"Lovely," she muttered bitterly.

Jareth rolled his eyes in annoyance but ignored the remark as she had already continued reading. After several long, painful moments she finally looked up from the scroll.

"Ok. I'm done," she handed the scroll back to Belthar.

"No concerns?" Jareth asked in sarcastic surprise.

Sarah shrugged. "Always when it comes to you. But the only thing I have left to lose is my soul at this point, so I suppose I'll have to deal with taking your wealth and whatever additional villas and chateaus you had listed in there."

Jareth tried not to let his temper flair at her flippancy, even as Belthar was cringing in anticipation for his reaction. She wasn't just acquiring a summer palace and wealth. Her role as Queen in his kingdom was such a coveted position he had ceased hosting court entirely to have a reprieve from the onslaught of daughters and sisters being thrown at him by the dukes and Kings of neighboring kingdoms.

"Shall we proceed then?" Jareth turned to Belthar and asked sharply.

"Of course, your Majesty, if you would," Belthar pointed to the line along the bottom of the scroll.

Jareth used his exposed hand to scrawl out his name on the document. The skin on his hand sliced open and deepened with each letter he wrote, blood running down it as he finished. It barely even stung, but Sarah was staring at it horror.

"It's just a prick," he said calmly as he handed her the quill. "The contract is only valid if signed with blood."

Sarah didn't hesitate as he thought she would. She leaned over the table and signed her name quickly, her hand slicing open, droplets of blood falling to the floor as she quickly dropped the quill and clutched her hand to her chest.

The scroll lit up, the words shining like bright golden beacons as the contract absorbed the blood from their signatures. Belthar slowly rolled the scroll gently and placed it in a golden tube before handing it to Jareth who held it out and made the item disappear to a secure location.

"Thank you, Belthar. I'll trust you to see that everything else is arranged accordingly."

"Of course, my lord." Belthar nodded.

Jareth grabbed Sarah by the arm roughly and transported them once again without giving her any warning. They appeared in his room, the large fire coming to life upon their entrance. He smirked when Sarah's legs gave out and she toppled into him. She immediately pushed off of him, her eyes blazing with irritation.

"You could have warned me," she snapped, steadying herself against the desk nearby as her body adjusted to the sudden change.

"You'll get used to it." Jareth had turned from her and began peeling his heavy cape overlay as he walked to the other end of the room, letting it drop to the ground as he began undoing his waistcoat next. He only stopped when he reached his destination, the small bar table. He shed his waistcoat and kicked off his boots as he simultaneously poured himself a drink, ignoring Sarah shuffling uncomfortably behind him.

Sarah glanced around inspecting the masculine room they were now in, trying not to stare as he undressed casually in front of her. The stone floor had a thick fur rug covering the space in front of the massive bed. The bed was covered in black satin sheets and duvet. His desk was immaculately organized, piles of papers and books stacked neatly. Sarah glanced up when he finally turned toward her. Jareth looked ghostly, his features tight with what looked like exhaustion. Sarah stared at him peculiarly as he took a sip of whatever he was drinking and gave her a once over with a distant gaze.

Sarah shifted awkwardly. The warmth from the fire was making her sweater and jeans combo increasingly uncomfortable.

"Are you going to explain what that was?"

Jareth cocked a head at her and smiled. "I don't take chances, Sarah. It was important to complete that step before bringing you here."

"Why?" Sarah eyed him curiously.

Jareth ignored her question as he refilled his now empty glass.

"What does it matter if I'm married to you? I don't understand any of this." Sarah huffed. She was growing exasperated.

"Are you hungry?" he asked casually.

Sarah pursed her lips. Yes, she was. She hadn't had anything but stale cereal in her apartment when he'd locked her up there.

"What do you like these days? Hopefully not still those nasty boxed dinners." He grimaced as he mentioned them. Sarah had loved boxed meals in high school. She'd been a horrible cook and found them to be a wonderful supplement. How he had known that she wasn't sure.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I haven't been able to taste anything… for a while," she dropped her gaze to the stone floor.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunate side effect if you go to long without contact to magic."

"Unfortunate?" Sarah's eyes shot back up angrily.

Jareth continued to ignore her as he moved toward the couch near her and pulled a rope that hung from the ceiling nearby the fireplace. A dull bell chimed from somewhere within the castle.

"I forgot to ask last night, with everything that happened and all, but what happened to Annalise and the others?"

"They've been assigned new roles in the castle, they arrived sometime last night."

"And she's alright?" Sarah asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes." Jareth took another sip, staring at her intently.

"What… What exactly did you do to them?"

"I trapped them inside a dream."

"A dream? Like the peach dream?"

Jareth grinned slyly. "Something like that."

"But they looked like they were in pain?"

"The dream was not exactly pleasant for the." That grin deepened.

"I don't understand… I was able to break free of my dream. Why didn't they break free if it was so awful?"

Jareth gave her a rather pointed look, and Sarah suddenly knew exactly why. "You let me break free."

"You find me to be so villainous yet you have experienced so little of my cruelty. If only others were so easily terrified," he gave her the smallest, saddest smile. It was gone in seconds though, making her wonder if she had imagined it.

"I didn't know you were able to control the dreams like that." She continued.

"It's one of my gifts."

"Gifts?"

"All pure-born Fae are born with gifts. Some have dozens, some have one or two. There are a multitude of them, many not as useful as others. One of mine is dream-casting."

"Is that what the crystals are? Dreams?"

"No, they're simply a median I use for several of my gifts."

"What other gifts do you have?" Sarah found herself genuinely intrigued by this. She had spent so much time wondering about this world and how it worked.

Jareth just grinned. "To many," he mulled before taking another drink. The room silenced, the only sound the fire crackling loudly, emitting a terrible heat.

Sarah was beginning to sweat beneath her chunky sweater, regretting not thinking that the Underground was unlikely have negative degree winds like New York presently.

"You don't by chance already have some clothes I could change into?"

Jareth set his drink down on the table in front of the couch and shifted, untucking his blouse and peeling it over his head before casually picking up his drink again and walking back toward her. Sarah flushed, trying not to stare as he approached her. He tossed the shirt at her before taking a seat in the oversized leather couch beside the fireplace.

"Seriously? I thought you said I was right earlier about new clothing?"

"You were right that you would receive some. I just assumed you would fight me on wearing something I had chosen for you, as you tend to do, so I haven't hired you a seamstress yet."

Sarah could have laughed. Of course he hadn't. "Can't you just procure clothes for me with magic or something?'

"I'm a little spent right now, darling," Jareth responded with a cat-like grin, and she would have argued but she oddly believed him. He was looking rather gaunt, the image unnerving to Sarah.

"Can I at least have a clean one? Or maybe some shorts or something? It's ridiculously warm in here."

"No," he took another sip of his drink, lounging back and grinning when she glared back at his response.

Sarah squared her shoulders and pursed her lips in irritation, feeling too uncomfortable now in her current clothing to really argue with him. Why was it so warm in here? Was he trying to sweat her out of her clothing? She didn't put it past him.

"There's a bathroom behind that door," Jareth pointed at a wooden door behind her as he watched her with amusement. Sarah immediately retreated toward it, thankful to get away from the half-naked Jareth.

Sarah gawked at how huge the room was. The shower alone was massive, with three different shower heads in it. She stared at the flowy shirt awkwardly before she slipped his shirt on over her head, that leather and magic scent enveloping her. It was thankfully long enough to hit well past her hips, though the sleeves had to be rolled several times. She was glad she had worn a pair of thick cotton boyshorts under her jeans, giving her some coverage beneath the shirt that hung like a dress on her. Sarah was mildly irked that he had taken the time to have a marriage contract written but hadn't thought to gather some clothes for her. Though she was really just happy the cool air of the bathroom was on her now. Still, it felt incredibly provocative to walk out in his shirt and it took her several minutes of fidgeting in it before she summed up the courage to leave the bathroom again.

Jareth was staring into the fire, his glass nearly empty now. Sarah took the opportunity to take a long look at him. She wasn't going to pretend she wasn't still incredibly attracted to him. He had after all been in her dreams since the day she had left the Labyrinth. The memories of his lips on hers, his hands on her skin, flooded her mind and she felt herself go bright red when he suddenly turned his gaze back to her. His eyes seemed distant again, as though lost in his thoughts.

"Come here," he beckoned her with his free hand. There was food on the table now, though she could have sworn she hadn't heard anyone come in. Sarah stepped toward the couch and sat as far from him as the couch would allow.

"Eat," he commanded.

Sarah hated giving him the impression he could order her around, but she was starving. She took a bowl off the platter and began eating what looked like a meat stew. It was heavenly, and she didn't stop eating till the bowl was clean again, moving to the bowl of bread chunks next.

"Is there a reason you keep it so warm in here?" her tone was tart between bites.

"Fae grow cold easily. Especially when drained. Would you like me to lessen it?"

"No. I mean... it's your room," she shrugged awkwardly at his thoughtful gesture.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, his voice tired. Sarah just nodded. Jareth stood and poured a second glass, topping his off as well.

When he handed her the glass he slumped back into couch again. He looked awful now.

"Are… Are you alright?" she asked nervously after sipping on what she now knew was a type of bourbon.

"You do have a habit of exhausting me. I'm afraid we'll have to hold off on consummating our marriage tonight," he smirked arrogantly.

"Like that was ever an option," Sarah snorted at him. His grin widened.

"How long have you been able to use magic?"

Sarah stiffened. "Not long."

"Before you returned to the Underground?"

"No."

"How interesting," he mused, almost to himself. "And just the glamour so far?"

Sarah nodded. "Why?"

"You'll begin classes in the morning. I've assigned several tutors to you to help you adjust down here. Annalise has been assigned as your handmaiden, she will be available to you whenever you need her."

Sarah didn't reply, sipping on her drink and enjoying the spicy burn of it. "Will I learn how to use more magic?" she finally asked.

"Eventually." Jareth didn't elaborate, his eyes transfixed on her now, the exhaustion in them stark.

"Where is my room? I can tell you need to rest." Sarah wanted to get away. This had become uncomfortably comfortable, and she didn't want to cozy up to him in any fashion.

"You'll be staying here." Jareth stood then and casually walked over to the bed.

"Absolutely not," Sarah crossed her arms as she watched him pull back the covers of the massive bed.

"We are married now. What will your subjects think if you refuse to stay with your King?"

"I don't really care," she retorted. Jareth sighed. She seemed to be exasperating him quite a bit tonight, which she was quite happy about.

"Don't make me force you," he gave her a challenging look. Sarah tugged at the hem of the shirt she was in, nibbling on her bottom lip as her eyes floated from him to the bed. "I won't try to fuck you, I promise."

"I might have believed you had your cousin not educated me on the myth that Fae can't tell a lie," she huffed.

"Cruex is only half Fae. His mother was human. He can lie just as easily as you."

"And I'm supposed to believe you can't?"

"Yes." Jareth crossed his own arms, the muscles in them flexing with the movement and Sarah's eyes followed them before she could catch herself.

"I don't trust you," she said quietly.

Jareth sagged into the bed, looking as though the fatigue was becoming all too much for him.

"Someday you will. Until then," Jareth beckoned for her with his hand again and her traitorous legs began to move again.

When she was inches from him he grasped her by the wrist and pulled her into the bed with him. He rolled to his back and dragged her into his side where he pinned her against him. Sarah grunted in frustration as she tried pushing away from him.

"You're just going to hurt yourself," he said after several moments of her struggling to break out of his hold. He cracked his eyes open for a split second to watch her slump in defeat against him. He grinned as her angry, short breaths fanned against his chest.

"I still despise you, you know," she finally said.

That scratchy, ethereal voice of hers sounded utterly broken as she limply laid against him and he frowned. He knew she needed time to adjust to everything. Time to heal from the isolation she'd been subjected to, the events over the last few days. Yet he felt that unrelenting need to have her near him. He couldn't wait any longer. It was suffocating how badly he desired her. If he wasn't so depleted, he would have loved to continue answering all of her questions regarding his world, just to watch her eyes swim with that beautiful curiosity and light up when his answers intrigued her. But he was too depleted to keep his eyes open any longer.

Despite her anger and irritation, she fell asleep after sometime, her head resting on his chest, her nails digging into his chest sharply out of defiance. He joined close behind her.

###### 

**Hope you are enjoying so far. More fun to come, but do leave a comment with your thoughts so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth of Jim Henson's work.**

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter and darker themes!**

###### 

Sarah woke feeling blissfully rested. She had slept like the dead, not a single dream had entered her mind. The bright sun was peeking through dark curtains and made her stir under the covers. She sat up, glancing around at the space and remembering where she was. Jareth was no longer in the bed, or anywhere in the room from the looks of it. She hesitantly climbed out of the bed and looked around, checking the bathroom to be sure she was alone. When it was clear he had departed sometime before she woke up, she relaxed slightly, taking this opportunity to snoop around. Sarah examined the small bits of décor and furniture but the room was essentially barren of any personal items. There were French doors that led her onto a rather large balcony that overlooked the kingdom, with a perfect view of the Labyrinth.

Sarah's breath caught as she stared out at the tall walls of the maze. It was just as large and terrifying as she'd remembered in her dreams, though darker. It looked as if it had become a barren wasteland, more so than before at least. How had she defeated something this massive? As a child no less. Sarah grinned, rather proud of her fifteen year old self for being so impressively resourceful. It was then she recalled the friends she had made, and her heart began to ache as she remembered Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Dydimus. Was she ever going to see them again? Would they remember her? Had they missed her? She would have to ask around to find them. Surely it wasn't too early to start making Queenly demands, she chuckled to herself. Returning to the room she found her purse was lying by the couch still and she grabbed it, flicking through the contents to ensure they were all still there. A bracelet her father had given her when she was eighteen and the last family photos she had of her and her parents and little Toby. Her heart ached as she flicked through them before she shoved them back in the purse and zipped it up again.

A loud knock echoed from the door of Jareth's room, making Sarah jump in surprise. She hurried over to the it and pulled it open. A tall man with the brightest brown eyes she had ever seen stood on the other side of the door wearing a very neutral and rather plain grey attire and slicked back hair, much less flamboyant than she was used to seeing Jareth dressed. His eyes locked on hers in surprise, his gaze dropping to the shirt that hung from her before snapping back up and indifference masking his features.

"I apologize, the King had asked me to stop by at this time. I did not realize he was still busy."

"Oh, well he's not here actually." Sarah studied the man with wide, curious eyes. "I'm Sarah."

She reached out a hand to shake, but he just stared at it blankly. Sarah dropped her hand awkwardly.

"He… You mean he left you in there? Alone?" The man asked.

"Um… yea, I guess."

"How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know, we got here sometime last night."

"You stayed the night in there?" The man looked utterly baffled.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sarah asked briskly.

"Ah, yes. I apologize again. I am Caldo, one of the King's advisors. I was told I would be needed, I just assumed it was going to be for other reasons."

"Other reasons? I don't follow."

"I suppose I was sent to welcome you, my Queen." The man forced a smile and bowed his head slightly. "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers to be readied for the day? I'll ensure no one… sees you in this state," he motioned at her lack of clothing.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "I have chambers?"

Caldo blinked as if confused. "Of course, my Lady."

"It isn't going to upset anyone if the Queen isn't bunking with the King?"

"If you're asking if it is normal to have your own quarters from the King then yes, it is customary. His Majesty tends to prefer his privacy."

Sarah groaned frustration. "That would have been lovely to know. I'll be sure to thank him for failing to mention it."

Sarah stormed out of the room and began walking down the hall. "Which way?" she snapped over her shoulder.

Caldo stared for a few seconds before shaking his head with a humored smile spreading on his lips that made him look ten years younger than the tense and ridged appearance he put forward.

"Follow me."

Caldo led Sarah down several halls before they entered a massive bedroom. It was overly feminine, the entire space lacey pink and satin décor. Sarah tried to hide a grimace at the grandma-chic vibe.

"You can change the style to your liking. I don't think anyone knew exactly what your tastes were. You're a bit of a mystery to all of us." Caldo gave her a friendly smile as he watched Sarah pace around the space.

"So everyone here has heard about me?"

"Well as of a few days ago, yes. The King made it aware he was bringing home a Queen. It's not often he sets the castle in such a chaos when it does not involve his temper. I haven't seen the goblins quite so excited before." Caldo's eyebrow raised as Sarah began opening drawers and cabinets.

"Well, guess he was honest about the clothes," she muttered, closing the empty wardrobe.

"You have no clothing with you?"

"Didn't think I would need any." Sarah stood, placing her hands on her hips as she turned back toward him.

"I'll see to it you have something sent up to change into. I'm sure Jareth did not intend for you to spend the day in his shirt."

"Knowing him he'd probably love humiliating me like that. Don't make any assumptions about what you think I did in there all night. Had I known I had a room, I can promise you I would have been here instead," Sarah scowled.

Caldo shrugged. "It wouldn't be my place to make any assumptions, my Queen."

"Stop calling me that. It's Sarah."

"You'll get used to it."

"Ah, just like Jareth, aren't you? Being Queen doesn't even save me from presumptuous assholes."

Caldo folded his arms, studying her intently as though she had three heads. "I was rather excited to meet the girl who made Jareth go absolutely manic. I must say I have not been disappointed thus far."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking to impress anyone. I'm just here trying to figure my own shit out. Do you think you could get me those clothes and maybe a coffee instead of just standing there?"

Caldo grinned, brown eyes alight with amusement. "Of course. I'll send your handmaiden in to assist you. I was already planning on escorting you to your classes today but they aren't for another two hours. I'll return for you then." He gave her another long look as if he still wasn't quite sure what to make of her before he finally turned and left.

Sarah watched him go, wondering how in the world Jareth's advisor was so calm and friendly when Jareth seemed so constantly on edge and irritated. Anyone working under Jareth surely would be in some sort of shambles as he always left her in a whirlwind state. She explored the rest of the room and the bathroom before taking a quick shower as she waited for her clothes to arrive. She'd finished just as there was a light knock on the door. Annalise opened the door, toting a thick garment with several goblins in tow behind her. She smiled brightly when she saw Sarah.

"Good morning, my Lady!" She hurriedly laid out the dress she was carrying on Sarah's bed before directing the goblins to lay out their breakfast.

"Anna!" Sarah gave the girl a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Oh please, my Lady." Annalise smiled awkwardly and pulled back from Sarah. "I'm sure you had better things to do than miss me."

Annalise took a step back then, examining Sarah's attire. "I, um, brought you a dress." She tried very hard to hide her reaction behind a pleasant smile. "I was so excited when I was assigned to be your handmaiden! To a Queen no less! How exciting." The girl was all cheer and sunshine over the fact.

"I don't think I'll be needing a servant, Annalise." Sarah filled a cup of coffee from the breakfast spread on the table.

"You may change your mind, after all you are the Queen now and there will be quite a number of things to keep you busy in your new role. I will be incredibly helpful, I promise!" The girl grinned brightly, clearly much more excited about this arrangement than Sarah was.

"So everyone knows I am officially the Queen then?"

"Oh yes, we were informed that the Queen would be arriving sometime in the night and all the castle has been in a flurry of arrangements to see to your arrival."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the King doesn't have many guests, so they've been on overdrive cleaning the halls and rooms, as well as getting the kitchens running and ensuring they have everything you could possibly want stocked up. They wanted to throw you a party in welcome but his Majesty insisted that wasn't necessary. I do believe lord Caldo is doing what he can to change the Kings mind though, so don't worry about that."

"For once, I think I agree with Jareth."

"It is so odd to hear you say his name," Annalise chuckled. "I don't think I have heard a single other person aside from Lord Caldo use it. His Majesty is incredibly private apparently. I haven't even caught a glimpse of him since I arrived."

Sarah raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on that. After breakfast Analise helped Sarah adorn the beautiful gown. It was a dark green, tight bodice gown with a black, long sleeve waist coat. She had a black corset and stockings to match under it all, and tall riding boots that fit like a glove.

"I am so sorry I didn't have anything better for you, my Lady but I am happy it fits well enough. Lord Caldo was quite upset we had not been informed you would need a wardrobe commissioned so soon."

"Oh, he didn't seem upset when I mentioned it." Annalise frowned but said nothing. "It's kind of my fault I suppose. And this is stunning, I love it!" Sarah stood in front of a long mirror, admiring the sharp neckline that pushed her breasts up quite becomingly.

"Then you're going to love the pieces they'll bring for you when they're done! Caldo has enlisted a whole room full of the kingdoms finest seamstresses already. You'll have outfits by tomorrow morning I would say."

"That seems a bit excessive."

"Not at all. They are thrilled to be at work again. Not too many women come to these halls that could afford the type of material and styles they are used to making."

"Oh no?"

"Not from what I have heard. The King rarely holds court. Though he does attend the festivities and summons of the other kingdoms around."

"I do appreciate a recluse. Creature after my own heart," Sarah found herself saying. The last thing she wanted was to be a spectacle for the Fae kingdoms and paraded around as the new Queen of the Goblin City. She was after all looking for a way out of this marriage still.

A knock came shortly after that, interrupting Annalise filling Sarah in on her time at the castle since she had been whisked away from Cruex while the girl was pinning back the large curls in her hair. Caldo stood outside, smiling brightly when Sarah answered the door.

"Are you ready, my Lady?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." She forced a smile when he extended his arm to lead her to her first class.

Caldo chattered away with her on the long walk through the grounds, pointing out rooms and explaining what each one was used for. The palace was much larger than she'd assumed before. It took them a while before they reached the library where her first 'class' would begin. Caldo introduced her to a very stiff looking man in all black, with the kind of restraint in his features that told you he was a no bullshit kind of guy.

"My Lady this is Astaire, the kingdoms historian. He'll be bringing you up to date on everything regarding the Goblin City and its hierarchy that you should know."

The man bowed sharply to her, his eyes hiding little of his disinterest in what he saw before him.

"Peachy," she forced another grin.

Annalise kept her company during the lesson, which was much more intriguing than she had expected. She learned that this was the largest kingdom in regards to land in the Underground. Additionally, Jareth was the longest standing king without having taken a Queen or producing an heir – which seemed to be a bit of a sore spot in the kingdoms history. He was one of three children, a brother and sister – Sebastian and Reagan – who currently ruled over their own kingdoms. Sebastian was the King of the Umbra Forest and Reagan was the Queen of the Crystal Lakes. They were small divisions that had once belonged to the Goblin City. In the Underground, the world continued to expand as magic grew. The land grew like a living being, expanding and developing new planes and crevices. The new land was owned by the King from whose land had birthed that new region. Apparently under Jareth's rule the Goblin City had been producing new lands at a rather accelerated rate. It was customary for the land to be divided amongst heirs, with the oldest child taking the place of the former King eventually. Since Jareth had yet to produce any children in which to divide the land or the magic, he had accumulated an abundance of both.

Sarah found herself lost in the lecture, absorbed by the intricacy of the court system here and the manner in which the Underground was ruled. The High Court was the highest power, overseeing all kings and queens of the Underground with a strict ruling. They were the court that held the rulers accountable for their actions, whether within their own walls or in the case of feuds between kingdoms. The lesson ended before Sarah was ready, even though hours had passed, but she was reassured they would be meeting every day until she knew the history like the back of her hand. Caldo returned just as her lesson ended and escorted her to the next class. This time it was with a women, who looked just as pinched and uptight as Astaire.

"My Lady Sarah, let me introduce Agathe, she is going to turn you into a proper lady of the courts." Caldo didn't attempt to sound convincing.

"Ah, that sounds painful." Annalise snickered behind Sarah and Agathe glared sharply at them both.

"Try to ease her into it, Agathe." Caldo gave them both a 'good luck' smile before leaving once more.

Sarah knew within minutes this was going to be her least favorite part of every day. The woman constantly smacked her on the back whenever Sarah slouched even slightly, and had them doing all sorts of practices on how to sit, how to walk, how to speak properly depending on the title of the individual you were interacting. Not that many of the things she said made sense to Sarah, as they didn't have kings or lords or dukes in New York.

"Don't worry, my Lady," Annalise whispered to Sarah who was staring in disgust at the drawing board where Agathe was currently outlining the appropriate ways to please the king through obedience and respect. "I've attended these types of lessons. I'll be sure to help you remember everything!"

"I think I'll need something more like a stiff drink if he thinks I'll be giving him 'obedience' and 'respect' anytime soon." Sarah scoffed.

Annalise tried to hide her surprise at Sarah's cattiness but failed miserably.

"He is a King, Lady Sarah. One known for his temper and power. I do not wish to dredge up the memory but I believe you saw what he did to the Stone City court."

"Trust me, I deserve giving him a couple hundred years of hell."

The girl shook her head, clearly worried. "I would beg you to reconsider trying to upset him. You are the Queen now, you will be expected to be his right hand. Your kingdom will look to you as their beacon of light."

Sarah chewed on her lip, unable to surmise an answer that wouldn't upset the girl. Of course she knew that. She couldn't parade her dislike of Jareth in front of his subjects, she wasn't an imbecile. To everyone in the kingdom, she would have to appear the loving wife and Queen until she knew for sure how she was getting out of the commitment. She didn't want to sabotage his ruling for her own gain, that wasn't at all her goal. If anything, she wanted to stay here, live in the Underground and have a life, just not one that involved him. She sat brewing on this the remainder of the class, still unsure what exactly she was going to do.

###### 

When Caldo came for them again Sarah was overly enthusiastic for the class to be over, Agathe giving them both a disapproving look as they hurried out of the room.

"I see you survived your first day of classes," he said as she took his arm once more.

"Barely. Being a lady of this court sounds about as dull as watching paint dry."

"It's not all bad. The Goblin City is known for its lively women. We like our women to enjoy themselves as much as our men."

"You could have fooled me with all that jabber. I mean honestly how archaic is this place? And besides, I thought Jareth didn't throw court? Why would I need to know how to behave if I'm never going to meet anyone else?"

"Jareth doesn't particularly like court, but he will throw them occasionally and will visit other kingdoms, with you now at his side now. The classes are just to help you adjust, but I assure you, the women of the Goblin City are not known for being chaste little morsels who only speak when spoken to. We're a rather rambunctious lot."

Sarah laughed at that. If he was any indication of what 'rambunctious' looked like down here then he had never been to a bar on a Saturday night after the Met's won a home game. But despite his very proper mannerisms and thorough focus on educating her on the castle grounds, he was easy to chatter with and he seemed genuinely interested in being helpful to her adjustment as the new Queen.

"We'll have to finish the rest tomorrow," Caldo said after sometime.

"The rest?" Sarah asked in shock.

He smiled. "Large castle. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Dinner is usually ready around this time."

"Will Jareth be at dinner?"

"I do not believe so. He tends to take his meals alone."

Sarah ignored the tug in her chest that felt a little too much like disappointment for her liking.

"Perhaps I'll use this time to pry information from you then." Sarah batted her eyes innocently and the man laughed.

"You do not have to corner me away from the King to ask me your questions, Lady Sarah. I am your servant. I am unable to deny you whatever you wish."

His tone was lighthearted, but something about his words made her grow uneasy. Of course she would push him to learn what she could about Jareth and the Labyrinth and her connection to it, find out just how true his statement was, but vow seemed almost... suggestive, and that was a mess she had no interest in.

They entered a beautiful dining hall with the largest table Sarah had ever seen. Annalise seated Sarah across from Caldo at the end of a very long table in a massive dining hall before taking the seat next to her. A horde of goblins carried out trays and trays of food and wine, eyeballing her with intense curiosity. Caldo watched them with a stern gaze and not a single one approached her other than to fill her plate, which she found odd from such exuberant creatures as she remembered them to be. It all smelled and looked heavenly though and she quickly shook away the thought in favor of enjoying the meal.

"This wine is safe for human consumption, I made sure to have something light brought in for you." Caldo poured her a glass.

"That was thoughtful, thank you. But why can't I just drink goblin wine? I am immortal you know."

"Because one glass of 'goblin' wine would be the equivalent of a full bottle, or two, on you. Immortal or not, we like our drinks potent in my kingdom."

Jareth's voice suddenly behind her made her choke on the wine going down her throat.

"If you are going to insist on creeping up on me I'm going to put a bell on you," Sarah grumbled as she gave him a sweeping side look. He was dressed in all black, his shirt sleeves rolled up and chest nearly bare as the shirt dipped low, revealing only a thick pendant hanging on his chest.

"How were your classes?"Jareth placed a hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table, dominating the space around her as their eyes locked.

"Eye opening." Sarah broke the eye contact with a dismissive jut of her chin.

"Learning everything you need to know to be a suitable Queen?" He sounded like he was trying to taunt her, those sharp teeth flashing. He was clearly enjoying that he had successfully executed their deal so quickly.

"Learning enough to know I am highly under-qualified. Perhaps we should reconsider our arrangement." Sarah leaned back in her chair, taking a long gulp of wine as she met his gaze again with her own taunting grin. A sudden rush of excitement ran through her at the intensity of those eyes on her, that familiar scent intoxicating her senses. His eyes dipped to the cut of her dress across her chest and her body instantly bloomed with heat. He chuckled darkly as he moved to sit, eyes lighting with desire even as she bristled at her own response.

"How are you liking my castle?"

"It's beautiful. I particularly liked my chambers, which you failed to mention I had."

"Is that so." He gave Caldo a look and the man shrugged defensively as the king took his seat at the end of the table.

"Now that I am aware it's expected of me to keep to my private quarters I'll be sure to do just that, so as not disturb the King," Sarah responded in a tauntingly cheery tone as she took a bite of the chicken on her plate. Jareth returned his gaze to her, a glint in his eyes as the air thickened between them. Having Annalise and Caldo present was giving her a fluff of confidence she wasn't accustomed to having around him. The wine helped too.

"Caldo, I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you."

"Not at all, your majesty. She was quite enjoyable," he grinned at Sarah and she returned the smile with a wink. She had been a bartender for more than half of her existence, her passive aggressive flirting game was on pro-level and the wine was already warming her belly making her bold.

"I tend to get along well with people who haven't tried to steal babies or kill me. Shocking." The sudden density in the air was palpable. She could almost taste the magic radiating from him in a malevolent fashion as he casually reclined in his seat, eyes never leaving her.

"Still holding a grudge, precious?"

"Still using cleaners to terrify children?" Sarah shot back.

Caldo interjected before Jareth could respond to that. "Sarah tell us more about where you are from. I am so intrigued by the Aboveground history. Humans are so delightfully bored all the time it seems they make a habit of destroying their world to keep the wheels spinning. Spiteful little things aren't you all? Like little goblins yourselves."

"I suppose. There's always a new cause to fight for, or a new enemy to bomb these days it seems."

"Did you work? Women have jobs in the Aboveground if I am correct."

"Yes, I was a bartender."

Caldo and Annalise shared a confused look. "A bartender?"

"Yes. I was a college grad working as a rather successful editor in New York before that, but I had to ditch that dream due to being stranded Aboveground frozen as an eighteen year old. I had to fake my own death and watch my family and friends die from a distance because when you don't age in the Aboveground people get to talking. So I had to live off of fake ID's and bar scraps for years to avoid being snatched up for governmental experimenting."

The table went dead still as Sarah suppressed a goading grin over another sip of wine. She kept her eyes on her plate, the frosty bite of Jareth's gaze was nearly enough to shake her at this point and she feared she'd come tumbling off her horse if she looked up now.

"Ah, I see." Caldo continued awkwardly.

"But before all of that you must have been quite a creature in your world. I mean to have defeated the Labyrinth is no simple task. No one in my lifetime has done it aside from you. Were you some kind of royalty or warrior in your life before the Labyrinth?" Annalise asked in a cheeriness that made Sarah squirm uncomfortably. If they thought she was important than maybe Jareth really hadn't shared any information with them about her. What a letdown she was going to be.

"Oh no. Just a regular teenager with normal parents. Defeating the Labyrinth and Jareth's ego were the highlight of my life."

Sarah bit her cheek to keep from chuckling at her own jab. Maybe she shouldn't have refilled her glass of wine.

"Such a mouth on this one. Are all Aboveground women like this?" Caldo took a bite of his own dinner, grinning delightedly.

"Keep her mouth out of your thoughts." Jareth shot him a deadly look that had the man shifting in his seat.

"What were you up to today?" Sarah finally turned toward Jareth who was leaning on one hand, his leg now draped over his chair casually.

"Matters of court. Did you miss me?"

Sarah snorted very unladylike. "Hardly. What matters of court? Should I be looped in on those now that I am Queen?"

"I run the kingdom rather well without second opinions."

"Isn't that what Caldo is, though? An advisor?"

"Caldo is a trusted advisor who manages the tasks I do not have the time for. You are a defiant, selfish girl who requires full-time supervision lest my kingdom be destroyed, again."

"Well if you couldn't handle my fifteen year old self, I'm rather alarmed to see how you handle me now."

"I believe you've already tasted just how I plan to 'handle' you, precious." Jareth smiled when Sarah's cheeks flushed.

"I'm rather tired from all my lessons today. I think I'll retreat, to my room," Sarah gave him a sugary-sweet smile as she stood, refusing to let him ruffle her in front of the others.

"You're not done with classes yet."

"What?" She looked at Caldo who seemed equally confused.

"You're last lesson is with me. We'll be meeting in my room." He let his words drip with insinuation. Sarah blushed bright red again as she straightened stiffly.

"I'm rather tired. Big first day and all."

"I thought you wanted to learn more about magic?"

Sarah eyed him curiously. Behind that arrogant smirk was a brewing storm. She had definitely riled him up with her impertinence. She knew she shouldn't go, especially if he was going to be in a foul mood, but she knew she was also too curious to pass up an opportunity, if he was in fact going to teach her something. She ran a tongue over her teeth in annoyance as she stared at him.

"Perhaps Caldo should join us? I am sure he'd be helpful."

Sarah almost jumped back at the look he gave her then. Caldo too seemed to go white at her request.

"I don't think so."

If words could hurt, Jareth had mastered the art of making them sting without even so much as an insult. Sarah flinched but kept her stance.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you there then." Sarah gave a blasé waive of her hand as if dismissing his glare and grabbed her wine glass before exiting the dining hall with a mute Annalise close behind.

###### 

Sarah sat on the large couch for what seemed like hours in the dark. She was growing increasingly impatient. When she had stormed out of dinner she had assumed he would be close behind. Yet the sun had set and the room had gone dark and chilled as she sat there alone, her drink long empty. She was rolling a paperweight back and forth in her hand she'd picked up from the desk when the fire finally erupted next to her causing her to drop it clumsily. It never hit the ground though. Jareth walked up from behind her, setting the heavy weight back on his desk before turning to her.

"Took you long enough." Sarah crossed her arms, bristling.

Jareth remained unresponsive as he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms, watching her with an impassive gaze.

"Stand up." Jareth's words shot through her and she was on her feet before she realized it.

"Wha…"

"Walk to the bed." Sarah's legs started moving her toward the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped as she stopped in front of the edge of the bed.

"Put your hands on the bed."

Sarah's arms obeyed even as she struggled against the movement, trying desperately to pull herself back up. Jareth was beside her a second layer, his hand trailing down her back slowly a she remained locked in her position.

"Let me go!"

"I thought you wanted to learn about magic, darling Sarah." His voice was an octave lighter than usual. He was… excited?

"What does this have to do with me using magic?" She tugged furiously at her arms but she remained cemented in place.

"Controlling someone's mind is not an easy skill to master, fighting it is even harder. But in order for you to begin testing your bond with magic then I need to know that you can keep your mind blocked from anyone who would wish to get into that pretty head of yours."

"Why would I be useful to anyone?"

"I know you've already pieced together your link with the Labyrinth. What you do not know is that that is a pool of power that kings would kill for, my dear. If you want me to teach you how to use it, I need to know no one else will try to use you to gain access to it."

Sarah stiffened. "How do I know you wouldn't try to do the same? Controlling me like a puppet for your own sick games."

He laid a gloved hand on the bed next to hers, a finger trailing lightly over hers as he brushed his lips against her ear.

"What use would that be, when I prefer you willing in the games we will play?"

If she could move, her knees would have surely given out at the intensity of heat that pooled between her legs from the dark promise of pleasure in his tone.

"Shall we begin?"

Sarah opened her mouth to argue again, but she realized he was right. It made sense that this would be a potential threat, and if being able to break his ability to control her was lesson number one, maybe she wouldn't feel as on edge around him.

"Fine. How do I fight it?"

"Your mind and will have to be stronger than mine." Jareth's hand traced down her back again, slower, stopping just above her rear.

"And how do I make that happen?" Sarah tried to keep her mind off of where his hand was on her.

"Your mind is like a muscle. If we were doing this in a traditional setting, you would focus on mind building practices, testing your limits every day to build your resistance until eventually you'd simply do it out of reflex."

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' at the end of that sentence?" Sarah could practically hear that dark grin growing on his face from behind her.

"But, I simply don't have time for that."

"And what does that mean for me then?"

Instead of an answer, his hand came down on her ass with a hard slap.

"What the fuck?" she snapped, her skin burning from the contact.

"I would appreciate it if in the future, you did not invite other men into our room, wife." He spanked her again.

Sarah yelped out of surprise, this slap less painful than the first.

"So you're going to mortify me, to try and push me to breaking your hold on me?"

"Among other things." His hand massaged her stinging ass now and her face flushed.

"You can't be that mad at me for inviting him to join us. I had to be sure you weren't going to try anything, clearly I was right to do so." She clenched her teeth when another slap came down on her, her ire growing even as she continued to grow aroused as he continued to massage out the sting.

"What we do in this room will never involve another being."

"So you're saying my room is free game?" Sarah couldn't help herself, a stupid grin on her face even as the next spanking came down, harder than the first three. She yelped even as a snicker left her lips. He was too easy to mess with.

"I would start focusing on trying to break free, insolent girl." Jareth's lips lingered just beside her ear as his hand continued to rub gently against her.

As delicious as toying with his apparent jealousy was, she did need to focus. The last thing she needed was this spiraling into anything other than a lesson. Sarah tried to center her thoughts on her hands, using all her energy to try and peel them off the bed. They didn't budge.

"Nothing is happening. How do I break it?"

Jareth moved away from her as she struggled against the hold.

"Your desire to be free has to be stronger than my desire to keep you held."

Sarah tried to dig deeper, searching for the string of magic to the Labyrinth she had found before, but she couldn't find it.

"Stand up." He commanded. Sarah immediately did. "Come here."

Sarah's feet turned her and began walking toward where he sat on the couch now.

"Stop." He held up a hand and she stopped several feet away. Sarah was growing increasingly irritated, trying with all her might to stop the hold he had on her.

"Take your dress off." Sarah's eyes shot daggers at him as her hands began unlacing the backing of her dress.

"Stop it," she snapped as she struggled against the command.

Jareth just smirked. "Like I said, I don't have time to teach you any other way."

Sarah was out of the dress minutes later, standing in her nickers with a vicious sneer on her face as she stood frozen.

"Now the rest," he pointed at the remaining garments. She let out an angry snort as her limbs began moving to remove the rest, even as she searched for the string of power to no avail.

"Stop." Jareth held up a hand just before she removed the corset from her chest.

"Sarah I need you to understand that I will not take advantage of you during these sessions. But I will push you in any way I think will benefit this lesson. It's not going to be easy as my Queen, let alone one who has access to the power you do. Should anyone outside of this kingdom begin to realize that who have this connection to the Labyrinth, your life and this kingdom would be in terrible danger. I need you to be able to stop me. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded and internally sighed. She had been terrified that this was leading to that, even as she somehow didn't quite believe he'd go that far as to lure her into sex like this.

"However, should you wish to take it in that direction, you simply need to ask." Sarah scoffed at his toothy grin.

"Continue."

Sarah's hands jerked to life again and removed the corset, shoes and stockings, till she was just in her lacy panties. She moved to remove those, her shoulders squared and chin jutting defiantly.

"Stop."

Sarah's hands froze at her sides. He ran his eyes over her and the gaze brushed her like a touch, her insides going warm.

"Kneel."

Sarah immediately dropped to her knees with a painful thud. He stood then, going to his bar table and pouring a drink. Sarah twitched as she struggled with the bonds. How was it possible she didn't hate this more than he was enjoying it? Probably because you've been celibate for to long and he's a gorgeous, wicked Fae King who you fantasized about as a teen, she reminded herself. Sarah groaned internally. If this was how she was supposed to learn she was guaranteed to fail at this rate.

He continued to stare at her silently from across the room, a heated look growing in his eyes that had her heart racing. When he finished his drink he left the room, entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Sarah's brows furrowed as she continued to struggle, her body growing sore from all the tension. The shower turned on from the bathroom and she realized he was intending to just leave her there while he was apparently getting ready for bed.

"Fucking asshole," she rumbled.

After several long minutes, the shower turned off and he re-entered the room, wearing similar pajamas to the ones he'd worn at her apartment, his hair slicked back. He came back to stand in front of her and stared down at her. Her eyes flitted up to glare back at him.

"Tired?"

"Not at all," Sarah gritted through her teeth.

"What a pity." He crouched down then till he was eye level with her. "Because you're going to have to either break out of this hold, or beg me to release you, if you want to go to bed."

Sarah had expected as much. "In your dreams."

He chuckled. "As you wish." He cupped her cheek and leaned in, pressing a long kiss on her before abruptly standing and walking off to his bed. Her lips were left tingling from the contact. The dynamic of him being fully dressed and composed and her being practically naked and trapped was giving her all sorts of dirty thoughts. She wanted to slap herself for it.

The fire went out and the room went quiet as he slipped into bed leaving her there kneeling on the floor. Sarah set her jaw defiantly. She would break this. She didn't need him to release her. That string to her magical pool was somewhere in her mind, she just needed to find it.

###### 

Sarah realized several hours later she had gravely overestimated her abilities. Her whole body was shaking from cold and exhaustion. Her knees burned under the continued weight of holding her in place against the hard floor. Her eyes could hardly stay open, but the burning in her muscles kept her from finding any rest. She had contemplated calling out for Jareth to release her, just to make the aching end. But her stupid pride kept getting in the way and she would feel that resentment rise up in her the second his name almost left her lips. She refused to satisfy him by giving in.

Sarah hadn't realized she had dozed off some time later when a touch jerked her awake. Jareth was crouched in front of her again, his bare hand brushing her cheek, the light of the moon illuminating his skin in a breathtaking way.

"You're not going to win this tonight," his tone was somehow soothing to her aching mind. The headache had begun sometime before she'd given up trying to find the string to the Labyrinth's magic.

"I'm not going to 'beg' you," she spit out, her voice hoarse from the physical excursion.

"Then perhaps a deal?"

"What do you want?" Sarah's eyes fluttered closed again, the exhaustion overcoming her again.

"How about a bath?"

Sara's eyes shot open. "With you?"

"Obviously."

Sarah snorted. "I don't…"

"We will be having a lesson again in less than twenty-four hours. Do you really want to stay like this until then?"

Sarah sighed. She knew she needed to concede but the bitter taste of it made her mouth feel sour.

"Fine."

Jareth pulled her into him then. "Relax," he whispered in her ear.

Sarah's whole body went limp upon being released from his hold, blood rushing to feet that she hadn't even realized had gone numb. She groaned at the sudden discomfort that ran through her whole body. Jareth pulled her into his arms, lifting her from the ground and carrying her to the bathroom. The room was already lit up, a bath already run.

"Always so confident you'll win, aren't you?" She was too tired to sound irritated by it.

He chuckled as he set her in the warm water gingerly. Sarah's hands clasped the sides of the bath as she was eased into the water, her entire body feeling like jello. Her eyes fixated in the water spout trying to keep herself from passing out under the immediate sense of relief and warmth. Jareth had stripped and stepped into the tub behind her silently. When his hands tugged her back into him she tensed, her hands tightening on the ivory rims. He immediately stopped, but his hands roamed over her arms and shoulders, massaging down the tender muscles before moving to her back. Sarah's head rested on her knees and her eyes fell closed, his hands sending warms shivers of relief through her bones.

"Am I really going to be so powerful that this torture is necessary? Just how strong is the Labyrinth?"

"It's a different kind of magic. It's not like what I use. Fae magic is in everything down here, even the air. What the Labyrinth houses is an entity of its own. No one has ever mastered it before."

"It didn't seem so bad. I managed it alright."

"You were not within a close proximity to it. Nor have you even remotely tapped into it yet. Even babes can use glamour."

Sarah ignored the insult. "What would happen if I did tap further into it?"

Jareth didn't respond, his hands continuing to massage at her. But Sarah wasn't done talking. She wanted to know exactly what she was getting herself into.

"Why did you want to find me? Why marry me if I'm such a risk of becoming a puppet and harming you and your kingdom?"

Jareth's hands slowed. "I wanted you."

Sarah lifted her head then and turned in the water to stare back at him. "Is it because I rejected you? Is this just a game to punish me for hurting you?"

"No." Jareth's hands fell to rest on her waist under the water.

"Then why? Is it the magic? Do you want it? I don't care, you can have it. Take it from me. You can divorce me, I'll move to a city beyond the castle."

Jareth's hand moved to cup her cheek, his eyes roaming over her face with the smallest flicker of irritation. "I can't take your magic from you, Sarah."

"But that is it, isn't it?" Sarah pulled back from his touch.

Jareth watched as her jade eyes bloomed with hopefulness. Did she want his desire for her to be that simple? Was her disdain for him so great that she would gladly accept his interests being solely focused on obtaining her connection to the Labyrinth's magic? His temper flared. He would not have any such false hope building in her regarding his intentions.

"I have no interest in your magic, Sarah." His tone grew bitter. "As you can see, I am already quite powerful without it." He grasped her by the neck and pulled her closer to him, their faces inches from each other. "I desire something quite different from you." He brought her lips to his roughly, his temper overtaking him.

Sarah let out a pained noise before her muscles in her arms gave out on her and she collapsed on top of him. Jareth continued to ravage her mouth as he pulled her into him fully, their bare chests connecting and the sparks from the contact making her gasp.

"I had meant to push you much farther tonight. I had so many other things to try on you. But the second I saw your pretty breasts I couldn't focus on anything but how badly I wanted to throw you on my bed and ravage you. I had to take a cold shower just to keep myself from doing just that."

Jareth's mouth was roaming down her neck, then down her chest till he reached her tightly budded breasts, taking one into his mouth and sucking sharply on it. Sarah moaned, her hands flying to his shoulders to steady herself. He moved to the other, licking and nipping at it till she was breathing heavily. He returned his lips to hers, kissing her desperately as if he were a man dying of thirst and she was a cool spring. His hand trailed down her stomach till it reached between her thighs, teasing her sex till she was grabbing and kissing him in return. He grasped her hips and tugged her till she fell back, catching herself on the sides of the bath. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders, spreading them with a rough jerk till she was sprawled out before him in the shallow water. There was no ease into it, she'd barely caught herself to hold her head above the water before his mouth was on her. His tongue was merciless, demanding every drop of arousal from her, licking greedily at her and driving throaty cries from her lips. Sarah had a flickering thought that dream Jareth had nothing on the real thing, before his tongue pierced her core and began thrusting inside of her, draining her of any coherent thoughts. Sarah came hard, crying out his name as he continued. When the last wave of pleasure finally passed he pulled her by the waist till she was straddling him, her wet hair draping over his chest. He kissed her firmly, his tongue tangling with hers with the taste of her still on it. She could feel his arousal beneath her thighs and the desire bloomed full-force once more. Somewhere in her mind, the sensible part kicked back in. She wasn't ready to have sex, even if her body was begging for it. She knew she'd be regretting this later as it were.

"Jareth." Sarah pulled back, her eyes full of conflict as they met his. Those mismatched eyes were filled with absolute desire and… something tender that she wished she hadn't seen at all.

He rested his head on her shoulder, his breathing heavy against her.

"To bed then," he finally said.

He stood, lifting her in his arms and toweling them both down. Sarah got a rather good look at him from this angle, and she wished she hadn't. He was absolutely decadent to stare at. It didn't help that she could still feel his mouth on her sex and the aching that had already returned. He was fully aroused and she licked her lips while she stared at his length, despite her exhaustion and her brain telling her to stop fucking around with him like this. Jareth carried her to the bed and went to the dresser, returning in his pajama pants and carrying a silky nightdress for her. She wondered where in the world he'd dug that up, and if he had intentionally had her new clothes brought here instead of her chambers. He pulled it over her head carefully before climbing into the bed with her.

Jareth pulled her into him, holding her tightly from behind. "Rest up. I won't be as kind tomorrow night."

"Good. The more I hate you the better."

"Hate me all you want, precious. Had you not enjoyed it so much, you would have broken free of it." He nipped at her ear leaving a sting from his sharp teeth.

Sarah stiffened. As much as she had glowered and grumbled, he was right. She'd been excited by it, free of her sensibility telling her all the reasons she shouldn't be undressing in front of him. It had removed responsibility of her actions, and she had been aroused the whole time, even if she would never admit that to him. Though she doubted she hid it very well. She'd always been an exuberant lover in her dating life, which had been quite some time ago much to her misfortune. That had to be why she was caving to his devilish seduction.

"I want to go to my own room," Sarah demanded even as her eyes fluttered.

"Not a chance."

Sarah grumbled, but despite the annoyance at her wishes being ignored she fell asleep almost immediately, the exhaustion to much.

###### 

**Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Labyrinth or any of Jim Henson's work - however the additional characters are all my own creations :)**

###### 

Sarah blinked awake in her dream. The white walls shifted like clouds as her eyes fell into focus. She was sitting up this time, leaning against something hard and cold. When she glanced back, her nose was tickled by red hair, a charming smile welcoming her from Dream Jareth. She chuckled to herself.

"Am I going to be seeing you every time I get aroused now?"

Dream Jareth nuzzled her ear. "I simply show up when you call. Perhaps you just enjoy my company."

"You would think I get enough face time with Jareth to avoid seeing any version of him in my dreams." Sarah pulled away, sitting across from him instead. He just smiled mischievously.

"I am rather addictive." His cocky grin made her to laugh.

"A nightmare, more like. One I can't seem to get away from."

"Perhaps you don't truly wish to get away."

"Stop assuming my thoughts," Sarah replied tartly.

"Always the tragic damsel turned heroin aren't you?" Dream Jareth teased. "What's so wrong with simply enjoying your stay here?"

"Besides the fact that I'm not staying permanently?"

"You're just not giving it a chance. Where would you go? You can't return to the Aboveground, you'd be a shell of yourself again in weeks. And it can't be any worse here than it was with Cruex." Those mismatched eyes briefly danced with something dark.

"It's not like I've forgotten everything I've lost just because he saved my ass."

"A lovely ass at that," he winked.

"If you weren't so charming I'd think this was just Jareth using his dream-casting tricks on me to convince me he isn't so bad. I'm still not convinced that isn't the case, actually."

"I'm just reasonable. Besides, your Queen now. Aren't you enjoying it?" Sarah ignored his change of subject.

"Maybe I would have in a different life," she shrugged.

"What's wrong with this life?"

"He was a little late if he thought he wanted any kind of successful future with me."

"Wasn't that your fault? Casting away his power over you and all, rendering him unable to find you?" Dream Jareth mused casually. Sarah hid a wince at the remark, refusing to ponder that fact.

"I thought this was my dream. I don't want to discuss him anymore."

"Good, I hate talking," Dream Jareth smiled mischievously, brushing his lips lightly over hers.

###### 

Sarah's eyes fluttered open, waking herself from yet another dream. Her body was not even remotely stiff or sore as she expected it to be after the hours she'd spent locked on her knees the night before. There was no way of knowing how late she'd finally slipped into a blissful sleep, but she still felt like she needed several hours of sleep. She didn't have to look around to know she was alone in the bed again. Jareth's scent lingered in the air but his presence was not filling the room as it always unmistakably did when he was near. As she stretched her tired limbs, it dawned on her that Jareth had probably healed her muscles in the bath. She threw an arm over her face and grimaced. She didn't want him being nice to her. It was out of character and she didn't want to warm up to him. The cuddling at night was driving her insane. It was forcing a type of comfortableness between them she did not want. Tonight had to be different. She had to sleep in her own bed, no matter what.

Sarah tried to remember the way to her chambers but wound up getting lost rather quickly. She was already getting frustrated when a burst of little grimy goblins came pummeling down the hall, almost too distracted by their game of 'toss the chicken' to even notice her at first. Sarah watched them with an amused grin as they passed. They were charming, but catastrophic. They left a blaze of feathers and debris behind them as they played. One small goblin finally noticed her and shrieked in excitement.

"Queeny! Queeny! Queeny!" it scuttled over toward her feet, sniffing at her toes like a curious puppy. The others followed suit till she suddenly found herself surrounded by wide eyed, curious little buggers, all sniffing and poking at her bare feet and legs.

"Um, hello," she laughed. "How are you all this morning?"

They seemed excited by her acknowledgement of them.

"We fine!"

"Play with us!"

"Catch the chicken, Queeny!"

The little goblins were jumping and rolling around in a flurry and she barely dodged the poor chicken as it came clucking past her head into the hands of a goblin right behind her.

"I do hope you all are not bothering our new Queen." A stern voice broke the noise, the goblins quieting instantly and sulking back away from Sarah. Caldo stepped into view, his demeanor authoritarian and cold as he gave a chiding look to the goblins.

"Oh, they're fine. I've dealt with drunks worse than them." Sarah joked. Caldo turned to her with a tight grin before he gave a dismissive jut of his chin to the goblins who scuttled away hurriedly.

"My Lady Sarah, did you wind up lost this morning?"

Despite how quickly he veiled it, Sarah caught his eyes dip to the silky nightgown she was wearing before meeting her eyes. He kept his distance from her, that friendly smile on his face, but Sarah couldn't help but notice the emptiness in the hall surrounding them. She crossed her arms over chest to hide the prominent curve of her breasts beneath the garment.

"It seems so. Mind showing me to my chambers?"

"Of course." He didn't offer her an arm this time, instead turning and walking off as she followed.

When they arrived, Annalise was sitting quietly on the couch with coffee awaiting Sarah.

"Good morning, your Majesty!" she smiled brightly as they entered.

"Please don't call me that," Sarah groaned. "Have you been waiting here long?"

The girl brightened and nodded. "I didn't know what time to expect you, but I am so excited you are here finally. Your dresses have arrived!"

Annalise pulled open a massive wardrobe for Sarah to see the few new dresses that hung within. Sarah took a long look before turning to the two watching her for a reaction.

"You are joking, right?"

Annalise's grin fell instantly in confusion. "You do not like them?"

Sarah pulled out a dark plum gown. The weight of the dress alone was unbearable, but the satiny material and the ridiculous puffy skirt and frilly edges were absolutely hideous and incredibly uncomfortable even just looking at it.

"I mean maybe this would have flown in the 18th century, but look at it! Am I going to a masquerade in this? I can't be expected to wear something so cumbersome on a daily basis? I mean, I liked your dress because it was simple and much more like the dresses I wore for theater."

Anna looked crestfallen. Sarah turned to Caldo.

"I am used to wearing things that are functional and show off my figure, which happens to be one of the few perks of immortality. I knew I'd have some adjustments in style, but you can't expect me to wear this."

Caldo seemed intrigued more so than confused, as Anna was. "I can't say I would encourage it, but if the attire displeases you, I am willing to submit any requests you have."

"Perfect! I'll sketch out a few ideas for them to get started on minimalizing these gaudy things. Do you have any paper or pen?"

Caldo procured some from the air before handing it to her. Sarah sat at her vanity, scribbling away a few pieces while Caldo and Annalise shared a coffee patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Here." She handed several pages to him once they were complete. His eyebrow raised in surprise at the pieces.

"I don't think his majesty will approve of such changes, Lady Sarah. Goblin City attire is known for its flare, but these are... rather simple, and perhaps to revealing."

"If he has a problem with modernizing these ridiculous dresses, he can kiss my ass," she smiled brightly as she took the coffee Anna had prepared for her.

Caldo laughed. "A feet no man has ever dreaded, no doubt."

Sarah frowned at his forwardness, but turned quickly so he didn't notice.

"I'll need something for today, though. Do you think you could get me another dress, Anna?"

"Yes, my Lady." Anna stood to leave and Caldo followed suit.

"I'll be back for you soon to assure you do not get lost again." Caldo bowed before closing the door behind them.

###### 

Sarah and Annalise were chattering patiently as they waited for Caldo to escort them to class when the door opened without any knock or warning. Jareth strolled in casually, looking regal as always.

"Good morning, Sarah darling. Did you sleep well?" His cape fluttered through the air behind him, dark shirt and leather clad vest over his creamy flesh, those eyes masked with his royal markings as always. The entire room succumbed to his presence instantly.

Sarah felt a little off in the dress Annalise had brought her suddenly, the muted blue and stiff material making her feel inferior standing in front of Jareth. The feeling of dominance he held over her when they played his wicked games was one thing. Feeling his dominance in the daylight and in front of others had the opposite effect. She stood tall, her body turning away from him with every movement as a silent challenge of his control over her.

"What are you doing here?"

Jareth gave her an annoyed expression. "I thought I'd walk you to class this morning."

"Where's Caldo?"

"He's been detained." Jareth gave her a look that dared her to question him further on it.

Sarah smiled sweetly instead, taking arms with Annalise firmly.

"Lead the way, then, your Majesty."

Jareth sharpened his eyes on her as if he disliked her feigning pleasantness. "I don't believe you will be needing your handmaiden today."

"I enjoy her company in class."

"I believe she'll find her plate rather full today." He turned to the girl with every inch of a kingly demeanor. "You'll be needed by the grounds keeper today. Best be on your way, girl."

Annalise did not hesitate to exit immediately, despite Sarah's protests, leaving the two alone. Jareth gave her a once over with a displeased look.

"Have your seamstresses still delivered nothing to you that you must waltz around in such garments? Even Annalise should be dressing better by now."

"Yes, they have, but I'm having them altered."

He raised an eyebrow at that but didn't push her on it, instead extending an arm for her to take, which she did, falling into step with him as they began walking through the halls. Her skin tingled at the contact of his arm wrapped around her own so possessively.

"Nothing to keep you busy this morning?" she asked after several seconds of awkward silence, trying to instigate casual chatter.

"Not particularly, though I will be detained the rest of the evening."

"So no more torture classes?"

He laughed, genuinely. "What a warped idea you have of torture. But don't fret, I've set aside time for you, precious."

"Lucky me."

"You know, there are women who would envy the privilege to spend uninterrupted time with me."

"Perhaps they should run your Labyrinth and be on the receiving end of your torments. I'm sure your pool of courtesans would surely diminish." Sarah gave him a contemptuous gaze.

"Darling the mere threat of running my Labyrinth is enough to deter all unwanted advances. I doubt any Fae lady of court would last an hour within those walls."

Sarah put a hand over her heart, feigning a gasp. "Was that a compliment?"

"If you weren't anything less than impressive, do you think I would have asked you to stay?" His words were somber, the easy chatter dipping slightly toward a more real conversation she wasn't comfortable with.

"Why did you send Annalise away? I don't want her thinking she's a servant around here."

"She is a servant 'around here'. And I've decided to host court to welcome my new Queen."

Sarah stopped abruptly. "What? Why?" her tone was much more alarmed than she'd intended it to come out.

Jareth turned toward her, his features turning cold at her alarmed look, their bodies' mere inches apart as he stared at her. "It is customary to introduce the new Queen of any court."

"But why celebrate twice? Won't we be having an official wedding anyways?"

"Would you like to?"

"No! I mean, that's what Belthar had said, I just assumed…"

"Weddings are usually rather extravagant endeavors, they take the place over the span of a week, sometimes longer. I am not one to host, nor do I particularly enjoy having my halls crawling with Fae, without a moments rest in my own kingdom for days on end. But if you wish it, I will make the necessary arrangements." He brushed a hand gently through her dark curls, his eyes following the motion intently.

Sarah hesitated to answer. She hadn't really thought of an actual wedding, but the ordeal sounded unpleasant enough. If he wasn't going to mind skipping, neither would she.

"I'd always seen myself as the eloping type. I think we've already covered that part."

Jareth grinned, his usual arrogance gone, replaced with something genuine and appreciative.

"Don't look so excited," her eyes narrowed. "I know how to torture you now if you push me."

"Fiendish girl," he continued walking, his arm dropping down to his side and taking her hand in his glove-clad one.

Their fingers intertwined and Sarah felt that nagging resistance kick in once more. This was too intimate, too normal. It was hard to see him as a villain when he dropped the airs of an enigmatic, pompous ruler when they were alone. She was still working on her own feelings, she didn't need this charming and flirty Jareth distracting her. With her mind and body finally finding coherency amidst her adaption to being more than just a shell of herself, now that she was constantly being nourished by the magic of the underground, she was finding it easier with each passing day to sift through the feelings that she had harbored dormant for years, and the feelings that were new and fresh. Though he had a habit of riling her up when he came around, making the two nearly indistinguishable once more.

"Why do you wear gloves every day?" She asked, thankful her voice sounded steady and unfazed.

"For Fae, most magic is emitted through our hands, so we cover them to avoid harming those who are not as accustomed to it."

"What do you mean?"

Jareth stopped and removed a glove before bringing up the hand he still had clasped, holding her palm out toward him. He traced a finger over her palm and a static shock sparked through her, causing her to jump instinctively.

"Oh. How odd. But you've touched me before without shocking me?"

"It's relatively easy to withhold, as I do whenever I touch you, but accidents still happen if you are not always paying attention."

"Will my hands do the same once I've been able to absorb more of the Labyrinth's magic?" Sarah eyed him curiously. His lips thinned as he pulled his glove back on, eyes distant until he finally laced her fingers with his own once more.

"One step at a time, precious. It takes quite a bit of magic before you have to worry about accidentally killing your more fragile guests." Sarah did a double take at his him, but he just smirked and began walking once more. She huffed, her hand now tingling out of fear as he clasped it.

"So just a single night of entertaining then? Nothing I should dread or be worried about?" Sarah continued on with their earlier conversation.

"Depends on how much fun you wish to have with it," he shrugged casually.

"What do you mean?"

"We are known for being an unruly bunch in the Goblin City. I won't deny that I enjoy imbibing in the cases where I have to endure hours of formalities to dull the ache of it. Though I would encourage you to pace yourself."

It was Sarah's turn to laugh. "Are you insinuating I can't keep up with you?"

"Sarah, you haven't the slightest idea how far under the table I would put you." His voice rumbled in a challenging purr.

"I think that sounds like a bet," her face lighting with amusement, the odds already filtering in her mind of what to toss into the gambling pit.

"I should inform you how ill-advised it would be to make a bet with the Goblin King." They stopped outside of the Library door, but he positioned himself in front of it, eyes glimmering with excitement as Sarah crossed her arms and jutted a defiant chin at him.

"I bet that I could go toe to toe with you and still leave a lasting, dazzling impression on your guests."

"And if you do?"

"I want to see my old friends from the Labyrinth."

Jareth gave her a bored look. "I would have given that to you anyways."

"Fine, then I want to start sleeping in my room. Alone."

"Intolerable."

"Afraid you'll lose?" The decadence of her voice as she eagerly challenged him lit his insides. How thrilling to know she liked to play with stakes on the table. Oh how he would use this against her in so many naughty ways. He flashed his razor sharp teeth at her and watched the flicker of trepidation in those intoxicating green eyes that pinned him in place.

"I'll agree to it. Now if you do not, and you run yourself into the ground and make a fool of yourself in front of my guests. What do I get?"

Sarah nibbled on her lip in thought, until the idea came to her. "I'll give you a kiss."

"I already receive those," he grasped her around the waist and tugged her into him, hardly attempting to hide his growing arousal, bringing his lips just to brush over hers.

"Yes, but not this kind." Sarah let her eyes dip down between them suggestively.

She grinned devilishly when his eyes went black with desire, his arousal hard against her abdomen sending a rush of heat straight to her groin. She knew she shouldn't toy with him, or get his hopes up, but she couldn't help herself. She had no intentions of losing, she'd had her share of raves and parties in the Aboveground after all, and the idea of making him work for something he wasn't going to get made her insides bloom with heat, the power play just to delectable to pass up.

"I should go, I wouldn't want to be late," she breathed casually, eyes batting innocently.

Jareth grasped her chin and kissed her, devouring her lips and pushing his tongue past them to tangle with her own. She shouldn't have pushed him, her mind scolding her for it, even as she enjoyed how easily she had made him come undone. Tit for tat. If he was going to bring her to her knees, quite literally, behind the doors of his chamber, then she would just bring him down with her. He nipped her lip, harder than usual, when he pulled back from her.

"I believe we have a deal. I'll see you tonight, precious."

He disappeared then. Sarah's fingers brushed over her bottom lip, the sting almost unbearable. It was surely going to bruise, she thought.

###### 

Sarah had to use all of her energy not to keel over from fatigue during class. The whole time her mind kept slipping into daydreams, thinking of the feast, and her bet with Jareth. What had made her do something to impulsive? She had no idea how much a centuries-old Fae could drink and party. She wasn't even allowed to drink the same wine as him. Perhaps it was her exhaustion that had spurned her to do it. She couldn't seem to control herself when he was so close, her reservations and logic melting away like butter on toast.

When the class ended, Caldo was waiting for her in the hall. He seemed reserved, and less than willing to chatter as he had the day before, but he didn't say why or bring up his absence that morning.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, her mind growing increasingly numb from exhaustion. When her second class ended, she requested to have dinner in her room with Annalise, to which Caldo seemed arguably enthused about, his eyes darting away constantly as if he had something urgent he wanted to see to. He promised to let Jareth know and hurried off. Sarah was too tired to inquire about his behavior, and she wasn't sure she could handle seeing Jareth before their 'lesson' so she took the reprieve no questions asked. Annalise had immediately run off to gather food for them from the kitchens when they returned to Sarah's chambers, leaving her alone for the first time in hours. She wasn't quite used to this much socializing, being such a loner for so long.

Sarah paced in her room enjoying the silence, and attempted to find that link to her connection to the Labyrinth as she waited for Annalise. Once again it was nowhere to be found. Sarah plopped in the chair of her vanity and stared into the pale face staring back at her. Her eyes were muted, the bags unbearably noticeable. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to survive another night of Jareth's mind control with so little energy, let alone if it resulted in another round of hours of physical excursions and then a bout of orgasms. She had wanted to ravage him as much as she had wanted to run and hide from the intensity of her own feelings. After her apparent sleep-deprived induced flirting that morning, she wasn't sure if her reasons to not sleep with him would win out the next time. A noise from the hall pulled her eyes away, but it just sounded like goblins causing a ruckus. When she looked back toward the mirror her breath froze.

Her reflection stared back it her, but it wasn't quite right. The woman staring back looked like her, but had skin that looked almost translucent, her eyes were large black pools staring emptily back at her, lips cracked and blue. Sarah cocked her head to the side inspecting the reflection, and the being mimicked her. Sarah waived at the mirror, and the thing repeated the motion. Sarah frowned, her brows furrowing. The thing smiled, sharp yellow teeth gleaming back at her. Sarah yelped and fell backwards out of the chair in terror.

"My apologies, Majesty. I did not mean to frighten you." the thing sang in a siren's voice. Sarah jumped to her feet and stared at the terrifying reflection.

"What are you?" Sarah asked.

"I am a friend."

"How did you get in my mirror? Why are you here? Why do you look like me?"

"I have no form, my Lady. This was the only way I could finally reach you."

"Why were you looking for me?" Sarah had the sense that she was very much in danger at the moment.

"I wanted to meet my new Queen," it hummed cheerily. "And offer my services to you."

"What services?"

The thing grinned again, the sickly yellow teeth wet with saliva.

"I am your link to the Labyrinth, my Queen. I can give you the power you are looking for."

"Who said I was looking for it?"

"I felt you last night, calling for me. I could not reach you where you were, but here I finally can."

"What does that even mean?" Sarah looked around nervously hoping Annalise was going to come through that door soon.

"You are heavily warded, my Queen. I cannot come to you as I would like too. But they cannot keep me out entirely. I know these walls like a mother knows her child."

"What do you want?"

"It is not what I want, but what you want. I can help you, make you stronger. Have you not noticed something missing?"

Her link to the Labyrinth. Sarah couldn't believe this. This terrifying creature was the link between her and the Labyrinth? There was a reason she hadn't been able to find her string to the magic since she'd arrived here? The thought that Jareth had blocked that link infuriated her beyond reason.

"And I am just supposed to believe you want to help me? I don't trust anything about the Undeground. That includes weird creatures that pop up in my mirrors."

"I will earn your trust, my Lady. Take this as a gift."

The being blew Sarah a kiss, a dust of dead flower petals fluttering from the mirror and hitting Sarah in the face, the sickly sweet smell filling the air and causing her nose to scrunch in disgust.

"What was that?" Sarah pulled a dead petal out of her hair.

"Just a bit of power to help you, my Queen. His Majesty is strong, but we are stronger. He cannot keep us apart for long."

Sarah didn't like the use of 'we' in that sentence. She still didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Someone is coming. I must go now. Until we meet again."

The thing smiled again and abruptly disappeared. The only thing in the mirror staring back was Sarah's shocked reflection. Annalise walked through the door several seconds later.

Sarah was able to mask how perturbed she was that the Labyrinth, or some creature from the Labyrinth had just contacted her. She let Annalise chatter away animatedly about her responsibilities for the upcoming Court. throughout dinner, her thoughts consuming her over what to do about the creature from the Labyrinth. Should she tell Jareth? Was he the one blocking the connection? If he was, then why? Was the being dangerous? It looked like it would be, the image still giving her the creeps. But regardless, if he had rendered her defenseless without even caring to mention it, then perhaps he'd simply been fooling her this whole time. Perhaps he didn't simply desire her, and instead he had is own motives for keeping her here and was simply distracting her in the easiest way he knew how. She laid on the bed immediately after Annalise had left and promptly passed out, her mind unable to keep working against the fatigue of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Labyrinth of any of Jim Henson's characters.**

###### 

The knock at the door startled him from his reading. Jareth glanced at the clock on his desk, realizing it was ticking past the dining hour. He hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten, being so consumed with the bit of research he had been delving into this afternoon. He frowned, mildly irritated with his lack of findings thus far, knowing full well his time was running low. A knock sounded again, quieter this time, and he wondered if his Sarah had decided to call on him. He had been rather pleased with her improved mood this morning. He could sense her aura was less erratic than it had been since returning here. Perhaps she would concede to him sooner than expected, particularly if her unpredictable moods and flares of anger settled as the magic in the Underground righted her mind once again. Jareth tucked the black leather-bound book he had been scouring through for the last several hours into a drawer on the side of his desk, locking it with magic before standing to open the door.

He felt more than a brush of irritation to find Caldo standing in the hallway, looking tense as always.

"Is there something you want?" The flare of indignant disappointment tinged his words.

"Forgive me for calling late, but I've come to inform you that Lady Sarah has chosen to dine in her quarters with her handmaiden. She will join you for her lessons after."

Jareth raised a brow at the man. "My how she has you wrapped around her finger, sending you off like an errand boy to the King. And how confidently she dismisses me. Did you think it wise to encourage such behavior?"

Caldo returned Jareth's sneer with an impudent gaze. "I am afraid that a submissive nature has yet to take root in her, my King. She seems to think she has as much sovereignty as she pleases here, and it is certainly not my place to argue with my Queen, nor do I have the time. Perhaps you are too lax with her."

Jareth glowered at the man, stepping close to him. "How your insolence vexes me. I believe you've gone to long without a flogging."

Caldo blanched. "If my truths upset you, my King, perhaps you should right the errors in your way. You would do well to curb her indignation before her rebellious nature gets out of hand, much as you do with your other subjects."

"Afraid you may have another uncontrollable force on your hands, Caldo?" Jareth stepped back, his features lit with that predatory gaze as if daring the man to continue this conversation.

Caldo scoffed. "I doubt anything can be worse than you."

"That is where your judgement is flawed. My precious Sarah can be a cruel little creature should you upset her. She is not merely the charming little flower she presents herself as."

"If you insist, my Lord. I will inform you that she seemed rather exhausted today. If I may be as considerate as to recommend you allow her some time to rest before your… lesson begins." Caldo cleared his throat as he spoke, eyes dodging slightly.

Jareth cocked his head at the man. "It is not your place to make such suggestions."

"I know how… vigorous you can be with your women, my Lord. As a human, she may need more time to recoup." Caldo's words were clipped as he leveled his eyes with Jareth.

Jareth gave the man a dark grin, his eyes sharp as daggers as he pinned him with a deeply amused look. "How you underestimate my champion. I look forward to the day she shatters your pathetic vision of her fragility."

Caldo's jaw tightened, his eyes wavering in irritation beneath Jareth's gaze. "If you have a moment, we should discuss details for your party."

Jareth smirked at the change of subject, and retreated to his room once more without deigning the man a response, leaving the door open for Caldo to follow.

"I've called on General Lazarus to return to the castle by the morrow to meet with us, as well as a few prominent ladies of court to assist Annalise in seeing to the preparations within the kingdom. However, I wish to share that I am not confident we can have everything ready in just three days' time."

"I don't believe it was a request, Caldo."

"Surely we could push it off a few more days or weeks even?"

"No." Jareth didn't look up at the man as he sifted through some letters on his desk, an air of boredom about him. Caldo huffed in irritation.

"Is there something you are not telling me, Jareth? I simply do not understand. You haven't hosted court in decades and now suddenly it has to occur and I only have three days to pull it together."

"Do not bore me with how you are lacking, Caldo. Perhaps Sebastian would be willing to assist you, I expect he will be here early as usual," Jareth enunciated every word sharply, his irritation flaring once more. Caldo tensed at the mention of the King's brother.

"I do hope you have considered his presence and the effect it may have on your charming bride. She seems to struggle with your darkness, let alone that of your siblings."

Jareth grinned. "Do you speak out of concern for Sarah or yourself? I do believe my Sarah could handle the worst of my darkness, though I dare say I would not say the same for you."

Caldo grinded his teeth. "If you say so, my Lord. However, you are still deflecting as to why the rush? What are you hiding from me?" Caldo pushed.

Jareth raised his gaze to the man, amusement and irritation flaring. "Do you really wish to know? Will it calm your squabbling nature?"

Caldo just crossed his arms, his gaze not breaking.

"Very well. I possessed Cruex's entire house of royalty in a nightmare and tortured them, if only briefly. But long enough to make a point, I would say."

Caldo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out for several seconds. "Why?" he finally asked.

"He took what was mine." Jareth hissed the words, and Caldo paled.

"Sarah? That is what this is all about? The marriage contract being constructed so hastily? The additional wards on the kingdom? The days you disappeared without a word? You were attacking another kingdom?" Caldo's voice raised, but Jareth simply grinned malevolently.

"Jareth, you know they will send the High Court after you for this," Caldo muttered, shaking his head as if upset, but he failed to hide the delight that glittered in the depths of his brown eyes. Jareth ignored it, allowing the man to revel in the news like a petulant child receiving a coveted gift. Enjoy it while you can, he mused darkly.

"Precisely why it would be ideal to present my new Queen so soon. A house full of Fae celebrating at a time like this will buy me more time."

"Time for what?" Caldo asked, those slick features masking his excitement with mere curiosity.

Jareth gave him a grin that said he had no intentions of sharing anything more. "Go see to ensuring this event runs smoothly, Caldo. Should it be anything less than spectacular, I will hold you personally responsible."

Caldo frowned, his nostrils flaring in agitation. "You love keeping me in the dark when you scheme, don't you?"

Jareth didn't respond, his demeanor dismissive as he continued to flick through the documents in his hand.

"Someday, Jareth, your arrogance will be your undoing." The words lacked any semblance of concern, instead holding the air of a threat. Jareth's eyes lifted, the room thickening with dark static energy. The man stiffened, alarm blooming in his features as if he hadn't meant to say those words out loud. He turned on his heels and left quickly, leaving Jareth in a brewing mood. He glanced at the clock on his desk. Sarah was late for class.

###### 

Sarah woke abruptly. She was sitting up and wide awake before she'd had time to even think of the action. Jareth sat in the chair across from the bed. He looked annoyed, as if she'd already somehow pissed him off.

"You didn't show up for class."

"I fell asleep."

"You also dismissed yourself from dinner without my approval."

"I need your approval to have a private dinner now?" Sarah was cranky and tired and already over his clearly bitter mood. She'd never been very pleasant when woken from the throes of a good night's sleep.

"Yes," he replied smoothly.

"Fuck you," she replied flippantly. Sarah went to walk off but he already had her frozen still, realizing he must have been why she'd woken so suddenly.

"By all means." His gaze turned heated but she merely scoffed in return.

"Let's get this over with. I'm tired."

"Stand up," he commanded.

Sarah stood, trying to resist but her body moved against her once again. Something dark and unfamiliar slithered beneath her skin in response to her resistance, sending a chill up her spine.

"Come to me." Sarah hesitated. Her feet remained in place, much to her joy. His eyes sharpened on her.

"Come. Here." The command was stronger this time, her feet jerking forward. She took her time with slow steady steps. He could command her, but she realized she could bend his words to her minds interpretation of them, even if only to annoy him.

"We're going to try something different tonight," he mused darkly, the foreboding settling in her nerves as she stayed in place. "Another perk to controlling one's mind is the ability to withdraw information. While I possess the gift to penetrate your dreams and take this information when I wish, I think you will find it rather disturbing to have it dragged from your lovely lips. You will not speak unless to answer the questions I ask, and you will answer honestly." The command reverberated through her mind, straight to her bones.

Sarah's eyes expanded in alarm. This was all news to her, and though she wanted to demand he tell her if he had in fact done that with her dreams before now, her mouth was frozen shut. Shit. So much for telling him about my new friend in the mirror, she cursed. For now, she would just have to deal with whatever horrible things he was going to claw from her.

"Let's start with something simple. How are you liking my castle, Sarah?"

"It's beautiful." Sarah clamped her jaw in surprise at how quickly the words escaped her.

Jareth grinned. "Are you happy here?"

Sarah tried to keep her teeth locked together, that darkness slithering inside of her. But they came undone seconds later. "Sometimes."

Jareth let that word hang in the air before he continued, as if mulling it over in his mind.

"What causes your inability to settle in here?"

"I don't want to be happy here." Sarah hated how easily she caved to his interrogation.

"Why not?" He pressed, eyes lit with genuine curiosity. She wondered if these questions were intentional or if he had perhaps lost track of himself already. She wasn't even sure she had a truthful answer for this question. She wasn't entirely sure herself, though there were many factors that contributed to her conflict. That's why she was so surprised when an answer formed on her lips anyways.

"I don't deserve to be." Sarah frowned. That didn't seem right… but hadn't she been feeling guilty for seemingly moving on with a life that shouldn't have been? With someone she shouldn't have ever met? Her whole world had been turned upside down and she had lost everything. Why did she deserve to find happiness when she had only caused others grief?

"How… heroic of you." His tone could have been less condescending, but she knew it could have sounded much more so as well. Her statement clearly hadn't surprised him, nor did he seem particularly interested in remarking upon it further. He kept his demeanor cool, fingers tapping the couch arm lightly as he stared at her with an unreadable gaze.

"Do you enjoy when I touch you, Sarah?"

"Yes." Sarah cringed, but it wasn't like he didn't already know that.

"Do you wish to fuck me?" his eyes pinned her in place, her jaw tensing once more to defy him his answer, but just as before it left her.

"Yes."

He smirked again, those eyes lighting with amusement as she began to blush with anger and embarrassment.

"Is there anyone else you wish to fuck in my kingdom?"

Sarah briefly detected a hesitancy in his question, as though he debated even asking it. Was he... No… Jareth was a narcissist to fault. Did he think her answer would anger him? She almost grinned, enjoying _his_ discomfort.

"Not presently." She was pleased with the tick in his jaw at her response. Let him enjoy the thought that perhaps one day she would. He deserved to hate her responses as much as she hated giving them.

"Tell me, Sarah, did you miss me during our time apart?" He continued, masking his irritation.

"Yes."

"Describe how deeply you missed me."

"Desperately. I wished and begged for you to find me until I lost hope, until I believed you did not want to find me." Sarah bit her tongue, hating that she was giving him any sense of joy out of learning any of this. The darkness slithered once more, this time stronger than before. Jareth's features tightened slightly.

"You watched your entire family die? From a distance I presume?"

"Yes," her voice cracked. She didn't realize how swiftly she would feel guilt and pain at the mention of her loved ones, but it was there like a rock in her stomach.

"How deeply did you blame me for your loss of them?"

"very deeply." Sarah let the words cut through the air, her eyes cast away as she stared into the flames of the fire beside them. The darkness was spreading inside of her. She could feel it pushing back against his control, testing it.

"Did you also blame yourself?"

"Yes." Sarah hated admitting that. She wanted to believe it had been entirely him, but deep down she knew she had been the one to wish Toby away, and ultimately bring this upon herself.

"Do you still believe me to be the monster that destroyed your life?"

"Sometimes." Sarah wished she could have said 'yes'. But she knew he was slowly chiseling away at the wall she had constructed around her image of him, and that she was losing her reasoning to blame him for everything.

Jareth seemed pleased with this answer. He smiled gently at her before he continued.

"Tell me about after the transition, Sarah. What became of you after you abandoned your life once you'd realized what would become of you if you had stayed?"

"My father died shortly after. I tried to find you again. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was hollow, even when I found out about his passing. I knew something was wrong, that I had become broken somehow. I did everything I could think of to feel something again. I turned to drugs, hallucinogens, anything to make the emptiness go away. I… tried to use pain to cut through the darkness, but it never worked."

Sarah couldn't look at him, shocked by the amount of detail she had included in that statement. She could sense the air changing around her. His magic was beginning to create a thick veil in the room, a sudden burst of unexpected anger that consumed the space.

"Explain yourself," he commanded, his words tight and clipped.

Sarah bit her lip so hard she began to taste blood pool on her tongue. She knew what was going to come out, and she desperately wanted to keep it within her. The darkness squirmed desperately, fighting off the command, but to no avail.

"It started with cutting, minor wounds. They healed, never a single scar left behind. So I pushed my limits. I would cut deeper, wider, everywhere. When I was coked out of my mind it would feel like feathers brushing my skin. One morning I woke in a pool of my own blood-soaked sheets. It was then I realized I couldn't simply die. That my body would only weaken, but eventually restore itself. That was when I stopped. I stopped hurting myself, I stopped the drugs. And I stopped calling for you. I just gave up."

An anger unlike any she had ever felt blossomed in her chest, and she distinctively knew that it was just the memory of a feeling she had once been unable to feel, but that didn't stop it from consuming her. Tears pricked her eyes. The darkness vibrated with glee.

"I would have… I did not wish this life for you, Sarah. I would have protected you had you just _obeyed me._ " There was a wretched sharpness in his words, his body rigid as he sat, his gloved hands clenching.

Her anger at his choice of torment flared, the tears drying just as quickly as they had come. He had dragged this from her, something so deeply buried in her mind, and he had torn it open like a fresh wound for his own amusement. Her mind refused to acknowledge the glimmer of guilt it had heard in his voice. That dark hum in her chest reverberated, like an echo of her thoughts, hardening around her mind and blocking Jareth's control over it like a wall. Then it clicked. This feeling was the creature's gift. A defense. _Just a bit of power to help you._ Sarah turned on him, her body no longer frozen beneath his commands. She stormed over to where he sat and pulled back her arm to strike him. He caught her wrist just before it connected with his cheek.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Those sharp teeth gleamed behind a dark smirk, one that didn't touch his eyes as it usually did. He released her with a toss of his wrist, sending her back a step.

"I admire your ability to preserve yourself, Sarah. Many would have crumbled under such a life. You are astounding, by all accounts." His voice had shifted and was so suddenly smooth and warm she felt her body shiver in response to it. She hated the idea that his words actually comforted her in any way. Before she could relax even slightly though, his mask returned and his sharp eyes were on her once more.

"Come sit by me."

Sarah held off for several long seconds before she dropped into the spot inches next to him, his eyes lighting as if he were… impressed. Sarah didn't want that to matter to her, but she felt herself blossom under that gaze, even if she hid it behind cold indifference. She brushed the hair from her face casually, that darkness inside of her was humming still, though fainter now.

"I'll need you to start trying harder now, Sarah. Tell me everything that happened to you in Cruex's kingdom," he continued, and her mind complied, leaving nothing unsaid.

Jareth held nothing sacred the remainder of the night, leaving no stone unturned in her mind. Sarah relived so many memories, so many relationships, so much guilt and pain as he pried open every wound. She fought it, tooth and nail, and with every answer she grew a little colder, a little more resentful. With every word he dragged from her she withdrew further into herself, hating how little power she had and abhorring him for stealing the link she held with the Labyrinth. What she had been given by the creature was nothing compared to the power he emanated, his control over her was inexplicably too strong to reject. Yet for all his power, for all his smarts, he didn't see the dark spark in her eyes that had nothing to do with her anger or defiance, the glimmer of something terrible lurking in her mind, waiting.

###### 

"So he thinks he can distract us long enough to dissuade the High Court?" Cruex's deep voice reverberated across the telekinetic line of magic.

"I don't know what he plans. Only that he will assuredly have something up his sleeve," Caldo rumbled.

"What of the girl? Any signs she may be useful yet?"

"She keeps him preoccupied. Quite a handful, really. But I haven't had enough time to question her to uncover anything valuable."

"Find out what he's got planned. If he wants to play a game, then by all means, let's play," Cruex chuckled.

"He is less than forthcoming with information, as you well know."

"Do not disappoint me, Caldo. I have little patience for your lack of usefulness as of late," Cruex's tone sharpened across the line.

"How was I to know he would opt to bring the High Court's fury onto his doorstep rather than strike a bargain with you? We both underestimated his temper in regards to the girl."

Cruex's voice hardened with impatience. "If the girl truly dislikes him as you claim, then charm her, use her as a resource to uncover what he has planned. If she has nothing to offer, at least uncover whether or not the link with the Labyrinth has taken root in her and if she may end up being of any value when this is over."

"Yes, my Lord."

Cruex ended the connection. Caldo took a deep breath, and proceeded to head towards Jareth's study to do a little digging.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Labyrinth of Jim Henson's work**

**Warnings: sexual content below**

###### 

Jareth ran a hand through her dark locks as he laid staring at the ceiling of her room. He had ended their class only when she was near the end of her exhaustion, her stark green eyes dim with the weight of it in a way that made him oddly uncomfortable. He had been precise, so sure in his actions tonight and was all too pleased with her few bouts of defense against him, yet it had clawed sharply inside of him to see her so broken, so unlike the girl who had stomped her feet at him in nothing but dainty underwear in a shabby apartment as if she had no reason to fear him. Everything he had learned about her and the life he had been denied from sharing with her only sharpened his already dismal mood. He would have shielded her from so much pain, so much emptiness had she not been so young and naive. His Sarah was resilient, but her scars were deep. He knew she hated him by the end of it, but he couldn't be bothered with the fact. She was his to possess, afterall, and he while he wanted this to work in favor of continuing their purpose of class he knew he had taken more than necessary for his own selfish needs. He'd seen enough in her dreams to understand the complexity of her emotions, had felt the chaos in her aura from the second he had laid eyes on her, but the life she had described to him, the pain she had inflicted on herself, was nearly his own undoing. How it ravaged his mind to know these things, a lust for vengeance so deep he could barely squander the urge. But there were few who he could lash out at, many of Sarah's turmoil stemming directly from her link with that damned Labyrinth.

She had fought him with feeble shoving and angry retorts when he had finally pulled her into the bed with him, but he refused to leave her to simmer in her thoughts. Despite how much of a show she put on to display her irritation with him staying, in her sleep she curled into him, seeking his embrace in comfort. She would tense and whimper occasionally, until his fingers traced over her temples to cease the dreams in her head and gift her with a few hours of reprieve. He had re-opened every wound possible, from her realization of what had been done to her, the depressive state she had succumbed to, Toby's funeral, and everything between and after. Every part of her was bleeding, and he needed it to be so. She had not healed properly as time had passed, had not been able to. With fresh wounds and a bleeding heart, he could put her back together wholly this time. Her survival depended on it. There could be no ghosts in her past if she would succeed in what he would need of her, and that would come sooner than he desired. She would hate him tomorrow but he welcomed the storm if it meant she would be less broken than before, less vulnerable. The prospect eased some of his ire, but the burning rage in him still lurked to close for comfort.

Jareth eased from Sarah's grip, leaving her curled under the sheets in her bed, her soft features scrunching in discomfort at the loss of his warmth. He ran a hand down her cheek, his chest clenching with an overwhelming sense of possessiveness, and something sharp that was quite unfamiliar to him. His precious Sarah had suffered unreasonably, and he had blood to spill for it.

Caldo crept through Jareth's study, scouring through the letters and documents on his desk but turning up nothing of use. There was a drawer that Jareth had locked, and Caldo attempted to circumvent the magic he had placed on it but to no avail. I'll just have to keep pushing him for details then, he grumbled. He wasn't expecting to see Jareth again tonight, considering how irritated Jareth had been prior to his 'class' with Sarah. Caldo almost felt pleased for riling the King up with all of his squabbling before sending him off to her. Being on the receiving end of Jareth in a foul mood was never anything short of miserable, and he was happy to pass it off to someone else for a change. Not that she seemed to need his sympathy. Spiteful little thing she was, it was a miracle she had survived being under Cruex for three days with that smart mouth of hers. Caldo grinned, knowing she hadn't entirely gone unscathed. Lars had been in contact briefly to make him aware of the delicate situation. While things had not gone exactly as they had planned, there was still hope yet. Cruex had already begun to petition the high Court for a war, or at the least to dethrone Jareth for his attack, leaving the Labyrinth wide open for a new ruler.

While there was still the chance that the Labyrinth and Sarah were connected, the odds were slim that there was any truth to such a legend. Cruex had not detected any sign of it on her, no ounce of magic radiating from her, but she was such an erratic mess when she had arrived it was hard to sense anything but chaos within the girl at the time. She had begun to settle, he could sense it. It would only be a matter of time, if there was indeed something to detect inside of her.

There hadn't been a champion in his lifetime, until Sarah. The history of champions of the Labyrinth was grim at best, chilling bedtime stories for Fae children to keep them from ever making such a silly wish, most of which ended with rather gruesome details of how the Spirit consumed the champions rather than be ruled by them. Then there was the tale of a dark King of the Goblin City, eons ago, performing the sacrifice of a young champion to harvest her powers for himself, and succeeding. This story seemed to have developed out of spite though, many other kings and queens spinning tails out of anger, saying it to be the only reason the Labyrinth continued to select the heir of the Goblin City throne as its King. If Sarah was connected, he wasn't sure Jareth was truly strong enough to prevent the Spirit from having her. Time would tell though, he supposed.

Jareth appeared suddenly, looking rather ragged and dangerous. When his gaze caught sight of the Caldo that look morphed to molten irritation.

"Are you lurking in my study for a reason, Caldo?" Caldo stiffened at the sound of the low hiss of Jareth's voice, a mask of indifference falling on his face quickly to hide his surprise.

"Merely finishing sending off invitations for the festivities, my King."

"A bit late, don't you think?" Jareth grinned as if catching a mouse in a trap, keeping his eyes pinned on Caldo.

"With so little time, I thought it best to see to it as quickly as possible."

Jareth placed his hands on his hips, studying the man with an eerie calmness.

"Quite a lengthy list, even for such an occasion," Caldo continued mildly. "May I ask if you had meant to include Cruex on it?"

"I never do anything accidentally, do I?" Jareth took small measured steps, circling the man as he approached his desk.

"Prudence in such a situation may be wise, my Lord."

"Ever the concerned subject, aren't you?" Caldo could feel the building agitation ebbing across the air between them. But his warning from Cruex spurred him to push further, wanting to garner as much information from Jareth as possible while he had him.

"I merely try to understand your logic, my Lord. I am surprised the High Court has not yet sent messengers but that does not mean they won't before this event takes place. We should anticipate the worst, even with this charade of an event."

"Should we?" Jareth deflected in a bored tone, his eyes black as night as he moved like a predator against the dancing light emitting from the fireplace.

"Jareth, your attack on your cousin may have very well opened our kingdom to war. Does that not phase you in the slightest?"

"Cruex is nothing more than a pathetic insect that has irritated me for centuries. I merely provided the catalyst for stomping him out."

Caldo scoffed angrily. "He is a threat. One we did not need. Not when you have so openly defied the High Court's commands to do your duty to the Labyrinth. They will come, and we have no idea what they will decree on us."

Jareth chuckled darkly. "If the High Court wishes to make a move at me, so be it. They're a decrepit and broken committee of washed out demi-gods. I think I can handle them."

"Jareth, I implore you to take this matter seriously. Your marriage to the girl will do little to dissuade them now."

"Good thing I didn't marry her to please them, then, hmm?" Jareth continued to appear bored with the conversation.

"Perhaps if there were something you could offer them? The Champion could be a start. Has she shown any signs of connections with the Labyrinth? If she was a vessel for the Spirit perhaps we could…"

Jareth's entire demeanor changed, the ferocity of his sudden rage filling the room with a wash of static magic in the air. His hand had connected with Caldo's cheek so quickly that Caldo's words were stopped by the wet crack of bone and the spill of blood and teeth against the hard floor.

Jareth had him roughly by his throat now, a sharp thumbnail pressing just hard enough into his flesh that it had sliced through the larynx and esophagus, scraping lightly against the bone of his spine.

"Are you suggesting, as my trusted advisor, that I offer my wife, a potential vessel of the Spirit of the Labyrinth, as a sacrifice to the High Court? You know as well as I those stories are myths. Perhaps you should leave the strategizing to me and focus on the trade of livestock and grain, which you do so well."

Jareth's voice was low and crackling with restrained rage. He released the man, careful enough not to sever his head in the process. Caldo cupped his profusely bleeding neck with one hand, eyes wide as if surprised to still be alive.

"Get out," Jareth hissed, his back already on the man. Caldo immediately turned on his heels and hurried to the door, a speckle of red leaving a trail behind him.

"Caldo." Jareth's icy tone reverberated through the dark room, stilling the man. "If you ever breathe a word of that hearsay, or threaten the Queen verbally again in any way, I will kill you."

The man froze, cowardice spreading in his features and filling the air with the bitter taste of sweat and bile before he turned and left. Jareth ran a hand roughly through his hair, his frustration flaring in the absence of that pest of a being. Caldo played the concerned advisor part well, his own attempt to seem convincing making the man bolder than Jareth knew he was. His spineless presence was becoming too much to bear anymore, especially after bringing Sarah here. Gods the way the man looked at her, like he had no idea how to control his own pitiful desires anymore. His poor attempt to wriggle information from him regarding Sarah was just more fire to the flame that lapped at Jareth, his fiendish mind demanding he soak the halls of this kingdom in the man's blood. Caldo and Cruex would have no intentions of giving her over to the High Court if they found out she'd already tapped into the Labyrinth's magic. She would be too valuable a weapon. The thought curdled his stomach.

Caldo didn't know how close his life had come to ending just now. Jareth had already been seeking an outlet for his temper, and he had seriously debated torturing and maiming the man when he'd first entered the study and found him fumbling around within it. It had been hard enough to ignore the man over the last few years, knowing that he peddled any information he had on the kingdom to Jareth's fiendish cousin. It was hard enough to resist the urge to punish the man regularly for his tongue, knowing his own temper would over take him and he would surely end up killing Caldo. There was one reason he was still breathing, and that was because the High Court had enough of a tally against Jareth for all his failures in their eyes, he didn't need to add a traitorous and rebellious advisor to that list. Jareth had just been biding his time. He had to find Sarah first, then deal with the High Court and Caldo and his cousin second. But now that task was more precarious. He hadn't intended to attack Cruex in the process of obtaining her, her foolish actions bringing about a rather unfortunate yet necessary series of events, and the fact of the matter was he had left himself in dangerous position because of it. Jareth needed Cruex to believe Jareth was still vulnerable in some way. His show of power had surely enraged the man, but equally terrified him. If he knew Jareth was on to his little spy, the man would have more of a drive in his urgency with the High Court moving against Jareth when the time came. Caldo had wedged himself into a very fortunate position, indeed. But not for long. He was living on borrowed time, and it was running out.

Jareth returned his thoughts to the reason he had come here. He flicked his wrist and procured a crystal, calling on his brother, Sebastian.

"I'd hardly consider this a decent hour to call," the younger drawl of a half asleep Sebastian responded to the crystal now hovering in front of the man, glowing brightly. Sebastian squinted up at it with a sleepy grin, stark white and disheveled hair hanging lazily about his angel-like face. "Ah, calling in for a personal RSVP? I'm rather foul that you didn't tell me you'd been courting, Jareth. I would have warned the poor girl."

"Sorry to pluck you from your _well-earned_ slumber, I'm sure, but I need your help."

A jovial laugh resounded through the crystal. "This is a moment to treasure. Coming to your baby brother for help after all these years of scolding me and mine?"

"I'd think you'd be more appreciative of my expert guidance on keeping your kingdom afloat amidst your perpetual booze induced revelry."

"Bollocks. You just hate that I'm more fun than you. What do you want, Jareth?"

"I've found myself in a rather delicate position where my hands are tied, and therefore have an errand for you to run before you arrive."

"I hope it involves one of the broken-hearted dames you've left in your wake upon taking a bride. Or several," he grinned mischievously.

"Not quite. However, I will ask that you keep this between you and I, as it's going to take a level of stealth and discretion I believe only you have."

"Now you have my attention."

"How familiar are you with the Stone City?" Jareth asked.

"Ghastly place. Haven't been in a few decades. Easy enough place to navigate though and few barriers I couldn't easily slip through if the occasion called for it."

"Good. There's someone there I'd like you to meet."

Sebastian grinned darkly as Jareth filled him in on the details and the instructions for the delivery, his familial pointed teeth glinting dangerously, looking as though they'd been intentionally sharpened to razor sharp edges. The contrasting youthfulness of his features only added to the unnaturally predatory glee spreading on his face.

"Am I to assume I must refrain from having to much fun before I arrive in your kingdom?" He asked excitedly, sleep far from him now.

"Yes. Though do send my greetings."

"Looking forward to it. Consider it my wedding present to the missus."

"As I said, this will remain between the two of us. Understood?" Jareth's words sharpened, his warning reverberating through the crystal.

"Afraid you'll shatter whatever image she has of you so far?"

"Trust me, that is the least of my worries when it comes to my precious wife," Jareth grumbled angrily.

"My, my, Jareth. Has you all rattled now does she? I simply cannot wait to meet her."

Jareth disconnected the line between them without a response, the haunting laughter of his brother still ringing in the room after the crystal disappeared. He filled a glass of bourbon, the decanter emptying entirely. Perhaps he'd been imbibing to much as of late, the stress of acquiring his one desire over the last few decades was catching up to him as he still couldn't quite enjoy it knowing she was in constant danger being so close to the Spirit of the Labyrinth. Keeping his eyes on her all while plotting against the High Court without his little spy finding out to much to share with Cruex was weighing down on him. He smirked though, realizing this may well be the most fun he'd ever had as King.

###### 

The shadow was gaining on her. Her bare feet, bloodied and dirty, taking her around corner after corner as she desperately tried to find a way out, the Labyrinth's walls seeming to close in on her as the shadow continued to approach. She couldn't see the thing following her, but she could feel the predatory presence as it chased her through the maze. Just when the terror was about to consume her, she saw the exit, the way into the Goblin City. With a desperate cry of anguish she pushed through the crippling fear that threatened to paralyze her, her feet faltering as she raced for the exit. Just as the castle came into view and her feet nearly breached the outer walls, a blazing heat erupted from her ankles, a swift force bringing her to her knees and grazing the jagged rock beneath her. Something had her by the ankles, squeezing painfully tight and breaking the skin, filling the air with the coppery scent of her own blood. The thing began dragging her back in angry jerks. She couldn't force herself to look at it, her nails digging into the stone as she tried to pull herself from its grasp till they broke and bled. It was no use, the thing was too strong. It jerked her harshly back into a black abyss, the world disappearing around her.

 _"My champion, my Sarah."_ The eerie, guttural female voice echoed in every corner of her mind, a dark cackle erupting around her.

###### 

Sarah jerked awake, sweating and breathing heavily as she clutched the damp sheets in a vice-like grip. It had just been a dream, she realized, her heart hammering in her chest. Her eyes darted around to find the room vacant once more, much to her relief. Her skin had the oddest feeling of a sickly-sweet sheen of something unfamiliar all over it, though she was clean enough. She didn't ponder it long, assuming it was just the sweat she had worked up from her dream.

She showered and waited for Annalise to appear, her mind a wreck as it relieved every painful detail of the night before. She was glad Jareth had not attempted to seduce her, she wasn't convinced she wouldn't have maimed him if he had tried anything. His class had left her feeling sickly and depressed, her heart aching for each dredged up memory. Despite her anger at him for forcing her to relive such events, she glowered at the fact that she secretly wished he was here now, comforting her. It was as though his mere presence could ease the tension in her mind, and being caged in his arms gave her a sense of relief and safety that she was hard-pressed to ever admit. The fact was, missing him now, when he was the cause of her grief, made her even more upset at the moment. What in the world was she doing? How could he be so sweet and beguiling one moment, then drag her down to such a low point the next? She knew why he did it, or at least why he said he did it, but it did little to appease her. She hadn't made progress, despite what Jareth thought. Her ability to fight him had not been her own doing, but the creature from the mirror. Sarah had noticed she had been subconsciously avoiding the vanity the entire time she had been up and moving, and she cringed at the thought of bringing it up the Jareth, not knowing the reaction she would receive, or what events would unfold once he knew she was onto him and his devious acts against her magic without her knowledge. She shook it off, knowing there was little she could do about it at the moment since she'd probably not see him again until class anyways.

Annalise arrived early as usual, this time toting several packages of Sarah's revised garments.

"These are fantastic!" Sarah gleamed over the new dresses as they were pulled from their packaging and laid out on the bed by Annalise.

"They are very beautiful, Lady Sarah. Are you sure his majesty won't mind?"

"Does it matter? I'm wearing them, not him."

The girl gave a tight lipped nod at that. "Which one would you like to wear today?"

Sarah tapped her chin as she observed the three new dresses. "This one, I think."

She selected the charcoal grey, two piece dress that glimmered ever so lightly when the soft and airy material moved, as though it had been dipped in stardust. The skirt flowed from a high waist, the fabric shimmering with her every step. The top was a matching, fitted long-sleeved top with a high neck, leaving just a few inches of her abdomen showing between the two pieces. As much as it covered, it exemplified the curve of her breast tastefully. The material was so beautiful she was afraid to put it on without Annalise's help. The color was stark against her fair skin and she couldn't help staring at herself in it. She'd never looked quite so ethereal before, standing with long loose curls and the faintest brush of makeup to hide away the bags under her eyes once more. Her green eyes sparkled like the flecks of light in the material, a vibrancy she'd thought she'd never see in them again not too long ago. It caught her off guard a bit. There was a slight clench in her chest as she wondered what Jareth would make of it. It was so different from the puffy gowns they were accustomed to the Queen wearing, and she was certain he would be displeased by the show of her mid-riff. But it was stunning and she was reluctantly excited to see his reaction to it, whether he approved or not. She looked as much a powerful being now as he did in all his glamour.

When Caldo arrived to escort her, he didn't bother to hide his surprise at the image of her, his brown eyes lighting with an intrigue that made her squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. But much to her surprise, he stayed silent the entire morning, only gesturing or nodding occasionally when necessary amidst her and Annalise's chatter.

###### 

The day passed by incredibly slowly, and by the end of her last class Sarah was still unsure of what to make of all of her feelings, and the strange ache in her body like she was experiencing a bad hangover. Her thoughts had distracted her all morning and even now she wanted to simply sulk into a corner and ignore the world around her as she licked her wounds. Maybe even eat some coffee flavored icecream and watch a stupid rom-com so she could make fun of how inconceivable the characters and the plot were the whole time. Just a normal night for once. She walked out into the hall, her mind intently debating the likelihood of finding icecream in the Underground, and almost jumped when she looked up and there stood Jareth, leaning casually against the wall, twirling a crystal in his hand.

"Oh, hello," she greeted him, surprised to find she felt nervous, though she had no idea why. She should be incredibly annoyed with him still, irate even. But instead she found herself feeling overwhelmingly vulnerable and exposed.

She toyed with a curl anxiously when he finally looked up at her, his gaze dropping to her dress, pupils expanding as they roamed over it. He took several steps toward her, slowly closing the distance between them. A foreboding tenseness was about him, one that hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep last night, and she wondered what was troubling him so.

"What, pray tell, is this," a gloved finger caressed down her ribs, crossing from the fabric to her bare skin and then back again. There wasn't an ounce of annoyance in his tone, merely genuine intrigue, much to her surprise.

"I've decided to modernize the Queen's wardrobe," she said bluntly.

"Is your goal to entice every man I bring into this kingdom?" His fingers circled lazily over her exposed skin. Sarah unconsciously moved into his touch, the sudden bloom of comfort she received from it eased some of the dull aching inside her.

"How archaic. Do you think I went to all this trouble for men?"

"Perhaps just to entice me then?" he grinned, though it was still tightened beneath the dark mood that radiated from him.

"Hardly. I just enjoy beautiful clothing and how I look in them. If you're gifted with eternal youth why not enjoy the perks of it?" Sarah was proud that she was maintaining a casual banter, though her insides were squirming.

"I should warn you, Fae men, and women if you have a liking, are easily beguiled even by the smallest invitations."

"I'm sure you can keep any unwanted suitors off my tail." Sarah was leaning into that intoxicating scent of his, her heart fluttering at the way he was looking at her, his hand now gripping her waist possessively.

"I came to let you know we will have a guest at dinner tonight," he said casually as his eyes drifted down her frame once more. Sarah stiffened at the sudden shift in their conversation.

"Who?"

"My brother," he replied with a hint of irritation.

"Seriously? And you're just now telling me?" Sarah's eyes lit with curiosity. A chance to meet one of Jareth's siblings was more than intriguing to her.

"I wasn't expecting him quite so soon," Jareth said with a frown. "Though he does tend to get... ahead of himself when he is excited." His gaze trailed off as though distracted, and she wondered if he was leaving something out about the situation.

"Should I expect someone as tall and brooding as you?" Sarah intended it to be a joke, but Jareth's eyes remained distracted by whatever thoughts flickered across his mind.

"My brother and I are quite different. He's rather… intricate, though some would simply describe him as deranged. He is harmless here, but I would caution you to keep your wits about you in his presence."

Sarah raised a brow at that. "I'm guessing this won't be a pleasant visit then?"

"It will go smoothly enough if you keep your defiant and disrespectful remarks to yourself, precious," Jareth's sudden irritation was directed at Sarah now, a small sneer on his lips as if he were anticipating the worst behavior from her. "He will test you and under no circumstance should you react to his prodding. Despite how sensitive you may be feeling presently, my brother will enjoy toying with your temper a bit too much."

Sarah pressed a pretty smile on her face. "So I'm to play the happy wife? Convince him I married you for love and not desperation?"

Jareth smirked. "He's not so stupid as to think I gave you much of a choice. But you need to practice your appearance of allegiance and submission to me, as well as your ability to handle other Fae like the Queen you are meant to be."

Sarah gave him an odd look, one that had him curiously intrigued as to what she could be thinking.

"And if I do manage to appear as such? Do I get a reward, like some star pupil," she pressed, her green eyes sparking with that all to familiar rebellious nature. She was getting agitated with being treated like a child, especially after everything she had had to pour out to him the night before. If he thought her so ill-tempered as to embarrass him in public then perhaps she'd give him just that. She knew ultimately she wouldn't though, not intentionally. But he didn't need to know that. Let him worry that she would cause him issues, let him sweat over whether his new toy would enrage him in front of his guests. The satisfaction in knowing he was uncertain of what she would do next was enough to abate some of her agitation.

"Does the fear of what I may do to you if you fail not enough reason to be on your best behavior?" He growled lowly as he nipped her neck, leaving a sting as a warning once again.

Sarah shivered, but pressed on ignoring his threat. "I think you just like inciting fear in me, but you have yet to back up your threats with anything more than a few spankings. Are you going soft on me, Jareth?" she purred in his ear.

Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously. Sarah grinned internally for inciting him, though foolish she knew it to be. She just couldn't help herself. They were so distinctly unequal in so many ways, he brought out her more instigative nature when he irritated her, a defensive reaction to his pompous and assertive attitude.

"I think I know just the thing to reign in that brazen little tongue of yours," he responded with his own devious purr, running a hand down her side and gripping her hip tightly in one hand as he began to take slow steps into her, causing her to step backwards until he had her pressed against the wall behind her. "I think in the place of class tonight, we'll have a little lecture about what exactly I intend to do to you if you persist in challenging me, precious, since you clearly need a reminder of who it is you're dealing with."

Sarah visibly gulped, the sudden raw intensity of his own excitement making her uneasy. "And what lecture is that?" her words came out hesitant, which only incited his wicked grin.

Jareth's hands inched down her sides, leaving a burning trail in his wake till he reached her knees. He clasped the delicate fabric of her skirt and jerked it up, bunching the fabric around her waist and baring her legs, his hands immediately grasping the soft skin of her thighs and using his knee to wedge her legs apart. Sarah gasped at the sudden cool air against her legs and the burning touch as he clutched her.

"What are you doing," she hissed. "Someone could walk by here!"

"No one is in this wing presently, Sarah darling. I have you all to myself," he growled in her ear as he grasped the thin fabric of her panties and ripped them from her tender flesh in one fluid jerk. He kept her legs pried apart with his knee as she instinctively tried to clamp shut at the sudden exposure. He deftly removed his gloves and tossed them aside before using one hand to gather both of her wrists and pin them above her head, using his strength to extend them till she was on her tip-toes and forced to place some of her weight against the knees that settled between her thighs. The other hand moved to the apex of her thighs, brushing the dark curls that hid one of his new favorite things. She was already panting, excitement and frustration blooming in her chest and filling his senses with the decadent sweetness of her scent. He ran his fingers across her soft folds, smirking at the wetness already pooling at her core.

"If you insist on rebelling against my commands, I am going to teach you just how unenjoyable that can be for you, Sarah mine." Sarah was hardly listening to his words, her mind clouded by the movements he was making against her sensitive folds.

"Look at me, Sarah."

Her eyes shot up and met his, desire already replacing that flame of defiance. It staggered him how quickly she succumbed to his touch, making what was about to happen almost regrettable. He flicked his thumb across her sensitive nub of nerve endings and she stifled a moan, biting her lip intently. Jareth smirked once more, as he thrust one finger in her, her walls slick with desire already and clamping around him so sweetly. He thrust in and out of her, his tempo increasing with every moan she tried to stifle till she was no longer able to hold back her decadent cries. He shoved a second finger deep inside her, pumping faster still as his thumb brushed against her swollen clit once more. Sarah jerked at the sensation, her desire mounting quickly as she tilted her hips into his touch.

"I'm going to tell you when you can come, Sarah darling. You are not allowed to do so without my permission. Do you understand?" Her eyes looked perplexed as if she didn't comprehend what he meant, but then that defiant spark returned as his meaning dawned on her, much to his satisfaction.

"Answer me, precious," he purred in her ear, stilling his motions abruptly and earning an angry noise from her.

"Yes," she spit out, irritation blooming even as her desire continued to fill the air around them.

"Yes, what?" He gently pressed his thumb against her once more, and she jerked in response.

"Yes, Jareth," her words came out with a low moan as she softened once again beneath him.

He began to move inside of her once more, keeping her pinned and limiting her ability to move as his thrusts became harsh and demanding. She was dripping down his hand, her hips trying desperately to escape the onslaught of his fingers as he began to curl them inside of her, eliciting more of her beautiful cries from her lips. He could feel her tensing around him, so incredibly responsive. His Sarah was desperate for release already, her legs trembling around him as he deepened his thrusts, adding a third finger. She nearly buckled under the intensity of the feeling as he filled her, stretching her walls and rubbing against that lovely spot inside of her that made her scream. Jareth could feel her getting close, but she wasn't quite there yet. He nipped her ear with his teeth harder than he meant to in anticipation for what came next.

"Come now, Sarah," his words hit her, and her eyes grew panicked. 

She wasn't ready, she couldn't push herself over the edge. When her body didn't respond immediately, Jareth withdrew from her entirely, leaving her feeling empty and painfully on edge. She growled in frustration as his hand on her joined the other around her wrists, leaving her legs pried open and exposed between them, her muscles contracting over and over again in desperation to find release.

"You didn't follow my command, Sarah darling," he murmured, brushing his lips over hers, a wicked glint in his eyes. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to simply leave you like this so you learn your lesson."

Sarah glowered at him, her sneer so prominent and unflattering he laughed. He shifted her dress back down her legs and righted her before releasing his grip on her.

"I need new underwear," she muttered angrily glared at the destroyed pair on the ground.

"No. We're already late for dinner, and punctuality is quite important my dear." He grinned devilishly once more at her blushing cheeks.

"I have to... I mean I... I need to clean up or..." her embarrassment flared as she tried to explain her current situation, knowing he full well understood her conundrum.

"No, Sarah. You're going to have to endure dinner just as you are. I want you to feel every bit of what I did to you until I am ready to enact the remainder of this lecture on you tonight."

"The remainder? What do you mean?" she hissed.

"I think I'll leave that to your imagination until tonight, darling." He kissed her deeply, the reaction catching her off guard. It was possessive, taking all of the air out of her lungs. Despite how furious she was at him for toying with her and leaving her in such a state, she melted into the kiss almost instantly. "Perhaps if you impress me at dinner, I'll go easy on you." Sarah bristled at his seductive drawl, giving him a flash of fury in her green eyes. Oh how he turned the tables on her games. She wasn't even allowed the idea that she could threaten him, and she wanted to slap the stupid grin off his face as he watched her process the situation she had now placed herself in.

"Shall we?" he smirked when her lips set in a firm line. He pulled back, gripping her tightly at his side as he turned and led her to the dining hall to greet their guests.

###### 

**Hope you're enjoying so far. I will respond to any questions as they come, and do hope to hear from you regarding the progression of the storyline. We are a little more than halfway to my most recent chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is LONG, but I couldn't bring myself to break it into pieces, I loved the flow too much.**

**As always... I own none of this... except the few characters I have created thus far.**

**Warning: Violence, horror and sexual content below**

###### 

Caldo, Annalise and their guest, Sebastian, were already seated and awaiting their arrival when Sarah and Jareth finally entered the vibrantly lit dining hall. They all stood as the two approached, and Sarah had to bite back a surprised gasp when she met a pair of eyes so iridescent they resembled crystals, sparkling blue hues that radiated energy. Had the blue in his eyes not been so stark she may have almost missed how the black centers nearly absorbed all the space around them, much like Jareth's left eye. They were so eerily beautiful she couldn't look away from that gaze, at least until Jareth's grip tightened on her waist in response to her ogling. The man didn't wait for them to make it their seats. Instead, he jumped fluidly from where he stood on to the table and casually strolled with languid movements down the length of it till he reached the end, hopping down just feet before them and bowing low rather theatrically. He was dressed much like Jareth, though a bit more colorful, with tight charcoal grey pants, cobalt blue boots, a white blouse and a metallic silver and blue coat that only exemplified his strange eyes and his ghostly complexion. His movements were quirky and dramatic, though elegant and enchanting, as he had moved toward them, and Sarah felt a bit like she was seeing the impish Fae version of a mad hatter. His stark white hair fell in disarray of waves around his face, much more relaxed than Jareth's style. Sebastian's face was so sharp and pretty, she wondered if this is exactly as Jareth had looked in his younger years. But all that prettiness melted away when he straightened once more, shimmering eyes meeting hers as a wide grin flashed, revealing razor sharp teeth that sent an unsettling chill straight to her bones. He was a Venus flytrap, all pretty and alluring with a set of teeth to kill.

"Sarah, allow me to introduce my brother, Sebastian, King of the Umbra Forest. Sebastian, my wife, Sarah." Jareth's tone was mild, though she could sense he was watching her reaction through his peripheral.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet one of Jareth's siblings," she said, dipping her head with a short curtsy as she had been instructed to.

Sebastian took a step toward her, the space vanishing between them as his nose came inches from her own. His eyes pierced her own, though he seemed to be looking right through her. Sarah forced herself to remain still, despite the urge to shrink back, her eyes mirroring his intensity with intrigue and apprehension. He leaned closer and sniffed the air around her, causing Sarah to frown in surprise at his strange and uncouth behavior. The fact that she probably dripped of arousal after Jareth's ridiculous 'lecture' just moments before was not beyond her either and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Human… Peculiar choice, Jareth." Sebastian's voice was as startling as everything else about him. It was slow and cheery, the timber almost cynical without even trying. "Ravishing all the same, though."

"I see condescension is a family trait," Sarah said, failing miserably to hide the sharpness in her eyes when he pulled back finally, feigning a smile in return to the sinister one she was receiving. Jareth gave her another tight squeeze, and she just barely stifled a scowl on her lips.

"Forgive my Sarah for being tart, she's rather exhausted from a day of lessons." Jareth gave her a dastardly smirk at that and she wanted to simply melt into herself from the embarrassment of it all. Sebastian only grinned, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. He was ice cold, sending unwelcome shivers up her arm in response.

"I enjoy that lovely timber of her voice. So unlike the siren Fae females. Please do not keep your words to yourself, Sarah, tart or not," Sebastian said delightedly. "Dare I ask if you insisted on dressing your young bride in such a delectable ensemble simply so that I would be envious of you, brother? Her scent alone would have sufficed," he chuckled, those strange eyes glimmering.

"I do so little care for your feelings, Sebastian, envious or not. And keep your thoughts of my Sarah to yourself, lest I cut out your tongue."

If Jareth hadn't still been staring at her, Sarah would have rolled her eyes in agitation. Apparently Jareth was allowed to say whatever he wished while she was expected to remain silent and obedient. Pompous ass.

"Don't let him deceive you. I think he quite enjoys parading his trophies in front of me. We were always rather competitive as children," Sebastian said giving Sarah a boyish grin as if sharing a secret with her.

Sarah laughed, but only out of sarcastic bewilderment now having her first glimpse of the type of remarks she was going to have to endure when the court festivities arrived. If she was going to be subjected to this even in Jareth's presence she couldn't wait to hear what they said when he wasn't around.

"Darling, is everything alright?" Jareth asked, his voice so smooth that only his tight grip indicated she needed to get it together.

"Just hungry, I think," she forced herself to smother her rising resentment as Sebastian continued to watch her like a hawk, as if analyzing her every detail and reaction.

"I do hope my brother has been keeping you well kept, my darling new sister. Though I imagine he's been unable to do much more than entertain such a delightful creature since he managed to snatch you up." Sebastian cocked his head, much like Jareth would do, but it was more rigid and unnatural looking. His knowing smirk made her blush in irritation once more. Jareth was clearly bent on ensuring her embarrassment tonight out of some twisted lesson that was surely utterly enjoyable for him.

"If you are quite done ogling my wife, Sebastian."

Jareth's words were colored with annoyance as he once again began to walk toward their seats. Sebastian didn't move as he watched Sarah walk around him in order to follow with Jareth's grasp, his eerie mannerisms unnerving her as she avoided touching him when she passed by. Sarah took her place next to Annalise, keeping her thighs tightly pressed together as she sat to avoid making any kind of mess on her beautiful gown. She could see Jareth watching her with amusement as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. He relaxed into his own seat and snatched one of her hands within his own before she could protest, lacing their fingers together with a tight grip so she couldn't pull away. Sarah was so distracted by his sudden affectionate touch that she missed the movement of Sebastian suddenly taking his seat beside a very rigid Caldo, his feet kicked up on the table, eyes still on her intently. Jareth gave him a sneer as if annoyed with his behavior.

"I see your decorum is lacking since you have last graced my halls," Jareth finally muttered, taking his eyes off Sarah to glare at Sebastian's boots on the table.

"Perhaps the forest nymphs and sprites are rubbing off on you, my Lord. Terrible manners, those creatures," Caldo hummed over a sip of wine. Sarah noticed the odd tension between the two men as Caldo avoided eye contact as he spoke, something she had been warned not to do in her classes regarding etiquette.

Sebastian made a fluid move, dropping his feet with a thud to the ground before turning his gaze to Caldo. He settled his index finger on the table and Sarah gaped at the length and sharpness of the almost glass looking nail as he dragged it across the wood slowly. Sarah stared with an open mouth as it splintered the wood beneath it so easily, leaving a jagged trail on the table. Caldo was staring as well, but said nothing, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I see you're still breathing, Caldo. How unfortunate," Sebastian remarked casually as he moved to fill his wine glass.

"Do not ruin another piece of my furniture, Sebastian. I will only warn you once," Jareth barked.

Sebastian appeared not to even notice his agitated brother, gesturing at Sarah's glass when he was done filling his own. "Doth the lady drink?"

"I drink human wine. Or vodka, though I've yet to find a full bar here," she replied coolly. Annalise moved to fill Sarah's glass quickly as if she expected the man to ignore Sarah and fill it anyways.

Sebastian seemed amused by that, but moved on to his brother for the moment.

"Jareth, I'm intrigued to know what you have in store for such an event as this celebration. Surely your guests will be pining for a chance to uncover what has come over you to take a bride after all this time. Do spoil me with the details."

"You should ask the lady Annalise, she's been assigned the task of planning it." Jareth nodded casually at the girl, who had until this moment looked as though she were trying to remain unseen at the table. Her eyes widened in a bit of terror when Sebastian's gaze turned to hers. Sebastian flashed another brilliantly amused grin at the girl.

"Pretty little thing, a bit young though for my liking. Perhaps the next visit," Sebastian gave the poor girl a wink that had her blushing feverishly.

"I believe I forbid you from using my servants as chew toys the last time you visited, Sebastian," Jareth spoke as if chiding a child. Sebastian merely chuckled, running a red tongue across his fangs with devilish intent. The goblins entered, carrying in trays of food, and began serving them in a bustle of chaotic movements as they bounced around the table.

"Tell me, Sarah, how do you find the Underground?" Sebastian continued as they began to eat.

"Better the second time around."

She took a sip of her wine and immediately knew it was not the same wine Annalise had poured for her. Her eyes met Sebastians and he smiled into his own glass elusively. How could he have possibly done that? The first sip sent a warm sensation through her and she knew she was going to have to be careful around this one.

"So my brother has dragged you here before, then? How did you ever escape him?"

"I wasn't dragged here, I came willingly. I wished my brother away when I was a teenager and had to get him back." Jareth's hand almost crushed her fingers, and Sarah glared back in response. Sebastian gave her a look of pure joy before clapping his hands as if applauding her.

"Ah, the champion. I've heard next to nothing of you. We believed you dead already. How perfectly wicked of you, Jareth." He let out a dark chuckle. "But that does explain some things."

Sebastian gave her a knowing look, as if he knew something he shouldn't, something that made Sarah very uncomfortable though she couldn't quite place why. A nervous blush spread on her cheeks as she tried to focus on her dinner instead of this peculiar creature. Jareth's leather clad thumb circled over the fingers he clasped in his own, as if soothing the red from her fingers he had nearly crushed, though he merely lounged in his seat with a bored look about him.

"And how did you manage to get caught after escaping Jareth and the Labyrinth?" Sebastian pressed on.

"I don't know if I'd say caught… necessarily," she mused as she took another small sip of the Fae wine, delighted by the spiced flavor of it. "We had a mutually benefiting agreement in the end."

"Are you finding him to be overbearing yet? My brother has a habit of being a bit of a control freak, if you hadn't noticed."

Jareth shot Sebastian a deadly glare as if daring him to continue his questioning, but Sebastian seemed not to notice in the slightest, once again keeping his attentions on Sarah alone.

"What are you talking about? I adore my King," she smiled cheekily.

Sebastian laughed darkly. She noticed he wasn't touching his food, merely sipping on his wine and lounging back as he interrogated her with gleeful delight.

"Tell me about yourself. I know so little of you and your kingdom." Sarah attempted to pull the magnifying glass off of herself for the moment.

"My kingdom… My words could do it no justice, sweet girl. It's a dark forest with fiendish creatures and even more deadly foliage."

"Deadly foliage?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"Everything lives in the Underground, even the plants and the trees. Mine just choose to eat those that come close enough to them," he grinned at her look of obvious distaste at the thought.

"It may not be as beautiful as my sisters crystal lakes, or as grand as my brothers Goblin City, but I assure you it is without fail rather delightful if you have a darker sense of amusement about you. Perhaps I should give you a tour of it someday. We are quite the revelers in my court, much more entertaining than my brother's horde here, I assure you. I believe you would find it much to your liking."

"My Sarah will be much too busy settling into her new role as Queen to be dallying with your court anytime soon, brother." Jareth's firm interjection gave Sarah a sigh of relief. She had the strangest sense she never wanted to visit Sebastian's court, nor did she want to know the types of people or things he found delightful enough to keep around.

"Pity," he mused with a false sense of disappointment.

"What brings you so early to Jareth's kingdom? Court is not for a few more days," Sarah continued, trying to divert the conversation.

He looked at Jareth with a glimmer in his eyes before answering.

"I always arrive early. I find my brother needs help in the preparations for throwing a party as he so rarely entertains. I give it a bit of… flare."

"I don't see Jareth as lacking in flare. Besides, I'm sure Annalise can handle it," Sarah replied firmly. She didn't want him anywhere near Anna without supervision.

"Are you dismissing my offer to assist?" he asked, his crystal eyes sharpening.

"I believe Sarah simply wished to not burden you as our guest, brother." Jareth said assertively, before Sarah could respond. "I am sure her handmaiden would gladly accept any assistance you wish to offer."

Sarah gave Jareth a sharp look, but his own tight glare told her to keep quiet on the matter. Sebastian observed the exchange with amusement. Sarah swallowed her retort, her unease as to what he had planned for her after dinner still lingering.

"Of course, we'd love your help," she tacked on a smile once more. Silence enveloped the group as they continued to eat.

"You've hardly touched your wine, Sarah." Her name rolled off his tongue like a honey, his cheshire cat grin all the more taunting when she looked up at him.

Sebastian took a long gulp out of his own goblet. Sarah lifted her glass to her lips slowly, eyes locked on the strange Fae as she took a sip to match. She wasn't going to back down to a challenge, and he was clearly testing her as Jareth had said he would. Jareth's eyes narrowed on her curiously.

"Sebastian, do tell me you did not alter my wife's wine."

"That does sound like something I would do, doesn't it?" Sebastian mused.

Jareth growled before he snatched the goblet away from Sarah, making it vanish and procuring a new glass of wine for her.

"She didn't seem to mind, Jareth. Perhaps you should have asked the girl what she wanted," Sebastian said with a challenge in his tone.

"Jareth may do with me as he pleases. He is the King, after all," Sarah replied smoothly before Jareth could respond. There was no lie in that. She was after all his wife, willingly bound to him, despite her objections in the matter.

"Really? I must say I am surprised to hear you say that. Afterall, isn't he partially the reason you are an endangered and orphaned human in the Underground?"

Sarah winced at the direct jab. Those wounds were much to fresh to be discussing right now.

"That's enough, Sebastian." Jareth's cold voice seemed to amuse Sebastian.

"Forgive me, my tongue has a mind of its own," he bowed his head in apology. Sarah merely glared in return when his eyes returned to hers. "What a lovely vision you are, dear Sarah. Flushed and angsty. I find your inability to mask your feelings towards me refreshing." Sebastian was leaning onto the table as he spoke, his words soft and entrancing even as Sarah found herself scowling at the odd compliment. The air turned crisp, the awkwardness of the entire meal settling in around them. Sarah said nothing, her own fingers gripping painfully around Jareth's, her emotions beginning to flutter about erratically once more. So much for making progress, she grumbled.

"Sarah darling, if you'd be so kind as to excuse yourself. My brother and I have some business to discuss," Jareth finally broke the odd silence, his words clipped as he pinned her with a look she couldn't quite place. Sarah felt relief at his dismissal of her, she wasn't sure she could take much more of this without exploding. She had already been on edge from everything as it was, this dinner had done nothing to help her mental state, rather set her further on the edge she danced on.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," she stood and curtsied, a small scowl on her lips at the impish smile Sebastian gave her in return as he bowed his head.

"I look forward to our next encounter, sweet Sarah."

Sarah kept the smile plastered on her face as she turned to go. Jareth caught her wrist in his grip, glaring up at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Wait for me in my room, precious." She gave him a tight smile and nod before he released her.

Sarah cursed both of them a dozen times in her mind as she turned to go, already anxious for whatever was to come out of the remainder of his 'lecture'. Annalise stood with her and followed closely behind as they exited quickly.

###### 

Jareth and Sebastian walked silently through the dark corridors of the dungeon, passing one cell after the next, the sound of groans and pleading echoing alongside the click of their boots. The only light was that which came off the torch each one held.

"Was it so necessary to mark her like that before dinner?" Sebastain goaded his brother cheerfully. "Her poor neck will be bruised by the morning with that bite you gave her."

"My actions are not yours to question, brother," Jareth bit back sharply.

"True, but they do amuse me. And married already? Before you even announced the engagement? How she makes you erratic, Jareth. It confounds me," he chuckled, the noise stark against the dismal setting.

"Sarah has a habit of testing my sanity," Jareth grumbled.

"I can only imagine how she turned your world upside down when she defeated your Labyrinth. Makes one wonder if you had anything to do with that," Sebastian grinned at his brother's glare. "Does she know yet?" Sebastian asked in a pleasant tone.

"Of course she knows. Sarah isn't daft. She'd tapped into it's magic before I'd even managed to get her back here."

"Yes, but does she know all the sordid details?" Sebastian gleamed as Jareth tensed.

"I haven't found it necessary to fully disclose her situation in its entirety yet. Besides, for the time being, her link has been masked and warded off until she's ready. "

"Until she is ready, or until you are?"

Jareth flashed his teeth at his brother. "I won't allow her to continue meddling with it until I am certain it will not destroy her."

"Oh, I have no doubt you will try your best to protect her. This explains your rush into the marriage, I suppose. One more layer of protection on top of everything else you've done. The wards in your castle are so thickly veiled I felt suffocated entering this place. How are you still standing from the strain of it all?"

"I have my tricks," Jareth smirked at Sebastian's raised eyebrow.

"I can only imagine how irate the Spirit is, knowing it cannot touch her without permission now that she is Queen. Makes my insides tremble," Sebastian mused, his eyes growing distant as he phased out of coherency for a brief second before snapping back his attention to Jareth. "But you say the link is blocked entirely?"

Jareth nodded sharply. "Hmm. That is interesting," Sebastian mused with a light smirk on his lips. Jareth turned on his brother, abruptly halting him in his steps.

"And why is that, _little brother?_ "

Sebastian shrugged in response. Jareth growled.

"Just because she has been touched by dark magic does not make you _bosom companions_ in that respects, Sebastian. She is human, mortal or not. You are Fae, and unreasonably lucky at that. I forbid you from interfering in my plans with this."

Sebastian circled around his brother and continued walking, his voice echoing behind him as they went.

"I wouldn't worry about me, Jareth. I'm not the one trying to possess your precious Sarah. I'll let you and the Spirit battle over her. Besides, I quite like her. I'll just wait till the show is over before I show her how much fun she's going to have once she taps into that little bucket of darkness in the center of your Labyrinth."

"Such flippancy on the matter from a recovering _addict_ ," Jareth hissed through clenched teeth.

"Who better to keep her from falling off the ledge? Let my madness be her warning." Sebastian let out a cynical laugh as he disappeared around the next corner.

They approached a part of the stone wall that was inconspicuous and unmarked. Sebastian dragged a sharp nail over the stone, etching a light trail across it until he had completed the key to unlock the hidden door. His trail illuminated in a flash of dazzling white light before disappearing, a door forming in the stone in its place. They entered the dark cell beyond the door. A dirt covered and bleeding creature was shackled on the floor and scurried away from the light as it flooded the room. Jareth grinned, his sharp teeth flashing and a dangerous glint forming in his eyes.

"Well hello, Lars. So splendid to see you again." Jareth circled the man slowly, the Fae struggling with his bonds as his stench of terror filled the room. "Tell me, how was your trip? I do hope Sebastian took decent care of you."

Lars gnashed his teeth at the pair. "You will not get away with this, Goblin King. My master will..."

Jareth cut him off sharply. "Your master will never be able to prove anything, Lars. Unlike your king, I know how to cover my tracks, as does my brother. Has Cruex become so confident as to allow his people to forget exactly (em)who. I. Am?" Jareth's tone enunciated each word with a razor sharp tinge. He waived his hand along the wall behind Lars and an array of devices appeared, sharp edges, blunt edges, gleaming and beautiful. Jareth ran a gloved hand over a sharp, curled blade, his eyes darkening with twisted delight at the fear radiating from the man as he stared in horror at the wall of objects. With a curt nod in his direction, Sebastian took his leave.

###### 

Sebastian chuckled in delight as he left, leaving Jareth to his business with the Fae man. He had been delighted to find Lars out on a ride that morning, far enough out from the cities walls that it had almost been too easy to snatch him up. Not that Sebastian needed any assistance, his ungodly speed and stealth was well known, and feared, by other kingdoms. As easy as it had been to obtain the man though, he was still curious as to what Lars could have possibly done to earn such rampant fury in his older brother. Jareth was always the most calculated of the three siblings, despite his temper. Something was amiss. There was a weight on Jareth's shoulders, the lightness in his step was gone replaced with rigidity, dark rims under his eyes that Sebastian wasn't sure he had ever seen before. The enigmatic Goblin King was, dare he say, stressed. Uneasy, even. There was something more than just a marriage going on, he was sure of it. Sebastian simply couldn't wait to find out exactly what his brother had been up to lately.

###### 

Sarah had outright refused to wait for Jareth in his room. She was dangerously close to having a meltdown as it was, the mere stress of it all mixed with her still rampant emotions and the raw wounds from the night before. Her mind was breaking beneath the weight of everything. It was odd, that she had moments of clarity and her mind would find itself, only to be thrust back into this erratic state that left her shaking with unspent energy and discord. She felt like she hadn't caught her breath since she'd fallen into Cruex's lap. Part of her felt as though she was making progress, she even knew without a doubt that her feelings toward the Goblin King had shifted and something deep was taking root in her heart for him, though she wasn't entirely sure what. He was an enigma. She despised the way he toyed with her, but she loved it all the same. She hated the way he broke her, but she hungered for the comfort he brought her afterwards. It was all just happening too quickly, and she knew it was too much to take in at such a rate. It felt like she had been here weeks when in fact it had been all but three days since Jareth had snatched her out of Cruex's grasps. Sarah sank into her vanity the second Annalise finally left, after much pleading for Sarah to go to his Majesty's chambers as he had commanded. Sarah simply couldn't. She couldn't sit there waiting for him and his games to arrive. She felt ready to break into tears, a combination of fatigue and stress all bundled up into one. Jareth's horrid little lesson hadn't helped either. She dropped her head in her hands with a frustrated huff.

"Such a pretty thing to be so broken," a sing-song voice hummed, causing Sarah's blood to freeze beneath her skin. She hesitantly lifted her head from her hands to stare at the creature in the mirror. It looked… uglier, if that were possible. Cracks of black splintered across its white skin, its eyes hollow and empty but somehow strikingly animated.

"You," she whispered, fear filling her as she slowly inched back into her chair.

"I felt your pain, my Queen, and wished to bring you solace," it cooed.

"I don't want anything you have, creature… err… do you have a name?"

The creature tilted its head at her and smiled. "There is power in names, my Queen. I fear I am not ready to give you mine."

"What do you want?" Sarah spit out, pushing against the hardwood of her chair now with no more room to inch back.

"I know what you desire, my Queen. What will make you happy again."

"And what do you think that is?"

"Your family. Your life. You do not want to be here, held captive to the whims of a temperamental King. You are too great a creature to be possessed." The being stared blankly at her though it smiled triumphantly.

"My family… and my life are long gone." Sarah turned her back on the mirror to stand and take several steps away, her hackles rising with the creature being out of her peripheral now.

"Ah, yes. But you could get them back."

Sarah turned back sharply, face scrunched in morbid curiosity.

"How?"

The Spirit popped its jaw with a disgusting crunch before continuing.

"I could give them to you."

Sarah's brow furrowed even more, her curiosity skimming to close to hope for her liking.

"You could do that?" she asked. The creature nodded. "And what would you want in return?"

"I simply wish to give you what you desire, as you are my master," it hummed. Sarah didn't like that title. Master? No longer just the Queen?

"And how would you go about giving me these things that you think I want?"

The creature pressed a hand to the glass, as if seeking to push through the very barrier between them.

"Come to me, my Queen. Call for me and I will deliver you from your pain. I will give you everything you desire."

She nibbled on her lip, contemplating what to do next. There was no way she trusted this thing, nor did she believe it had no ill intent, but she didn't want to upset the thing, not wanting to risk it lashing out in some way. Of course now she was wishing she had just gone to Jareth's room and avoided this whole interaction. She really needed to mention this to him...

"Simply ask it of me. I will take you where you must go." The eagerness in its tone, though subtle, didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

"I… can't. Not yet." Sarah tried her best to look conflicted over the matter. The creature scowled for a moment, but swiftly smiled once more.

"More time, then. I will come for you whenever you call, my Queen. In the meantime, another gift," the creature moved to blow Sarah another kiss, but Sarah sidestepped away from it instinctively.

"I don't have class tonight," she reasoned hurriedly, before the creature could argue. It seemed further perturbed by Sarah's rejection of its gift, but said nothing before it disappeared.

Sarah let out a shaky breath before collapsing in her chair once more. She lazily glanced up at the photos of her family she had stuck into the corners of the vanity mirror the other day, and her jaw dropped in horror. The delicate and aged photos of her family were still there, but the faded color images were marred by corpse-like replacements of her loved ones. She snatched a photo of her and Toby at his last baseball game she'd ever been to, but instead of the young teenager in a blue and white baseball uniform, wrapped in her arms was a skeletal corpse adorning her baby brothers uniform. Sarah's hands trembled as she realized what the creature had done. Spiting her for not accepting her gifts, it had destroyed the last of what Sarah had of her family, tainting them with images of their rotting corpses.

Sarah collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably. The creature had plucked the last string Sarah had left that kept her tethered and reasonable. It had played its card well, and dealt her pain swiftly. She cried for what seemed like hours before she was able to calm herself. She stood, jerking the beautiful gown off her body till she was in nothing but her underwear. She went to the shower as her body continued to shake, turning the handle on. She sat beneath the cascade, pulling her knees into herself, succumbing to her pain. Sarah buried her face into her knees as she wept once more.

###### 

Jareth strolled into his room, more relaxed than he had been in weeks, the tension melted from his joints after a rather exuberant session with his newest prisoner. He was expecting Sarah to be there, ready to lash at him for making her wait so long. He had taken his time, enjoyed the screams and begs for mercy he had derived over the last few hours. The idea of her sitting here and waiting on him, her temper mounting with each passing second, had only excited him further. The storm that would brew in her eyes brought him pleasure, knowing it was he who would weather her afflictions, however they may be dealt. He hadn't taken more than two steps inside the room before realizing it was empty, much to his immediate irritation. He traced to Sarah's room to confront her disobedience, a darker part of him rather enjoying her defiance. When he arrived, he noticed the room empty of her, the loud sound of water running coming from the shower. Jareth smiled, pleased to have arrived at the perfect time apparently. He waltzed through the slightly open door of the bathroom with a smirk on his lips, a curt string of words on the tip of his tongue for his defiant little wife that were halted upon the scene before him.

The beautiful dress she'd adorned lay in tattered pieces on the floor. The windows were not fogged in the slightest, in fact a chill had overtaken the room which seemed odd. But his eyes latched onto the strangest of sights when he peered in the direction of the shower.

Sarah sat on the floor of the shower in her underwear, her face buried in her knees under the fall of the water, unmoving. Her skin was ghost white, causing him to frown as he knew she turned a lovely shade of pink after showering or bathing. Jareth approached the shower slowly, unsure of what state he had found her in. When he pulled the shower door open and crouched before her, she finally glanced up at him. Her eyes were swollen, glossy and hollow. It sent a shiver of unease through him instantly. She looked so very fragile, so broken. Sarah looked from him to his shirt, her face scrunching with the faintest look of disgust.

"Is that blood?" she asked, her voice was scratchier than usual, low and husky, it nearly distracted him from the question.

He glanced down at himself, and silently cursed at the sight. He had intended on finding a fiery and irritated Sarah in his room, not a shell of the girl he'd seen at dinner looking about as fragile as a porcelain doll. There hadn't been a thought to his appearance, as he hadn't planned on keeping the top on for long. He hadn't changed in his anger at her not being there, and still adorned the white blouse that had speckles of drying blood across it.

"Yes," he replied calmly, eyes meeting hers once more.

"Is it yours?"

"No." He kept his voice low, anticipating a scowl, tears, anything that would indicate her fury at his admission.

She merely nodded, before replacing her forehead on her knees, dismissing him from her sight. An angry frown marred his face at her behavior. Why was she acting so? Dinner hadn't gone horribly, or not as badly as it could have. There was no reason for her to be so distraught. She had been doing so well despite everything, or so he had thought.

"Sarah." He bit out, trying to keep his focus and pull her from whatever mood she was in.

"Yes, Jareth."

"Are you forgetting that we had a lesson to finish?" he tinged his words with mocking amusement, and anticipated a lovely snarl from her , she merely sighed.

"I find I dislike your games, Jareth."

"I don't believe I gave you much of a choice, precious. Everything I do, I do for you. Whether you like it or not." His words were harsh, despite his growing concern at her unchanging fragile state.

"And what if I refuse to play along?" She glanced up, a sharpness returning, so faint he could have missed it.

"Is something that matter, Sarah darling? I find you quite unlike yourself at the moment."

"How would you know what I am like? You've only had me at my worst," she mumbled, casting her eyes away once more.

"If you consider this your worst, I fear your judgement should you ever have to see me at mine." He grinned with relief when she let out a broken laugh at that.

"If your goal is to bury the pain within yourself, you will only succeed in causing yourself more harm," he said, his tone gentling a bit. Jareth moved closer, stretching a hand to touch her cheek. The bite of cold that radiated off her skin, the iciness of the water as it cascaded over his glove caught him off guard and he cursed, causing her to jump slightly. He'd been so distracted by her state he hadn't noticed till now. "Why is this water freezing? Are you trying to make yourself ill?" he snapped angrily.

Sarah didn't respond, nor did she move at all to shy away from the cold water. Jareth grasped her face, pulling her chin up till she was forced to look at him once more.

"Sarah." He forced his tone to gentle even as he wanted to shake her by the shoulders and snap her out of her thoughts.

"I can't do this, Jareth. I thought… I thought I could. But I can't." Sarah's voice came out choppy, as if she could hardly breath as she spoke.

"Do what, love?" Jareth cradled her cheek in his hand now, and she instinctively leaned into it, her eyes fluttering shut.

"It's all too much. Too fast. I'm not any stronger than I was when I got here, I am not doing as well as you think. The truth is..."

Jareth cut her off, placing a finger over her lips. He moved then, crawling under the fall of the water shower with her, flicking his wrist as he did so to warm the water as it fell. He pulled Sarah into his lap, cradling her into him and tucking her head under his chin, his hands gripping her reassuringly. Sarah felt a sob threaten to erupt in her chest at the relief that swept through her as he held her. It felt wrong, but it was the only thing she wanted to feel at the moment.

"Sarah. You are stronger than you think," Jareth murmured in her ear, his hand stroking her gently as he tried to warm her skin. His own body became just as soaked as she was, but neither made a move to leave the position they were in. "I have pushed you harder than I would have initially planned. But I unfortunately cannot grace you with a more lenient timeline. I just ask that you trust me. Let me rule you and I will make this all heal in the end." He pulled her dainty hands to his lips and kissed them, before taking her index finger between his lips and warming it with his tongue, the sensation sending shivers down her spine. She stared up at him, her eyes threatening tears once more as she stared at his perfect face, his gaze lit with something akin to tenderness.

"Jareth…" she whispered, her fingers tightening around his own.

Jareth dipped his lips to hers, pressing firmly against them. She welcomed the warmth of it, the sensation that flooded her and wiped away the guilt and the pain and the stress of it all. This is what she needed to survive. An escape from everything else. A center, a focus that made all the others seem insignificant, if only for a while. That was what she felt when he was near. He was her focus, the one constant, the one thing that drew her away from her thoughts. She kissed him back, pressing herself into him, her hands breaking free from his to find their way into the wet tendrils of his hair and pull him down deeper into her. He groaned into her kiss, his hands wandering over the contours of her body as they ravished each other's mouths, their tongues intertwined leaving no space for air. Sarah shifted to sit atop his thighs, straddling him as she pressed kisses down his cheeks, neck and then chest as she tugged at the material of his shirt, eyes flitting across the the crimson droplets that had bloomed under the contact of water.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she spoke barely above a whisper. Jareth hid the tension that slithered through him at her question.

"No."

"Did they deserve it? What you did to them?" she asked, her words raspy still.

"Yes."

He kept his head tucked into the crook of her neck as if awaiting her response before continuing with the trail of kisses he had been leaving. Sarah turned to face him, brushing her lips over his oh-so-gently that he had to hold back from ensnaring her lips with his own, unsure of what thoughts were running through her head. Meeting his eyes with stark jade ones, she merely nodded, absolving him of the act without any further pressing. Jareth felt his breath catch in his throat once more, stunned by her act of sovereignty over him, or perhaps the disturbing fact that he knew she ruled him in such a way. He knew full well if she had chosen to be disgusted by what he had done, had railed at him for his cruel nature and broken away from him then, he would have been at her mercy. He always was, wasn't he? He released her for a brief moment to peel the wet shirt from him and fling it off to the side. She was on him before he had successfully removed both gloves, pressing into him and covering him in open, wet kisses that had him breathing heavily beneath her. Jareth ran his hands over her shoulders, pushing back the straps of her bra till his fingers found their way down her back to the clasp, undoing it quickly and discarding the barrier between them. Sarah kissed him again, frantically pushing her chest against his own, and Jareth found himself clawing for a semblance of control as she moved over him, her hands tracing every line of his frame, nails scraping him gently, lips seeking solace from his flesh.

He had planned a night of lovely torment, one that they both would enjoy in the end. It had been calculated to teach her submission and their combined pleasure. But this. This was unexpected. Sarah was playing him like a puppet beneath her, desperation lacing every kiss and touch, just as she had attempted to the first night he had gone to her in the Aboveground. She clung to him like a lifeline, and the raw intensity of it had him drowning beneath her decedent kisses and soft touches. A chuckle left his lips to think she would so easily succumb to him and his need to control her, when it was she who held all the power after all. Sarah moved to her knees over him, hovering now, her face inches above his as he kissed down her sternum, between her breasts, nuzzling the sensitive skin there. She pushed her chest into him, urging him on as her fingers tightened in his hair. He traced his lips over one nipple, the bud tightening under his brushes until he clasped it between his lips and sucked sharply. Sarah let her head fall back with a sweet cry, and he was undone. He lifted them, gripping her thighs in his hands as he hefted her against the wall of the shower. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, rubbing her core against him as she pushed back against the shower wall. Jareth let out a guttural moan as he thrust back against her. He clasped her hands in his own as they ground against one another, their kisses turning to bites and their lips leaving red tender marks as they kissed away the sting.

Jareth's hands dipped and tugged on her panties, pulling them from her as he held her up. Sarah brushed her lips against his ear as he ran his hands down her ass and pulled her tightly against him, their slick chests sliding against one another. He trailed a finger across her velvety folds, slick with desire already. Sarah thrust against his touch and whimpered when he refused to give her what she wanted. He remained stroking gently, spreading her wetness around slowly. Sarah cried out in frustration, biting his lip, hard. He chuckled darkly as he finally dipped one, then two fingers inside of her. Sarah cried out, throwing her head back against the wall as he began to thrust into her, stretching her for him. She was desperate for him, the mixture of her ragged emotions and the consuming desire inside of her pushing her to an edge of desperation she had never been before. Jareth's remaining clothes were suddenly no longer there and she felt his arousal prodding against her inner thigh, causing her to clench in anticipation. Jareth smiled against her neck, nipping her tender flesh before flicking a thumb over her sensitive bud, earning him a hoarse cry from her lips. He was so close to losing control over himself, her body slick and heated against his, her need pouring from her, consuming him. He withdrew from her, slamming his lips against hers once more to swallow her cries of irritation.

"Jareth," she broke from his kiss, breathing raggedly into his ear. "If you pull back from me one more time tonight, I am going to tear you limb from limb."

She capitalized her words with a sharp dig of her nails in his shoulders and nipping his earlobe. Jareth nearly buckled under her command, his control vanished as his desire consumed him in that second. He positioned himself beneath her, and in one thrust, entered her. Sarah cried out at the sudden intrusion, her walls clamping tight, stopping him just inches from entering her fully. Jareth took a shaky breath as he pulled out to the tip, before slamming once more into her, filling her to the hilt this time. Jareth groaned deeply into her mouth as he claimed her lips once more, his hands on her hips as he held her suspended while he began to work his hips between her legs. He thrust hard, each one making her cry out in the most pleasurable noises he had ever heard. She clawed at him, hips pushing toward him to take more of him with each thrust. He jerked her hips upward, hooking sharply against her and making her scream his name as he ground against her, forcing her to feel him deeply seated within her while he found that perfect grind to bring her to the edge of release. Sarah dug her nails into the flesh of his back as he moved, her release so close as he shifted between swift thrusts and that devilish grind against her, already feeling bruised from the intensity of him. He brought his lips to one of her breasts, sucking hard on the nipple as he stirred himself inside once more against her.

"Jareth," she begged, her legs trembling around him as he brought her closer to that ecstasy.

"Mine," his ragged voice was so guttural, so possessive, that her orgasm took her fiercely at the mere sound of it. 

She let out a loud, broken scream as she shattered around him. Jareth's thrusts were unrelenting, dragging out her pleasure. He clasped her hair tightly in his hand, jerking her head to one side as he bore his sharp teeth into her flesh, nearly breaking skin as he let out a deep growl as his hips stilled beneath her. She felt every lash of his release inside of her, the warmth searing her from the inside out. They both collapsed into one another, their lungs gasping for air as they clung to each other, unable or unwilling to move, Sarah wasn't sure which it was.

He finally did move them, though refusing to release her. He traced them to his bed, their bodies still wet from the shower. He laid on top of her, staring down at her, eyes stark as he caressed her face.

"My Sarah," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before slowly easing himself out of her. Sarah let out a small noise of disappointment. Jareth waved a hand over them both, drying their skin and hair as he pulled her into him snuggly as he wrapped them in a silken sheet.

He continued to feather her with kisses, as if he were afraid the moment would be broken, like she would suddenly pull away in disgust or horror at what had transpired. But Sarah wanted the feeling to last as well. Desperately. She regretted nothing, at least not at the moment. She had needed this, this sense of feeling whole, of feeling something other than that despair that had consumed her in her room. She closed her eyes tightly as she inhaled the scent of him and the sex they'd produced. Sarah smiled against him as she clutched him equally as desperately as he seemed to be holding her. And that was when she realized how odd it was that Jareth, the menacing and arrogant Goblin King, was clutching her as if he thought she would drift away, out of his clutches. Was her hold on him so powerful that she had brought him to this? A King desperate to keep his Queen in his arms? Jareth had never tasted her own sexual desires, only enacted his own thus far. Sarah had been anything but meek when seeking her own needs, before her world had come crashing down. It seemed to have stolen his words from him just as quickly as he had stolen hers every time before. And that little bit of power, that ability to have this, to have him, made some of the sharp edges in her heart melt, just a bit.

"That was… unexpected," she muttered, her eyes still large and uncomprehending, her body limp as a dolls.

"Quite so." 

His words were low, his body slowly tensing around her and she knew he expected some kind of tantrum or breakdown. Her hand rested casually on his chest, her fingertips tracing lightly of their own accord against his silky skin. When she said nothing, he relaxed once more beneath her. This was the first time she had to try and converse with him, and she desperately wanted to tell him about what had transpired since he'd last seen her, what had left her in such a state. But she found her tongue tied, the thought of shattering the moment was too much, fear of what he would do or say made the words die on her lips. So she settled for a lighter topic, for now.

"Will all the Fae I encounter be as strange and rude as your brother?" she finally said, breaking the silence.

"I thought he was rather well behaved," Jareth mused softly, his fingers running through her hair softly. "But I imagine most of your encounters will be unpleasant. Humans are considered quite inferior in the Underworld, Sarah. It may shock and surprise a good amount of them to see I have married one. Try not to be to overly offended by anything they may do or say, they love a reaction as much as they love the torment they would cause you."

"We had a bet, remember? I think you underestimate how much people tend to like me."

He chuckled softly, the sound reverberating through his bare chest against her cheek.

"I have no doubt they will like you, Sarah. That's exactly my worry. Seems you have already won over my brother."

Sarah frowned. The words were tinged with foreboding but she didn't push it, uncertain she really wanted to psyche herself out when she still had a few days to worry over it.

"This changes nothing, you know. It was just sex." Incredible, world-shattering sex. She felt him chuckle, his chest rumbling against her cheek lightly.

"I will gladly take your lashings for an eternity, if you desire to slake your anger and loss on someone other than yourself for a change, precious. Your heart is mine to consume, to possess, torment me though you do. But do us both a favor and quit pretending you don't love every second of it, my cruel Queen."

Sarah gasped as he nuzzled against her hair before he licked the crook of her neck, his words troubling her deeply as he tenderly kissed the bruised and battered flesh from his earlier infliction. He wanted to consume her, to be the wall she flung her temper and sorrow at. As long as she kept that temper within the safety of this room, away from the prying eyes of his court at least. She hadn't forgotten his intentions to teach her a lesson about defying him this evening. Of course, she reveled in the fact that she had unwittingly derailed every one of his plans for her. It surprised her, truly, that he had become so equally feverish beneath her as she demanded a reprieve from him. Her heart quickened, a sense of panic forming as she tried to process this while he held her so close. She had heard less intoxicating proclamations from men who had claimed to love her. Did he truly wish for her to use him as a whipping post while she worked through the war in her mind? She had to admit, she didn't hate the idea. Though she could see herself getting lost in someone like Jareth if she wasn't careful. More lost, that is, considering she was all upside down and inside out these days.

He pulled her into his chest then, a soft brush of his lips against her hair before he closed his eyes. When his breathing steadied and she was sure he was asleep, she slipped from his arms and sat with her knees pulled into her chest as she stared at him in the dark light of the moon. He was so beautiful to watch as he slept, the arrogance and terrifying power falling away, leaving just the man. Ah, but Jareth was never just a man, was he? She thought. And why was it that being intimate with him tonight made her feel more like herself? More calm, more collected, her heart at peace even though though her mind was telling her she should still be upset, should still be fighting whatever this was. Sarah sat there for a long while before her own eyes stung with exhaustion. She needed to retreat from him, to gather her thoughts on everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. He was going to be furious when she told him about the creature, she knew it. She was also still upset at him, grateful to some degree she realized, but still upset. So where did they stand really? This feeling she had as she stared at him, this moment, it felt a little too much like happiness for her liking. It felt wrong and wonderful all at once, like she was betraying herself and everything she had lost, but also reveling in the beast she had tamed and the adoration she had seen flicker across his face when he had held her. Sarah dragged herself to the couch, battling her own desire to crawl back into his arms as she did it, and pulled a blanket around her shoulders, forcing herself to find sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another lengthy chapter. Also, buckle in for much more of one of my favorite character's I have ever written - Sebastian. I hope you all enjoy him as much as I do.**

****

****

****

****

I do not own any of Jim Henson's work. 

###### 

Sarah blinked awake, possibly the first time she had not been suddenly jerked awake from a dream since she had arrived here, though she wasn't complaining after that last nightmare. She sat up and stretched, her neck and shoulders aching from sleeping at an odd angle. She was still on the couch, Jareth was still sleeping on the bed, the sheets barely covering his naked form that was perfectly disheveled. The site of him startled her even more. Why was he still here? She thought bitterly. Jareth was never around when she woke and that was usually a welcome reprieve.

There wasn't a chance in hell that she wanted to come face to face with what they had shared last night. It was still too fresh in her mind and her stomach instantly turned to butterflies and her cheeks flushed at the memories of it. She wondered if she could manage to sneak back to her room without him noticing. With tentative movements, she eased off the couch and slipped on one of her nightgowns out of the top drawer of his dresser that she now confirmed was lined with garments specifically meant for her. She tiptoed toward the door next, keeping her eyes on his unmoving body as she inched away. She sighed in relief as her hand grasped the cool, metal door handle and tugged gently, the latch releasing without a sound.

Not that any of that helped when she yelped in surprise after she came face to face with Caldo on the other side of the door.

"Christ. What are you doing out here?" Her words came out in an irritated whisper. Caldo glanced at her savaged neck and frowned deeply before responding.

"I didn't find you when I came to pick you up for class and assumed you may be here, so I brought you a change of clothing to ensure you don't run any further behind schedule," he responded matter-of-factly, though he looked mildly uncomfortable standing there.

"Where is Annalise? I'm sure she would have been happy to find me herself."

"She has her hands full trying to keep the goblins on track with their chores this morning. Quite a mess they make when they're not monitored. Would you like me to set these out for you?"

"Um…" Sarah shifted uncomfortably, not wanting him to wake Jareth.

"I think Sarah can take them from here." That velvety dark voice froze them both in place.

A shirtless Jareth leaned against the frame of the door beside her, his arms crossed and flexing all that creamy skin, his hair perfectly tousled giving the appearance of a well-rested lover. At least he had donned pants, she thought. He didn't look at her, his eyes locked vehemently on the man in front of them.

"My King, I assumed you would be well into your morning routine by now. I was going to come find you after I escorted Lady Sarah to class." Caldo put on his professional mask instantly.

"Were you now? Whatever for?" That dark tone was laced with annoyance, his casual demeanor seeming all the more threatening.

"Your General arrived yesterday evening and wishes to have a meeting with you this afternoon to discuss protection for the city on the night of court. I assured him you would make yourself available to him."

"How presumptuous of you."

"Surely Lady Sarah could go with a night of rest, without your lessons?" Caldo insisted, staring at her neck once more.

"Do you agree, Sarah darling?"

"Whatever my King commands," she batted her eyes at Jareth sarcastically.

He ran a hand slowly down her cheek, his eyes locking with hers briefly. Sarah forgot how to breathe for the few seconds those eyes remained on her, till he broke the contact and glared back at Caldo.

"Lazarus can wait till I'm finished with her. Or he can find me in the lower levels in an hour, if he is so anxious to get this done with."

Caldo smiled stiffly, handing the attire to Sarah. "As you wish. I'll wait for you to be ready, my Lady."

"There won't be a need," Jareth said curtly. "Sarah's lectures with her tutors will be cancelled until after court takes place. I have better uses for her time until then."

Caldo merely nodded, a glint in his eyes flashing briefly. Jareth didn't even wait for him to turn to leave before tugging Sarah back into the room and slamming the door on his face.

"Are you always so coarse toward him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jareth closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him.

"Mmm. You smell divine. Though I think we could both use a shower, don't you?" he murmured, grinning against her ear. Sarah stiffened and took a step back.

"I don't think so, Goblin King. I have a feeling neither of us would leave it any cleaner than we are now. Besides, aren't you already late for all your kingly duties?"

Jareth smiled, a curling at the corners of his lips that seemed so unnaturally natural. He looked… happy? Sarah tried not to react to that. It filled her with butterflies and a twinge of unease. Her intentions last night had not been fueled by a desire to deepen their relationship, but she feared that is exactly what she had done. She had acted out of her own selfish needs, but everything about him was sending electric shivers through her this morning. This felt oddly natural, this banter and teasing, their embrace. It always felt natural with him, despite any reservations she still had.

"Perhaps you're right," he mulled, pulling her in once more and running his nose down her cheek in a gentle caress.

"I usually am," Sarah couldn't stop herself from grinning when he nipped at her bottom lip teasingly. His eyes were darkening with desire, his scent filling her senses like a drug she wanted to drown in. Sarah stepped back, breaking their contact completely this time, irritation flickering across his face.

"Tease," he grumbled before releasing her entirely and moving away from her. Sarah gave herself a pat on the back for having the power to pull away, even as her insides screamed at her in defiance for rejecting such a tempting offer.

He approached the table nearby and conjured a spread of food and coffee before he turned and disappeared into the bathroom. Sarah blushed vehemently when she heard the shower turn on and was left to sit there growing increasingly unnerved as to what to do with herself. Jareth re-entered several moments later with nothing but a towel wrapped low around his hips, giving her a mouth-watering view of him.

"I would be more than happy to let you have your fill of me before I leave, precious."

The words made her involuntarily shiver, despite her automatic scowl at his smirking grin as he caught her staring. She stuffed a strawberry in her mouth to keep from responding, knowing she was nearing a point of happily taking him up on it. He began dressing himself, not even hesitating to be completely naked in front of her as he did so. His magic wrapped around his slick wet hair and returned it to its full glamorous style as he bent and pulled on his black leather boots before standing and pulling on his gloves.

"Leaving without breakfast?" she asked, hating that she sounded disappointed.

"I have to get back to ensuring everything is ready for our guests arrival. I've slept in much to late, as you reminded me." Sarah could only grin at his clear disappointment at that.

"What am I to do today?" she asked as she made herself a cup of coffee, her return of senses had brought with it a renewed addiction to the stuff, and whatever it was Jareth had brewed for her in the kitchens was by far the best she had ever had.

"Take a bath, relax, eat. You're welcome to spend your day with Annalise if you wish, though don't be too surprised if everyone is a bit busy today."

"Will I see you again today? Or is our class cancelled as well?" she inquired.

"I'll be tied up for most of the day in meetings. But I'll find you when I finish." His eyes heated once more as he raked his eyes over her in her thin nightdress. A promise for later? She shivered again, her nipples hardening under the silky material.

Sarah tried to keep her voice level under that gaze. "Can I come with you? Shouldn't I be learning about this court before I am expected to meet the people of it?"

He approached her then, taking her chin in his hand and pressing a light kiss against her lips.

"I quite enjoyed the way you handled my brother. So witty and feisty without resorting to your usual disparaging words of me and mine. Besides, you know enough to function within my court, and I will guide you when the time comes should you need any assistance. My wish is for you to relax today."

"Am I ever going to learn what you do when your away? Or am I to be the only who opens up? We don't even talk outside of classes or dinner. Haven't I given enough to be allowed see a bit into your life?"

Her words were so soft, so vulnerable that it took him by surprise. He had meant for this day to be a treat for her, something she would enjoy. He had far to much to do today, to much ground to cover before court took place. He hadn't expected her to want to be near him all day, or actually desire more time be spent together outside of their necessary meetings. He would love to keep her with him all day, have her within his grasps at all hours, but she still had so much to deal with on her own, that these problems he simply wished to keep to himself until necessary.

"Soon enough you will be begging me to relieve you of your obligation to sit through these soul-sucking tasks we royalty are subjected to." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, repressing his smile to a subtle grin. Things may be a wreck in all other senses, but at least his Sarah's feelings toward him were shifting. Perhaps she was beginning to crave him as he craved her.

"How kind of you to spare me." Sarah grumbled, shrugging off the odd feeling of rejection.

"You don't even know the half of it." He gave her another devilish grin as he pulled her into him once more, nuzzling his lips against the crook of her neck that was still tender and stinging from the night before, until he brought his lips to her ear. "Oh, and if I have to drag you into that bed with me each night, I will. This time was a free pass." He nipped her ear gently before disappearing all together.

Sarah rolled her eyes so hard she was sure she could hear the echo of his laugh.

###### 

"Remarkable work, as always," Lazarus drawled as he inspected the unconscious, bloody and battered Fae hanging from his shackles attached to the ceiling.

Jareth smirked coolly as he moved to rinse the crimson splatters from his hands and arms in a basin that sat at the edge of the room. Sebastian leaned against the black stone wall, his eyes staring off at nothing. Lazarus did his best not to keep his eyes on Sebastian, though his presence was always unsettling. The impaired Fae always gave him chills, even after centuries of war and battle to harden his heart and thicken his skin. With Jareth, he knew what kind of cold, calculated cruelty would be dealt. With Sebastian, it was a coin flip, an ever present risk dependent on his coherency that day. Still, much had happened since he had left the kingdom a few weeks ago, and he had some catching up to do before he worried himself over the unstable nature of his master's younger kin.

"Why is he here?" Lazarus continued, turning to face Jareth fully. His King was in a pleasant mood this morning, something he hadn't seen in some time.

"He touched that which was not his to touch," Jareth replied, without a hint that he intended to explain any further.

"Does this have anything to do with you taking a bride over the last week?"

Jareth grinned, a cat-like mischief about him. Lazarus continued with his questions. "I'll assume that is a yes. Details would be ideal, my King, as I am sure there is much going on I have yet to unearth."

"Yes, Jareth. Do tell us what you've been up to," Sebastian mimicked Lazarus's deep and serious tone, mockingly.

"My darling bride found herself in a rather compromising position. I relieved her of it."

"Then the rumors are true? You attacked Cruex's court? At a ball? Over a mortal?" Lazarus's tone was cold, his eyes watching his King, praying he denied the allegations.

"Is that disapproval I hear in your voice, General?" Jareth cocked his head at the man, an amused grin on his lips.

"War is so unlike you, Jareth," Sebastian said, more amused than alarmed.

"Have the messengers arrived yet?" Lazarus continued, ignoring his King's goading.

"No. Not a word from them as of yet."

Lazarus frowned. "It is unlike them to wait so long."

"Yes, well, I am sure the news of my new bride has stalled them a bit. It's not as though they could just take her and use her death as punishment now that she is bound to me."

The General nodded in agreement. "I hope you had some intent of marrying the girl beforehand, my Lord. Surely you are not so rash as to rush such a bond just to ensure she could not be touched by the High Court."

Jareth sneered at him, an anger flickering in his eyes. "Sarah Williams is the rightful Queen of this kingdom. She is my Queen. Do not allow her circumstances to taint your respect for her, General. I find I grow weary of having to remind those around me how dangerous my temper can be," he ran his gaze over the still unconscious Fae before them.

Lazarus's lips pressed into a thin line, the threat lingering thickly in the air around them. His King had never threatened him directly before, but he was getting the sense that Jareth had been provoked one to many times since the last time he had been in the castle.

"I will reinforce the outer walls. My men are already flanked outside the gates of the castle. Should the messengers arrive soon, we will be well prepared to receive them. As far as this court you are throwing…" Lazarus trailed off, waiting for Jareth to comment on it. When he said nothing, Lazarus pushed ahead with his concerns. "Do you think it wise? What is it you hope to gain from this charade? A show of power? Have you not done enough already? You immobilized an entire room of Fae, I don't think they doubt your abilities, but it won't stop the High Court from intervening this time."

"My allies and enemies will join me in my halls to celebrate my and Sarah's union. Do I need another reason to host court, General?"

Lazarus gave him a knowing look, his amber eyes lighting with impatience. Jareth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"I need more time."

"Time for what?"

"They're going to try to kill me. They will sentence me to death." Jareth's smooth, matter of fact tone put the two men staring at him on edge.

"They wouldn't dare," Sebastian growled.

"You know they would," Jareth replied calmly. "They just needed a reason."

"And hosting court will give you more time? For what? What do you have up your sleeve?" Lazarus began pacing, his own mind clicking through their options, but drawing up blank. This had been a long time coming, yet there was no foreseeable solution.

"Sarah… she has the connection… with the Labyrinth. The Spirit has been trying to get to her since she arrived."

Lazarus looked between the two brothers, both unphased by this fact, his own mind reeling from it.

"So is your plan to sacrifice the girl in exchange for your own life?" Lazarus asked. The room crackled with static fury, Jareth's gaze hardening in response. "Then what?" Lazarus pushed, ignoring the uncomfortable weight Jareth's magic put on him.

"Sarah will consume the Spirit. She's too weak right now. But eventually she will. If she can consume the Spirit and survive it, she would become the ruler of an entity older and more powerful than the entire High Court combined. Her commands would be heard, her wish would final."

"You are placing your life in the hands of a mortal, who may or may not survive the taking of the Labyrinth's dark magic? Does she even care for you enough to risk her life for yours?" Lazarus noticed Jareth flinch at his question.

Sebastian chuckled. "I thought I was the mad one in this family."

"I have few choices, General. Sarah succeeding is the only option that allows me to live. Even if the High Court permits me a pass this time, which I doubt they will, they will come back sooner or later demanding my head. I am too powerful for them to control, a threat they cannot ignore anymore. The Labyrinth is darker and more powerful than the High Court itself, and its ruler would be above our Fae laws."

"And you would risk her life for your own?" Lazarus tested the waters again, determined to understand what exactly was going on in his King's head.

"I won't risk her attempting such a feat until she is ready. But unfortunately for her, it is inevitable. Besides, for all the High Court knows… She already has." Jareth gave them a dark smile.

"You mean to trick them, then? Frighten them with her power that she does not yet contain?" Lazarus began pacing again. They would need months, years even, to see that the girl survived such a trial. If the High Court was not fooled…

"She bested the Labyrinth once. I believe she can do it again. In the meantime, I just need to convince them it has already occurred."

"Yes, but how soon could she actually attempt it? If they sense you're lying they could attack her, to avoid the possibility of her ever succeeding. She would be defenseless."

"Jareth… Have you considered using my services in preparing her?" Sebastian asked, moving close to the desk and trailing a sharp nail gently across the wood as he absentmindedly stared at his brother. Jareth frowned, waving his hand to dismiss the question.

"I mean it, brother. I could be of help to you in this. Sarah would have a better chance if she had a taste of something... filtered, to test her."

Jareth gnashed his teeth in reply. "There will be no need for that."

Sebastian rolled his eyes impatiently. "Then give her back the link so she can use it. And let me assist in her training."

"No. You maintain control of your darkness by a thread, Sebastian. I'd rather not set you lose on my precious Queen. And I'd rather not have to kill you should anything go wrong."

Lazarus flicked his gaze from one King to the other in confusion. "What exactly are you offering?"

Sebastian merely grinned, averting his eyes away from the General back to Jareth.

"I'll leave my offer on the table then, in case you change your mind," Sebastian said.

Jareth scowled but said nothing more on the matter, leaving Lazarus to redirect the conversation.

"Perhaps your sister could…"

"Could what?" Sebastian spat out in disgust. "She would sooner side with the High Court's decision in this than ever disgrace her name with a show of mercy."

"We keep this amongst ourselves. Our allies will not care to meddle in this, nor would I ask them to." The two men nodded in agreement. "Leave us, Sebastian. See to my party, and try not to terrorize poor Annalise in the process." Sebastian flashed him a toothy grin before tracing away.

###### 

Jareth hadn't exaggerated how busy everyone was going to be that day. She soon found herself feeling like a burden to Annalise, who was overseeing every detail of the castle's appearance for the event, including the massive menu she was putting together. Considering that Jareth and his brother seemed to have little appetite, she was amazed they needed so many hors d'oeuvres and entrees. Sarah had little idea how to contribute, so she soon found herself off alone observing the girl work her magic on the servants and goblins of the kingdom. There were several Fae ladies that had been sent to Annalise by Caldo for assistance, and much to Sarah's displeasure they all stared and whispered from a distance as Sarah tried her best to stay preoccupied with whatever Annalise could give her to do. Annalise had reassured her they were simply intrigued by the King's new bride, and were not used to seeing such odd clothing on a Queen. Sarah couldn't bring herself to care too much over that. Her dress today was just as stunning as the one before, a deep emerald waist coat that had double vest buttons and cinched like a corset and dipped low to give her a nice show of cleavage. The best part was that the waistcoat flared out with a skirt that only covered her backside, revealing the front of her legs that were covered in rich suede pants and over the knee, leather riding boots.

She hadn't seen Jareth at all since that morning and despite her attempts to keep herself distracted, her thoughts constantly ran back to the Goblin King. She couldn't stop pondering over what exactly she was feeling toward him after such a short time of being here. There were moments when all she wanted was to be in his presence, to feel his touch again, and then moments when she could still feel the rain on her skin at her brothers funeral and the guilt and loss erupted, taking any ounce of desire she had for Jareth right out the window. The divide in her mind was widening, and she was going to have to jump ship on one of them soon. She hadn't even attempted to find a way out of this marriage yet and the feast was supposedly in two days' time now. Did she still want to leave? Or was her curiosity of the Goblin King and all his wicked lessons becoming too tempting? He had shown her a glimpse of the magnitude of what he felt for her, and it was unsettling to say the least. He wanted to posses her, to be everything she needed, and in return she simply had to submit to him and everything he commanded of her. She wasn't so sure she could do that entirely, but after last night she wasn't so sure he could really ask it of her anymore, his own desire to consume her seeming to overpower his Kingly nature to control her.

Sarah was growing flustered over a floral arrangement that simply would not conform to the way Annalise's had when a lively Sebastian plopped in the seat next to her out of nowhere. Sarah jumped at the unexpected arrival and the flowers she was holding in place went back into dissaray. Sarah let out a frustrated sigh as she pushed the vase aside in defeat.

"You don't have a penchant for throwing such events, do you?" Sebastian asked, that voice trickling over her skin like mist.

"What gave you that clue?" she asked with a sarcastic look over her shoulder at him.

"Mostly the way you manhandled those poor flowers. What did they ever do to you?"

Sarah glared back at him now, not enjoying his teasing demeanor.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, refraining from sounding flustered at his presence.

"I am simply here to oversee the execution of your party. Thought I'd drop in and see how our sweet Annalise is doing."

"She's doing fine, as you can see," Sarah gestured at the flurry of events unfolding before them as Annalise directed the goblins and the decor around the room. "No need to take time away from your visit with Jareth." She grinned at him before turning her gaze back to the unfortunate looking bouquet next to her.

"I also wanted a chance for us to talk. Without Jareth around to keep you contained."

Sarah stiffened slightly at that. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"You. I find you quite interesting, and I would like us to be friends."

Sarah laughed. "Friends? Aren't you a bit busy being a King to make friends with a human?"

"On the contrary, being King gives me the power to make friends whenever and with whomever I choose."

"And what makes you so sure we would be friends?" Sarah asked with amusement.

"Because I like you. I think you have a spirit that is to be desired in a friend. An honesty about you that is so lacking in Fae culture."

"So you get the honesty and the firecracker spirit that I have, but what do I get out of this friendship? You just said yourself Fae are inclined to be the opposite."

"I think you will find we have a lot in common, Sarah."

Sarah huffed. "What could we possibly have in common?"

Sebastian hesitated before continuing, something that put Sarah on edge.

"I see the darkness in your eyes, Sarah. You've been touched by dark magic. Jareth might not see it, not yet at least, but I do."

Sarah felt the blood leave her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you been in contact with dark magic recently?" Sebastian pried, his stark eyes on her, piercing her as if trying to see into her mind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian put his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned closer to her, an impish grin on his lips.

"I too have touched dark magic," he mused quietly. "Though I must say it was less dangerous for one of my stature to dabble as it would be for you. Even still, it cost me to make that mistake, and it nearly cost Jareth as well."

"What do you mean?"

Sebastain licked his pointed canines with a sharp tongue before answering.

"I would be dead if it were not for my brother. And I love him dearly for it. Dark magic, once tasted, is hard to walk away from, and it never leaves you. Have you ever wondered why Jareth's eyes are the way they are?"

"No, not really. I thought it genetics." Sarah frowned, her eyes flicking over Sebastian's face that was almost too close for comfort now.

"I'm afraid not. No, Jareth received that darkened eye because of me. When I was very young I become overly jealous of Jareth's abilities compared to my own. His magic flourished at such a young age, even for royalty. I began dabbling in darker spells, darker magics, in order to advance my skills faster, become stronger. Until it nearly consumed me. I was partaking in a particularly nasty spell when a darkness spilled into the depths of my soul and nearly consumed me. I had overestimated my control. That is how I received these eyes," he pointed at the dilated pupils. "Jareth was there, fortunately for me. He intervened, saved my life and walked away with a scar of his own."

"But.. why? What did it do to them?" Sarah asked, not realizing she was now leaning in closer as well.

"I see things differently now. My reality can become... warped sometimes. There are veils we all wear, to protect our fragile minds from breaking. I just removed a few of them. The concept of time and reality is simply that, a concept. And so, I see that dark shadow in your eyes, Sarah. I assume Jareth does not, not yet, or he would be less calm at the moment."

Sarah nibbled on her lip as she mulled over everything he had just said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked, bringing her green eyes up to his alien ones.

"I told you, I like you. That is not something that goes without its benefits, you darling girl."

Sarah's frown deepened. "How do I know you're not just toying with me like everyone else down here?"

Sebastian let out a cynical laugh. "I have plenty of toys, poppet. I have no need for more, but I am in need of someone to share them with."

Sarah reeled back in her seat, red burning her cheeks. What the fuck had he just said? Did he…? Was he coming on to her?

"Excuse me?" she snarled angrily.

Sebastian's beautiful face creased in what Sarah assumed was the closest to confusion his features would ever portray.

"Did I offend you somehow?"

"Uh, yea. You think I would 'play' with you? I'm married to your brother!" she retorted.

Sebastian's face smoothed once more. "You misunderstand, poppet. I told you, I merely wish us to be friends. There are other ways to play than just that of the flesh."

"Oh…" Sarah sat, her lips still in a perfect circle as the embarrassment of her misunderstanding lingered. Sebastian merely lounged back in his seat, seemingly to forget the awkward incident already as he tapped his long nails against the arm of the chair between them.

"Sorry…" Sarah mumbled after a few silent moments, fiddling with a rose in her hand.

"For what?" Sebastian blinked back at her as if he had no recollection of what she was referring to, and Sarah wondered if he had just fallen into a lucid state due to his impaired vision of the world around him.

"Uh, nothing," she said, her brows scrunching together in frustration. Sebastian tapped his glassy nails on the table then, pulling her attention to the bare skin and deadly looking claws.

"Why don't you wear gloves, like Jareth?" she asked, genuinely curious. Sebastian gave her the oddest look, as if he hadn't ever been asked such a question. But then his features relaxed, an understanding dawning on his face.

"Ah, yes. I don't often play with beings who are easily damaged. I forget how fragile you are."

"I'm not that fragile," she grumbled. He chuckled.

"To us, you are." They relapsed into silence once more, before he suddenly stood from his seat and turned to her.

"Jareth thinks you are untouchable right now, Sarah. You would tell him if that were not the case, wouldn't you?"

Sarah hid a wince as she came eye to eye with Sebastian. She nodded, unable to say anything, unwilling to reveal anything to this strange creature. Sebastian's eyes warmed then and he leaned over closer to her.

"I very much like you, Sarah. I do hope we will be friends. Don't you?"

Sarah blinked. "Uh, yea…"

Sebastian grinned, and Sarah couldn't help but stare and wonder at how oddly fanged each of his teeth were. He stood again and walked off without another word. Sarah watched him till he disappeared into the halls of the castle. A part of her wondered if Sebastian was going to prove to be another problem in her life down here, while another part of her felt a twinge of longing at the earnest in his voice at his request to be friends. There was something about him, something beyond the lucid eyes and the terrifying sharp edges about him, that was almost comforting. A kindredness that she felt pulling at her that was quite unfamiliar, and somewhat disconcerting. He was indeed mad, she could see that he was never truly present even when he spoke in detail to her. But she also got the impression that he had been genuinely honest with her.

###### 

Sarah pretended to work on her flowers a few more moments before finally giving up entirely. While Annalise was preoccupied with a floral arrangement, Sarah slipped off to explore the castle on her own. The place was truly massive, and the quiet was relaxing her overworked mind when she stumbled upon a large gated door, several hallways behind where the kitchens were. She pushed on it, but it was locked tight. There was no indication as to what it would lead to, much to her disappointment.

"Did the party planning bore you?" Caldo's friendly tone filled the empty hallway.

"A bit," she replied honestly. "Where does this lead?" her eyes remained on the door.

"The dungeon."

"There's a dungeon down there?" she asked.

"Of course. Every castle has a dungeon, Lady Sarah. I wouldn't recommend going down there, if I were you."

"Why? Are there a lot of prisoners down there?"

"Jareth has many enemies, and many who would do harm to him. He does not let that go unpunished."

"Does he torture them?"

"Some. Depending on the gravity of their crimes."

"I see…" she muttered, her memories of the blood on his shirt resurfacing. She'd almost forgotten about it.

"This is a different world, my Queen. We are preternatural creatures with eons of knowledge and power. We do not have the same moral issues with punishment as humans might, among other differences."

Sarah didn't respond to that. She would take purposeful punishment over the likes of Cruex and his mindless need to harm others any day.

"Come, I was just about to have lunch. Care to join me?"

Sarah was about to decline his offer, but then realized he may be the only person forthcoming with information about Jareth and the Labyrinth. Perhaps it was time she tested his promise to her.

They sat at a terrace overlooking the Labyrinth, a table of food brought to them by a quiet entourage of goblins. Sarah lounged in a large wooden chair, enjoying the comfort of having pants once again. She tapped her nails absentmindedly against the hard wood table as she peered out at the edge of the Labyrinth she could see from here as the goblins retreated.

"They're so quiet around you," she mused. "They're usually so lively."

"They merely need discipline." Sarah didn't like the way his eyes gleamed behind the smile he flashed at her when he said that.

"You look well today." He continued. "Has the King opted for less exhausting lessons now?" Caldo gave her a teasing smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"What the King chooses to do with me is none of your concern." Her tone was mild but the words were heavy in the air between them.

Caldo frowned. "I thought you disapproved of his Majesty. Has your heart been altered so quickly?"

"He is my husband, legally. And your king. What I think of that should have no impact on your candidness towards the situation."

"Of course, my Lady. I did not mean to offend." Caldo sat stiffly, displeasure coloring his tone.

"Caldo… Jareth told me all Fae are born with certain gifts. What is yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

Caldo sat straighter in his chair. "I have several, though my most prominent is telepathy."

"You can read minds?" Sarah said, alarm flourishing in her.

"Yes, but it has its limits. Unless the being is substantially weaker than myself, I can only create a link into someone's mind with permission from them to do so, granting me the access."

Sarah pondered this for a few moments. "So you can speak into others minds? Can you control them as well? Is that why the goblins are so still and quiet around you? Do you invade their minds?"

A smugness overtook his features that made her cringe. "Yes. They are more obedient that way, disgusting little things."

"Don't. Those are my subjects," Sarah almost snarled at him, the sudden animosity that consumed her at Caldo's dismissive callousness.

"They're abominations, my lady. They don't deserve your compassion."

Sarah leaned across the table, her eyes blazing with anger as she glared at the man. "I forbid you from tampering with their minds from this moment on."

Caldo glared back, his eyes filled with surprise at her sudden ferocity.

"As my Queen commands," his tone was laced with irritation but he remained level and continued on with his lunch.

They sat for several moments in silence before Sarah spoke again. 'What can you tell me about the Labyrinth?"

"What do you wish to know?"

"How does it work? Is it a part of the kingdom? Is it its own entity? Are the wished away children part of the Labyrinth's ancient history or is that simply Jareth's pastime?"

Caldo chuckled. "The Labyrinth is its own entity. It is an ancient landmark, one that predates many kingdoms, including this one. It has never been controlled by any Fae, as the Spirit of the Labyrinth rules the walls."

"The Spirit?"

"A dark being, born of the Labyrinth's magic. It is the only true ruler of the Labyrinth."

"Then how is Jareth the King of it? What is his part?"

"The Labyrinth must… feed, I suppose you could put it. In order for it to feed it must have sacrifices made. The Spirit selects a King that it chooses worthy to see to this task."

"And it chose Jareth?"

"Yes. When he was still a very young King, and much to the disagreement of the High Court. They thought him too arrogant with his own powers, being that he holds one of the rarest gifts amongst the Fae - dream casting. But the Spirit chose him anyways, and he sees to the Labyrinth and the Spirits well-being, and in return our lands prosper under the magic the Labyrinth emanates."

"Does Jareth have access to the Spirit's magic?"

"No. No one does." Caldo was staring at her, as if watching for a reaction to that. "There is a myth, that the champion shares a special bond with the Labyrinth, and could even tap into it if they wanted to."

Sarah took a sip of her drink, keeping her features schooled. She did appreciate that her current link was not common knowledge, and she wanted to keep it that way. If Jareth had not shared it with Caldo, she had no intentions to either. Perhaps the Spirit is what she had met in her mirror. If it was any indication of the type of entity the Labyrinth was, then she shuddered that she had been so lucky as to escape its walls in one piece without ever meeting that thing.

"Wouldn't that be nice," she grinned. "What does the myth say about it?"

"Well, usually the same story, but the champion has the ability to harness the powers of the Labyrinth, if they so choose to consume the Spirit and become the protector of the Labyrinth. But ultimately, each champion dies in every story as the Spirit refuses to concede its throne."

Sarah grimaced. "What does it do to them?"

"Consumes them. Eats away their being, traps them within their own mind."

"And this is how every myth ended?" Her curiosity was peaked, and she failed to hide her intrigue this time.

"Not every story, no." Caldo grinned, that sly glint in his eyes returning.

"Hopefully not another bitter ending?" Sarah teased, trying to appear unperturbed.

"Worse, actually. In the other stories, wherein the Spirit does not consume the girl, it is told that a former Goblin King, upon luring a young female champion to stay with him after defeating the maze, performed a dark sacrifice in which he tortured and killed the girl in order to harvest that magic for himself. It severed any control over the Labyrinth, but his lineage was forever strengthened by the darkness of the magic she had once housed."

Sarah blinked. She tried not to blanch at his story, but she wasn't sure she was successful.

"A Goblin King? Someone in Jareth's lineage then?" She finally asked.

"Yes. Of course this was many lifetimes ago, but the story came about after some rather disgruntled rulers found it unfair that the Spirit consistently chose a Goblin King to rule it, believing it felt a pull to the lineage, sensing a piece of its own within them."

"But this is just a story, right?" Sarah chuckled, sipping her wine to hide the discomfort growing in her.

"All myths come from somewhere, don't they? Wasn't the Goblin King just a story in your world?" His smile widened when Sarah's brow furrowed unconsciously. The seed had been planted.

Sarah was mulling over the terrifying fact that Jareth had blocked her line the Labyrinth, and what his motives might truly be, when she remembered something Caldo had mentioned.

"What does the Labyrinth take as a sacrifice?" She asked, turning her attentions back toward Caldo. He met her eyes, his odd glee with answering the question clear in his features.

"Souls."

"Souls?"

Caldo nodded. "The runners who lose, the Spirit takes their souls. That is how it feeds, and why the story of the Goblin King exists in the Aboveground. A never ending supply of spoiled children wishing away babes. No offense."

Sarah's stomach turned to stone. She sat up straight staring at the man.

"You mean… Jareth kidnaps babies so that their sibling's souls can be sacrificed?"

"Well it's not kidnap, Lady Sarah. The babes are wished away."

"By children! Do you know how impulsive and irrational children are?" Sarah stood to her feet, fury coursing through her.

Caldo shrugged. "It is the way of our world. The children have every opportunity to defeat the Labyrinth, as you did."

"And what of the babies?"

"They live among our kind. How do you think humans like your sweet Annalise ended up down here? Generations of human families in the Underground started with a wished-away babe."

Sarah gaped at him in horror. How could they so casually destroy the lives of innocent children?

"How often? How many souls?"

"The Labyrinth feeds when it is hungry, or I assume when it asks Jareth for nourishment. It's currently on its second this week. Playing catch up I suppose."

Sarah turned from him and ran to the ledge, staring out at the Labyrinth. She could faintly see a young boy running through a southern corridor.

"Catch up?" she asked, eyes riveted on the boy.

"Jareth would not allow it to feed for some time."

"Why?"

Caldo didn't respond at first. Sarah turned to him, eyes blazing. "Why?" she snapped.

"Because it would not give him you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Per usual, I own nothing aside from my OCs.**

###### 

Jareth had just sent Lazarus off when the doors of his study flung open with a loud thud. Sarah stormed up to his desk, cheeks pink with frustration, hair cascading in soft waves lazily around her porcelain face as if she had decided not to bother with it that morning. His eyes roamed over her attire, admiring the curve of her legs before bring his attention to her blazing green eyes. She looked absolutely edible.

"May I help you?" he asked, keeping his tone passive, though he was delighted she had sought him out for whatever reason.

"When were you going to tell me about the Labyrinth?"

"In what sense?" He subtly set aside his papers, his eyes becoming cold and demeaning in an instant.

"You know what sense!" she snapped. "You feed it children's souls! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jareth stood then, leaning over the desk toward her, a menacing electricity filling the air.

"Who told you that?" A warning in her mind shouted to proceed with caution, something about the way he asked the question giving her a hesitant pause, but she ignored it.

"Doesn't matter. Stop giving it children. Release the boy who is in there. Now!"

Jareth stood straight, eyes cold. "That is not an option."

"Like hell it is. Caldo told me you withheld children from it because of me. Do it again!"

Jareth's eyes shot up at her, his features darkening with fury. "I will flay that man alive," he said almost to himself.

"He isn't the one enabling a monster." Sarah was breathing heavily, her own anger mounting as he continued to evade her commands.

"How wrong you are in that, my darling girl. However, in this particular subject, this is my duty as King of the Labyrinth."

What the hell did that mean? She wondered, but decided it wasn't important at the moment. "Screw your duty! Do this, or I am leaving."

"And where will you go?" He laughed coldly.

Sarah crossed her arms. "I'll go to the Labyrinth and trade in myself as a runner."

Jareth froze, head cocking to the side. "You won't make it outside of this room."

Sarah stomped her foot angrily and turned, sprinting full force for the door. He had her before she'd even touched the door handle, his arm clamping down around her waist tightly and throwing her back with a hard thud onto the couch. It knocked the wind right out of her and she reeled over onto the floor trying to catch it. He returned to his chair at his desk, eyes back on those paper as if nothing had happened. She eyed the door again, pushing up to her feet.

"Don't even think about it." His cold voice grated against her skin, threatening her to move.

"Or what? You'll sacrifice me for every ounce of magic that I'm worth?" Sarah seethed as she stood, her voice laced with disgust.

Jareth had her pinned against the wall, his hand dangerously tight around her neck in seconds.

"I would strongly advise you to keep such thoughts to yourself, Sarah. Wouldn't want anyone finding out about your little link now would we?" He hissed in her ear, his hand loosening just a bit.

"Why? So you can keep me all to yourself?" She bit back.

"I will not mislead you and say there is nothing dark and depraved I wish to do to you, believe me I've imagined every which way I will have you. But rest assured, sacrifice is not one of them." Sarah blushed crimson red as his angry words washed over her, his lips brushing menacingly against her ear.

"Now, if you would like to talk like a level-headed adult, I would be more than happy to answer any misguided questions you may have, precious." His condescending tone made her bristle as he released her and took several steps back.

"Is it true the Labyrinth eats souls?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And you provide it children to do so?" her voice was shaking, her own dread building before he even answered.

"Yes." Jareth's eyes were on his glove as he straightened it.

"Why won't you stop it?" She choked out.

"It is my duty." She thought he sounded almost remorseful, his eyes returning to hers still cold and sharp.

"You're a monster. You could stop this but you're just choosing not to!" Jareth flinched at that.

"Do you think I wanted this, precious?" He seethed just above a whisper. Somehow, this was more terrifying than if he were screaming at her. "Do you think I was pleased when I was chosen for this fate? To destroy so much, just to see my lands reap the rewards of it? Oh but of course you do. I am forever the villain to your story, Sarah. You haven't the slightest idea the physical pain I suffered to deny my compulsion to feed that creature. I nearly lost my throne, my kingdom, my sanity, for you." He was still just whispering, his breathing heavy, his body tense, as though he were about to lose control.

"But… it's horrible. Sick. They're just children..." Sarah felt real tears threaten to breach, her heart aching for the children who had been punished by the Spirit, but breaking at the thought of him being enslaved to such a creature, unable, or unwilling, to end it.

He sighed, a modicum of his fury relenting behind tired eyes. "It will not be so for long."

Sarah blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Had my idiot of an advisor not sent you in here in a rage, we would have had this conversation much differently. As you tend to jump to conclusions regarding my intentions I can only imagine the joy you have given Caldo with this tantrum of yours. The souls are not dead, Sarah, merely trapped. Souls cannot die, after all, they're merely a power source of life. As the champion of the Labyrinth you will have the power someday to release them. Only the Champion has the ability to face such a creature as the Labyrinth's Spirit, Sarah dearest. There are some things even I cannot do."

Jareth's words were soft, as if defeat had shadowed them. Sarah stood staring at him, silence sweeping through her. Was it really that simple? She had the power to undo what the Spirit had done? To return the souls to their rightful places? Jareth was looking at her with a dark indifference, and she found herself shuffling uncomfortably as she realized she had done exactly as she always did, assuming the worst of him with little to no knowledge of the situation. And what did it matter what Caldo thought of her tantrum? Had he intended for this? Did he know she'd be able to undo the ritual? To stop it someday? She wondered a his intentions, her gut telling her he was a snake in disguise. How easily she had played into his games. A new pang of guilt stabbed her as she realized Jareth had probably carried the weight of what he was doing all this time, knowing only the Champion could ever be the one to stop the cycle, and yet she had cast hate and blame on him without even an ounce of understanding on the situation. But with that guilt came embarrassment, and then anger. How was she supposed to know any of this? How could she possibly trust him when all she got were half-truths and evasive answers?

"You can't just expect me to trust your intentions when you leave me in the dark, Jareth. It's not fair!" Her tone was bitter, and she hated the way he looked at her in response to it.

"My precious girl, whatever is fair in your mind?" He was smirking, condescension dripping from his being like acid to her heart. "That's a puzzle I have yet to solve. You ask me to take your brother, I do. You ask for him back, I gave you the chance. You defeated my maze, you rejected my offer, you wound up trapped by the Spirit in the Aboveground of your own doing and yet I brought my kingdom to its knees to find you and deliver you from your deplorable state. In response to my kindness you threw yourself at the mercy of a sadist who would have peeled your skin from you alive had I not declared war on his kingdom to once again pluck you from a dire situation of your own making. You assume the worst of me at every chance, and yet you believe yourself incapable of being cruel. You continuously test me, and I prevail every time, yet you do not even grant me the courtesy to not see me as a monster at every opportunity. How you exhaust me with your expectations of me."

Sarah felt like she had been slapped. When he put it like that… she really did sound like a brat.

"Are you… Are you in trouble?"

"Did you think it was acceptable to openly attack a room full of Fae at a neighboring court? Come now, Sarah. I believed you were brighter than this. However you have consistently tried to prove otherwise since you have returned." He smiled at her cruelly, and it cut worse than his words. She knew she had pissed him off now, perhaps more than she ever had before, his words cutting at her despite her own anger and confusion. Which only angered her more.

"Are you keeping anything else from me? Things I should know?" Sarah pushed, her tone becoming cold to match his own.

"Is there something specific you wish for me to clear the air on, precious?" His mood seemed to continue to darken, his frame tense and commanding as he stood before her. How paradoxically different from how she had seen him just that morning.

"Answer my question." Sarah eyed him steadily, keeping her space from him.

"I keep many things from you. Is there something specific to which you are implying?"

Sarah gawked, guilt melting into fury. The audacity of him to presume what she did and did not need to know. What was the point of even having her as Queen? He so clearly viewed her as an inferior who he had no purpose deigning with an answer, let alone information that directly affected her. Perhaps she wouldn't tell him shit about the creature in the mirror. Then again, she had learned her lesson that keeping anything from Jareth usually resulted in her own personal harm. As much of an ass as he was, she hadn't entirely believed he'd had some legacy long vendetta to sacrifice her.

"I can't find my link to the Labyrinth." She stated finally, eyes narrowing on his face searching for a reaction.

"What a pity," he mused mockingly.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Sarah stepped closer to him, her chin jutting defiantly.

Jareth cocked his head to one side, eyeing her with a curious look, as though he were intrigued that she was bringing it up. "I am surprised you noticed so soon. I hadn't thought the connection was very strong yet."

"So you did take it from me," her blood was boiling now, "Why? You told me you didn't want it."

He glowered at her then, his eyes sharpening to deadly glints. "You know I cannot lie to you, Sarah. I do not want your link to the Labyrinth's magic. I thought I'd made my intentions clear. Based off last night, I assumed we had a more mutually invested interest in one another." Had that been a flicker of unease in his eyes? Did he fear her thoughts of him? Her intentions toward him? Sarah shook away the thought.

"What are we doing, Jareth? Why have you brought me here just to keep me in the dark?"

"I find it rather annoying that I must keep explaining myself to you, Sarah dearest. But have you ever considered that based off your behavior and response to information in the past that perhaps I've simply been waiting till you had proven you could handle it all?" She let out a shaky breath. Why did that make sense? She didn't want him to be right, he was the one keeping secrets!

"Regardless. I should be allowed the opportunity to make choices in regards to my own life," she finally said.

"Yes, you've done so well thus far." Jareth's temper hadn't simmered yet. He was still watching her with cold disinterest, a mocking smirk upon his lips. If Sarah were less confused and angry and hurt, she would have detected the faint echo of a string about to snap, Jareth's control lingering by a thread. Oh how she tested him. But she didn't notice, or she didn't care.

A broken laugh escaped her lips before her hands clasped her forehead in defeat. He was never going to let her in, never going to give her a chance to prove she could handle herself in any situation. It wasn't as though he didn't have reasons to be hesitant, but they couldn't continue like this, not after everything. There were too many shadows, too many secrets. Then it struck her. You've kept your own secret too, she thought. Was she any better? The one thing she could have done to prove she was becoming more level-headed, was acting more carefully, and she had been too afraid to bring it up. You have to show him, she thought. They had to come clean to each other if there was any hope for them, and surprisingly she found herself wanting to believe he wasn't the monster she sometimes imagined him to be. She'd been so quick to assume he tossed children to the Spirit gleefully, reaping its benefits without care. Despite everything he had done for her, despite the connection they had somehow built the night before, she had immediately gutted him the second she'd assumed him at fault. She was cruel, she realized.

He was still furious, cold and silent, watching her as if trying to read her thoughts. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the study without a glance back at him until she reached her room. She stopped in front of the vanity, her hands clasping the sides of the wooden top firmly as she glared into the reflection.

"Come on out. I know you can hear me," she murmured.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" He stood several feet behind her. She knew he would follow, could hear that sneer on his face without even looking, though he loomed closer as if genuinely confused by her move.

"I've kept secrets, too, Jareth. It's time we both come clean." Sarah sidestepped the vanity just as she watched her reflection change, the creature appearing with a sinister-sweet smile on its face.

Sarah leaned against the vanity, grimacing at the razor sharp fury that emanated from Jareth as he made eye contact with the creature.

"Sarah, come here." Jareth voice was instantly tense, she could even see it in his face even. He beckoned her away from the mirror with his hand, his eyes never leaving the creature.

"Not until you tell me more about my little friend here. She's been visiting since I arrived." Sarah remained planted, though his own growing panic was starting to scare her. She'd never seen him like this before.

"What a pleasant surprise, my King," the creature hummed excitedly.

"Sarah. Come. Here." The command in his voice reverberated through her mind, forcing her feet to begin to move.

"Sarah, stop." The creature's siren voice altered to a dark, harpy tone as it commanded her. Sarah's feet froze instantly in place.

"Come to me, my Queen," it beckoned her.

The creature's tone split between the sweet hum and the twisted harpy voice as it called her. Sarah began to turn back toward the mirror, much to her own horror. She hadn't known the creature could enter her mind like this, and she realized, as was usual, she had perhaps made a grave mistake by calling it back here of her own accord. Had she given it this access to her mind by being the one that summoned it here? Why else would it have waited to do so? When Sarah's eyes connected with the creature once more, it was as though a dark cloud entered her mind, emitted straight from the dark holes that it wore as eyes. It was a sweet and suffocating sense, like a powerful drug. Everything began to feel like static electricity, her body shivered in pleasure from the pulsing energy that suddenly filled her. The hairs on her arm raised, every sense was on edge as though in danger, but every cell in her body wanted more, a hunger so deep and dark within the pit of her stomach that she thought it would consume her till she was nothing more. Her hand outreached to touch the glass, a smile on her face as tears poured down her face, unable to do or say anything other than end the craving, to touch the creature, to have more of this power that radiated through her. Just as her fingertips nearly touched the glass, meeting with the hand the creature had pressed against the glass from the other side, a vice like grip clamped down against her waist. Before she could protest, she had been traced out of her room. Jareth tossed her roughly on his bed before disappearing once more. Sarah sat there, her mouth hanging open in surprise. The dark cloud still loomed in her mind, the ecstasy of its power still reverberating through her bones. Every sense of hers was on fire, as though she had never been alive before this. She faintly heard a dark, painful shriek that emanated through her bones, the pain lancing her insides like a blade in the gut. Sarah doubled over onto the floor in agony.

"Sarah?"

He was beside her once more, his tone was filled with concern, his gloved hands wrapping around her shoulders. The darkness in her made her ache with the sudden loss of that connection to the creature, driving every urge in her body to a maddening point. Sarah looked up into those mismatched eyes, and the pain ebbed just a bit. His crystalline skin made her mouth water, the beauty in his chiseled features stealing any breath she had as she stared up at him. She placed a hand on his chest, a finger brushing over his exposed skin, sending a current of ease through her aching bones.

"Jareth," she kissed him, catching him by surprise.

His lips didn't move against hers as she pushed into him, the sudden ache inside of her blooming into a demanding need. She couldn't feel anything besides that terrible need. She jerked at her top, pulling it over her shoulders and running her hands under his shirt along his chest, pressing as much of their skin together as she could. She jerked at the fabric, tearing it clear down the middle. Her hands continued to roam as she pushed into him further. Everywhere their skin met ebbed the ache and burn beneath her skin like water to a flame. He began trembling beneath her touch, which only emboldened her further. She continued to kiss him as she jerked at his shirt to remove it fully. He pulled back from her.

"Sarah, stop," he commanded, his voice ragged and strained. He grasped her arms and firmly removed them from him. Sarah began crying uncontrollably, the ache inside of her consuming her once again.

"Don't you want me?" a broken voice spoke. Sarah distantly recognized it as her own.

"Sarah, look at me," he grasped her chin painfully jerking her eyes up.

Whatever he saw in return had him cursing in a slew of languages she didn't understand. He rested his forehead against hers briefly, and when he looked back down at her his brow was knitted as though resigned to some fate unbeknownst to her. He hefted her up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, releasing her arms and allowing them to roam over every inch of his pale skin as she desperately tried to end the ache inside of her, the loss that was becoming even more pronounced as the dark edge she had just been taken to seemed to be slipping away, burning out her insides. Sarah kissed every inch of his neck and chest, her hands running across every inch of him, her eyes were blinded by the burning inside of her. Jareth remained like a statue beneath her as she greedily absorbed the relief from his body.

Sarah didn't notice being traced away once again. She didn't even sense the cold metal as it clamped around wrists and ankles, or the cold stone that met her back as Jareth deftly positioned her against it. When he stepped away, once again severing their connection, she instantly jerked back to grasp him, only then realizing the cuffs she was chained down with as they began to be pulled back tightly, till she was immobile against the stone wall behind her. Sarah was too far gone to notice where they were or why, the only thing she could sense was that same burning feeling and the fact that her only source of comfort was slowly inching away from her. A blood chilling scream left her lips as the pain consumed her.

###### 

Sarah woke to a gentle hum against her skin, a warming sensation against her surprisingly frigid body. She blinked a few times, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness around her. She tried to move but found herself shackled, tightly. She panicked, jerking against her restraints, her breathing coming out erratically as she realized how numb and unresponsive her limbs were.

"Shh. Relax," a velvety voice broke through the darkness.

Sarah blinked a few more times before she saw Jareth standing in front of her. His glove-free hands were caressing down her arms slowly, that hum against her skin returning.

"Wha? Where am I?" her voice came out cracked and hoarse.

"The dungeon," he said calmly, his voice low as though trying not to spook her.

"Why? How long have I been here?" she grimaced as she tugged once more on her restraints and felt shooting pain run through her limbs.

"About six hours. You had the pleasure of experiencing your first bout of dark magic withdrawals."

"What are you talking about? Can you let me out of these?"

"Should I assume you are feeling more yourself then?" he asked, without his usual amusement or teasing in his voice.

"Yes." The chains fell away abruptly, leaving her to fall limply into his arms. He stiffened upon contact but hefted her into his arms instantly. Sarah tried working her fingers and toes to return the blood flow to them. Jareth traced them to his bathroom before he set her gingerly on the floor. He moved quickly to run a bath for her before returning with a glass of water.

"Thanks," she murmured before chugging it.

When he flipped off the bath water he gestured for her to get in without moving to help her. Sarah did so without prompting though, the feel of something sickly sweet coating her skin, much like the other morning but ten times worse. Jareth moved to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and watching her peculiarly.

"Care to explain what happened?" She finally asked as she settled in the water, squirming uncomfortably under his gaze.

"The Spirit of the Labyrinth emitted a rather large dose of dark magic into you. Enough to have killed you had you been mortal." Not an ounce of emotion flickering in his eyes.

"So that was the Spirit?" Her eyes remained evenly on his as she scrubbed the disturbing feeling from her skin.

"Yes and no. Your 'little friend' was a conjuring the Spirit created in order to invade your mind. Rather clever actually. It was able to evade the many wards I had on your quarters. The one thing I overlooked was its ability to emanate its connection with you through a reflection. Always a loophole or other with dark magic though, I suppose."

Sarah stared mutely for several seconds as she mulled that over.

"And it tried to... overdose me with dark magic?"

"Yes."

"Why would it want to do that?"

"I've told you before, Sarah. The Labyrinth is a powerful entity. Do you think it would allow you to tap into it so easily? It protects itself with the Spirit. Even from its champions. It would have lured you into its depths and consumed you had I not been there."

"The myths are true then? All of them?"

Jareth merely nodded, lips pressed thin.

"What happened to it?" she asked as she dropped her gaze to the bubbles that settled near her in the water.

"I destroyed the mirror, obstructing its passage and damaging its link to you."

Sarah nodded again. "I remember, I felt it. Like a knife in my gut," she mused quietly. She glanced up just in time to see the pained look on his face before he masked it once more in indifference.

"Why did I have such a horrid reaction when my tie to it had been severed?" she continued.

"Dark magic is much like a drug, even to the Fae. Its presence, once removed, leaves lasting effects. Much as the ones you experienced."

"So I just had to wait it out?" Sarah rinsed her grimy hair as she spoke, her eyes moving off of him briefly, unable to stand this cold and indifferent version of him any longer.

"Not quite. I had to wean you off of it with small doses of my own magic, until I was sure the withdrawals would no longer shatter your bones and melt your insides." His words became more clipped, finally deriving a reaction from him.

"Oh… That's why I needed to be touching you so badly? Your magic made me feel better?" Flickering images had been returning since she'd woken, including the ones where she'd climbed him like a tree. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Yes." His words had returned to cold indifference once more.

"Is the thing… the Spirit, I mean… Will it ever stop trying to get to me?"

Jareth didn't respond for a few terrible seconds. "No, it won't."

"What will happen to me then?"

"You will destroy it, before it destroys you."

Sarah gulped, unsure what to say in response.

"Uh… how?"

"Do you think I have been trying to train you for nothing?" his question was practically a hiss, and she jumped in reaction to it. Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to regain control before continuing. "I would have waited until you were ready to bear the link fully, trained you to control your mind and manage the darkness before ever allowing you to attempt such a thing."

"You didn't tell me…" she began to argue, only to be cut off by a menacing growl.

"I thought to coddle you, to make you feel safe, to bring this about in a way that would not break you as you were already so fragile when I found you." Sarah began to feel unease slither through her. He was cold, angry, not an ounce of anything tender or caring about him. She had pushed him to this.

"Could you hand me a towel?" she asked, suddenly hating how vulnerable and bare she was.

Jareth did as she asked, moving toward her with arms outstretched as she stepped out of the tub. He began drying her methodically, and though it was stiff and detached, she was thankful for his help. Her own limbs were feeling heavy and useless. Jareth had crouched to dry her legs when his dark shirt had fluttered to one side, revealing a giant, scabbed red mark on his chest.

"Jareth, what happened to you?" she asked startled as she reached to move the shirt to see it. Jareth caught her wrist painfully tight in his hand before she could touch him.

"Just a precaution, precious," he said in response to her pained expression as he tenderly let go of her wrist.

"Did I do that?" she gasped. "Oh my god, this is why you wear gloves. Of course I hurt you, I was crawling all over you without any thought to controlling myself!"

Sarah moved once more to move the fabric so she could see it, but he moved subtly away from her touch.

"Let me see," she whispered.

Jareth's gaze hardened on her as if he was going to refuse her. Instead, his hands undid the shirt from his pants, and he peeled it over his head, revealing an assortment of what looked like healing burn wounds all across his arms, chest and back. Her hand covered her mouth in horror at the marred flesh.

"Dark magic is hard to control, even for the skilled." His words did little to dissuade the guilt and horror on her face as she inspected the wounds.

"I'm so sorry, I… I just meant to tell you about her, I didn't know…"

"Of course not, precious." His words weren't said with contempt or annoyance, but his cold indifference made her sulk into herself anyways.

"Can't you heal it?" she asked, her eyes pricking with guilty tears.

"I've done what I can with it, however wounds inflicted with dark magic do not simply mend quickly. It will take most of the next day, perhaps two, before they are gone."

Sarah wanted to apologize again. She wanted to kiss every wound better, take away the obvious pain she had inflicted on him. But her mouth ran dry and no words came out.

"Come now, precious. Surely that isn't remorse for harming the monster from your childhood." He was mocking her, his anger from their last conversation still present.

When Sarah still could muster no response, eyes wide with guilt and dismay, his features softened, but barely.

"Come." He took her hand in his, leading her to his bed. Sarah climbed in numbly as he tucked the thick comforter around her. She didn't even care that she was still naked.

"Where are you going?" she voice filling with panic when he moved away from her.

"I have some work to see to. I'll be near though. Just rest." His eyes softened, if only briefly, as he traced a finger down her cheek lightly before he disappeared from her vision.

Sarah thought she would never find sleep with the guilt and worry pooling in her gut, but eventually amidst the crackle of the fire, sleep found her anyways.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own none of Jim Henson's work.**

**Warning: Horror an violence below**

###### 

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_The echo was haunting her. She couldn't see its source, the sound of that ominous dripping following her as she took slow and steady steps. She couldn't see anything, a terrible darkness surrounding her as her bare feet carried her across cold and jagged stone. She could feel it again. That presence from before. But she couldn't see it._

_Drip. Drip._

_Sarah turned in circles, searching for some kind of light, anything to indicate where she was or what that sound was coming from. A single white light appeared in the darkness, haloing what looked like a circle of razor sharp stones that jutted up from the darkness as if to pierce those who would come to close to it. Sarah took hesitant steps toward it, her hands out wide in fear of something in the darkness approaching her while she was so blind. She was several feet from the circle of stones, her breathing the only noise in this desolate place, that and the odd dripping noise. She could see now that it was a well, black water rippling in the center of the stone fortress. The stones stopped at her mid calf, and she leaned over ever so carefully to peer into the black water, placing her hands delicately on the razor sharp stone. When the ripples settled, she saw only darkness, not even a reflection of herself. The water rippled once more, a drop of something disrupting the surface. Sarah stared up at the light that descended upon this spot and saw the source of the dripping, a scream caught in her throat in terror at the sight._

_There, hovering several feet above the water, was Sarah. But it wasn't her. This Sarah had eyes that were black as night, her lips chapped and bloody. Her arms were outstretched, palms up, caked in wet blood that oozed and fell from her in slow droplets into the pool beneath her. The dark Sarah met eyes with her, smiling sweetly, revealing bloody teeth. The copy of her descended at a speed so fast that Sarah barely blinked before she disappeared as the black water swallowed her, erupting into a splash that covered her in a thick, warm substance._

_"My Sarah. My Queen." The voice was laughing cruelly._

_Sarah screamed._

###### 

Sarah jolted awake, her throat raw. She had been screaming? Why? Oh, yes… She'd been dreaming again. Another night terror to add to her list of problems. She felt groggy, but forced herself out of the bed to her feet. She'd forgotten she had fallen asleep naked, and hurried to grab a shirt and a pair of Jareth's tights from his drawers, opting for comfort and warmth over her pretty sheer nightgowns. The sun must have just begun to rise as the room was coated in a orange hue of shadows. The room was quiet, as it usually was when she woke. This time though, it made her uncomfortable. Jareth's absence made her stomach knot uncomfortably, a wash of worry falling over her as she remembered the tight and cold demeanor he had had, the horrid wounds all over his chest. Was he angry? Probably. Did he hate her for causing such a fiasco? He had said himself he was growing tired of her behavior and what did she do? She could have killed him, or been killed last night. He had been so happy yesterday morning, and she had backed him into a corner and threw yet another reason in his face to not trust her or rely on her to make the right decisions. Had she ruined their progress? Wait, did she want progress? She grimaced when she realized she did. She was beginning to crave him, and not just because sex with him had been life-altering. The issue with the children in the Labyrinth… they would be discussing that again soon. But she knew deep down she didn't hate him for it. He was a king, in a world so unlike her own, where the rules and moral compasses were far different. There was a way to fix it, though, he had told her so. Someday he was going to tell her exactly how and she would rid the kingdom of that monster. But for now, she needed to find Jareth.

She raced to his study and found it empty. She tried the library and the dining hall after that, and began to wonder if perhaps he was outside. There were so many gardens, where would she even begin? With a huff of irritation she headed towards the kitchens in hopes of finding Annalise. Perhaps she knew where he was. Sarah was passing through one of the many halls on her way to the kitchens when a clinking, sliding noise filled the space. She darted her eyes around, looking for the source. A crystal thudded against the toe of her boot and stilled on the ground before her.

"Watching me, Goblin King?" she asked, but no response came. Instead, the crystal began to move once again, taking off in a different direction. Sarah followed, hoping it was leading her to Jareth. Perhaps he had seen her looking for him?

The crystal took her down halls she had never seen before, and then, much to her surprise, it took her up a spiraling staircase that seemed to go on forever. When they finally reached the top, the crystal thudded against a massive wooden door. Sarah pushed it open, and gasped when she realized they were on the roof of the castle. The crystal continued to roll, faster now, and she scrambled to keep up with it. It turned a corner, curling around a stone pillar and disappearing from her view. Sarah ran to keep up with it and collided with a figure just on the other side. She nearly fell backwards but Jareth easily snatched her wrist and pulled her back upright.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"Good morning, precious," Jareth gave her a cool look, detached and empty as he had been the night before. Sarah instantly grew uneasy.

"Why are you up here?" She glanced around, noticing they were on an edge of the castle wall on the far east side, facing away from the Labyrinth and overlooking the castle gardens.

"I've been too lenient with you, Sarah. My affections for you have impaired my judgement, and in doing so I have been unable to push you as you needed." Jareth took slow, measured steps as he circled her, and Sarah frowned at the cynical smirk on his face. Who was this Jareth? He wasn't the one she had seen yesterday morning, or the night before when he'd so desperately clung to her.

"Jareth, listen… I'm sorry…" He cut her off, holding a gloved finger to her lips.

"I don't have much time, my dear thing."

"Jareth, what…" He stifled her words yet again, this time with a kiss. It was raw, passionate, it left her reeling and desperate for more. But he jerked back just as quickly, his eyes void of any desire.

"You will forgive me for this. One day." There was such finality in his words, that Sarah actually started to grow nervous. "Walk to the ledge." His command shot through her instantly, and her feet dragged her to the edge of the castle wall.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" She tried to sound angry, she should be furious. What the hell was he doing? Instead she sounded terrified, pathetic.

"Step up on the ledge, Sarah." Jareth commanded her once more, ignoring her question and the terror in her eyes as she took one step up onto the stone ledge. Sarah was petrified of heights, she couldn't even ride roller coasters as a kid because of her fear of the drop that came with each one.

"Jareth, I'm sorry I didn't tell you… please let me down…" she begged, she didn't even care how pathetic she sounded right now. She was staring straight down at a fifty foot drop and her insides turned to mush and her eyes went so wide she probably looked comical.

"Do you know how I know you are afraid of heights, Sarah?" He didn't wait for a response. "I invaded your mind the first few nights I had you here. To learn you. I kept you distracted with my Aboveground mirage. Jack." He chuckled dryly. "I almost grew jealous of my own disguise the way you were so captivated by him. I stopped, because I thought you were making progress. How wrong I was." His voice had turned to steel, cutting her with an anger she had so easily faced before, but now had her shaking uncontrollably.

"Jareth, please…"

"You need to learn that when I try to protect you from something, it is because it would harm you irrevocably. I almost lost you not once, but twice now. You drive me to rather irrational levels of sanity, darling." Her body was shaking now, her eyes glued on the drop before her.

"Had I not been so infatuated with you, been so starved for your affections, I would have been more keenly aware of how little progress we were making. Which is why we will now begin using much more drastic tactics. Without the help of your 'little friend'." He practically spat out the last words, and Sarah wanted to turn and face him, scream at him to release her, but she was frozen still.

"Y-you… you wouldn't… make me jump… couldn't..." she stuttered over her words, the realization of how exactly he intended to force her to break his will over her coming over her.

He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke, she could have sworn she heard a strain in his voice. "You're right. I can't. But he can."

Before Sarah could ask what he meant, Sebastian flashed next to her, a sinful grin on his face.

"Hello, poppet. Looks like we're going to get better acquainted today."

"What?" she practically growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to command you to jump, on the count of three. I want you to stop yourself, Sarah. I don't want you to fail in this, but I will not stop you from falling if you do." He was so close to her now as he spoke, his breath fanning across her cheek. "Are you ready?" Sarah shook her head, she had to be dreaming, right? Jareth wouldn't let her fall, would he?

"One…" Sebastian took a step away. "Two…" Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. A breath of a pause, Sarah braced herself, willing her mind to step back from the ledge, to run, to get away.

"Three…" he whispered into her ear, so close now he could have pushed her over the ledge with a brush of a touch. "Jump."

Sarah held back. Her feet stayed planted. Her fear coursed through her veins and she used it as a focus, a wall that she desperately tried to erect around her mind, like the Spirit had before. One of her feet began to lift, edging over the ledge in an attempt to take her over with it. Sarah's stomach plummeted, her heart stopped. Then she felt it. The tether that had latched onto her mind, that forced the command over her. It was foreign and out of place, not something that belonged in her mind. She fought it, clawing at that faint tether he held on her for a semblance of control. No, no, no, no, she cried over and over again. Her body leaned forward, and she knew she was a hairsbreadth from toppling over. Her eyes came parallel with the ground beneath her, and her mind snapped. Sarah felt it like a rubber band snapping against her brain. She jerked her foot back and the force of it took her toppling backwards. She would have had a nasty landing had Sebastian not fluidly caught her in his arms. He held her weight as if she were a feather, that insane laugh of his a ring in her ears amidst her hyperventilating.

She had done it. She had broken his control over her. She would have smiled, she would have gloated, but her body was shaking uncontrollably still and the taste of bile in her mouth made her stomach roll. Normally she would have tried to avoid looking so pathetic, especially in front of two Fae Kings, but at the moment she just didn't give a fuck about either of them. She kicked and shoved until he dropped her to her feet, then turned and slapped him as hard as she could, despite the tremors rolling through her. He let her, she knew he did, because she knew how easily he could have stopped it. Sarah whirled around to glare at Jareth as well. He stood as still as a statue in the same spot he had been before. His eyes were black as night, his features tense and his skin ghostly white. What? The big bad Goblin King had been worried for her?

"Fuck. You." she hissed.

"That was only the first test. Are you ready for the second?" Sebastian asked. His eyes were sharp and bright as he pulled her eyes back to him with a finger on her chin.

Sarah didn't respond. She knew Jareth had resigned her to whatever Sebastien had in store, and she was just trying to brace herself for it. In a blink, the roof disappeared. Sarah was alone in a glass box that stood several feet higher than her head. She glanced around until she saw her tormentors on the other side of the glass.

"I am going to ask you to stay put, Sarah. You will deny your instincts to save yourself in this next challenge." Sebastian spoke as if briefing her on a simple work assignment as the base of the glass box filled with water. It was frigid cold and rose at an alarming speed. Sarah tried not to panic as it hit her hips, her body shaking from the cold and the fear. She glared at the pair, and ignored the flicker of unease she saw on Jareth's face, his cold demeanor beginning to crack faintly. She ignored it, keeping her eyes focused ahead on the one speaking to her. The water hit her chest and she placed her hands on the glass out of reflex, trying to hold onto something. Sebastian placed his hand on the glass opposite her, his clawed hands encompassing her frail ones. She stared into those fathomless eyes, locking in on him as she pressed her lips into a thin line of determination, forcing her body not to shake. He smiled, his features all the more terrifying and magnetic from it.

"Sarah. _Do not swim above the waterline._ " His command hit her and she wanted to cry.

She loved swimming, loved water. She had the faintest belief she would never go near water after today again. The water was at her chin, she lifted her face upward, desperate to keep the air in her lungs as long as possible. The cold of the water clamped around her like a vice and made her muscles numb and her breathing labored. With one last inhale, the water went above her head. Sarah closed her eyes, blocking out her surroundings, trying to find an inner sanctuary. She fought the command on her while trying to keep herself calm. She wouldn't breath again until she broke free, she needed to move faster this time. Sarah felt around her mind, and there was that same faint tether there that felt unnatural. She zoned in on it, and plucked at it. It reverberated through her, willing her to obey, but she struck at it again, trying desperately to block it. Her lungs began to burn, her body was numb, her eyes heavy. She released the air in her chest, which earned her some time. The tether, the command, fought her but she was clawing at it now, refusing to let it keep hold on her. Just when she thought she was about to break free from it, she accidentally took an inhale. She was immediately ripped from her mind as the water flooded her lungs and she began choking and clawing under the water like a dying animal.

 _That's exactly what you are right now, she reminded herself._ It was too much, the burn, the cold, it was crashing in on her, her lungs taking in more and more water and she struggled to get control of herself once more. It was amazing how little your body responds to you when it tries to override your brain with instincts. Instincts that her mind would not allow to take place. Sarah kicked at the glass box, desperate to break it open. Of course all she did was break her toe. She felt the bone crack, the pain reverberated through her, and just like that her mind snagged that bit of clarity, honing in on the command once more. She grappled with the tether for a second, clawing it till her mind snapped once more, freeing her of it. Sarah pushed herself above the water line, just as her vision began to spot. She tried to gasp for air, but her lungs were so filled with water she couldn't, she was still drowning even though she was surrounded by sweet air. Just like that, the box disappeared. Her vision went dark and though she knew she should have landed roughly on the ground somehow she was laying there, thrashing desperately for air. Someone began giving her CPR, lips forcing air into her lungs while pinching her nose tightly closed. It took several rounds before she shot up, spewing water everywhere before collapsing as she took deep, shaky breaths. She began sobbing uncontrollably as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. Jareth pulled her into his arms, and she was so beyond comprehension that she didn't fight it. He cradled her as if to comfort her, she almost thought she felt tremors rippling through him, but surely those were her own?

"Jareth, perhaps you should leave us," Sebastian said, just above a whisper.

"I think that's enough." His words were icy, clipped. This pulled her from her mind, her crying falter, her annoyance with herself and these two taking its place. She wouldn't have necessarily been opposed to extreme training after her terrifying revelation last night, she believed in self-preservation after all, but they could have warned her. But no, they had to spring it in here, terrify her. Perhaps that's why it's working, her mind argued.

"You made me promise I would not stop. No matter what." Sarah couldn't see him through the water in her eyes, but she got the impression Sebastian was rather unaffected by this all. "You should leave, Jareth."

His brothers command made him stiffen beneath her, his hands bruising as he clutched her, causing her to cry out in pain. Sebastian made his move then, jerking her from his clutch roughly till she stood next to him. Her knees gave out, and Sebastian wrapped an iron grip around her waist, keeping her tightly against him. He must have dried her in those seconds as well, because she was no longer freezing cold.

"Tsk, tsk Jareth. Leave, and I will finish this." Sarah wished she was more in control of herself at that moment so she could see what look Jareth was giving Sebastian. How could he possibly be angry with him? Hadn't he asked Sebastian to do this to her?

"Continue then." Jareth's voice sounded flippant, his voice gravelly, and she knew his callous and cold demeanor had been fractured. _Good to know he still cares,_ she thought angrily. She couldn't seem to stop the sniffling now that tears had erupted from her and she hated looking so weak. She hid her face in the crook of Sebastian's arm that was wrapped around her still. How she was comforted by him after what he'd done to her, she had no idea. But right now the only person she was angry at was Jareth. She heard Jareth growl in response to her movement, and it pleased her darkened heart to inflict some kind of pain on him as well.

"If you intervene, I will stop you," Sebastian's warning was clear, and for the first time, Sarah began to question just how strong Sebastian was to think he could stop Jareth from doing anything. He turned her in his arms then, grasping her chin in his hand and bringing her eyes to his own.

"One more lesson, poppet. And then you will rest before we begin your next course." Sarah frowned. Next course? "You've done so well. I'm so pleased with you."

His words of praise were soft, cheery almost, as if he had reason to be proud of her. Sarah's frown deepened, and she knew whatever was next must be worse for him to giving her positive reinforcement right now. His odd eyes sparkled with praise, and she got lost in them for a brief moment. He traced them to a new location while he had her distracted. Sarah immediately sensed it and jerked away from him to look around at what new horror they were going to force her to endure. There, in front of them, was Hoggle. He was spraying little faeires along the entrance of the Labyrinth, not paying mind to the three figures that now stood behind him. Sarah tried to speak, to call out to him, but found her throat hoarse from the water. She coughed, the sting bringing fresh tears to her eyes. Hoggle turned slowly at the sound and when his eyes met the three, they flickered between pure happiness and real fear.

"S-Sarah?" he approached them timidly.

"Hoggle," she managed to whisper, her voice cracking still. She fell to her knees when he ran toward her and they embraced one another tightly. Sarah tried to pull herself together for this moment, she was so utterly happy to see her old friend again.

"Sarah." The firm, taunting voice of Sebastian behind her jerked her from her happy moment. She glared back at him, placing herself in front of Hoggle defensively.

"What's this? Whats you doin' with Sarah?" Hoggle tried to step in front of her, to defend her, but she wouldn't let him.

Sebastian gave the dwarf an amused look before glancing back at Sarah, his iridescent eyes revealing none of his thoughts.

"It is common, when controlled, to be forced to do something you could never live with," he began. "Despite the horror of the act, despite love or relation, many fall prey to the command to kill a being they cherish." Sebastian withdrew a blade from the air and held it out to her.

Sarah's face fell with horror as she gaped at the blade now shining in Sebastian's hand.

"No," she whispered, more as a plea than anything else. She looked at Jareth, who once again had on his icy and detached demeanor. "Please."

" _Take the blade,_ " Sebastian commanded her. She took it. "Now. _Kill the dwarf._ " Sarah turned to face Hoggle, his eyes lit with a fear she''d never wanted to have directed at her in her entire existence.

"Uh.. Sarah… What you doin' with that…" he began stepping away from her, his love for her as a friend fighting against his cowardly instincts to run. Sarah blanched when her grip tightened on the blade as she took a step toward him. Just like that, she began fighting it. She had beaten the other two tests, she could do this. But when she took another menacing step toward the dwarf, she saw her own doubts reflected in the dwarf's face. He cowered, and then ran.

Sarah was chasing him before she had even thought of the action to move her feet. He was quicker than she remembered. All the while, she clawed in her mind once more, found the tether and began hacking at it. Her barricade against the commands was slowly erecting, she could feel it as though she were laying it brick by brick. Eventually, she knew the wall would be completed and she wouldn't have to hack her way through the invisible tether that had latched onto her mind. Hoggle tripped, suddenly and she was above him the next second, her knees slamming into the ground as she brought the dagger above her head to strike. She clawed, she scratched, she did everything she could to stop herself, but she felt her muscles relaxing to bring the blade down with them. She cried out in desperation, her mind racing to hack away at his command before she killed one of her best friends. But this time, she couldn't get it in time. The blade came down and she watched in horror as it aimed right for the terrified little dwarf's heart.

"Stop." Sebastian's command fluttered through her just as the blade was about to pierce him.

Hoggle was shaking terribly beneath her one second, and the next he was gone. Sarah collapsed, the blade still in hand. He stepped in front of her then, and she brought her eyes to meet his. Sebastian cocked his head, as though inspecting her state. There wasn't an ounce of disappointment on him, which she found strange. Instead he looked absolutely delighted, a toothy grin plastered on his pretty face. Crazy bastard, she thought amidst the chaos in her mind.

"Sarah, I want to try something a little impromptu at the moment. _Stab yourself in the heart._ "

Sarah gaped, heard the curse that left Jareth's mouth, and watched as her hand raised to place the blade tip at her heart. She could barely breath, everything crashing in on her, this was all too much. Maybe just let it pierce you then, just let it all end, she thought. She shook herself. No. No way was she giving up after all this bullshit. She wasn't ending like this, like a fucking puppet. She hacked and sawed, bit and clawed at the tether in her mind, her hand shaking as she held the dagger against her chest, a bright crimson stain dotting the white blouse she wore. The pain gave her coherency, once again. And just like that, she broke the tether and chucked the blade as far from herself as she could. She fell forward on her hands, resting on her ankles as she tried to catch her breathing.

"Incredible. Your sense of self preservation is astounding." Sebastian was practically giddy at the fact, but Sarah couldn't bring herself to face either of them. She had almost killed on her best friend… hadn't been able to stop it, until the blade had been pointed at herself. The room shifted, and they appeared in an empty, stone room. Sarah was still down on the floor, breathing heavily, but she noticed she was staring at a crystal before her, and the pain from her injuries vanished in an instant. The crystal swirled with white mist before becoming clear once more.

"What…" she began to ask, before Jareth snatched up the crystal.

"I would not willingly risk your life, Sarah. None of it was real, though it was effective. Think of it as a simulation. You did very well." His voice was strained. He wouldn't look at her. Sebastian reached down to help her up but she viciously slapped his hands away. Standing on shaking legs, she glared at the pair of them as she backed away. It took everything in her not to bolt like a frightened cat, to keep herself poised and dignified as she retreated. When they said nothing, and she was past the frame of the doorway, she fled.

###### 

Sarah was still sniffling into her pillow after an hour or so of collapsing into her bed with angry, guilty tears running down her face. Her body ached, her mind felt like she had the worst migraine of her life, and the guilt of what she had almost done, or been tricked into the thinking she had almost done, was still burning in her chest. How could she see herself a hero? How was she any better than Jareth and his cruelty when she so obviously had been able to preserve her own life above her friends? She was inconsolable, her heart bruised not only from the guilt but from the hurt of his callousness. He had played with her, cruelly, in order to force her to find control of herself. He had looked so unaffected, until the water tank that is, but then right back to his cold mask in the end. It was as if he had destroyed whatever affection he had for her and replaced it with frigid determination and callous intent.

She cried harder when she admitted she still wished he was here comforting her, petting her and reminding her she would make it through this, as he had the other night. As if in response to her wishes, the bed dipped under the weight of someone joining her. That presence wasn't his though, and she stiffened.

"Calm yourself, poppet. You should be pleased with how well you did today," he murmured, petting a hand through her hair as if to comfort her, but even she could sense how foreign and forced the action was for him.

Sarah didn't want him here comforting her, felt instantly wary of him, but she noted that her breathing became less laboured and her tears began to ebb as he petted her silently.

"Won't Jareth kill you if he finds you here in my bed?" she asked through sniffles.

"I'd say the odds are high. But he knows you need comforting and that he is the last person to give it to you at the moment."

"Not so stupid then," she snorted.

"He means well." She could almost see Sebastian shrugging, as if it were as simple as that.

"He's cruel," Sarah snapped.

"It was I who made you do those things, Sarah."

"But it was Jareth who asked you to," she tried not to cry again.

"I don't blame him. He should have been doing this from day one. But you are my brothers weakness... You haven't the faintest idea what could have happened to you with that creature."

"That doesn't make him any less of an ass."

"True." Sebastian didn't try to make excuses for Jareth on that, and it somehow made Sarah feel better. Sarah sniffled a few more times, the scent of moss and rain filling her senses as her eyes grew heavy. Had she never noticed Sebastian's scent before? It was like a rainy day. So soothing.

"I'll wake you in a few hours for your next course. I think you'll find it more… enjoyable." Sarah felt him give her a light, reassuring squeeze just before she drifted off into sleep.

###### 

She woke suddenly, jerking up in bed with a panicked feeling overtaking her, her breathing heavy and pained. Just a dream, she reminded herself. She'd been back on that ledge, this time falling. The landing had jolted her awake. The room was bright with the midday sunlight, and she wondered how long she'd been passed out, or when Sebastian would be coming for her again. The mere thought filled her with dread. As if on cue, her door flung open and Sebastian waltzed in, looking charming and elusive as ever, a tapered grin on his face as he approached her.

"Hello Sarah. Glad you're awake," he said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What am I expected to do now? Attempt to kill someone else, perhaps?" She bit out angrily.

It didn't seem to phase him in the slightest, his smile never faltering. "Not today."

Sarah scowled in response to that. _So he knows how to be snarky, too?_ She grumbled.

"Come, we don't want to waste precious time."

He held out a hand for her to take but she brushed passed it, standing on her own and walking to the door. He joined her, and led her to another empty stone room, this one with no windows and illuminated with torches all around. When he closed the door behind them she became uneasy once again.

"Is Jareth not joining this round? Did he get his all his kicks out this morning?" she asked angrily.

"He is watching." Was all Sebastian gave her.

"Oh, so he wants you to take the brunt of my temper then? I didn't take Jareth for a coward." She hoped he was listening too.

Sebastian cackled. "No, he's just unfortunately busy being a King and all. But don't worry, if I get carried away he'll make an appearance."

"Carried away how exactly?" she asked, taking a defensive stance before him as Sebastian relaxed against the stone wall behind him.

"We're going to have you practice with a bit of dark magic, Sarah. Don't fret, poppet, I'll be careful with you," he finished with a grin when she visibly paled. "Come here," he beckoned her with his hands outstretched, palms up.

"Are you going to open my link?" she couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"No. You're far to susceptible to the Spirit presently. I'm just going to give you a taste of my own magic. I house a bit of darkness, and the diluted version I can give you will be enough for you to grow accustomed to it."

Sarah hesitated, but then curiosity got the better of her, and she closed the distance between them and took his hands, chin held high as she waited for whatever came next. Sebastian closed his eyes, his sharp claws clamping around her small hands tightly. The air became thick around them, the flames wavered as if brushed by a breeze that was not present. Sarah felt a tingling sensation under skin, starting at her fingertips and running the length of her arms, till it seemed to fill her insides. She shivered, the feeling delicious. Sebastian's eyes flashed open once more, the blue in his eyes nothing more than a rim to the black holes at the about him seemed to sharpen, his eyes, the lines of his face, his teeth, even his nails as the pressed dangerously against her skin.

"Let's begin." He released her and moved toward a table that appeared next to them. A line of trinkets sat atop it, nothing that really stood out to her. He pointed at the first one. "Focus on this object, and make it move."

Sarah frowned. "That seems less thrilling than I thought this was going to be," she grumbled, approaching the table.

She hovered a hand over the object and imagined it floating, pushing all that delicious energy inside of her toward the object and funneling it through her palm. At first, nothing happened. But then as she gave of noise of frustration the thing shattered into dust with a loud pop. Sarah jumped back, clutching her had to her chest as she gaped at the incinerated object.

"Is that thrilling enough for you?" He chuckled darkly. "Control is the only thing between beauty and chaos. You must learn how to channel magic constructively."

"Is all magic so destructive?"

"Yes and no. Fae magic has its downsides when you're young and unruly, but dark magic is fueled by emotion and energy. The more you learn to control yourself the more you can control that darkness."

Sarah held a hand up again, eager to try once more. This continued until she'd shattered all but a few, and managed to make several objects float for a few seconds before also shattering. By the time Sebastian had reset the table and allowed her a second round of attempts, she was getting the hang of it. She beamed when she managed to keep several object suspended in air at a time without shattering a single one.

"You're a quick learner." He mused, eyes vacant as he played with a small stone, the object spinning in the air above his palm like a top.

"Can we try something else?"

Sebastian nodded, holding up his hands for her to take. The transfer of magic was more intense this time, her body vibrating under the intensity of it and a small gasp slipping through her lips as the currents ran through her. Sebastian released her with a jerk, cutting off the connection before he'd relinquished to much.

"I want to test your aim," he said with a tinge of mischief in his voice. Up popped a target on the other end of the room. "Focus your energy on the center of it. Imagine you're pulling the trigger on a gun. When you're ready… release it."

Sarah did so, though she found herself reluctant to release the energy that was housed within her. Even as a second degree, filtered version of dark magic she could still taste the addiction that threatened her senses. Her first try crumbled the stone around the target and she shrieked, slightly terrified of what JAreth would do when he saw the mess of a wall. Sebastian was chuckling to himself as he stared at the shattered wall, but then he nodded for her to try again. Her second shot wasn't much better, causing another massive hole in the wall. By the sixth, she had managed a small ball of energy that hit a corner of the target.

"Now, what do you say we up the stakes," Sebastian said, conjuring an apple at the same time.

"What do you mean? I just started to get the hang of it," she complained.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't you like a good challenge, Sarah?" He leaned against the crumbling wall and place the apple on his head. "Hit the apple." He flashed her a wicked grin. She wondered if he'd been looking for a way to toy with her this whole time.

"I don't want to kill you, surprising as that is."

"You'd hardly scratch me. You're like a cat without its claws."

Sarah flashed him a dark glare before putting a palm out toward him, focusing her magic like before, her eyes centering on the apple. It was such a small target, every time she got close to releasing the blast she choked, afraid of hitting him.

"You're stalling," he drolled with bored roll of his eyes.

"I could hurt you!" She stomped a foot in frustration. She'd shattered a wall. There's no way she wouldn't hurt him.

Sebastian sighed dramatically. "If you don't take the shot I'm going to be forced to punish you."

Sarah slanted her eyes at him. "Punish me? How? Are you going to stick me in a box of water again?"

"Maybe."He gave her a side smirk that reminded her all to much of Jareth and she huffed and raised her hand once more. She let the burst leave her without thinking on it, ripping the bandage off so she wouldn't back down again. Her eyes had clamped shut when she did it and when she cracked them open again Sebastian was leaning over, his hands on his knees.

"Did I… Did I hit it?" she asked, looking around for the apple.

Sebastian stood back up, a grunt leaving his lips as he did so. The entire right half of his shirt was singed and the skin beneath it was reddened, his arm limp.

"Oh my god I hit you!" She ran up to him to inspect him but he was already laughing again, shaking his arm out as if to get it functioning once more. "I told you I would hit you!" she slapped his good arm harder than she meant to.

"I know, I just wanted to see your face when you did it," he chuckled and then grimaced from the pain of it.

"Wha… why would you do that?" Sarah was utterly confounded. What kind of idiot got himself shot at just for a laugh?

"Your reactions are just so delicious I couldn't help myself." He took a step toward her, the smell of burning fabric and skin making her nose curl in disgust. He leaned in close, invading her space much as he did the first time they'd met. "You're too soft, Sarah. So pretty and fragile like a rose without thorns. It'll get you killed."

He pulled back before she saw the genuine intrigue light his eyes, the subtle tug at his lips that would have made her curious as to his thoughts. He enjoyed seeing her vexed, the way her brow knotted together, her pearly teeth nibbling her bottom lip with worry. She had slapped him for a second time today, and he hadn't found himself itching to break her neck in response. How wonderfully odd. This was perhaps the most coherent he'd been in weeks, his mind more interested in her behaviors and reactions than anything else that tried to shroud him shadows. With every bit of darkness he pumped into her, he lost a bit more control of himself. He had needed a distraction to reign back in his demons, and this little game had done the trick.

He had found her reaction to escaping his trials that morning immensely satisfying, but the tender, almost sweet way she worried over pathetic wounds that would heal in hours was almost too much innocence for his black heart to manage. It endeared her to him in a way he wasn't quite sure he liked, but he was enjoying this strange creature regardless. She was a crimson rose in his garden of waste, a light amidst the shadows. She hadn't responded to his last remark, her face still disturbed and perplexed as she bit away at her poor red lips. He made a mental note to terrorize her like this more often, see how far he could push her, just to see if she would sink or swim amidst his games. Perhaps Jareth would break his bones for it, but he simply to captivated by the idea of what she could become with the right push and pull.

"Round two?" He conjured another apple but she scowled fiercely in response.

"You're no fun." He sighed with a roll of his head, giving her a new target on the wall to hit instead, a full body image of his brother. Sarah snorted loudly, clearly unamused. He took a seat, his newfound clarity allowing him to savors the lingering taste of the magic in his veins from her shot, the way it mingled in his Fae blood and gave him a jolt of electricity. Perhaps he wasn't being careful enough… but he'd have to ramp up her dosage soon if she kept up this rate. She was a natural, with or without thorns to protect her fragile being. He wondered if she'd earn her sharp edges as he had…

###### 

This continued for hours. A few small tasks, a recharge of energy, and repeat. Sebastian remained in control but she could see that slither of excitement and hunger in his eyes with each spill of magic he leaked into her, as if savoring the flavor of it as it left him. She wondered how he stored it within him without being tempted to use it. But she remembered his story and assumed perhaps his last battle with it had been enough to put him off it all entirely. Still, she wondered what would happen if he ever slipped up, or gave her to much by accident. He seemed quietly intrigued and entertained with each task she completed successfully, in control of the setting, yet dangerously close to losing himself in it.

After he seemed pleased with her progress on the latest task he called her back to him. Sarah practically jumped in excitement when she thought he was going to give her another burst. Instead, he stepped close and traced a claw gently down her cheek, his black eyes eerily vacant as he stared at her.

"Impressive creature." He smirked, taking her hands in his own and sucking every ounce of his magic back out of her. The sensation was unpleasant, to put it lightly. She grimaced as the suction like pull drained her of his essence and was left feeling sluggish and grimy, that sickly sweet feeling coating her skin as it had every time before when she was no longer filled with magic. When she was completely drained he released her, stepping around her and walking toward the exit.

"That's it?" She called from behind him.

"That's enough for today."

"But I feel fine. I could do more," she pleaded, not ready to call it quits on the one thing that could get her closer to having a bit of control.

Sebastian turned, his hand on the doorknob still. It was then she noticed how utterly bent he looked, his eyes a bit crazed and his sharpened features looking all the more predatory.

"Yes, however I cannot." His words were so calm it contrasted with the visible restraint he was using to stay in control of himself. "If you don't mind, we should end today's session before I do something foolish."

"Like what? What would happen if we kept on?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

He grinned, though it was more a show of teeth than a show of amusement. "Mayhem."

Sarah smiled slowly, somehow amused as opposed to alarmed by this fact. He was the oddest of creatures. She found it hard to find him threatening at the moment, despite the morning events, despite the clear insanity in his eyes, and the glee he took in these dangerous trials he had put her through today. How did she find herself relaxed around him when she should be anything but? Maybe she was crazy too. Then a thought pinged in her head that made her smile turn to a frown. Perhaps it would have been this easy if she had met Jareth under different circumstances. Perhaps, if she hadn't been so young, so naive, things wouldn't have been so challenging. Would she have thought him a monster if he hadn't haunted her dreams for so many years? Or blamed him for all her misfortunes for decades if she hadn't been so stupid as to reject his offer of projection and love? Did he even love her now or was it simply his desire to possess her that drove him now? She had to admit she wasn't certain. He'd been affectionate, but he'd never professed sweet words of love, not since his offer on the top of the hill when she'd defeated the Labyrinth. Had she damaged that part of him too severely to deserve such a thing from him anymore? Maybe this easiness with Sebastian was just as it could have been with Jareth, had things been just a bit different. She shook the idea away though. She'd have never met Jareth without the trials of her life, and though she ached for all the years she'd lost, the people she'd hurt, she could never honestly say she would have done things differently if it meant she would have never met him.

Even in his own, cruel way, he had altered her world and his to protect her, to serve her, to possess her. Anger was temporary. She knew that. And she might be angry for a while, hell he could probably hold a grudge longer than she could. But eventually, someday, things would not be so difficult.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she put on a smile once again as she walked up beside Sebastian to leave the room.

"I suppose we should clean up for dinner. The King hates when I'm not punctual," she said.

"Jareth won't be in attendance for dinner. Perhaps we could forgo formalities and dine in my den," Sebastian said with a chipper grin.

"You have a den?"

"I have an entire wing."

"Of course you do," she laughed.

"Or we could enjoy the bar my brother has down the west wing. I recall you mentioning you had yet to have found it."

"He has a bar? Like a fully functioning bar?"

Sebastian's mischievous, toothy smile was her answer.

"Well, I make a hell of a martini, and with how this week is going I think I deserve a few."

Sebastian held out a hand and Sarah stepped forward and took it, following her deranged friend to their destination. She wasn't sure how appropriate it was to get drunk with her husbands semi-psychotic younger brother, but if Jareth had a problem with it he could show up anytime. Deep down, she was disappointed he hadn't shown up yet anyways.

###### 

**  
**Let me know your thoughts! :)  



	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing but my own OCs**

**Warning: some kinkier sexual content and a bit of violence below**

###### 

Jareth sat motionless on his throne, riding crop resting against his black boots. The space was deadly quiet, the goblins long gone after sensing the dark storm brewing in their king, the wick of his temper cut short. He hadn't lost his head like this in years, and they'd learned the last time that fleeing was in their best interest.

Caldo came slinking in quietly, his tall frame bringing an air of trepidation with it as he stood in front of his King. He had been summoned and anticipated some kind of foul reaction to the Queens disturbing outburst, though he'd heard not of her since she'd left his presence the day before. Perhaps the King had locked her in an oubliette for her behavior. Though judging by the ice in his eyes, he was still surely intent on inflicting some kind of damage to whomever he deemed deserving.

"Caldo." He smiled, an ominous light in his eyes as he greeted the Fae.

"My Lord," Caldo bowed lightly, keeping his features schooled even as a sheen sweat broke out over his skin.

"Have I not made myself clear enough to you, Caldo? Have you misunderstood any of the instructions I have given you in regards to the Queen?"

"It is not my place to deny the Queen anything, as you well know."

"Oh no, you simply indulge her with details she is in no state to comprehend, and then leave behind the mess for me to clean up," his words were razor sharp and Caldo's indifferent demeanor cracked ever so slightly.

"I merely gave her the answer she asked for."

"I forbid you from discussing the Labyrinth with her, you impudent being," he hissed. Jareth collected himself before continuing, reigning in whatever rage was boring through him.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your King, and there will be repercussions. While I would quite enjoy inflicting them on you myself, I'll have to leave you in Lazarus's keep. My Queen finds herself in a rather… dark place presently. I'd hate to leave her in such a state alone."

Caldo was stiff as a board as he stared blankly at Jareth. He'd endured punishments from Lazarus before, and the man gave Jareth a run for his money on the matter.

"I do hope the Queen is well. I know how your temper can leave others in its wake." Caldo allowed his tone to dip to something akin to disapproval.

"She doesn't need your pity. Your little prompt merely put her in a position to face her demons, if you would," he smirked darkly.

Caldo flashed him a confused look.

"I don't believe I understand, your Majesty."

"You will in time. And when you do it will be far too late for you, old friend." Jareth's entire demeanor became that of a serial killer taunting its victim. He was smiling, a sickly sweet pleasure on his face as he glared at Caldo from his throne.

Lazarus entered the throne room, taking his place beside his King's throne.

"I don't want him capable of speaking, let alone walking, when you're done with him." He snapped at the General who merely nodded before taking Caldo by the shirt and practically dragging him from the King's presence.

###### 

"I figured when you said he had a bar, you meant a man-cave type of set up. Not an actual fucking bar."

Sarah was staring wide eyed at the very large room with a fully functioning bar, a wall filled with a multitude of alcohols she recognized, and even more she didn't. There was everything you needed for any drink you could imagine, multiple leather lounge chairs, tables, low-lights, a pool table even. She had no idea Jareth liked playing pool. It seemed so… normal of him.

"My brother enjoys the lifestyle of the Aboveground almost to a fault. However, his duties keep him here more often than not. So he just brought them with him."

"Are there other rooms like this?"

"There's a pool in this wing, and a cinematic theatre somewhere, though I must say I'm not particularly a fan of either."

Sarah couldn't believe it. She'd thought she was getting the hang of how big this place was, yet there were entire rooms she had no idea existed.

"I'm going to demand a tour from you when court is over, since apparently all the fun rooms are being kept from me," she said as she pulled out the makings for a dirty martini. She went about it quickly, falling into her old bartending skills easily. She made two, topped them off with a few olives and handed one to Sebastian, who had been sitting across the bar from her, watching every movement with blackened eyes.

"Are you sure you should drink? Aren't you, uh, a little worn out and all?" She asked, curious as to how imbibing would affect his mental state, when he was already stretched thin.

"Please, Sarah, you insult my very nature," he said as he took a sip of the cocktail. "This is practically water compared to what I usually drink."

Sarah feigned an insulted look. "I made these strong," she complained, sipping her own and enjoying the burn of the vodka and the salt of the olives.

"For you perhaps," he chuckled and finished his glass in one gulp.

"You know, most people would have sipped on that considering how expensive that vodka is in the Aboveground. It's meant to be savored."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her, reaching over the counter and taking a black bottle from behind the bar and popping off the top to fill a shot glass he'd pulled with him.

"If you want something to savor try this little bit," he handed her a shot glass filled with the black liquid and took a shot himself. She sniffed it and cringed, it smelled of cherries and spice but rotten and unappealing. With a shrug she threw it back and nearly gagged as the foul taste hit her tongue.

"That was disgusting," she said still choking on the burning sensation it gave her.

Sebastian chuckled and found another bottle to his liking, this time drinking straight from it instead of wasting a glass. Sarah continued to sip on her martini to drown out the flavor of rotten cherries as she watched him. He was becoming more relaxed, though she could still feel how rigid he was. She wondered how hard he was trying to keep his mind from delving into that dark pleasure once more.

"I should be upset with you still, you know. It was incredibly cruel what you did to me today," Sarah said after a few minutes of silence.

Sebastian turned those vacant eyes to hers as of returning from some distant thought.

"My training was far worse than that," he grinned, taking another swig from the bottle.

"How so? You forced me to try and kill one of my dearest friends." Sarah felt a flair of guilt bringing up the subject. She hadn't thought about it much since she'd begun her magic classes.

"If it makes you feel any better I _actually_ killed my best friend under a similar situation." Sebastian's words were light, almost tinged with amusement even, but there was a flicker of something in his eyes when he said it that stood out amidst the still prominent dark circles.

"You… you actually killed your friend? Why would anyone make you do that?" Sarah stuttered over her words, completely caught off guard.

"My father had a cruel sense of humor. I demanded to undergo the same level of testing and training as Jareth, though I was vastly weaker than my brother at the time. He thought to teach me a lesson for being impudent."

Sarah couldn't find her words as she stared at him, his grin never faltering as he took another drink. She'd never heard talk of Jareth's parents, even during her history lessons. But to be so cruel to his own child, all for the sake of teaching a lesson?

"I'm so sorry," she whispered finally.

He cocked his head, his grin deepening as he took in her saddened green eyes. He abhorred pity, and he'd killed a few for daring to deign him with it. But she was just so delectably sincere in it, he couldn't manage to be irritated by it.

"All a part of the title, poppet. Jareth's cruelty is nothing compared to that which we endured as children. You should count yourself lucky he finds it so challenging to hurt you in any fashion."

Sarah's frowned deepened at the mention of his brother. She was still sour over his part in today's activities, or lack thereof, she wasn't really sure which anymore. Sebastian rolled his eyes again dramatically.

"You two are about the thickest individuals I've ever met," he drawled as he stood from his seat, taking the bottle with him as he paced around the room.

"Why is that? It's not entirely my fault for all of this," she grew defensive.

"Oh, of course not. But you're both just intent on being miserable. If you're so obsessed with one another it really should be easier than this."

"You don't understand," she sighed, placing her chin in her hand as she leaned over the bar top looking defeated. "Do you have a queen? Or a girlfriend maybe?"

Sebastian laughed comically. "I'd never waste my time on such a thing."

"Then how could you understand the complications Jareth and I have?" She retorted.

"Because I see the way you look at each other. You're constantly on the verge of tearing each other's throats out or desperate to rip each others clothing off. You complicate something that is truly simple. You're in love." He said it like it was a disgusting habit but grinned nonetheless.

Sarah stiffened, a scoff on her lips. "I am not..."

Sebastian cut her off with a deadly look on his face.

"I'll permit you to lie to others in my presence, but don't ever lie to me, Sarah." His tone sent a chill down her spine, his utter sharpness that came over him, washing away the insanity and dark cloud around him in a millisecond revealing the predator beneath in all its glory. Sarah stared, eyes wide and unnerved, though she managed to nod as she sensed he was waiting for her response. He softened almost instantly, a smile on his face once more.

Sarah was just too precious, with all her vivid emotions and sentiments. Those big green eyes were utterly charming and captivating, they pulled him from his haze like a light at the end of the tunnel. Such a peculiar creature to have the ability to do so when nearly all others failed. He approached her slowly, hand held up with the bottle in his grip.

"You need to learn to loosen up."

Sebastian tilted his head in an open invitation to let her indulge and drown her feelings in the bottle in hand. Sarah grumbled and grabbed it roughly out of his hand before bringing the open top to her lips and letting the spiced liquor run down her throat, only ceasing when her eyes began to burn from the dryness of it. She handed it back to Sebastian and ran a hand over her red stained lips, ignoring the amusement in Sebastian's gaze as he followed her lead, chugging the remainder of the bottle and tossing it against the wall beside them, glass shattering down it. Sarah stifled a laugh, sure Jareth was going to be furious when he saw the mess.

"You said Jareth finds it hard to hurt me. Does that mean you don't?" she pressed, taking a seat on the counter.

"I'm not in love with you, so no I wouldn't find it hard to hurt you." He opened another bottle.

" _Would you hurt me?_ " She asked, unsure she wanted the answer to that.

"Well that all depends on you."

"What does that mean?" Her eyes narrowed on him.

He was chuckling again, as if amused with her naivety.

"As I do wish us to be friends, Sarah, I'm not going to pretend that I hold the same moral standards as my brother. In fact there are few things I would not do if it...amused me. So I'll warn you once. Don't be deserving of harm at my hands, and don't ever ask for it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He merely grinned ominously at her, taking another swing from the bottle.

"You're a cryptic son of a bitch, you know that?" She asked, taking the bottle back from him.

He stretched his hands out and bowed dramatically, his impish fluidity seemingly returned fully now.

"Should we play some music?" he asked, casually strolling toward a record player that had never been in the room before, Sarah was sure of it.

"I doubt you have anything I would be familiar with," she grumbled.

Sebastian smirked. "What would you like?"

Sarah ran her tongue over her bottom lip, savoring the remaining taste of whatever it was he'd given her this time as she mulled over her choices. She hadn't much paid attention to music over the last few decades. She could recognize a song for what it was worth, but when you couldn't have that whimsy flutter in your gut when listening to a song that particularly moved you, you lost interest in the whole thing. What had she liked before she had gone numb?

"Do you have any David Bowie tracks lying around?" she asked sarcastically. Sebastian frowned as he rummaged through the shelf of records beneath the record player, which Sarah had been sure wasn't there a moment ago. He withdrew a disk and flipped on the machine, the room filling with vibrations of rock music that Sarah hadn't had the luxury of hearing in some time.

Sebastian joined her behind the bar and opened another bottle and handed it to her as he began dancing like a jazz cat. Sarah couldn't help but suppress a grin as she took the bottle. She was already feeling warm, her skin burning from the buzz starting to simmer. But she was feeling a rather bent out of shape, her mind constantly going back to her Goblin King, wondering where he was and why he hadn't come to find her yet. She tipped the bottle back and took another hefty swig before handing it back and began dancing as well.

"Is your idea to get me drunk enough to stop thinking about how mad I am at your brother?" Sarah asked, noticing a slight drawl to her words that indicated she was nearly drunk.

Sebastian shrugged and took his turn with the bottle as the song changed. "If it helps."

"What do you think he's doing? Why hasn't he come looking for me yet?" she asked, hating how disappointed she sounded.

Sebastian grinned ear to ear. "How should I know. I'm here with you, unlike my foolish brother."

Sarah felt her gut squirm uncomfortably with the unfamiliar lance of rejection. She hated being brought to this. She hated caring enough to worry about what he was thinking, about how angry he was, her own anger turning into one of confusion. She shouldn't want to see him, shouldn't want to be near him. They were fighting and she should be furious with him. Yet somehow she was more upset that he wasn't here trying to fix things with her, not forcing her to deal with him regardless of her mood or opinion of him presently, as he'd done before. So she drank to forget him, and to ignore the feeling twisting in her gut. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her from her seat and spun her around to the music.

"Are you ready to be presented to the court members and guests tomorrow?" he asked.

Sarah groaned. "Is it that soon already?"

"Afraid so, poppet."

"I don't know. Jareth thought I was ready. I don't know if I could ever really be though."

"You just have to find something to keep you entertained. Like dancing," he spun her by her hand before pulling her into him and taking them in a full circle around the room. Sarah laughed as she stumbled over his feet trying to keep up.

"I don't think I can dance the entire night away. Eventually I'll have to face the crowd of people." She scrunched her nose in clear disdain at the prospect.

"Well you could just stay close to me, pet. I'll scare away all the nasty fiends," he dipped her low and snapped her back up so fast her eyes were left spinning as he continued his graceful steps, practically carrying her with him without any effort, though she was faintly aware of the feeling of those claws pricking her skin through her blouse, goosebumps breaking out over her at the subtle scratches they left on her skin. She realized just how easily he could cut right through her and tried not to think about those claws on her bare skin while she was pressed firmly against him.

"Are you really more frightening than other Fae? Aside from your aesthetics, that is."

"Oh, I'd say I have a bit of a... reputation." He enunciated the last word with a flash of teeth.

"And what does that reputation entail?"

"We have such a good thing going, Sarah. Let's not ruin it with questions you don't really want the answers to," he remarked flippantly instead. Sarah wanted to push him on it but judging by his already elusive demeanor it may prove to be more challenging than it was with Jareth.

"Why do you look so different from Jareth? I mean I get the eyes, but your teeth and nails? Were those the effects of magic too?"

"You're such a curious thing, little cat. Didn't anyone ever warn you about where curiosity can lead you?"

"I'm not afraid of answers. I can probably imagine a something worse in my head. I have a very overactive imagination, you know."

He chuckled at that. "Then answers you shall have. My nails are in fact a product of my use of dark magic. I am Fae, but when tainted with dark magic, Fae can take on Unseelie features."

"Unseelie? Like the dark Fae? Those are real?"

"Extinct in this realm, but still a part of our history. And while Unseelie claws are black, mine are glass-like due to the… combination of pure Fae and darkness."

"How interesting. And the teeth?"

He smirked, allowing the tips to gleam. "I sharpened them myself."

Sarah raised a brow at that. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I believe in looking every bit the monster I am, poppet. And besides," he snatched her hand toward him and nipped one of her fingers sharp enough to draw a tiny speck of blood and she jolted back but he kept her tight against him, hand clutched in his, "All the better to bite you with."

His cat-like grin turned all the more wolfish as he cackled, releasing her from their dance in a fluid spin that had her landing with a thud on the couch behind her.

"You're mad," she scoffed with annoyance.

"If you're trying to flatter me, you have succeeded."

He left her there and took up another bottle, drinking from it silently as he watched her with both amusement and curiosity, his tongue running over his teeth, savoring the lingering copper taste on them. Sarah tried to ignore him pointedly, irritation and confusion over him just to much to deal with at the moment. She let herself fall back on the couch, her eyes became heavy as the alcohol finally settled in her and a deep exhaustion began to take over. She laid there as the song played out, humming the words. She almost instantly noticed the sudden thickness in the air, the presence that loomed just on the other side of her eyelids. She let her eyes flutter open to appraise the sudden dark aura in the room and came eye to eye with those mismatched eyes that melted her insides. Sarah gave Jareth a full smirk as she brought the bottle in hand back to her lips.

Jareth was leaning against a bookshelf, eyes sharp on her as he took in the image of empty bottles littering the floor. Sebastian was grinning at him and Jareth scowled in response. His eyes went back to Sarah as she continued to seem unbothered by his sudden appearance. She looked calm, her anger from that morning all but gone from her delicate features. She had red stained lips, her hair cascading around her thin face, cheeks flushed from alcohol. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he allowed himself to watch her like this. She was utterly devastating in such a care-free state. It took only seconds for that blooming desire to burn into a irrational anger as he glared at the other man in the room that had been enjoying such a view for who knows how long.

The record player came to a screeching halt and the room went deathly quiet. Sarah turned back to him then and glared at Jareth from across the room.

"Leave us," he hissed. While normally this tone would have been enough to send any other fleeing, Sebastian took his time, casually swaying as though drunk as he passed his brother, giving Jareth a pat on the shoulder and a wide toothy grin. Sarah sat up, lounging comfortably and staring blankly as Jareth stalked toward her slowly.

"I see you've forgiven my brother for his part in today's… activities." He was ice cold, her senses told her to flee, to cower beneath the frigid sneer he was casting her. But the alcohol said otherwise and she tilted her head, a taunting smirk on her lips.

"Yes, well, I'm not sleeping with him."

Jareth's eyes glinted sharply at that. "Let's keep it that way, precious."

Sarah laughed coldly. "Are you jealous?"

His fists clenched and unclenched. Instead of answering he stormed off to the bar and filled himself a rather large glass of brandy. He took a swig before returning and sitting down beside her, not even deigning her with a glance.

"How was work today?" She asked, stretching out more comfortably now, her alcohol fueled confidence giving her a drive to taunt him.

"Ecstatic," he grumbled, taking another sip.

"Anything you'd care to share?" She nudged his thigh with her foot and he cast her a reproaching look.

"No tantrum, Sarah? Have you decided to simply drink away your hate tonight?" He deflected.

She rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat till she was sitting on her ankles, chin resting in one hand against the back of the sofa as she stared at him.

"Can't a girl de-stress?"

He took another, longer sip, his ire never faltering and his eyes staring off at nothing.

"What took you so long to come and find me?"

"I am a busy man, dearest. I cannot always be checking in on you. Besides, it appears you were quite entertained."

"So you are jealous," she snickered, though a part of her brain was telling her to pull it together. This wasn't exactly how she imagined this conversation going after today's events. He made snarl of sorts, clearly annoyed with her.

"Did you enjoy watching me in my class earlier? Since you were so busy that you couldn't join us."

"I saw enough to know you progressed quite well."

"Sebastian thought so. Though he seems to think I'm too soft for this lifestyle," she hummed, staring at the side of his face as he continued not to look at her. It was beginning to annoy her.

"Sebastian should learn to keep his thoughts in his head," he snapped.

Sarah moved toward him, feeling bold as the alcohol ran through her. She took his glass out of his hands and straddled him, resting her hands on the back of the couch. He gave her a condescending smirk as his hands rested on either side of her.

"Not so angry then, Sarah? All bark and no bite?"

She sighed, settling into him further till their middles met and a heat pulsated through her that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

"I'm angry at you, yes. I'm angry at myself, too. We both made mistakes."

"Yes, though mine did not almost get either of us killed," he growled.

"No, you just kept me naive until it imploded on us and then had your brother threaten my life, and my friends, in a fucked up simulation."

He met her eyes at that, an angry glint in them, but she didn't care, she was just happy he was looking at her again.

"You told me I could take my lashings out on you, if I ever needed to slake my anger on someone other than myself."

Jareth cocked his head, a tinge of a smile replacing the smirk on his lips.

"I did indeed."

"Well," she leaned forward till their chests were pressed together, her lips brushing his ear gently, "I'm very, very angry."

She punctuated her point by grinding her hips slowly against him, a deep groan rumbling from his chest in response.

"What are you doing, precious?" He was still trying to keep himself cold and indifferent, but she saw the desire building in his eyes. She moved against him again, slowly circling her hips and earning another strained groan.

"I thought I was being pretty clear," she whispered as she brought her lips to his, kissing him with all the anger, frustration and longing that had been building all day. Had it just been a day? It felt like forever since she'd seen him, touched him. Everything was warm and fuzzy and all she wanted was to touch him, to feel that draw he had that made everything else melt away until there was just the two of them.

His hands clamped down on her hips painfully, pulling her off of him by a few inches and breaking from her kiss.

"I'm not going to be accused of taking advantage of you while you're in a less than coherent state," he snapped, though he made no move to push her off of him and she grinned, knowing a part of him would suffer the consequences if she pushed a little more.

"Then maybe we should get you to my level," she grabbed his drink and handed it back to him.

He took the drink and made it vanish in the air before removing his glove and pressing his fingers against her temple. A flush of ice pulsated through her, eyes focusing, warmth simmering until there was nothing but a light hum of a buzz remaining.

"That trick would have been handy in college," she chuckled.

"I thought it best to get your tantrum and fits out the way now before you do something you'll regret," he bit out, his mood spiraling once more as if he expected just that now that she was much more sober.

Sarah leaned into him again, his hands sliding down her thighs as she moved.

"I'm not in the mood to be angry, Jareth. So if you came here for a tantrum I'm afraid you're out of luck. I'd much rather deal with our issues another way."

She ground against him hard and sharp and his hands gripped her thighs tightly in response. He was hard as steel beneath her and she grinned as she nipped at his ear.

"How you toy with me," his words were tight and clipped, but his thumbs were starting to circle lightly against her thighs.

"I missed you," she whispered as she kissed down his cheek.

"Sarah." He was trying to remain angry, remain in control, but she wasn't having any of that. He'd had it his way this morning, it was her turn now.

"I don't hate you, despite what you think. I was wrong to attack you yesterday over the Labyrinth. I shouldn't have hid the creature from you."

She continued a slow, sensual grind against him as she moved to his other cheek, kissing down his neck. He was breathing heavily in her ear, his hands sliding up and down her thighs as if fighting the urge to touch her any further.

"Is that an apology?" He scoffed, but she stifled it with a kiss. His lips were harsh and soft all at once and despite his dark mood he caved to her lips this time, his tongue flicking out to fast her mouth. Sarah pulled back once more to meet his eyes.

"I understand why you did what you did today. I needed to be pushed. I need to be stronger, in order to survive this world."

A hint of guilt mingled with desire in his eyes.

"Sarah…"

She cut him off with another kiss, this time his hands moved up her legs and gripped her hips tightly, pushing her down onto him and pulling a moan from her lips.

"Let's just be you and me tonight. No titles. No classes. No impending doom." He chuckled at that, but she could feel him relaxing beneath her as she spoke. "I just want you, Jareth. I want to forget all the things that make this challenging."

He gripped her neck in one hand, the other shifting to grip her ass and tug her against him sharply, till there was no space between the middles.

"Anything my Queen desires."

He ran a tongue over her bottom lip before crushing them with his own to stop her from remarking on his use of her title. He flipped her to her back on the couch and ripped his shirt off of her, quickly tugging away her boots next. Sarah moved just as fast, tugging at the belt on his pants and pushing at them while tugging on the bottom of his shirt. He pulled away from her to tug off her pants in one pull before descending on her flesh once more. He licked and nipped every inch of her till she was squirming and pleading beneath him. He ripped her underwear from her, the skin reddening from the force of it. Sarah cried out in excitement, her hips grinding up toward him, desperate for his touch. Jareth straightened once more, pulled his own shirt from him. His healing wounds were nothing more than red mars against his creamy flesh now, but it still made her heart ache to see them. She pushed back against him, forcing him to sit once more as she straddled him again.

She trailed kisses across each red mark, licking each one before moving on to the next. He was tense throughout her ministrations on his wounds, his hands massaging the backs of her thighs and ass as she covered him in wet kisses. Her hands found the waist of his pants and she pushed against them, her fingers tugging at the front until he was freed from them, wrapping her hand around his length, stroking gently as she guided him to her entrance, she kissed her way up his neck till she met his lips once more. She teased him at her entrance, letting the tip brush against her wetness till he was snarling in the back of his throat. He roughly pushed her back onto the leather couch and wrangled her hands above her head, holding them tightly in place.

"Ah, ah, precious. We do things my way this time," he purred as he nipped and licked his way down her chest.

He bound her hands magically to hold her in place so his hands could move over her, his grip almost bruising as he kneaded his way down her curves till he was between her legs. He pressed an open kiss against her bundle of nerves, tongue stroking her with aggressive force that had her bucking and crying out, her head falling back at the sudden onslaught of sensations. He nipped her thigh sharply, her eyes darting back to him at the sudden spark of pain.

"Eyes on me, darling," his voice was almost chiding even as he looked as though he wished to ravage her. Sarah kept her eyes steady on him as he brought his tongue back to her and soon had her crying out and begging for release amidst his torment. He kept her on the razors edge, taking her to the brink then expertly pulling back just before she found release. He repeated this over and over until she was slick with sweat and whimpering beneath him.

"I so desperately desire to possess you, Sarah. To rule over you, mind and body," he murmured against her thigh, letting her body come back down from yet another edge of release.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm yours, please," she begged as she tugged against her invisible restraints, her mind frayed with need.

"You make it almost impossible, the way I crumble to your every touch, every wish," he languidly thrust a finger inside of her, a shocked gasp escaping her lips as he began to thrust slow and mercilessly.

"Jareth, please," she mumbled amidst her throaty whimpers.

He smiled sinfully at her from between her legs, another finger slipping inside of her, his tempo never increasing.

"Give me what I want, Sarah. Let me rule you," he added a third finger, her walls trembling around him with need.

"Yes, please, anything," she tried grinding her hips toward him to urge on his movements, but he pressed her down firmly into the couch with his other hand.

"Not yet. I'm still very upset with you, and as you said, we're dealing with our issues presently." He withdrew entirely from her and grasped her hips, flipping her over to her stomach and pulling her hips up toward him. Her hands were now crossed, her chest pressed into the couch while her ass was in the air, completely exposed to him. Her legs trembled as he ran a caress down each cheek till his fingers brushed the backs of her thighs. Then they were gone and she felt nothing, his presence completely removed. A loud cracking noise broke the silence and Sarah yelped at the sudden burst of pain at the smack he'd just given her ass. She felt her skin instantly redden, the prickling feeling spreading over her skin rapidly.

"From now on we're going to work on our communication, Sarah," he spoke in a commanding tone. Another slap to the other cheek had her jerking away from him, but he quickly grabbed her hips and held her in place. Her skin was on fire but she was no less aroused, her excitement only growing. "I admit, I should have not left you so unaware."

Another slap, her yelp morphing into a moan as he massaged the sting away this time. "But if you ever keep something from me that is potentially life-threatening to you ever again, my dear thing," another slap. Jareth leaned over her, brushing the hair from her cheek as his lips hovering just over her ear as he spoke, "There is not a being alive that will protect you from the punishment you will receive at my hands. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded as best she could, eyes wide as she stared at those mismatched ones, lost in him entirely. His threat should have frightened her, she should have been petrified at the intensity of his vow, but her body was utterly aroused by his words, the utter dominance he had over her in that moment, his need to protect her.

"Good girl," he grinned before moving behind her again, his hips brushing against the back of hers as if to just tease her, she pushed back into him, desperate for more of his touch, needing him inside of her that very moment. He chuckled, the sound dark and seductive. He traced them to his bed, the cold, silk sheets beneath her now a flood of relief to her heated skin. He began stroking her again, his fingers teasing and coaxing her until she was panting and pleading again.

"Who possesses you, Sarah?" he asked, his fingers pulling away, replaced with the tip of his arousal pressing lightly against her entrance.

"You!" she cried out, body aching with need as she pulled on her restraints again.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

He plunged into her then, filling her entirely until he was deeply seated in her. They both cried out at the ecstasy of it. He was anything but slow and restrained now, his control seemingly broken the second he entered her. He gripped her hips painfully tight as he thrust relentlessly into her, vaguely aware she may be bruised in the morning from it. She didn't care, this was what she needed, what she craved. She was lost to his desires, simply trying to hold on as the blossoming pleasure pooling between her legs increased till she wasn't sure she could go any higher. He leaned over her suddenly, hands gripping her wrists to release her from her restraints. He pulled her back till she was sitting on him, back to his chest and knees on either side of his. He pulled her hands around his neck till she could clasp hold of his hair, pulling her back flush against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist tightly, while the other hand wrapped delicately around her neck, as he continued thrusting up into her, guttural moans escaping him as he kissed and sucked at her neck. Sarah melted into him. He brought her to such new heights every time, the way he held her close, the way they became lost in one another. There was no denying what this was when they were like this. It was more than just sex. It was more than simply ignoring their problems. They fused together like one, the world falling away, leaving two beings that couldn't breathe without one another. He was filling the cracks in her heart and mind, despite everything, and she knew she would never crave anything the way she come to crave him.

"Sarah," he moaned her name against her shoulder as he reached down a hand and circled his fingers over her clit roughly until her release tore through her, her body pressing into him as she tried to escape the intensity of it. He held her firmly, hands massaging her breasts and hips as she cried out his name. Her walls clamped down around him, the feel of her, the sounds of her to much to hold back any longer. He found his own release, hips thrusting into her until every drop was drained from him. They collapsed into the bed and Jareth pulled her into his chest, their heavy breathing filling the space as they laid tangled in each other's arms.

"I should pick fights with you more often," he chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers down her back in a brush of a caress.

Sarah grinned, looking up at him, her dark hair falling into her face in such a provocatively tousled way.

"I don't see that being an issue, considering you make a habit of being rather vexing." He smirked in response to that. Sarah propped up on her elbows and stared down at him, his eyes still roaming over her naked form as if he couldn't help himself.

"I know I haven't exactly made it easy on you, or been very understanding of everything, since you brought me here." She played with an end of her hair as she spoke, keeping her eyes away from his.

He ran a hand through her hair, brushing it behind her ear. When she did finally look up, his eyes had begun to fade, his mind closing off from her as he stared at her features, that tenderness seeming to slither back under the rock as he held her close. Discomfort filled her, and her heart quickened as she watched him mentally pull away once more. She felt as though she was losing him, everything piling up and pushing him away from her. She brushed his lips with a finger, heart aching in her chest.

"I don't want you to… I hope you don't regret finding me…" she whispered, eyes flashing with all the uncertainty she felt.

Jareth blinked, his mismatched eyes returning to hers. He was truly looking at her once more, a terrifying intensity in his gaze as though he were mentally trying to cage her in his grasps.

"You are above all things to me, Sarah. I have lost myself in you and I cannot go back to a world in which I do not have you. Do you understand that?"

Sarah nodded and he kissed her before pulling her back into his chest, settling his chin on her head as he continued to run his fingers over her back gently. Her lips tugged into a smile, her heart feeling swollen in her chest as she lay there, repeating his words over and over again in her head until sleep took her. Jareth had just told her he loved her.

###### 

Sebastian trailed a clawed hand across the stone wall as he approached the entrance of the Labyrinth. His childhood nightmares of the place did no justice to the darkness he now saw in it, his unveiled vision giving him a clearer image of all the evil and terrifying beings that lurked in its dark corners. He senses the Spirit long before he saw it. That's how it liked to play, to watch from a distance before pouncing on its prey. He grinned, flashing teeth back at the shadows that began to creep about him.

"Sebastian," the shadows coo'ed at him in that siren's voice he recognized all to well.

"Hello darling," he returned with a sing song tone of his own.

The shadow came to life, taking the form of a woman as it twisted about like mist, until finally solidifying. Sebastian watched with detached amusement as it took shape, forming into a stark resemblance to Sarah, aside from the dark pits it had as eyes and ghost-like complexion and fluidity. Sebastian was the only one to ever see the Spirit as anything more than shadows, his broken mind allowing him to see, and feel, whatever form it decided to take in his presence.

"I missed you," she sighed prettily as she approached him.

"You flatter me, Spirit."

"Won't you come in," it beckoned him toward the entrance of the Labyrinth with a seductive grin.

"I'm insane, darling. Not stupid." The creature gave him a pout that looked all to tempting on Sarah's pretty lips. It came closer, till it was pressed against him, its ghostly hands running up the length of his arms and chest as it made eery noises of contentment.

"But if you come inside to play I wouldn't have to let you leave when you like," it pouted again.

"While being your immortal slave for eternity is enticing, my dear thing, I'm afraid I'm a bit of a commitment-phobe," he teased, his own hand tracing the Spirits cheek.

"Why have you come then?" it snapped in the prettiest way, pulling away just slightly.

"I'm afraid you've caused me a bit of a headache, my dear," he said as he took a step toward it menacingly.

"Whatever do you mean?" The spirit asked innocently, though a tinge of a smirk spread on its lips.

"Oh just a little something about your attempts to kill my brothers darling new bride."

The spirit shrugged. "I would have killed her already if the Labyrinth had allowed it. I will never understand why it sent her back to the Aboveground out of my reach instead of just letting me flay her pretty skin from her body the second she'd escaped us. Rules are rules, I suppose," it spat out.

"You make such threats so carelessly. She is a part of the family now, I would be remiss to let your threats go unpunished." He took another menacing step toward the Spirit, but it turned back and closed the distance, a wicked smile on its lips as it caressed his face once more.

"Ah, but you are here for something other than loyalty to your brother, are you not?" It ased, tilting its head at him curiously. "No, you're here for something else. I can see what you want, Sebastian. I always have," it sighed as it leaned in and kissed him, casting his mind into a world of shadows. The Spirit crafted the images in his mind like a memory, everything seeming potently real.

Sebastian was on his back on a bed of soft sheets, naked beneath a dark Sarah, eyes black as night, skin white as the moon and gloriously naked as she was riding him, crying out in passionate moans so beautifully. His hands gripped her hips as he tried to reign in the sudden burst of desire that shrouded him, the deception so real it nearly consumed him. His claws dug into her hips sharply, piercing her flesh, blood pooling over his fingers and down between their bodies as she continued to ride him hard and fast, crying out at the pain as though it drove her wild. The crimson color was so beautiful against her complexion. He could practically feel her heat and wetness surrounding him, clutching him tightly. She looked down at him, eyes black as night, a triumphant grin on her wicked lips.

Sebastian threw her off of him, somehow finding the ability to pull back from the vision that the Spirit offered him. The vision disappeared and he was standing once more before the Spirit outside the Labyrinth.

"I know you want her, desire her. That is why you came to me, is it not? I can give you everything you want, Sebastian," it cooed against his ear as he breathed heavily, his body tense still. "I can take what she cannot. All your devious games, your dangerous desires, the pain you truly revel in inflicting. Her innocence and fragility make her an incomplete match for you, my sweet." It began to circle him, a calculating gleam in it's eyes.

"Become my slave, and I will be every wicked desire you have ever craved. Including pretty, little Sarah."

Sebastian began to chuckle lightly. The Spirit came face to face with him again, confusion spreading on its dark face. His laughter broke out, the cackling sound filling the space ominously as he threw his head back, laughing like a maniac. The Spirit moved to threaten him to stop, but just like that he shifted forward, clawed hand clamping sharply around the Spirits neck till it was hanging from his hand, ghostly feet risen from the ground. He smiled at her, the look of a monster in his eyes with all the insanity lurking behind it.

"You know so little, darling," he whispered. "As it stands, I find I desire more from little Sarah than what you have offered. Something you cannot... replicate. In time, perhaps, the rest will follow." He grinned, as if completely amused by the thought. He tightened his grip on the Spirits neck as he stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"If you come near her again while I am here, I will skin that pretty disguise you wear from you and do unspeakable things to the monster beneath." He let his claws sink into Spirits neck, black ooze pooling from its skin and seeping over his hand. It clawed at him, panic filling its eyes as it fought his grip. He'd never used his ability to touch her to ever cause her harm before, the realization that he could seeming to shock and appall the creature, a glimmer of fear running through it. He may not be able to kill it, but he could hurt it. He released it with a wide grin on his face, stepping away as the Spirit fell to its knees in anguish.

"Always lovely to see you," his tone returned to that of playful flirting as he began to walk away, leaving the Spirit behind in the dirt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Per several questions, I wanted to clear up some things regarding the Spirit vs. the Labyrinth.**

**In this fic, the Spirit is an entity born of the Labyrinth's magic, a dark being, something that Caldo mentioned in chapter 16 when he explained it to Sarah. The Labyrinth is a magical entity older than time, born long before Fae or other beings joined it in the Underground, and it created the Spirit as a gatekeeper, a ruler of sorts, to deal with the Kings and Queens of the Underground. There can only be one ruler of the Labyrinth, and the Labyrinth itself will not allow a champion to ever die by the Spirits hands (which is why it sent her 'home' which just so happened to be the Aboveground, which the Spirit used to its advantage by keeping her hidden there so Jareth couldn't bring her back). As Jareth and Caldo both mentioned, the Spirit must either consume the champion by luring them into the Labyrinth and trapping them there for eternity, lost in their own minds, or the champion consumes the Spirit, and with it all the darkness of the Labyrinth.**

**Hope that clears things up for everyone, but do let me know if you have any other questions!**

**This is a long one. Enjoy! Warnings: some sexual content below**

###### 

He didn't know up from down anymore. He felt vaguely lost, sharply on edge, the feeling of dread pooling in his gut and squirming as if alive. This was not a feeling he was accustomed to, nor was it one he was comfortable dealing with. It felt like a dark shadow threatening to consume him, a suffocating helplessness that threatened his very sanity, tore apart his intellect and reason and left him with nothing but malcontent. How was it possible to feel this way with the lithe and warm body wrapped around him so sweetly, almost trustingly? It was what he'd always desired. He craved her affections and somehow, despite everything over the last few days, she was giving it willingly. He didn't have the slightest clue what the fuck was going on in her head, why the sudden change. He didn't trust it, despite how genuine it seemed, a part of him vaguely aware she could merely be trying to remain in his good graces, under his protection. It would have been the one smart move she'd made in the last few days, considering how dire her situation and how utterly furious he'd been with her. If she were trying to obtain his good graces, she'd at least made a valiant effort.

There was a festering, bubbling fury in him over the events of the last few days. Events he could have prevented, had he been more careful. What did he think would happen, keeping her so unaware as he had? Sarah was prone to disaster, she lured it in with open arms. Why had he ever assumed he could keep her entirely safe? His only true equal had been the Labyrinth, so of course it's little creation, the Spirit, would have the ability to reach her, no matter how hard he tried to keep it away. It was her destiny after all, he was merely prolonging the inevitable for his comfort of mind.

Even as detached and icy as he'd forced himself to be with her, he'd felt unfathomable rage and desolation as he'd watched Sebastian exact the type of training he should have been doing himself all along. It had only worsened his mood to see it all take place. His brother managed her well, he'd have killed him otherwise. He might still kill him anyways. There was a lingering interest in his little brother's eyes, and the odd companionship in itself was worrisome. She wasn't like the others. If he wanted a shiny new toy there were other, less vulnerable, conquests to be found and the more intrigue she ignited the less likely he would be to back down from his own games. That was an issue for another day, though. For now, she needed that insane Fae to guide her, if she wanted to survive. Of course, her wants were a moot point at the moment. She was going to survive, wholly intact, despite any issue she may take with the chosen courses she would be put through.

He was sure she would hate him, sure she would refuse him for weeks over the ordeal. But then she'd been so… relaxed as she'd lounged before him, drunk and grinning, even after everything. A decisiveness flickered in her eyes that he'd never seen before. She had crawled on top of him, using her wiles and drunken state to seduce him, confidently expressing her sentiments and half-hearted apologies, not once ever asking him to do the same, as if sensing his inability to regard this as a closed chapter just yet. He melted beneath her instantly, letting her wash away the helpless rage inside of him with her lips and her desire, letting himself become consumed in the scent of her, the taste of her. But it hadn't simply washed away. He had needed control, he had needed power over her, if only briefly to feel as if he had the power to keep her, to control her. Even after she'd submitted to him, unknowingly sating his demons so beautifully, he'd still felt that clawing uncertainty inside him. That drowning feeling was still there, and he ached for her even after she had fallen asleep beside him, completely content and glowing. While it seemed this series of events had given his Sarah some kind of clarity, it had done the opposite for him. He was desperate to keep her safe, one thought away from locking her deep inside his castle walls if it ensured he would never lose her. Not that she would let him. Her will was as strong as his, after all.

Jareth trailed his fingers down her back, her warm arms wrapped around his chilled body. She had drained him the night before, and he was still feeling the effects of it, but he couldn't bring himself to discomfort her by turning up the flames in his fireplace to warm him. He would let her warm him instead, he decided. His mind and body needed reprieve from this feeling and the only one who could give it to him lay nestled against his side, sleeping peacefully.

He rolled over top of her, caressing her sides and kissing her with soft, demanding lips till she was flushed and sleepily mewling beneath him as he woke her with gentle touches, easing her legs apart and lowered his hips between them. Jade eyes fluttered open just as he entered her, lips parted with a silent moan as he did so. She was still so wet, her body completely surrendering to him as she wrapped her legs around him and hands gripping softly around his neck. He groaned in the back of his throat at the immediate relief that washed through him as he entered her, her scent and body engulfing him. He took her slowly, making every move inside of her that much more intense, her body shuddering beneath him, her half-awake senses drawing out the sensations and the pleasure till they were both coated in sweat. The plains of his stomach were flush against hers, pressing himself into her completely, feeling every inch of her soft skin against his own. She clung to him, jade eyes glossed with a tenderness he had never seen in them before, as if she could sense the desperation inside of him, knew why his mind ached and his body demanded hers for a reprieve. They were both caught in the moment, the silence around them filled with their heavy breathing, their bodies slick with sweat, eyes locked on each other between desperate and savage kisses. Her release was intense, coating his thighs with her orgasm, his own close behind, their mingled releases dripping between their bodies as they clung to each other in blissful exhaustion. She curled into him, hands massaging his tense body, coaxing him to contentment and sleep as she drifted off again, finally taking him with her.

He would kill for this. Would never let this go.

###### 

Sarah rolled awake, surprisingly content considering the tumultuous last forty eight hours. It had all been so much, she wasn't sure she had truly processed all of it yet, but one thing was certain. Everything was shifting, her mind and heart seemingly connecting finally and agreeing that, though it had been a rough series of events, she was happy she'd been found, happy he'd pushed her into coming here. Jareth was beginning to mean something to her and those feelings were deeply rooted inside her. She wasn't sure if it was love yet, though Sebastian seemed to think so. But regardless, she knew she'd come to crave his attentions, his touch. He wasn't so evil as she'd thought, but he was dark. He had been commanding, dominant when he'd taken her the first time. Then desperate, slow and tender the second. She didn't know which she preferred, both halves of him so equally captivating and seductive. She wondered how difficult it was for someone like him to have no control over a situation like this. He'd told her before he'd never harm her, and his brother had remarked on it as well. But what did someone like Jareth do when he was incapable of controlling her and equally incapable of harming her as he might another disobedient subject? What would his temper drive him to if she continued to push him? She wriggled under the sheets and felt the twinge of an ache on her lower half and couldn't stop a grin from forming. If he needed to let of steam with a few spankings she wasn't going to mind in the least, but it probably wouldn't hurt to reign in her defiance if she didn't want to kill him with stress. Sarah's grin deepened when she felt strong arms tighten around her as she stretched. He was still in bed with her, apparently ignoring his duties once more.

"You're going to get a bad rep if you keep sleeping in because of me, Goblin King," she teased as she turned back to him, kissing her way up his bare chest until she met the smirk on his lips.

"What a wonderful way to go down," he mused.

He looked perfectly tousled, a view she was beginning to like all too much, though he still looked exhausted. Sarah leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his lips, everything else fading away, her body responding to his almost instantly as she melted into him. She couldn't entirely feel guilty for keeping him distracted from his court when he was so... Sarah sat up instantly. She glanced around for a clock and saw it chimed nine a.m.

"Oh my god, today is the beginning of court!" she practically fell out of the bed in her attempt to find clothing. Jareth was chuckling in the bed behind her, making no attempt to move.

"What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be ready to welcome people in like an hour?" Sarah was tugging a nightie out of her drawer when he traced to her and wrapped both arms around her waist, snuggly pressing his naked form against hers.

"Don't fret. What kind of King would I be if I was at the beck and call of every royal that stepped foot in my kingdom."

Sarah sagged in relief. "So we don't have to welcome them?"

"Not until the festivities tonight. Though it would be best if you stayed in your chambers if you did not wish to have a chance meeting with one of my subjects or guests."

Sarah nodded. She could manage that, willingly. She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His eyes roamed over, eating up every inch of her.

"You should dress, before I devour you." He smirked at the immediate shiver that ran up her spine.

Jareth released her and pulled on a pair of pants himself, conjuring a breakfast spread for her as he lounged casually at his desk. She wasted no time slipping on a nightdress before enjoying a cup of coffee and scone. She was walking about the room, casually stretching her sore muscles until she noticed he had remained oddly silent in his corner. She studied his features, noting how distant and tense he had become in the few minutes since she'd turned away from him. He had slipped away again, his mind a million miles away. Sarah went over to him, sitting on the desk in front of his chair and letting her legs hang on either side of his knees. She ran a hand down his cheek to draw his eyes back to her.

"Where are you?" she asked. His eyes flitted to hers, and he sighed.

"I don't wish to break this… lovely morning we're sharing. I find myself bereaved to lose this side of you." He ran both hands up her calves stopping just at her knee and gripping tightly. "But I'm afraid there is something else that came up after the events over the last few days." He grew tense as he spoke, his thumbs tracing circles on her knees as he stared at her intently.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to squash the sudden alarm in her gut. She didn't want to be thrust into more unexpected… trainings. He clenched his jaw as if struggling to find the right words before he began to speak again.

"As you know, I have caused myself some strife with the High Court. However, this time I do not believe I will be so fortunate as to walk away from their wrath unharmed."

Sarah frowned, her lips moving as if to question him but he put a finger to her lips to silence her as he continued.

"Just listen. This is not entirely due to recent incidents, though it has fueled the situation. I'm sure you are aware from your classes that in order for a King or Queen to remain manageable under the High Court they must divide their kingdoms, and their magic, amongst their heirs. Creating new kingdoms, dispersing their power, in a sense, to remain strong enough to rule but weak enough to be manageable. I have ruled nearly three hundred years, and with the Labyrinth's help it is no short of an understatement to say that I have been under their watch for some time. I couldn't bring myself to indulge their demands to wed and bear offspring for so long, mostly out of arrogance and spite. My lack of service to the Labyrinth during my time trying to find you again brought their attentions to the forefront. My attack on Cruex is merely an excuse for them to do as they please now."

"But… but you're married now? Doesn't that help?" she asked, desperately hopeful.

"You're not with child, Sarah. While I personally have no care on the matter, that is what would have been of importance to them. Regardless, I am much to far down this road for anything so simple to fix it." Sarah squirmed uncomfortably. This was the first time she'd even thought about becoming pregnant. She'd given up on the possibility when she'd learned she was immortal, but apparently that didn't matter. But she was relieved to know she wasn't.

"So, what then? They're going to sentence you to death?" she asked, not even believing the words as they left her mouth.

"I would be so lucky if they simply desired to kill me, precious. But they're as greedy as they are corrupt. They'll siphon my powers, dividing it amongst themselves, and then kill whatever husk is remaining of me when they're done."

Sarah was turning red, her panic building. This couldn't be true. She couldn't lose him, not when she'd just found him.

"Jareth, I can't… you can't die," she breathed through strained lips, catching herself before admitting the idea of losing him permanently sent her mind plummeting to very dark depths.

"Nor do I wish to. But I... need your help. While you simply are not ready to challenge the Spirit and obtain your ruling position over the Labyrinth, once you do you will have authority over the council that no other ever has. The Labyrinth pre-dates any Fae laws. You would have the ability to overrule them."

"Ok, then what do I do? How do I defeat the Labyrinth so I can do that?" she asked, hope fluttering in her chest.

"You can't. Not yet anyways. But I believe we could fool them into thinking you have already."

Sarah frowned. "But can't I just…"

"No," he cut her off with a menacing glare. "I will not risk losing you, Sarah."

"How do we trick them into thinking I've already conquered the Spirit then?"

"I had planned on waiting till the High Court summoning. They've been suspiciously quiet so far on the matter. But your little incident with the creature caused a bit of rumor within the castle walls amidst the last day. I think we may have better luck if we confirm those rumours. It would be rather simple, really. You'll wear a bit of a disguise, Sebastian will give you a dose of dark magic to shroud your aura in shadows. No one really knows what to expect from one such as you, so we'll have to assume they're as ignorant on this matter as we are."

"What do you mean?"

"No one has ever ruled the Labyrinth, precious. It is… twisted. Dark. It will alter you in some manners, though my research on the matter is limited to legends and assumptions." He pulled a book out of a locked drawer in his desk, placing it next to her. The leather bound book was titled 'The Underground: A Telling of Lore Creatures and Other Odd Tales'.

"And this book has information on what exactly will become of me?" she asked. Jareth shook his head, a weariness on his face that greatly disturbed her.

"It merely has assumptions, stories, nothing factual as it's so rare to even have a champion and none have survived long enough to attempt what you will."

Sarah chewed on her lip, her mind racing as she clutched the book. Of course he had been spending his days trying to unlock what was going to become of her.

"So what would my disguise consist of?" she asked, finally glancing up at him again.

If a disguise was all it took to spook a few old kooks, she could manage that. She'd been an excellent actress, after all. Jareth twirled his hand, conjuring a crystal. He rolled the crystal between his fingers, becoming lost in its beauty before handing it to her like an offering.

"Take a look," he said, eyeing her elusively as she took it from him.

Sarah stared into the crystal for several seconds but nothing happened. It remained clear, unchanging in her palm. Just as she looked up to ask what she was supposed to be seeing, the crystal burst like a bubble, shrouding her in glitter, the shimmering bits landing on her skin and melting into her. A warm sensation brushed her skin as a translucency overtook her, the blue in her veins nearly visible. She jumped up and ran to the mirror hanging from the wall, watching as the effects of Jareth's conjured disguise took place. Her skin became ghostly white, her eyes sparkled like emerald stones, the green so bright they looked alien, and sharp black nails extended from each fingertip. Her black hair darkened, a blueish hue of midnight sky replacing her natural color. She stared dumbfounded for a long moment, taking in every change, every detail with a mixture of captivation and horror.

"Is this what I'll look like after I destroy the Spirit?" she said, barely audible as she touched her cheek with razor sharp nails.

"I don't know. It's a compilation of traits I've found in my studies on the matter that could occur."

Sarah frowned, her lips a ruby red compared to the white of her skin.

"I look ridiculous."

Jareth came up behind her, placing his hands on her and drawing her back into his chest.

"I find you rather alluring like this," he teased, brushing her ghostly cheek with a kiss.

"I'm going to lose everything I am," her voice broke as she said it, eyes filling with tears.

"I won't let you slip away."

"How can you promise that? I'm going to lose my mind when that darkness takes over me. I'll be insane like Sebastian, but worse. And I'll look like this. I won't have any pieces of myself left when the Labyrinth is done with me."

"You're so strong, Sarah. Even this will not destroy you. You defeated the Labyrinth as no more than a child. I have no doubts you will still be intact when this is all done."

Sarah knew he believed this, he couldn't lie to her. But she still felt terrified of what she was going to become as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"If it truly bothers you so much, you can easily use glamour to look like your old self, darling. Though I must admit, you're still incredibly sexy like this." He pressed into her, arm tightening around her waist, a sinful grin on his face. Sarah let out a chuckle amidst her drying tears.

"You're just trying to get in my pants again before you have to run off and be a King."

"Mmm, I can't say you're entirely wrong there," he nipped at her neck and she knew he was trying to distract her from her unease, pull her from her dismay. "Come. We have a long day ahead of us, and you smell like sex." Sarah yelped in surprise when he hefted her up without effort and carried her into the shower, their clothes disappearing along the way. He cleaned her meticulously, massaging every inch of her skin, lips trailing across her shoulders and neck as he did so.

"You're beginning to make me think you prefer me all dark and evil looking," she tried her best to sound irritated, but he'd been working her up slowly with his hands running all over her and was breathy already, eagerly anticipating the next brush of his lips.

"I will take you anyway I can have you, darling. As long as I have that beautiful mind, and sharp tongue along with it." He turned her toward him and kissed her, hands encasing her face as he bit and sucked on her lips till she was putty beneath him.

"Jareth," she whispered against his lips. "What if I can't convince them? What if... what if something goes wrong?"

He brushed his lips across her nose, eyes sharpening to dangerous glints as he spoke. "Don't go getting any foolish thoughts of being a hero, Sarah. I am capable of restraining you, if necessary."

Sarah glared back at him but bit her tongue. It was no use bringing up the alternative option, one he clearly despised with his very being. The truth was, Sarah was equally terrified of what would happen to her if she faced the Spirit, ready or not. But she wasn't convinced that her fear of the Spirit was greater than the thought of Jareth's death. In fact she knew it wasn't. A world in which he did not exist was a crippling thought. She wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching him tightly and sighing in frustration against his chest.

"I think I'm becoming lost in you, too," she murmured, repeating his sentiment from the night before. She felt him tense, just barely, beneath her touch.

"You have no idea how pleased that makes me."

He gripped her chin and pulled her into another shattering kiss, the dark possessiveness that emanated from him telling her that there was nothing in this world or the next that would ever pry her from his grasps again. It didn't take long before he had her wrapped around him again, pressed against the stone wall, working her up with wicked and demanding precision until they both came undone, her body a mess of love bites.

It was well into the late morning when they left the shower, the time forgotten in their passionate haze. Jareth hurried to dress and left her with a kiss before taking off, his mood spiraling as he traced her to her room and warned her not to be seen by anyone until he came back for her, her disguise still fully intact. Sarah decided she had enough time for a nap before Annalise would be in to ready her for the night. She collapsed on her bed and found sleep easily, her body humming and sore in the most delightful way.

###### 

A knock at her door jolted her awake from her nap, her mind scrambling to figure out what time it was and how long she'd been sleeping. She hurried to the door, not thinking as she flung it open and came face to face with Sebastian on the other side. He was dressed meticulously in a rich silver ensemble with black leather accents, a more subtle look than she was used to seeing him in, but nonetheless eye catching. His hair still lazily encased his beautiful face as always. Sarah had just finished taking in his rather different appearance, sleepily running a hand through her tangled hair, when she noticed his eyes locked in on her with a terrifyingly blank expression. She glanced down and practically jumped when remembering her appearance, between the disguise and her black, silk nighty hanging off one shoulder and barely hiding the love marks all over her neck and shoulders.

"Oh my god! I thought you were Annalise coming to dress me," she exclaimed, running back into her room and throwing a robe on to cover herself.

Sebastian followed her in silently, continuing to stare blankly even when she turned back to him. His odd silence made her faintly aware this may be the equivalent of a stunned reaction from him. She shifted uncomfortably, tucking her clawed hands into the pits of her arms as she wrapped them around her waist.

"My, my, my," his cheerful timber finally shattered the air around her. "Little Sarah, so full of surprises. Whatever will we do with you?"

"I look terrifying, I know. I'm going to scare off everyone who meets me tonight."

Sebastian was in front of her then, tugging her wrists away from her till her hands were facing him and her claws were exposed once again.

"Well then we'll just scare them off together now, won't we?" He gleamed, eyes riveted to her black claws before returning to graze over her peculiar complexion and striking eyes.

"So you agree, I look like a monster?" she asked bitterly.

Sebastian gave her a crooked smile. "Why, Sarah. I think you've never looked more becoming."

He released her immediately and strolled to the other end of her room, taking a seat on one of her lounge chairs and tossing his feet up and lounging in a rather relaxed state, back to his usual aloof self. Sarah shuffled, a bit caught off guard by his compliment.

"Why are you here?" she continued, eyeing the clock and realizing it was well past the time she should have been getting ready.

"I heard that Jareth had given you a bit of a makeover and curiosity got the better of me," he replied as if the fact was a humorous joke to him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you what happens to the curious?" Sarah mocked his question from the night before, earning a derisive chuckle from him.

"Oh, you have certainly slayed me with my answer, pet." His cynical timber gave her hesitancy as she stared at him.

"You just like it because it makes me look more like you," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Perhaps. But you do have a grace about you that makes it all the more… predatory." He was all teeth, grinning ear to ear with delight as he studied her.

"Please, there's a million girls in the Aboveground just like me. I'm sure if you go looking you'll find one."

"Don't degrade yourself, pet. It's unbecoming of a Queen," his words were mockingly chiding and she rolled her eyes again, a habit she seemed to be picking up around him.

"If I wanted another man in my life to chide me for everything I do then I'd have asked for it," she snipped back.

"You are rather sharp-tongued this morning. Not nervous for tonight, are we?"

Sarah frowned at the immediate nervous flutter in her gut at the mention of the ball.

"Speaking of, isn't it going to be incredibly inappropriate if someone sees you leaving my room?" She asked, changing the subject to keep her mind off the matter.

"No one will see me, I promise you."

"Does Jareth know you're in here?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to tell on me?" He deflected with a devious grin.

"Better your ass than mine," she quipped.

He laughed, lounging even further into his chair. "You worry too much. We're friends, remember?"

Sarah inclined her head at him, brows drawn in clear skepticism. "You're really intent on this friendship, aren't you? Are you that bored?"

"No. I just like rarities, and you my little creature are simply that." He was speaking as if he found this incredibly enlightening even as he admitted it.

"I'm not some precious stone. I'm literally just a girl who read the wrong book as a child." Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Again with the self-deprecation. You really should learn how to accept a compliment."

Sarah sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to swallow her irritation.

"Look, Bash, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous for tonight and a bit on edge."

Silence ensued, and for a moment she thought he'd left. She glanced back up and met his gaze once more and the odd twitch on his lips made her pause.

"What?" she asked, slightly alarmed at the starkness in his eyes, his lucidity crystallizing, if only briefly.

"What did you call me?" he practically purred.

"Oh, um.. It's.. it's a nickname that's common Aboveground for your name. Sorry, I didn't mean to," she hurried, but he traced to her, silencing her with his sudden nearness.

"I like it. I insist you continue to use it," he commanded in that cheery and twisted gleeful way he had about him. Sarah hesitated for a brief moment, but then merely shrugged in acceptance. If it pleased him so much perhaps he'd be less evasive around her, less taunting and teasing even, though she highly doubted it.

"I really should get ready for Annalise to arrive. If you don't mind," she nodded her head at the door suggestively, hoping he took the hint to give her some privacy.

"Won't you get ill with nerves without me here to distract you?" his words were mockingly concerned.

"I'll manage," she retorted.

He sighed dramatically. "If you insist. I'll see you once you're ready then."

"You will?"

"Oh yes. Jareth has enlisted my help with your… performance after all."

"Oh. Right," Sarah felt her nerves jump at the thought. Sebastian bowed low before tracing away without another word.

###### 

"Anna, please stop fussing, I told you I'm still quite myself," Sarah huffed after an hour of the poor girl stumbling about in terrified stupor as she assisted Sarah don her gown for the evening. They'd been through hair and makeup, though Sarah's complexion was so fair she'd ended up looking a bit gothic with the deep red lipstick and cat eyes Analise had given her. It wasn't her usual look, but she'd simply have to grin and bear it for the night. She couldn't touch the dress she was wearing tonight, fearful of tearing the beautiful garment after learning her claws could easily slice through dainty things if not careful enough. When they'd finally managed to get it on she was once again captivated by the beauty of it. It was all the seamstresses this time, apparently taking to her newfound style and adapting it to be as regal as possible.

It was a metallic silver color that glittered like molten metal and clung to her body like a second skin. The top was a long sleeve, deep sweetheart neckline that put her chest on display, the waist sat at her natural waist and hugged down to her hips before spiralling out to a skirt that swayed like mist around her. It was utterly eye-catching when she moved in it, and much to her disgruntled approval it gave her new complexion a lovely, otherworldly look that even she couldn't keep her eyes off of. It was as if they'd known she'd be several shades lighter for the event. The metallic shimmer made the blue in her new hair even more vibrant, all the colors melding together like something lethal.

"Oh, you look incredible, Sarah," Anna said, fixing Sarah's curls around her face. even curled it still tickled around her dainty waist like a veil of darkness. They'd decided to leave it down and volumized, to highlight the new coloring of it.

"Thank you, Anna. Shall I see you at the party?" She turned to her handmaiden but the girl quickly shook her head.

"No, my lady. I'll be behind the scenes of it all!"

Sarah frowned. "You won't even come enjoy what you've put together?"

"It's not my place, my lady."

Sarah was just about to disagree when her chamber doors opened and Jreth and Sebastian walked in together. Sebastian hadn't changed at all from his attire from before, but Jareth was now wearing an all black and leather ensemble that was devastatingly magnificent on him, his standard crest necklace in place on the exposed bit of his chest as always.

"Have my seamstresses decided you simply look best when leaving nothing to the imagination, precious?" he purred, eyes flashing with a tinge of desire and awe as he took in the view of her.

"Can you blame them?" she taunted, ruby red lips grinning at him as he looped an arm around her waist.

"Hardly, though you're going to make my job very difficult tonight if I can barely keep my hands off of you," he nipped her ear lightly before releasing her and taking her hand in his. She realized it was the first time he hadn't openly worn gloves around her since she'd arrived, and she felt the static tingle as their palms connected. "Sebastian, if you would," Jareth gestured toward Sarah, his tone returning to his usual impatient timber.

Sebastian extended his hands for Sarah to take, his eyes sparkling with mischief as she placed her hands in his. He jolted her with a swift dose of magic that left her skin in goosebumps, a feeling of adrenaline trickling over her skin as it took hold of her. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her sharply into his side so that they both faced Jareth.

"What do you think, brother? Does she feel… dark enough?" Sebastian asked impishly. "Or does she need a bit more?"

Jareth scowled at him before snatching Sarah out of his grip. "I think that's plenty, Sebastian. Off with you." He gestured for the man to leave. Sebastian bowed low, winking at her before disappearing with Annalise out of the room.

"How do you know I won't accidentally blow something up? This is only my second time with magic, after all."

"I wouldn't say it necessarily hurts our efforts. Dark magic is fueled by emotion. Just pretend you're agitated when it happens, so they can imagine all the things you would do them if they pissed you off," he replied darkly. "Though, I think you'll find them well-behaved enough after your little transformation. I've ensured that word has… gotten out about your relationship with the Labyrinth. Enough talk and everyone will have an idea by the end of the night."

"Oh, lovely. I'll be the freak show at the ball then?" she grumbled.

"I did warn you of their thoughts on humans. I can't predict how they'll respond to the rest of what they learn about you."

"Shall we go then?" Sarah huffed, impatience and nerves getting the better of her. She just wanted to get this over with.

"There's just a few things before we go. First, while I understand you and my brother have become... friends of sorts, I should warn you that my sister will be in attendance this evening and you shouldn't expect the same from her. In fact, she's rather repugnant and an exact replica of my father and all of his merciless and sadistic tendencies."

"I believe this is the first time you've spoken to me regarding either people," Sarah remarked, noting his clear disgust for his sister. "Sebastian mentioned a few things about your father. I'm sure if she's anything like him then I'll despise her."

"I don't want you alone with her tonight. Avoid it if at all possible." He ran a finger down her cheek gently as he spoke. Sarah nodded, but she was more than a bit curious as to what this woman could be like if Jareth felt the need to warn her away from her.

"One more thing," his demeanor changed again, a smile on his lips as he pulled out a velvet box and handed it to her. It was the size of her hand and she gently flipped the lid open, her eyes wide as she stared down at what lay inside. A dainty replica of his pendant with the Goblin City crest imprinted on the center, hanging from a beautiful silver chain, smaller and lighter than his but just as stunning.

"Jareth, it's beautiful," she murmured, tracing a finger gently over the silver piece.

"I know I brought you here with no real choice on the matter, but I have always desired for you to become my Queen in every way, Sarah." He took the chain and clasped it around her neck, letting the pendant rest on her chest. She stared at the pair of them in her mirror. They looked every bit like a dark King and Queen of the Goblin City. She wasn't in love with her new look, but it did make her look fierce, especially when adorned with such a signature piece of the castle royalty.

"Jareth... I... It's...," she turned toward him, words stuck in her throat, unable to process how she felt about his gift, or his words.

He pressed a kiss on her lips, cutting off her sad attempt of a response. He deepened the touch when she relaxed into him, stroking her tongue with his own, desperate to feel that tenderness she slayed him with that morning once more. He'd never expected her to make such an admittance as she had in the shower, claiming to be losing herself to him as well. It had taken everything in him that day to stay away from her, to stay focused on events for the night before them. She may still be hesitant, but he could deal with that now that he knew she was falling deeply for him as well. He'd wanted this gift to symbolize her acceptance of her role, and she'd seemed so unsure of it, as if doubting her abilities still. He would have none of that doubt. There was no other that could even compare to her, and he would make her see that. He pulled back, hands clutching her still as he rested his forehead against her own. His breathing was still heavy as he tried to reason away why he couldn't just take her here and now before they joined the festivities. No, he had to present her, had to go through with this ordeal before he could whisk her away to his chambers again. All the more reason to get it over with.

"Shall we?" he asked, straightening himself and pulling away from her subtly. Sarah's face flushed with unease, failing miserably at stifling a groan. She nodded stiffly as she placed an arm around his, bracing herself for whatever came from the this night.

###### 

"Now, I want you to refer to me by my name, not my title," Jareth was walking her through his expectations of her as they approached the main entrance into the ballroom. "I will do my best not leave your side, but in the case that I must then I have instructed Sebastian to be close by. If you happen to use any of your magic, you'll need to find a chance to have him recharge your source throughout the night, understood?"

Sarah nodded, her heart racing as they stood outside the double doors now. She wasn't sure she could do this, but she didn't have a choice anymore. This was happening, she was going in there as a Queen, and a Lady of the Labyrinth, and there was no way out of it. Jareth pulled her face toward him, her stark eyes wide with nervous anxiety.

"You're going to enthrall them," he murmured against her lips before kissing her once more and leading her through the door.

A courier stood by the door and announced them as they entered. Sarah clutched his arm as tight as possible, surely piercing skin with her new claws and far beyond caring at the moment.

"His Majesty, the Goblin King, and the Lady of the Labyrinth and Queen of the Goblin City!" The man's voice boomed through the space.

Sarah cast Jareth a look at the use of her assumed new title but he remained facing forward as he led her through. Eyes turned to watch them enter, even as the music and loud chatter continued around them. Sarah kept her head held high as butterflies erupted in her gut, the pang of stage fright vibrating through her with every step. She managed to keep her face firm, eyes locked forward on the space, taking in the beauty of what Annalise had done with the place. Now that she actually noticed it, the space was utterly breathtaking. Everything was dipped in gold, the scent of fresh flowers cloaking the air like perfume. Satin drapery hung from the walls and ceilings, crystal lighting illuminated the space with romantic gold hues. The Fae around them were dressed in regal attire, dresses consisting of everything from classic victorian era to modern day Met Gala. They were beautiful creatures, and all the more frightening as they stared at her with unfathomable expressions. It wasn't like before, they weren't hiding behind masks like in her peach dream, and their open curiosity and intrigue was unnerving.

The Fae broke out into dancing once more after they'd made it in several feet, the crowd seemingly going on with their night now that they'd gotten a glimpse of the new Queen. Sarah silently sighed in relief as the eyes began to divert away from her one by one. They'd made it a few more feet before they were stopped for the first time by a couple that was clearly royalty, their attire dripping in literal diamonds.

"Your majesty," the man and woman bowed low before him. "And my Lady, it is a pleasure to meet you at last," the man said once he had straightened, turning his eyes to Sarah, and though he smiled he looked rather perturbed as he raked a gaze over her.

"Sarah, this is the King Stephan and his Queen Isadore from our neighboring kingdom, Lebannon." Jareth introduced them with cool impassiveness.

Sarah bowed in return, extending her hand to the King as she'd been instructed to. King Stephan blinked at her black claws for a millisecond longer than he should have, but quickly pulled himself together and placed a peck on her knuckles out of respect for the host.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Sarah said through a strained smile.

"Such peculiar features you have, Lady Sarah. I've never seen anything quite like them," Isadore said, her pretty voice was filled with curiosity that Sarah had no intentions of indulging.

"Thank you,Your Majesty."

"Are traits like that from your Aboveground heritage? I must say they look absolutely unholy," she chuckled in a very pretty way and Sarah had to reign in the scowl that threatened her lips.

"No actually, just a side effect of ruling the Labyrinth and all its darkness, I suppose." Sarah grinned brightly at the woman who shrank back at her not so subtle remark, her husband quick to shoo them both away with an excuse to run off.

"Did I over do it?" Sarah asked under her breath as they began walking again. Jareth chuckled in response.

"Not at all. The Queen of Lebannon is an insufferable gossip. You just did half of my work for me."

Another pair approached them, this time Jareth seemed to relax as they approached.

"Your Majesty, a pleasure to see you again," the man speaking was taller than Jareth and broad, sporting a thick braid of hazel hair and a well-tailored beard. His wife was the opposite, a tiny, dainty woman with a thick red mane of curls, who was all smiles at the pair.

"Sarah, this is The King and Queen of Illead, a kingdom of the North. Also, very dear friends and allies of our kingdom."

Sarah extended her hand, amazed at how massive the man's hand was when it encompassed hers.

"Please, call me Kristoff. And my wife, Triste," he beckoned for the small woman who bowed as well.

"We're so pleased that the Goblin King has finally fancied himself a Queen," Triste said, true delight in her features. "We were worried he would never find someone who could rein him in."

"I don't believe reining in someone like Jareth is possible, Lady Triste. Though I do enjoy vexing him on occasion if he becomes truly intolerable." Triste and Kristoff shared a laugh at that, and she noticed the subtle look of amusement in Jareth's eyes when she glanced briefly his way.

"I can see why you kept this one, Jareth. Not afraid of your ire in the slightest."The man gave Sarah an appraising look. "We admire strong women in my kingdom. I often thought his Majesty deserved someone as smart-tongued as my own wife, a challenge for his temper, to humble him if nothing else." Sarah couldn't help her look of surprise at his candidness, which she assumed came from centuries of friendship, but was still so unexpected. She'd never really considered Jareth to have friends.

"Sarah is a rather unique creature. I'm quite taken with her, sharp tongue and all," Jareth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he stared at her.

"A match, surely. Lady Sarah, if you are ever in the mood to travel North and visit the glaciers, we would love to have you as our guest," Triste said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Lady Triste. You're very kind."

The pair spun off and joined the dance floor as they continued on. They watched them go, the crowd melting into a whirl of dresses and faces before them. There were at least a dozen more introductions before things seemed to settle a bit and they'd managed to get a drink. Jareth had snatched them off a tray as a waiter passed by and handed her one, a slight cheers before he downed his in one fluid gulp. Sarah gave him a raised eyebrow but said nothing as she sipped on her own. When he reached for another glass as they walked she finally interjected.

"You're starting a bit early," she murmured just high enough for him to hear.

"Early, you say? Whatever do you mean?" He teased, taking a large drink to enunciate he wasn't phased by her thoughts on the matter.

"I believe our bet still stands, Goblin King." She gave him a wink over her drink as she took her first sip. His eyes went from slightly confused to heated in a second.

"Ah, yes. I'd forgotten," he pulled her tightly into him, their chests pressed firmly together as he spoke against her ear. "First you wear that decadent dress that has me wanting to take you against the nearest pillar, and now you remind me of the sight I'm going to have of you on your knees when this night is through? I must say Sarah, I never took you for an temptress but you are making it very difficult to keep my head at the moment." He murmured his words into her ear so only she could hear and her entire being instantly went into flames with desire at the thought of him indulging on such thoughts.

"So pompous, Jareth. Do you really think you're going to win? You're notorious for underestimating me, you know," she taunted, a sly smile on her lips as she pulled back from him enough to catch her breath. He merely smirked as they shared the lustful exchange before pulling themselves from the haze and continuing their way to their seats.

Sarah had turned her eyes to watch the crowds as they walked, trying to diminish the heated flush he'd given her, when they finally approached a lavishly decorated head table, with two beautifully golden throne chairs seated in the middle. She was so in awe of the beauty of all the pieces Annalise had selected for the layout of it all that she didn't take notice of those already seated before them until a loud, dainty laugh pulled her eyes up and at a pair seated just left of the chair obviously meant for Jareth. Sebastian was lounging back in his chair, obviously very entertained by a beautiful blonde, tall and slender Fae sitting on his lap. The girl was laughing, a merry tinkling of a sound, at whatever he was whispering in her ear at the moment, his hands on the girl in nearly inappropriate places. His eyes met Sarah's as he pulled his lips from the girl's ear, a tinge of a smirk on them as he tilted his head with intent. He took the girl by her hand and stood, removing her from him entirely with a spin before approaching the pair, leaving the girl behind without a glance, her pretty face clearly unhappy at his shrug off.

"Already up to no good, Sebastian?" Jareth asked coolly, a slight scowl on his lips as he glanced from his brother back to the crowd. Sebastian raised his glass to the two of them before downing it and setting it loudly on the table beside them.

"Jareth, you know I enjoy the Countess Margot almost as much as she enjoys provoking her insufferable husband. The man can't stomach the thought of all the depraved things I've done to her." He ran that sharp tongue over his teeth roguishly, snatching a bottle of wine off the servant tray as it passed and refilling his cup.

"She's married?" Sarah asked, glancing back at the girl, slightly disturbed by the woman's behavior.

"Did someone tell you that Fae were monogamous, poppet? They're not in many cases, if you were curious." Sebastian's tone was taunting but she wasn't sure why, and she glanced a look at Jareth to see if he would confirm or deny that fact.

"It's not unusual, no." Jareth gave Sebastian a harsh scowl as he spoke.

"How unfortunate for them," Sarah replied coolly inspecting her blackened nails with mild interest. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And why ever would that be?"

"Because I'd hate to have to put these claws to use if anyone here thinks Jareth is available for such offers as the Countess clearly offered you."

Jareth laughed loudly at that, drawing the eyes of a few guests standing around them.

"How very human of you," Sebastian rolled his eyes at her. Sarah gave him a sharp glare, a retort on the tip of her tongue when Jareth curled his hand around her own.

"Ignore him, precious, he's just trying to entertain himself. Would you like another drink?" Jareth asked as he took her empty chalice from her.

"Yes, thank you."

Jareth brushed a kiss on her, his smile still present and eyes lit as if he were very genuinely pleased with her before he took off to refill them both. Sarah was watching him walk off when Sebastian wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the dancing crowd.

"Jareth is going to be back for me any minute," Sarah muted a scowl on her lips, finding herself rather annoyed with Sebastian at the moment. She went to pull away but his grip merely tightened on her.

"Such a conscientious wife you are. Not coming to terms with your true feelings now, are you?" Sebastian asked as he spun them in circles along with the crowd of people dancing around them.

"Don't you have the Lady Margot to entertain?" Sarah asked snippily, keeping her eyes on the moving crowd around them, noting the stiff glare she was receiving from the Countess not to far off, and even more duly noting the number of odd stares she was getting that could have fooled her as looks of concern from more than a few onlooking Fae.

"Are you jealous, Sarah?" he asked with a taunting smirk, talons pressing ever lightly against her back, just enough to cause a flair of discomfort.

"Hardly. But as your _friend_ , I merely think it's rather beneath you to sleep with a married woman."

"I'll keep that in mind. Though I intend on having more than just Margot beneath me by the end of the night," he whispered, just enough for only her ears to hear, his sinister chuckle after sending a crimson blush up her cheeks as they continued to dance.

"Did I offend you, pet? Can we not discuss such things as friends?" His brow arched, lips pulled back in a taunting challenge of sorts.

"Would you like it if I told you all the details of what Jareth and I have been up to in bed?"

"Only if you promise not to leave a single detail out." He was toying with her and she'd walked right into it.

"Why are you testing me? What are you trying to accomplish?" Sarah bit back. He was up to something, she just wasn't sure what. Was he simply enjoying how uncomfortable she was? Or was he trying to evoke a response from her? To gauge her? Perhaps he found it amusing that she preferred monogamy, or prudish. Either way, she wasn't going to let him have his fun at her expense. He sighed heavily, letting his head fall back with a roll of his eyes, the movement overly dramatic and catching more than one glimpse from those around them.

"You're just so... good. I can't help myself,"he said, his tone vexed as if he couldn't quite put into words what he thought of her.

"Well cut it out. Can you try not to be insane for one night? Hmm?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" he purred, his nose almost brushing hers. "You need to learn to enjoy yourself. Let loose. Have some _fun._ " He stressed the last word, and at the same moment sent an unexpected current of dark magic through her, enough to make her breathing shaky, her eyes widening at the sudden electric feel of it.

"You're reckless," she hissed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he laughed.

"And you're drawing attention," she whispered, trying her best to look unaffected by his behavior.

"Oh, they're not staring at me, not entirely. What do you expect them to do? This is your party, and you look rather dark and seductive, and you're dancing on the arm of a known madman. You're the most interesting thing that's happened to them in a while, _Ruler of the Labyrinth._ " Her title rolled off his tongue mockingly but she noticed how amused he was, by what she didn't know exactly. Sarah decided a change of subject was in order, to distract her from the prying eyes and the static feeling ebbing beneath her skin.

"Are any members of your court in attendance tonight?" She asked, though she wasn't sure he heard her at first, his eyes glancing to the side with alarming intent, as if he'd seen a threat of some kind.

"Yes, several," he finally said, a slow languidness to his words.

"I'd love to meet them. If only to see what kind of people keep your company."

"Oh, they won't disappoint, little creature. Perhaps it's best to stave off such an introduction till you're more well acquainted with the courts though."

Sarah laughed sarcastically at that. "I seem to be doing well enough as it is. Besides, now I'm intrigued." He gave her a pointed look, clearly debating whether he would indulge her or not.

"If you insist. But don't you dare tell Jareth I didn't warn you."

Sarah opened her mouth to ask what the hell that meant but was cut off when the song came to an end and she found herself being discretely dragged through the crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own anything aside from my characters  
**

###### 

Jareth surveyed the crowds after he'd turned back to find his darling bride absent from where he'd left her. A slight growl of irritation escaped his lips when his gaze stumbled across her on the dance floor with his brother, but he soon relaxed when he noted the two appeared to be bickering, Sebastian's usual careless taunting finally pulling the sharp tongue from her and much to Jareth's approval. He had no qualms if she'd found another outlet for her stress and irritation, perhaps that's why she'd made a change for the better, seemingly over her reasons to dislike him, albeit rather suddenly. He still felt that overwhelming itch of something off about it however, though he tried relentlessly to shake it and simply enjoy what he had rightfully won. Yet right beside that sense of doubt was another lingering sense of unease, as if he were running out of time and control. He was the King of time and dreams and yet here he was growing uneasy and irrationally impatient. He downed another full goblet and straightened his waistcoat casually as he watched them dance, vaguely aware of the presence approaching him from the corner of his vision. His blood ran cold with manic rage when the presence took form and the all too familiar grey eyes and black beard came into view, Jareth's mocking smirk and disinterested demeanor cloaked any sign of murderous intent as he turned to face his guest.

"Well, you do know how to throw a party, don't you cousin?" Cruex stopped just before him, his words taunting, but there was the faintest slither of unease that emanated as he met eyes with Jareth that made the Goblin King chuckle silently. "Not entirely to my taste, as you know, but an extravagant event no less," the Stone King continued, turning just slightly to take in the crowd around them. "How you dote on your new bride. She must have been worth all the trouble after all."

Jareth flashed a dark grin at the reference to Sarah, encompassed with that all too chilling look of amusement. "She is quite a treasure."

"No doubt. I hear she's overtaken the Labyrinth, how convenient for you should that be true," Cruex eyed him curiously, expectant for confirmation on the rumor to which Jareth merely chuckled.

"You should be very careful who you make your enemies, cousin. You never know just who will surprise you," Jareth let the insinuation hang heavy in the air between them, the slight crackle of his magic emanating with furious intent as a reminder that what was done was not forgiven between the two. "Tell me, wherever is your lurking friend? Lars, was it?"

Cruex managed to barely stifle the grimace on his face with a passive stare. "Detained, apparently. You know how it goes. It's so hard to find good help these days."

"Undoubtedly." Jareth smirked at the growing unease in the man, the clear suspicion in his gaze, both men knowing full well he would never state his assumptions, regardless of how true.

"Speaking of, your advisor Caldo seems to be missing the party as well. So unusual to see you without him at such events."

"Oh, he's around the castle… somewhere." Jareth's smirk widened as he turned his gaze back out to the crowd. Cruex smiled, whatever the man truly wished to say repressed behind clenched teeth.

"Enjoy your party, cousin." Cruex turned on his heels and disappeared amidst the crowd, Jareth's sneer following the man as he reigned in the urge to lock him in the dungeon with his half-dead comrade. He hadn't paid a visit to Lars in days, but tonight was proving to be a reminder that he should de-stress, perhaps in the morning...

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, My Lord," Lazarus sidled up next to him, the man impeccably dressed in goblin regalia, the black suede waistcoat he wore tightly buttoned up to his neck, adorned in the heavy silver stitching and the crest of the house royalty. His broad sword swung heavy at his hip, his eyes ever watchful and alert amidst the descending revelry.

"What is it?" Jareth snapped, irritation still lingering as he cast a gaze back out in the crowds for a glimpse of his dark haired beauty as the two men began walking, their voices low to avoid the ears around them.

"I merely wanted to inform you that two messengers just arrived, apparently here to enjoy the celebration of your marriage."

Jareth turned a sharp gaze to his General. "How very bold of them."

Lazarus nodded stiffly. "They merely watch. Perhaps here to simply observe, after all, you did start a very peculiar rumour..."

Jareth gave a sharp grin back at the General's disapproving tone. "Then I do believe it's working."

"You're behavior these past few days would be considered erratic and moody by anyone who knew you any less than I do."

"And what do you think, General? You are clearly disapproving of my actions, and I do so admire your opinion," Jareth took another sip of wine as he inspected the General's demeanor tighten.

"I think if this plan of yours fails, then you run a very high risk of losing everything you have worked so hard to obtain."

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Jareth asked, a subtle challenge in his eyes.

"No. But you seem less yourself these past few days, less rational and worse for wear. If I may speak honestly, I believe your brother is having an adverse effect on your judgement. You let him loose on your Queen with hardly a second thought, knowing just how easily that could have gone wrong. It's simply unlike you to be led by emotional duress as opposed to calculated precision, and I have no other reason to explain your behavior, let alone your actions," Lazarus replied starkly, no ounce of accusation amidst his words, a simple statement of facts.

Jareth started at that, reflecting briefly over the events since he'd last seen the General. It had been a bit much to resolve in such a short time, and all too distracting from his duties, but had he really been that out of sorts? He'd hardly slept in three nights, never a good sign for his mental state, and he had been finding his mood spiraling faster than usual since the incident with the mirror creature. In fact, he'd felt that sense of unease growing ever since he'd discussed his situation with his General and Sebastian. He'd felt off, out of sorts, left in a dark box of disarray, assuming it just a result of Sarah's attack. But perhaps it wasn't just that... Jareth froze. His eyes snapped back to find her amidst the crowd but she was gone now. His hands clenched tight, eyes sharpening to viscous glints. It all started clicking in his head as he pieced together the events of the last few days. He had felt that strange distrust, the suspicion, of this odd calmness and contentedness in Sarah, while this malcontent within his own mind had brewed, distracting him. Surely that fiend wouldn't have been so stupid. It was, after all, forbidden to use such a trick on another caste of royalty… Jareth made an irritated noise in the back of his throat before finishing off his drink. He was going to bloody kill him.

"Is everything alright, My Lord?" Lazarus persisted, the hushed tone of his words a subtle enough hint of the man's genuine concern as he watched his King's eyes flicker black with a look he recognized all too well.

"Do notify me if the messengers behavior changes, General. If they want a meeting tonight, then they'll have it." The General nodded, lips pressed thin at the curt dismissal.

Jareth ran his eyes across the room till he found her again in a corner not far off. He swore vehemently under his breath and stormed off after her, leaving his General behind without a word.

###### 

"Hello, lovelies."

Sebastian greeted three striking Fae as they approached, Sarah in tow behind him. She was immediately caught off guard by the differences in their features and dress compared to the others in attendance. The two men were on the shorter end for Fae, eye-level with her at least, and sported waist-length hair as straight as needles and a rich, amber coloring. One wore a black leather trenchcoat that buckled high across his chest and draped down to the heel of his boots, pants snug at the waist but not nearly as tight as what Jareth and Sebastian typically opted for. The other wore a silk, ruffled shirt with no coat, chest visible almost to his navel behind the dark green fabric, his hair pulled back and tied loosely with a matching ribbon. The woman was even shorter, curvaceous in a way that dripped sexuality, as if she'd been practically designed to entice anyone who happened to glance her way. Her hair was equally long and of the same color. Her dress hung from her loosely, a satin maxi with a deep v-neckline and cami straps with a princess-seam slit that trailed all the way up to her right hip. It was a rich sage color and made of satin so soft that everything underneath was merely highlighted for show, and evidently obvious she'd opted to go without undergarments. But it was their peculiar eyes and skin that caught her attention, the way it looked as though sunlight was trapped beneath their skin and eyes so radiant and golden they appeared to drip of honey and warmth. They all grinned brightly and bowed in welcome to them as they approached.

"We have missed you, my Lord," the woman spoke, voice as sweet as the honey in her eyes.

"Of course you have," he replied, casually dismissing her awestruck attentiveness. "Allow me to introduce the lovely new addition to my family, Queen of the Goblin City, Lady Sarah."

They all bowed, smiles never fading and starting to border on creepy, in her opinion.

"Sarah, this is my advisor Lucias," Sebastian pointed at the man in the trenchcoat, "And the Count Miles and his sister the Countess Inessa."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Sarah smiled at the three, trying not to squirm as the oddest sensation of warmth and euphoria slithered inside of her. It was subtle, but she still sensed an ease slipping through her that differed greatly from the anxiety she'd been feeling all day, and definitely not something of her own doing. The woman, Inessa, approached her with a hand outstretched as if to touch her, her fingers floating a few inches away from Sarah's face.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty," she said in a wondrous tone. "May I touch you?"

Sarah blinked at the girl then back to Sebastian who gave no indication as to what she should do.

"Erm, no?" Sarah replied awkwardly.

The woman pouted slightly but pulled her hand away, taking with it a very noticeable wave of heat that was all to enticing.

"Not one for play, are you?" Miles asked with a strikingly warm voice, much like his sisters.

"Oh, she's enjoyable enough, though I do believe she could learn a thing or two," Sebastian chimed beside her, departing from her side to console Inessa with an almost endearing tap under the chin.

"Excuse me?" Sarah nearly snapped back, her eyes darting from him to the others, finding it hard to concentrate suddenly, eyes continuously flitting back to the three before her like a pull drawing her attention toward them.

"I want her," the woman cooed like a spoilt child being withheld a toy.

"You know the rules, dearest." Sebastian's reprimand was hardly heard by the girl who was becoming more intrigued by him rather than Sarah now, her hands roaming over him eagerly.

"Rules?" Sarah asked slowly, trying to blink away the elated sense of something bubbling up within her. She felt lightheaded and warm, and oddly excited though she had no idea why. She found herself closer to the three than she'd been before and wondered if she had moved or if they had.

"How are you liking the Underground? I've never met one from another realm before," Miles was very close now, she hadn't even noticed just how close, and instead of feeling uneasy, she was overly pleased by the fact.

"Never a dull moment, I suppose," she took a breath, her words seeming hard to come by at the moment. Everything was slowing down around her, echoing loudly and growing distorted.

"So you say, yet I've been bored out of my mind since I arrived here, save for tormenting you," Sebastian remarked sarcastically. Sarah barely acknowledged how annoyed it would have normally made her.

"Do forgive our King if he has been a formidable guest. He likes to play at the expense of others," Lucias finally interjected, a firmer tone than the others and a sharp flicker of his eyes at his King that she barely caught. Sarah managed to give Sebastian a side glare, his grin only widening at her obvious struggle to do so.

"I defeated the Labyrinth. I think I can handle ill-mannered Fae." Sarah forced the words out with difficulty, though they all looked at her with clear surprise at the jab.

"There's fire in this one," Inessa said with a drawl of clear intrigue, her golden eyes roaming over Sarah slowly. "I should like to play with those flames someday."

"I wouldn't want to incinerate you," Sarah bit back, meaning to sound uninterested but it rather came out as if a tempting warning, her voice becoming a bit breathy instead of agitated. Despite this, she was hardly aware that she'd said just the perfect thing to reject the subtle invitation from the woman, for now. Sebastian inwardly marveled at her ability to command those around her so effortlessly and with such heated grace, despite the clear effect the Nymphs were having on her. She had no idea what she was dealing with, the very air around these Fae-hybrid creatures an almost-drug for anything less than Fae. He almost felt a pang of guilt for submerging her in it with no warning.

"Oh, and a bite she does have behind all that beauty. Practically incinerated my clothing off of me just yesterday," he goaded cheekily.

"You set me up!" Sarah tried to argue, her words coming out in a sort of giggle that was not at all one of her own making. She started a bit, alarmed at the voice that had just come out of her that was very much on the verge of flirtatious. She pulled back a bit, withdrawing from the group a few steps without thought, trying to collect herself.

"Is everything alright, poppet?"

His cynical laughter emanated through her ears but she struggled to meet his gaze, everything feeling a bit hazy and heated around her. She tried to open her mouth to respond but a pair of cold hands settled on her arms and pulled her back another step till she was held captive against the form behind her.

"Yes, darling, you look a bit faint. Have our guests begun to wear on you?" the clipped words behind her sent a shiver down her spine, her body even more receptive to the figure behind her than the three she'd been ensnared by. The guests in questions hesitated in place beneath the accusatory glare they were receiving from their host.

"Forgive us, my Lord. We were not aware of our effect on the Queen." Lucius straightened a bit, his apology sincere in form yet he seemed mildly agitated, whether by his own King's games or the one glaring with a dark grace back at him.

"I believe my young bride is in need of some air," Jareth finally said after a moment of static silence. "Don't you, darling?" He glanced back down at Sarah who had been contentedly clinging to his side in silence. Mismatched eyes cut through her haze and she mutely nodded, grinning brightly at him.

"Sebastian, won't you walk with us?" Jareth turned without an answer and pulled her along with him, careful not to appear rushed as they moved away from the group. Sebastian slipped next to him a second later, strolling beside him casually, awaiting whatever hellstorm Jareth had in store for him. Neither spoke till they were just out of earshot from another being, stepping out onto a terrace and cloaking the entrance so no other could find their way out to join them.

"If you're going to reprimand me, you should know I did warn her," Sebastian spoke first, watching his brother with cold amusement.

"Do tell me, little brother, are you having fun with your games?" Jareth asked, a dangerous tinge to his words as he turned on his brother.

"Always," Sebastian crooned back. "Any game in particular that you're referencing?"

"I've just had a thought, though I do hope you would not be so senseless for it to be true." Jareth ran a hand over Sarah's cheek, her mind completely submerged in the high she was on presently. He muted her hearing, just in case, as he continued. "I believe my precious Sarah, and even myself, have been tampered with. The effects of an empathic nature, if you will."

Sebastian cracked a shameless grin, immediately confirming Jareth's suspicion.

"You did ask for my help, brother," he replied with all the mischief blatant in his eyes. "I merely found it… necessary, for your own good of course."

Jareth gave him a look that would flay any man with an ounce of sense.

"You were both at an impasse, I merely provided the means for you both to move on. You struggled to do what you needed to, she struggled to let go of her past. I hardly moved the dials, you were both so close as it were," he continued without any ounce of remorse in his tone.

Jareth grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt with enough force to make the man stagger. "You're curse as an empath should have made you explicitly aware of the dangers of emotional manipulation by now. Not to mention how utterly forbidden it is to use on another house of royals. I should lock that impaired mind in a nightmare that even the gods would cower from."

"I thought I was helping," he replied with a shrug. "Do remember how my little trick works, Jareth. I merely influenced the emotions already alive and well inside of both of you. I made her redirect her anger and confusion to that of a state of memory and increased her awareness of her infatuation with you. Her inability to move past her demons will kill her, you know this," Sebastian argued, iridescent eyes flickering with annoyance. Jareth growled in his chest when he shoved Sebastian beck a step, releasing him.

"And what did highlighting my weakness do for you? What purpose did it serve?"

"Because you would have never let me near her had I not," Sebastian continued on with a flash of fangs. "Your slow and steady training would have taken too long, and I thought it best if you felt the need to let me take over."

The look Jareth gave him then threatened bloodshed, his entire demeanor radiating a thick cloud of magic that laid heavy in the air around them, a crackling of power threatening to break lose. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes in response, raising a hand to Sarah and flicking a wrist in her direction before doing the same to Jareth.

"There, all back to normal. But whether you approve or not, I was helping the best way I could. Do you really think she'll do what you need of her if she's still childishly debating if she likes you?" he replied casually.

"Her choice in this matter is everything. Do you think the Spirit incapable of detecting what you had done? It could have altered her emotions back to their normal state, used it to confuse or distract her by simply undoing what you had done. You gave her a much greater weakness than her indecisiveness."

"Had my alterations had time to take root, there would have been no undoing. Humans are so easily manipulated," Sebastian replied with an insidious grin, Jareth's unmistakable temper brewing in the air around them. "Besides, the Spirit won't be coming near her as long as I am still here."

Jareth's eyes narrowed on him, head cocking sharply to the side. "What did you do?"

"I paid my old friend a visit. You know how much she fancied me when I lived here. I thought to give her a… warning. After all, we couldn't have her crashing your party in any way, now could we?"

Jareth could have ripped the head right off of his brother then and there. He felt the subtle wave of his mind righting itself after Sebastian had undone his alterations to his emotional state, and with it returned that flicker of bloodlust he so desperately needed to quell at the moment. How could he have not noticed he had been meddled with sooner? His brother's timing had been impeccable, has the mirror incident not occurred he would have had no reasoning for the sudden mood swing. It made him itch to throw his brother in an oubliette and forget him there for a decade or so. He needed to clear his head, needed to deal with Sarah and return her to the party before anyone noticed how long they'd been gone.

"If she finds out what you've done, she will never permit you near her again, and I would be beholden to make my Queen happy," Jareth replied coldly. Sebastian looked slightly aghast at the idea.

"You said yourself they wish you dead, Jareth. While I do enjoy the girl, her weakness is yours, and I won't see you dead because of it," he replied starkly.

"And here she believed you to be a friend," Jareth remarked sarcastically.

"I am her friend," Sebastian replied, a look of surprise in his features at the accusation. "That has little to do with using her to keep you alive."

"Oh, my dear little brother. I forget how utterly mad you are, to toy with something that is mine. I would have you broken and bleeding at my feet were you anyone else," Jareth stalked slowly toward his brother, the air of something malicious about him as his words tilted with condescending annoyance. "If you do anything like this again, I will bar you from this kingdom." Jareth's warning hung heavy in the air, the brothers eyes locked on one another briefly before Sebastian grinned, holding a clawed hand to his chest with a slight bow of his head.

"As you wish, Goblin King." Jareth scowled at his mocking gesture.

"Make yourself sparse the rest of the night. I don't want to be reminded how badly I wish to flay your skin on the night of our celebration." Jareth turned from the Fae and returned his gaze to Sarah, dismissing the man and trying to reign in his ire with a roll of his head and stiff flex of his hands. Sebastian disappeared instantly without argument, leaving the couple alone beneath the dark sky.

"I can't leave you alone with him for more than a few minutes without finding you inebriated in some form, can I?" Jareth pinched her chin between his fingers and drew her eyes back up to him sharply. Sarah frowned up at him, confused, her mind slow to process his words. He decided to act without waiting for her to catch up. He much preferred her quick on her feet and sharp to reply to his taunting, and while he had enjoyed the idea of her growing feelings for him, he'd take no facade in place of truly having her. Jareth merely hoped Sebastian's meddling with her emotions would have no long lasting damage. He placed a hand on her forehead before sending a pulse of magic through her till the effects of the nymphs was forced out of her, expelling the lingering residue of it. She blinked a few times then shook her head with a sharp whip as if trying to clear her senses.

"What the fuck?" She finally snapped, eyes darting around as if she had no idea how she'd ended up there.

"You know, I've let your lessons go by with all the events over the last few days, but I do intend on continuing your… education, after our guests have left. I can't have my Queen getting drunk and high at any chance she has and running that filthy mouth anytime she likes. I have much better uses for such pretty lips." He trailed a finger along her lips slowly before dragging her bottom lip down with his thumb. She paused in reaction, but those jade eyes snapped a second later and she pulled back sharply.

"What just happened?" She practically snarled, and he found himself smirking at the immediate flare of fire in her eyes.

"The Umbra Forest consists of many different types of creatures but the most common in Sebastian's court are Nymphs. You just encountered a hybrid, half Fae, half Nymph."

"And what exactly about Nymphs just got me as high as a college student on brownies?" She snapped as she pulled back, eyes blazing with irritation and a flicker of genuine curiosity. Jareth leaned casually against the railing behind him, crossing his arms and giving her a very pompous smirk.

"They emit pheromones designed to entice those around them, making those targets more susceptible to their desires, however harmless or reckless those may be. It hardly effects Fae, but for a human…" he waived his hand casually at her to finish his sentence.

"Did he know that's what would have happened?" Sarah fumed, furious but even more so embarrassed for her lapse in behavior, the fact that she didn't even know how she'd ended up outside disturbing. Jareth gave her a pointed look and she groaned, covering her face with her palms in a sad attempt to whither away in humiliation.

"You're lucky I was so generous to come and pluck you from his games. Need I remind you that I did warn you of his nature?" The clear antagonistic drawl abraded her ears and she shot a glare back at him, only to be met with that wicked smirk once again.

"Thank you, I suppose." She sounded less than appreciative but she was a little beyond caring at the moment. He cocked his head to the side, cold calculation in his eyes that had her edging away from him subtly.

"How you mock my generosity, when I give it so freely to you. Perhaps I should return you to your previous state," he closed in on her slowly, his steps measured like a cat cornering a mouse.

She hadn't seen that look in days, his somber mood seemingly replaced with his usual wicked senses. Then again, the last few days had been rather intense… And she had been rather… overcome with her sentiments toward him since yesterday. Why had she been so carefree with him? How could she have just thrown her troubles out the window and been so eager to jump into his arms last night? Why did it feel like a wall had just crumbled in her mind and the sensation of wariness and conflict was slowly ebbing back into her heart?

"We should go back inside," she took a step away, his eyes following the motion with amusement as he cornered her against the wall behind her.

"I'd much rather we discuss this impermissible behavior of yours," he replied.

"What…"

"I was quite dazzled with you earlier this evening. You're so very graceful and enigmatic. But," he continued, tapping her nose pointedly with his index finger, "your foolishness has reminded me just how little I've taught you about the cultures and courts of the Underground, let alone my expectations of you as Queen."

"That's not my fault," she snapped again but he ignored her interjection, carrying on with that wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I'll deal with him, don't fret," His tone turned savage briefly before fluidly returning to his bemused taunting, "But I can't simply let your behavior go unpunished either. Your mouth has been running amuck these last few minutes and I'm very sure I'll have to deflect the poor Inessa from future attempts to seduce you now that you've intrigued her. So," his smirk widened, "Whatever shall we do to correct such behavior in the future, dear Sarah?"

Sarah scowled back at him. "I won't play along with this."

"Oh but you will. I am your King, my darling girl. Have you forgotten so quickly?"

"How could I possibly forget when you make it impossible to like you for more than a few hours at a time?" She snapped back, crossing her arms with the little space she had between the two of them. The oddest sense of betrayal slithered inside of her, as if she'd betrayed herself and given into him much too easily in the last day, given him a piece of herself that she'd kept very closely hidden inside, and now he had something to use against her. Why had she done that…

"I do enjoy your defiance on occasion, but there's no need for it right now," he replied with mocking irritation. "As I've told you, my methods to curb your nature to defy my wishes are hardly as undesirable as you would like to imagine," he ran his hand down her sternum, the brush of a touch causing her nipples to bud beneath her gown almost instantly. He dipped his head and ran a tongue across the length of her neck, her skin erupting in goose bumps instantaneously. He chuckled devilishly against her neck before pulling back entirely to watch the desire in her eyes flicker back to jade steele, her red lips frowning back at him.

"I feel like I've just recalled exactly how much you irritate me," she said, the gravelly-ness to her tone heaven to his ears. "And you seem rather chipper, despite what's just happened." She'd meant to sound flippant but there was such doubt in her words, as if she couldn't find a reason for any of it, that he felt a pang of pity and an urge to give her an explanation for why she was feeling confused and disoriented. But it would do no good, not yet, not with a kingdom full of Fae waiting for a chance to meet her.

"This is a party, isn't it?" His eyes roamed over her not so subtly. "Let's try and enjoy it."

He took her hand in his and the visage he'd used to hide them disappeared as he led her back into the crowd of party-goers. They'd been gone less than thirty minutes and yet already it seemed the room had descended into revelry and laughter ringing in the air amidst the music. Jareth pulled her into a dance, his grin widening at her surprised expression as he began to waltz her around the floor with graceful ease.

"I should murder my brother for stealing your first dance this evening," he spoke against her ear, pressing her tightly into him as they moved, his hand sitting low on her back. She could feel every button and seam on his jacket pressed into her chest as he danced them around, the fabric of her dress doing little to block out any part of him touching her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't always leave me to fend against him on my own then," she bit back through a forced smile.

She didn't want anyone, especially Jareth, to know how very unsettled she was at the moment, the memories of the last day flashing through her mind, each action and conversation she'd had all the more confusing to her. Why did it feel like she'd been unable to filter herself? She hadn't even thought of what had happened to her, with the Spirit, with her training, let alone how it had made her feel afterwards. All she had felt was contentment and elation of being near him, seeing him, touching him. It unsettled her greatly at the moment, because she still felt all of those things, but they were now buried deep back beneath those feelings of distrust and uneasiness. What the fuck had her mind been doing? Ignoring all the details and just operating enough to end up tangled beneath him multiple times in the last day, apparently. Sarah blushed feverishly as she recalled how… amorous she'd been toward him, how very intimate they'd been and without event a slight hesitation on her part. One day she was kicking down his door to demand he stop feeding the Labyrinth, the next she was desperate to be in his arms. She knew she was still adjusting to her new self, but this seemed more than just erratic.

"I won't be so foolish again," his words were a promise she barely thought on as he pulled her back from her thoughts. "It pleases me to know you prefer my company though," he whispered against her ear, the subtle smirk on his lips noticeable as he brushed his lips against her. Sarah made a scoffing noise.

"I was only making an observation," she retorted.

"If you say so," he teased, dipping her low and snapping her back up against him, his hand dipping very low on her back now, brushing the curve of her ass.

"You're being a bit indulgent in front of all your guests," Sarah snipped, wriggling away from his hand but only succeeding in rubbing against him even further. Jareth flashed her a sharp-toothed grin.

"I think you need a drink, precious. I may have taken all the fun out of you on that terrace. You seem tense." His velvety, goading tone enunciated his amusement at the way she squirmed uncomfortably, in a much better mood than she would have expected considering the state he'd found her in. Sarah rolled her eyes at him and his mismatched eyes glinted brightly in response to the action. He leaned in closely once more."Don't forget, I have been too lenient on your offensive behaviors as of late, dearest. I'll be keeping track moving forward," he spoke with menacing amusement in his eyes in response to her reaction.

"Fine. Then get me a drink. I'm feeling a bit rattled," she snapped, trying hard to get herself together. Perhaps she was just feeling the after effects of the Nymphs. That still didn't explain her behavior beforehand though… But she didn't have a lot of time to sort through that, especially not right at this moment. Jareth chuckled devilishly, instead of the scowl she had expected. He tugged her hand in his and pulled her off the dance floor till they reached their throne seats. Jareth took his seat and pulled her into his lap with a tug, causing her to shuffle for a moment to right herself against him, but not quick enough to escape before one arm wrapping around her waist and a hand settling on top of her thigh to lock her in place. He beckoned for a servant nearby who handed them each a glass before scurrying off again.

"I have my own chair," Sarah huffed quietly as she took a sip of her wine.

"I much prefer you here, though," Jareth mused, fingers tracing lightly along her thigh. Sarah tried to ignore the pull in her gut and the goose bumps spreading down her leg in response.

"You're insufferable," she remarked, finally looking back at him.

His mismatched eyes locked on hers and she felt that staggering pull toward him, but it was accompanied with all that doubt and confusion as it had always been before. It had been so easy to just enjoy him in the time since her trainings had ended… but looking back on it now, it didn't feel entirely genuine, as if a piece of her had been on mute the entire time. Even if it caused her to hesitate, she much preferred feeling like herself now. She would pass it off as just an out-of-sorts few days, how could any normal person have really dealt with such events? Certainly she could get a free pass on anything she had done or said…

A soft voice pulled them from the moment they'd become trapped in.

"Jareth, my darling brother, is that you?"

The pair turned and stared back at a tall woman with golden locks that nearly brushed the floor and big blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. The woman wore a crown of jagged, sparkling stones that reflected the color of her eyes, her gown a rippling, blue and white ball gown that shimmered and swayed like a waterfall, her sweetheart neckline dipping into the tiniest corseted waist Sarah had ever seen. Her pointed face was a perfect heart shape, her lips a dark shade of blueberry and cheeks a rosy pink against perfect porcelain skin. Everything about her sparkled, even the lashes of her eyes were encrusted with what looked like crushed diamond dust. The woman looked like a sugar plum faery, the very aura around her sugary sweet and filling the space with the scent of winter berries. She looked oddly familiar to Sarah somehow, though she was certain she'd never met this woman before. Jareth gave a toothy smile to the women, his fingers never ceasing the circles they drew on Sarah's thigh as he spoke.

"Reagan, how lovely of you to grace us with your presence." His words were laced with mocking sincerity as he smiled. Sarah could have sworn his features had sharpened as he'd met eyes with the woman who she now knew was Jareth's sister.

Reagan gave him a tight-lipped smile in return as she stood before them. "How are you little brother? You look…"

"Malicious?" He finished her sentence and the pretty Fae's fake smile slipped slightly into something that could've passed more for a sneer.

"And my aren't you a pretty thing," Reagan turned her blue eyes to Sarah then. The woman raked over her from head to toe, inspecting her claws and skin for an extra second before meeting her gaze with what Sarah could only imagine as disapproval.

"Allow me to introduce the Queen of the Goblin City, Lady Sarah. Sarah, my sister, Queen of the Crystal Lakes." Jareth's words were smooth and level, but there was a decisive razor sharp edge in his eyes as he continued to stare at the woman, as if subtly daring her to make the wrong move.

"I was so excited to meet you tonight, Lady Sarah. How is it you ever managed to convince my brother to marry you? I knew he had a rather uncouth taste for mortals in bed but I never imagined him so foolish as to marry one."

Sarah felt her teeth gnash, her own smile falling into a sneer. "I wouldn't know, Your Highness. Perhaps you should ask him yourself."

"Or preserve your pretty face, which ever suits you," Jareth remarked casually. The women gave him a razor sharp glare before returning to Sarah.

"I suppose your rumoured new ruling over the Labyrinth is perhaps the reasoning behind it. If so, I can't really blame him. Our father was so remiss that there was no champion in his time, his grandfather had made such good use of his," her soft voice filled with a false and rancid pity that had Sarah's claws curling, remembering the 'rumoured' sacrifice of a former champion. "And I see its magic has left its mark on you, much like it did my poor little brother. What a pity to ruin such beauty," the woman gave a perfect, forlorn pout, a look she surely perfected at a young age.

"At least we look like the monsters we are. You'll never have a pretense with me, Your Majesty. You'll always know if I ever wish anything but pleasantries on you." Sarah plastered a grin on her face as the woman gaped at her, as if disgusted that such a creature had spoken out against her.

"How far our father's good name has fallen," she cast a deprecating smirk at Jareth.

Jareth tensed at that, his goading smirk ever wider, sharp teeth gleaming. Sarah felt a presence seep out of him, like a shadow that was encompassing the space around them. He flicked his wrist and conjured several crystals, juggling them fluidly in his one free hand, watching them with intent as they gleamed brightly. Sarah had seen them but a few times, and each time she was equally captivated and terrified of them. He always did such terrifying things when he held them. His sister seemed to sense the same.

"There's no need for threats, Jareth. After all, we are family," she spoke softly, as if she were hurt he'd even conjure such things in front of her.

"I care little for your disrespect, Reagan. After all, despite your steadfast loyalty to our father's name, he still chose me for this throne, as did the Labyrinth. You would be wise to make amends with my darling bride. She is, after all, a rather insidious enemy to make."

The woman almost visibly flinched, her eyes seeping venom as she inspected the pair of them, as if weighing her pride against the outcome if she chose to ignore his command.

"Forgive my tongue, Lady Sarah," she spat with sugary sweet venom.

Sarah remained stone cold, masking her disdain for the woman before her, but keeping her lips locked to avoid saying something she would regret. Reagan apparently disregarded her as well as she turned back to her brother.

"I believe you know the messengers are here, brother. I do hope you haven't ended up in too much trouble this time," she smiled brightly at the thought. "Of course, I'm sure you already have a trick or two up your sleeve, as always. Or perhaps you have dealt your hand already," Reagan gave Sarah a further flash of her blue eyes. "Daddy will just eat her up," she quipped cheerfully before curtsying low and disappearing in a flurry of shimmering petticoats.

"Well, that went well," Jareth remarked dryly, his fingers clutching her thigh almost painfully now.

"Your father is alive? And what did she mean 'messengers'?" Sarah asked with surprise and confusion, trying to turn in his lap to face him. His arm shifted and he settled his hand on the hollow of her back. "Does that have something to do with…"

"Don't worry over it, precious," he deflected, cutting her off quickly. He downed the rest of his glass, and beckoned a servant nearby for another.

"Jareth," she said a bit more firmly, eyes locking on his.

"This is one of those times I am not going to indulge you, no matter how persistent you are," he said, shifting till he was almost nose to nose with her, the smell of liquor on his lips. "Besides, we have a bet, and you're several glasses behind now."

###### 

Jareth had surely drank a barrel of wine before she realized how royally fucked she was. She'd been drinking human wine the entire night and still struggling to keep up. He was still fluid and coherent, a slight glaze in his eyes the only indicator he was even remotely phased, while she on the other hand was officially struggling to keep up. She wasn't stumbling or slurring yet, but she was dangerously close and she knew it. A few more glasses and he was going to win, and if anything she just wanted the satisfaction of seeing him lose. He'd remained by her side the remainder of the night, his hands always on her it seemed, whether they danced or mingled. He was becoming increasingly handsy, and she'd subtly dodged his advances so far, but the odd confusion and memories of the strange incident from earlier were becoming less prevalent with every drink, and she'd found herself becoming excited even as she continued to reject him. He was calling for another refill, Kristoff having his attention at the moment, when Sarah decided to make a brief escape for some air. She'd barely made it a foot away when he tugged on her wrist.

"I need to freshen up," she said, tugging her hand free.

"I'll walk you," he offered, turning toward her.

"No, no," she held up a finger at him, much to his bemusement. "I'll be right back," she said, managing to stifle a hiccup in her chest. He raised a brow at her and instead of arguing he made eye contact with someone behind her and tilted his head as if calling them over. That someone was suddenly beside her, a tall man she'd never seen before with a massive sword on his hip now staring down at her.

"Please escort Sarah to her chambers and back. Don't let her out of your sight," Jareth commanded. The man merely nodded and extended an arm to her. Sarah gave Jareth a look for sending her off with a babysitter, the alcohol making her more indignant than she probably should have appeared for being a newlywed. She took the man's arm and was secretly thankful she had support to keep her from swaying.

"And who might you be?" She asked when they'd made it out into the halls.

"The General of the Kingdom."

Sarah frowned. Why hadn't Jareth mentioned him before?

"Do you have a name?" She continued.

"Lazarus, your Highness."

"Well, its lovely to meet you. I'm sorry we haven't before now."

"I understand things have been rather hectic for you, my Queen. I would not expect you to make time for me amidst your other duties."

"Well aren't you formal," she chuckled. They stopped right outside her chambers and Sarah excused herself as she hurried to her bathroom. She dabbed her face with a cold towel and sat for several moments trying to collect herself. She was going to be completely gone in no time. Her pride was pushing her to continue but her body was begging her not to have the hangover of a lifetime tomorrow. Once she'd managed to drink a full glass of water and bring down the flush in her face she rejoined Lazarus in the hall.

"Are you feeling alright, your Highness?" He asked, a thick brow raising as he inspected the subtle shifting she did on her feet.

"I'm trying to out drink Jareth," she chuckled, holding the wall for a moment to stay standing. "We had a bet. I don't think I'm going to win though."

Lazarus seemed both amused and disconcerted by the admission.

"May I offer some assistance?" He asked. Sarah nodded. A pathetic grimace on her lips as the General led her down the hall to the kitchens. Anna was running about furiously within it, directing barrels of wine and trays of food as she flew about the room, the girl looking like she hadn't slept in days. When she caught the two out of the corner of her eye she grinned brightly.

"Oh, hello Sarah," she called over the noise around them.

"Miss Annalise, could you provide her Majesty with something to eat? Preferably something to soak up all the wine in her," Lazarus asked, a softer tone than he'd used with Sarah. Anna nodded and immediately piled a small plate full of treats and brought it over with a goblet of water.

"These cookies will do the trick. They're herbal, specifically for non-Fae guests, to help pace yourselves," Anna grinned brightly, wiping the hair out of her eyes as she spoke.

"Thank you, Anna, I'm actually starving," Sarah replied as she munched on the treats.

"Really, Sarah, I'm surprised you haven't been eating, I had so many treats from the Aboveground made specifically for you," Anna remarked, a subtle hurt in her words.

Sarah frowned apologetically. She had definitely forgotten to ingest any food prior to all the wine, a mistake she hadn't made in a long time.

"These are delicious!" Sarah hummed as she inhaled the scrumptious sugary treats.

"I'm glad you like them," Anna beamed pleasantly. "Anything for you, General?"

"No, thank you, Anna," the General spoke again with that soft tone again, his professional demeanor more relaxed as he conversed with the girl as Sarah ate. When her plate was emptied she stood, feeling ten times better and ready to face her fate for the night.

"Shall we?" She beckoned the General. He nodded, taking her arm before moving to exit the door. They stopped abruptly, a figure leaning against the door and staring back at them menacingly.

"You are not permitted here," Lazarus said firmly, hand resting on his blade handle.

"Oh, I'm just visiting an old friend," Cruex purred darkly as he pushed up and took a step toward them. His eyes flickered from Sarah to the girl behind them, roaming with sadistic intrigue.

"My sweet Annalise. How I've missed you at court," he took another step, this time stopped by Lazarus taking a full step toward the man. Annalise stood stalk still behind the two, eyes locked on her former master with mute submission, as if falling right back into her old self. Cruex dismissed her presence almost instantly, turning instead to Sarah once more.

"Pretty Sarah, I must say I preferred you better with your old look, and in the dress of my own court," he crooned, grey eyes gleaming.

"You're not welcome here," Sarah bit out.

"Oh really? Your King invited me."

Sarah opened her mouth to argue but Lazarus spoke first.

"And his Majesty has rules as to where his guests may roam. You should return to the festivities." His hand tightened on the hilt, his broad form intensifying as he stood ready to make a move if necessary. Cruex eyed the two women one last time.

"As you wish." He returned his eyes to Sarah. "I'm so pleased you are doing well, Sarah. Perhaps when you're shy a King and husband we can continue this conversation." He smiled before turning and leaving them behind him.

"Can't you do something about him?" Sarah snapped at Lazarus.

"He made no attempt to harm you, so no I cannot," he replied heavily.

"That's bullshit," she replied sharply, a sizzle emanating from her palms before the plate she'd been eating off of shattered. Anna and Lazarus both stared at the remains ominously.

"Would you have me break the Kings own laws and put him further trouble, then?" He pushed back, his own tone becoming firm. Sarah frowned.

"No. Of course not. I'm sorry."

"I'll have guards stand outside the kitchens for the remainder of the night," he said half to Sarah and half to Annalise. Both women nodded appreciatively.

"Come, his Majesty will be wondering where you've been." Sarah took his extended arm once more and they quickly found their way to the party again.

###### 

Jareth was cornered by a lovely brunette when Sarah finally reached him again, the woman's hand resting on his arm as she leaned in to say something with a bright smile on her plump lips. The women made eyes with Sarah as Lazarus brought her up alongside the two, a sharpness to those brown depths despite the smile still on her face.

"Your Majesty," Lazarus bowed his head as he released Sarah's arm, giving the woman a look before leaving them.

"Darling, where ever have you been?" The sharp disapproval in his tone indicated he wasn't at all happy with how long she'd been in hiding.

"Dealing with your guest, the Stone King," Sarah replied starkly, turning a grin to the woman who'd still yet to remove her hand from him. "And who is this?"

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I am the Princess of Terragon, Rosalyn. I've been a friend of the Goblin City for centuries," the woman said, giving Jareth another bright grin before releasing her hold on him.

"Is that right?" Sarah felt an unfamiliar twinge of… something as she stared back at the woman.

"And she was just leaving." Jareths dismissive tone made both women turn to him with surprise, and Sarah finally noticed how tight lipped he was, his rigidity as he stood there, the lingering look of annoyance. The woman laughed uncomfortably before turning back to Sarah.

"It appears I've worn out my time. Should you ever need me again, Jareth," she said with a not so subtle wisp of something suggestive.

"Careful, Princess," Jareth remarked as he wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist, "Desperation is unbecoming on you."

The woman gave him a jaded glare, her eyes flashing back to Sarah in appraisal and contempt. Sarah gave her a raised brow, settling her clawed hand on his chest casually though the women's eyes followed the black daggers. The Princess apologized quickly before excusing herself from the pair.

"An ex, I'm guessing?" Sarah asked with half-hearted disinterest.

"Referring to her as an 'ex' would imply I cared enough to have a relationship with her, which I didn't. Though I had my string of lovers over the years, being the fine specimen that I am, and I may have broken a few hearts by taking a Queen," he replied with a sardonic smile, pulling her in close once more. Sarah squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well don't let me ruin your fun, Jareth," she pulled back as many inches as he would allow.

"I could be having more fun," Jareth grinned, pulling her tightly against him and brushing a kiss over her lips. "Tell me, are you ready to fold on this ridiculous bet of yours?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes on him, taking his drink from his hand and taking large gulp in return to his taunt. The wicked gleam that flashed in his eyes almost buckled her confidence.

"Do you really still wish to win an empty bed? A solace from me? After all the strides we've made?" He teased.

Sarah stiffened subtly, eyes flickering away. "I've been… a little disoriented the last few days. Perhaps we do need a break from one another," she spoke, the uncomfortable flutter returning to her gut as a reminder of just how out of sorts things had gotten so quickly. Yet she wasn't convinced she would really take her winnings, even if he conceded to her. Maybe a night or two, till she felt more in control, but she knew she would buckle to his charms again eventually. And that dastardly smirk on his face and the scent of him, mixed with far to much alcohol, was making her forget they'd even made a bet. All she really wanted was to devour him, inch by inch, and there were fewer reasons not to indulge with each passing moment she was with him.

"Unlikely, precious. I'm hardly going to let you out of my grasps now," he purred against her ear.

###### 

There was a heavy pounding in her head, a shuffle of limbs and tearing of fabric as her world shifted sideways, her knees buckling as she tumbled into black sheets, warm hands trailing up her as she was tugged against the form above her. Their lips remained locked, their breathing trapped between bruised lips. Somewhere along the night she'd decided not to care any longer, probably when she'd shifted from human wine to whatever they'd been serving the guests of the Underground. They'd been dancing and groping each other the last hour of the party like sweethearts at the bar, and she'd hardly cared who was watching. She wasn't sure who had won, in fact she felt rarely confident she'd maintained charming as ever to those she did encounter after that fatal sip of his wine glass, though she couldn't be entirely sure of the facts as it all became blurry quickly. The moments leading up to now were even a bit fuzzy. She remembered a kiss that he had instigated that she very much finished, leaving his jacket torn on one side due to the grip of her claws on it when he'd pulled back. They'd ended here in what seemed like moments. Had they walked or traced? She wasn't sure.

She shoved on his chest and rolled over on top of him, straddling his waist as she stared down at him. Red lipstick was smeared down his chin, red scratch marks across his now bare chest. A dark part of her enjoyed seeing her handiwork on him for once, thinking he'd look better with a few more love bites before she was done with him.

"You know, I think I should tell you," she said as she dipped down to trail her lips down his chest, his ragged breathing all the more apparent as his chest rose beneath her lips rapidly. "I may have cheated a bit tonight. Anna gave me some cookies, to sober me up after we'd started," she ran her tongue from his navel to his sternum before biting down on his pec, leaving a lovely red mark on his creamy chest. He groaned shamelessly beneath her as his hands gripped her hips tightly before he rolled her to her back once more.

"And I should probably tell you, you lost the second you encountered those Nymphs and needed my assistance," he grinned devilishly down at her. Sarah gaped at him as best she could before he began trailing his lips down her chest.

"You bastard," she breathed, biting her lip as he sucked hard on one of her breasts. "You could have told me before I got obliterated." He chuckled against her damp skin.

"Oh but you were trying so very hard to keep up. Why ruin your fun?" he nipped at her skin, trailing down her stomach till he jerked apart her legs and threw her thighs over his shoulders.

"But don't fret, I think I'll savor my winnings on another night. I'd much rather taste you," he growled against the skin of her thigh. Her body instantly clenched with anticipation, a moan rippling through her chest as she bit down on her lip harder to hold back from losing her mind at the very sight of him down there. His tongue was a cruel, wicked torment that she would always crave now that she'd experienced that pleasure. He ran his tongue all the way up her opening, circling around her clit with slow precision, and she screamed for him.

###### 

Jareth left her on the bed sleeping curled in his sheets as he pulled on a pair of grey pants and a white blouse. He moved silently as to not wake her, her body so lax from alcohol and the pleasure he'd wrung from her over the last hour. The only thing left on her was the pendant he'd gifted her and a few half-moon bite marks stark against her snowy white skin. He saved the image to memory before righting himself once more and tracing away to his destination.

The messengers had called after all.

###### 

****

**I hope I pleased everyone that was missing the Jareth from prior chapters, I know I was. His wickedness is about to come full-circle once more now that he's more himself, and with the coming of his trial just around the corner. As for Sebastian, well his logic is just a bit altruistic in most cases, a result of many things in his past that you'll probably piece together over time. I do appreciate any feedback, as always, and if you have any questions you'd like responses to please feel free to PM me! I expect to be wrapping this story up soon(ish) with my initial story line, but that is obviously up to my muse as I go :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any of Jim Henson's work - sadly. But the OC's are my very own.**

###### 

Annalise made her way through the halls, exhausted, rosy cheeks from exertion and a light sweat on her being that made her desperate to be rid of her gown and skirts. The music is still floating lightly through the air, but the sun is close too breaking and she submits to the wishes of the staff to go rest before she merely falls over from exhaustion. She makes her way to her servant chambers as quickly as she can too avoid any lovers or wanderers in the halls who she may startle along the way. It's nearly dead quiet as she turns the corner to the servant chambers, and the unexpected being standing on the other side sends startled a cry from her lips. A hand clamps tightly over her mouth, crushing her jaw in a painful grip as she is slammed back into the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Cruex smiles as he hums, his grip never loosening on the poor girl. Annalise becomes a trembling mess almost instantly, eyes flashing with fear as her former King crowds her against the wall, his amusement sickening in those grey eyes. "I've missed you, sweet Annalise," he said in a purr of false endearment. The girl whimpered loudly, trying to escape into the wall behind her.

"Shh," he lessened his grip, but barely. "I require your assistance, and should you refuse me I will personally see to a painful and slow death for you, my dear girl. Do you understand?" he whispered, and the girl nodded vehemently, as much as his grip will allow. He smiled and released her. "Good. Now tell me, Annalise, what can you tell me about my good friend Lars?"

The girl stared back blankly, and her hesitation was a second too long for his patience. He backhanded her, hard enough to leave a bright red welt, her eyes watering instantly.

"I'm in no mood for your new-found impudence, my dear. I simply need to know if my right hand is in this castle."

"I don't know," Annalise managed to whisper, her voice quiet and timid.

Cruex sighed in agitation before petting her hair, the motion causing the girl to shake harder.

"And what about our good friend Caldo? Hmm? What's got him tied up this evening?"

"His Majesty," she whispered.

"What's that, my dear?" Cruex asked, cupping her jaw tightly.

"His Majesty has him locked up in the dungeon," she gasped out in pain.

"Why?" Cruex snapped.

"He put the Queen at risk."

Cruex scanned her face for a brief moment, her whimpers of pain grating his ears till he ultimately released her. She nearly collapsed against the wall, shaking like a leaf with fear. He savoured the sweet scent of it.

"I'm going to need you to deliver a message for me then," Cruex smiled down at the girl.

###### 

Jareth approached his throne room, boots clicking impatiently as he swept past the empty halls, the sound of music still chiming in the ballroom and merry laughter still filling the air, though muted and distant. No one would be impeding upon this little meeting, not if they valued their lives, every guard on hand barring every possible entryway into the throne room as ordered. He stopped just before the throne room doors, his palms itching with excess energy as he pushed the doors apart and casually waltzed through them barely acknowledging the two figures that stood statuesque in front of his throne. Jareth strode past them, turning and dropping easily into his throne, a leg kicked up over one side, his arms draped carelessly to his side as he cocked a head at the pair staring back at him blankly.

"Well, this is a treat, isn't it?" He asked no one in particular, the buzz of his liquor induced ease tinging his words slightly.

"You come to us in such a state? Have you no respect?" A man rumbled, his bony figure encased by stark white robes, unmoving as he spoke with heady disapproval. The beings bones jutted disgustingly out of the skin stretched painfully thin over his skull and hands, everything beneath that rich robe nothing more than a skeleton.

"You've come during the midst of a celebration, Duku. I'd hardly be a dutiful host if I did not enjoy the festivities," Jareth gave him a sardonic grin.

"We have come to bear witness to your marriage, Goblin King," the second skeletal being spoke.

"Don't waste what little patience I have for you," Jareth's features darkened, voice sharpening dangerously as he continued to lounge carelessly. "What did the High Court truly send you miscreants to my kingdom for?"

The skeletal creatures exchanged a look before turning back to him. Duku spoke first.

"Your follies as King are no longer permissible to ignore. The High Court has deemed you unfit to rule the Goblin City. They summon you to a trial before the High Court during the winter solstice."

"A hearing within a week? Aren't they being gracious with their time," Jareth gave them both a dark sneer. "Tell me, Duku, what will they think of my lovely bride? The Lady of the Labyrinth?"

"We find your rumors lacking, Goblin King," Duku hissed through brittle teeth. "The High Court will not be cowered by a human. We know of the nature of her position here as your Queen, and with little loyalty to your crown, the High King will easily dismantle any opposition in your young bride."

Jareth smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he conjured his crystals and began to spin them about his hand with mesmerizing grace. The two messengers watched warily as he plucked one from the cluster of them and sent it dancing across the air toward them.

"You say that as if the High King would have any power to control her."

An illusion filled the space, encasing them all in the images that played out before them as if they stood amidst it in all it's horrendous glory. A kingdom lay in ruins around them, royals dressed in white and gold screaming amidst shadows that spun like rabid mist about them. Sarah stood amidst those shadows, grinning darkly as the world around her lay in waste, the body of a tall, beautiful blonde male at her feet, his skin turned ashen and eyes hollowed out into black pits as the life was drained from his body. The illusion disappeared just as quickly, the room deafeningly silent once more.

"Those... _creatures_... they do not exist in this world any longer, Goblin King. Your illusions and threats will not save you," Duku spat out shakily.

"Whether it is an illusion or a foretelling is entirely up to the High Court to decide. I give you simply a warning, Duku, and I do not make those lightly. My darling champion is more loyal than you give her credit for, and my Labyrinth births far darker creatures than you could possibly imagine," Jareth mused, staring into his crystals absentmindedly as they spun in his hand. Jareth stood abruptly, sending the crystals away as he strode past them once more without hesitancy. He turned back to the messengers with a devilish smirk, sharp teeth flashing. "Do send my best to my father, I'm sure he's ecstatic to see me."

###### 

Jareth rarely took the back halls when he visited his dungeons. He never had to hide his destination, but he'd also never required an outlet during such an event, eyes peering around every corner. He was in no state to return to the warm body sleeping safely in his bed, not yet. Too many pieces moved in his head, like a never ending puzzle, his moves limitless, and limited all at once, the outcomes always differing, precarious and deadly. His warning would spark fear amongst the High Court, as he'd intended it too. Jareth's father had always feared what he would become, long before he'd taken his place as the High King, and left Jareth with a kingdom in ruins. He'd been fortunate, in a sense, to be chosen by the Labyrinth as it's next King, protecting him from the undoubted assassination that would have been his end as a youngling. Securing a bride that held even darker forms of power than his own, that would surely rattle the High King and his power-mongering court. Let them fall apart as they tried to unravel whether or not his threats had any merit - the hearing was soon enough anyways.

Jareth was lost in these thoughts when the scuffling noises caught his ear. Low, insidious words whispered across the air from nearby, and he recognized that voice all too well.

Cruex stood over the girl, now crumpled on the floor and sobbing into her hands. He was smiling so brightly, before the sound of clapping filled the air around him, slow and mocking as it resounded. He faltered momentarily, before turning to face the Goblin King's arrogant grin.

"How very bold of you, cousin. Have you not learned your lesson when it comes to touching my things?" Jareth asked smoothly.

Cruex fixated on a speck of dust on his sleeve, ignoring the magnitude of Jareth's magic that seeped from him.

"I found her services lacking and thought to do you a favor in reprimanding her," Cruex smiled in return, hands held up in innocent resignation.

"Is that so?" Jareth cocked his head him as he came level with the man. He looked down at the girl who was attempting to stifle her tears in the sleeve of her gown.

"Look at me, girl," Jareths cold command caused the girl to flinch before staring back up at him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously on the blood seeping from her lips, the odd set of her jaw and purple color blemishing her cheek. The bone was broken, perhaps shattered.

"I could seek retribution for this assault," he mused softly, a dangerous mask for the acidic fury in his chest.

"For a servant? How soft you have become, Jareth," Cruex laughed. "You're father practically begged us to rid him of the infestation of servants at his parties."

Jareth kept a slight tilt on his lips as he looked at the man, and for a moment Cruex felt truly unsure he wasn't going to enact his retribution in that moment, a feral look in the King's eyes that sent rapid chills along the Stone Kings spine.

"I do consider my kingdom to be infested, only I find it not the servants that need exterminating," Jareth mused, that same entranced cadence he'd carried from the moment he'd arrived that was terrifyingly calm, and clashed with the sharpening of his face as he spoke.

Cruex chuckled softly. "Perhaps you're right. Our kind is due for a… cleansing."

Cruex smiled brightly at Jareth, letting his words fall carelessly before turning and leaving the King and the whimpering girl behind him.

Jareth watched him go silently. The sound of the crying girl pulled him from the ledge he tinkered on. With a soft touch to her cheek that had her wincing painfully, he healed her damaged face. She remained on her knees, still looking petrified as ever, and he knew what kind of monster he appeared at that moment, his magic filling the air with tension as thick as mist.

"Now, are you going to tell me what he asked of you, or are you going to make me regret saving you a second time," Jareth snapped, irritation sharp on his tongue as he hovered over the girl.

###### 

"Sebastian, dear, how I have missed my baby brother," that voice of sugary confection was appalling to his senses as he is suddenly surrounded by the whimsical Crystal Queen.

"I thought I'd been doing a decent job of avoiding you tonight," he grumbled, casually reclining further in the settee, eyes vacant and dull as he continued to sip away at the bottle in his hand.

Reagan feigned a pout as she sat beside him. "You and I use to be such good friends, Sebastian. I will never understand why you forsake our family for your misguided loyalties to Jareth."

"Oh, it couldn't possibly be the number of attempts at my life, could it my dear sister?" he chuckled darkly.

Reagan huffed at that. "That was a long time ago. Every family deals with some tiff or two in their lifespan. Father and I think you're being foolish…"

"The fact that you even dare breathe of him in my presence is appalling enough, Reagan, but perhaps you should tread carefully during this time. Afterall, when the sun sets, it is I who have befriended the Lady the of the Labyrinth and you who have offended her."

Sebastian gave her a cruel smirk as he brought the nearly empty bottle to his lips once more, enjoying the way her eyes swam with unease.

"Befriended?" she asked, a light smile beginning to form on her heart shaped lips. "After seeing the way you dote on her presence, I would have labelled you the Queen's consort if I knew any less of Jareth's nature. Or does his love for you pardon you of all your offenses?"

Sebastian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his grin never faltering even as his eyes flicker from black to blue in his haze of drunken irritation.

"I'm not sure which would terrify you more, my darling sister. That she's ensnared two King's and two throne's without the temptation of her sex, or that her seduction is simply that enthralling." Sebastian chuckled at the sneer of disgust on the woman's face.

"She's a rodent wearing fine clothing. I won't be fooled otherwise. Lady of the Labyrinth or not, she is no match for the Court or our father. Do not bury yourself with our brother, Sebastian," Reagan placed a hand on his, leaning in and portraying the mask of someone concerned. "If you choose the right side, you would no longer have to pine at the side of our brother. Everything that is his could be yours, and so much more," Reagan whispered low, leaning in even closer.

Sebastian smiled at the woman, his sharp teeth gleaming with an empty laugh before he stood, tapping the Queen's cheek lightly as he gazes out across the crowds of Fae still dancing in the halls. Reagan reeled back in annoyance at his petulant touch and he grinned back down at her.

"While your vile presence has been enlightening, as always, I have several ladies awaiting my affections." Sebastian leaned down close to the crystal Queen to whisper into her ear. "Be wary of the shadows, sister, you never know which ones have been sent to eat you."

###### 

_The morning after..._

Sarah woke to a splitting headache. She groaned as she made her way to the bathroom and washed her face of the last bits of makeup still smeared on her, lips chafed from the leftover lipstick and probably a bit from the way she'd practically mauled Jareth the night before. The memories came in pieces as she tried to wake up, but they made her blush crimson and a tingling filled her bones from head to toe as memories of what he'd done to her with that mouth of his filled her mind. He'd pulled several, shattering orgasms from her using his tongue, teeth, and eventually pounding between her legs until he finally found his own release. The insides of her thighs were sticky and coated in the remnants of their love making, evidence of just how many times he'd had his way with her before he'd finally let her find sleep. Despite her headache and exhaustion, she still found herself growing deeply aroused as she flickered over the memories and just how uninhibited they'd both been.

When she returned to the side of the bed she was alert enough to notice she was alone again, the sky peculiarly grey and dark for it to be too late in the morning. She tugged on a nightgown and slipped out of his room, hurrying along to her own, hopeful the guests had left by now. Caldo had briefly mentioned everyone would be gone before she woke when they'd discussed the ball, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Speaking of, where had he been last night? She'd forgotten about him amidst everything else and for the first time she felt a pang of unease, curious as to what had become of him. Jareth had been furious that night of the mirror incident…

The halls were empty, everything seemingly returned to normal as she stealthily crossed to her chambers. Her own room was quiet as ever, no sign of Anna to dress her for the day, or any coffee to spruce her up mentally, much to her misfortune. The clock on her wall chimed six in the morning. She thought it odd Jareth hadn't been there when she'd woken up. He'd drank so much more than she had and if he was going to get up and go off to work he could have spared her this hangover too. She huddled in the shower for what seemed like an hour, letting the hot water ease away some of her nausea and headache.

Sarah dressed herself in another nightgown, determined to rest up a bit more, careful not to tear the fabric with her claws as she did the buttons herself. As she did so more of the night began to fill her mind. The memories trickled back piece by piece and from what she'd recalled it had gone well enough, yet there was that odd incident with the Nymphs, and then a wave of returning unease after the fact. Thinking on it, she realized she hadn't seen Sebastian once after the incident and was curious if Jareth had actually put his oubliettes to use for once. At this rate, she'd have no friends or acquaintances if they all continued to test his temper.

Despite feeling much more like herself now, mentally at least, she was torn between going back to Jareth's chambers and staying put and waiting anxiously for him to come looking for her. A pair of cold arms wrapped around her waist from behind, startling her beyond reason and ending the stress over her decision.

"Good morning, darling," Jareth hummed against her ear, pulling her back into him and savoring the feel of her warm body against his own, the fresh scent of her surrounding him.

"Jareth," she breathed, relaxing subtly in his arms, turning her head back to meet his eyes and frowning when she did. "Are you alright?" she asked, turning fully in his arms, though he kept them locked around her, settling on the low curve of her back.

"Of course," he said, his voice level and dismissive, though his eyes were maddeningly bleak and perhaps a bit strained from exhaustion.

"Where have you been?" Sarah asked, an uneasy feeling filling her gut. Jareth ran his eyes over her from head to toe before responding.

"The dungeon," he replied smoothly.

Sarah pulled back just a bit, unsure she'd heard him correctly. "The dungeon? Why?"

"I was feeling rather stressed. Now I am not." His reply was so matter-of-factly that Sarah wasn't sure how to process it in response.

"What does that mean?" she pushed, unsure she really wanted to know.

"Why don't I show you?" he countered, though clearly rhetorically, as the world around them shifted as he began to trace them to a room of stone walls and darkness. Sarah's eyes almost righted immediately, growing accustomed to this way of travel now, and what she saw made her wish she weren't.

An unidentifiable male was hanging from the center of the room, bloody and beaten, possibly dead, she wasn't quite sure. She didn't recognize him at all amidst the swollen and bloody flesh.

"Jareth…" she whispered, but her words died as the smell of copper hit her senses, and along with her hangover she nearly hurled.

"This, Sarah, is your old acquaintance Lars," Jareth said casually, pulling Sarah into his arms once again, softly soothing her with his hands on her arms.

"What… why?" she tried to get her confusion out.

"I am a possessive creature Sarah, but perhaps worse than that is the temper that brews within me. While I cannot touch my cousin, yet, this was the second best option to dissolve some of that… rage inside of me," Jareth spoke calmly, but Sarah was having trouble understanding what the hell he meant.

"Why was this ever a necessary option, Jareth?" she asked, feeling increasingly nauseous.

"I am a product of my father, Sarah. If Sebastian has told you anything of our childhood then you should be well aware it was a cruel upbringing. My brother went insane, my sister grew heartless, and I became a King. A King with a temper that many fear."

Sarah faltered for a moment, the nausea making it hard to process a single thought in response to this situation.

"I don't… I don't understand why…" she tried to make sense of what she was seeing, what he was saying.

"You don't have too, not now anyways. But we agreed on honesty," Jareth mused, encircling her waist and tracing them to his chambers. Sarah inhaled the fresh air in relief, her stomach still whirling with unease, the stench of the dungeon still fresh on her senses.

"Why would you show me that?" she nearly snapped, unsure which unsettled her more - that he found release for his temper in torturing others, or that he found it necessary to drop this fact on her while she wasn't in a state to handle it well.

"Because you asked, Sarah." Jareth released her and took a seat on his couch, studying her, perhaps waiting for her reaction.

"So… what would happen if you didn't… do that?" Sarah asked, unsure what kind of response she was really hoping for.

Jareth didn't respond at first, his eyes fixated on her, merely enjoying the sight of her standing before him.

"I do this because it allows me control of myself, Sarah. My father ran this kingdom on a mountain of corpses and a river of blood. He ruled by his temper, he destroyed everything he touched. Including my mother."

Sarah frowned, but closed the distance between them. He'd never remotely spoken of his parents before, and she knew enough to know it wasn't entirely something she wanted to know all the details of.

"What happened to your mother?" she asked.

"She was resilient, beautiful. A Queen of her own lands before my father stepped in and demanded her hand. She only conceded after weeks of torture."

Sarah blanched. "And… what became of her?"

Jareth snatched Sarah's hand in his own, tugging her gently into his lap. He hadn't slept the night before, knowing full well he shouldn't have approached her until he had, but he'd found himself tracing to her regardless, his depleted state making him less than careful in what he did or said at the moment, but feeling the oddest sense of relief after being so bluntly honest with her.

"My father beheaded her after Sebastian's birth. He'd only needed to produce three heirs to please the courts, and when he had done so he removed her from existence. He hated her for never fearing him, for never conceding her defiance."

"That's horrific." Sarah couldn't even imagine the horror of this childhood they described.

Jareth smiled lightly in response to her troubled eyes, adoring the way she pained for his past, even if truthfully he'd long put it to rest. "It was. But that's another story for another day. I simply didn't wish to hide this from you."

Sarah blinked, unsure what to say at his casual brush off of the information he'd revealed to her.

"Jareth…"

"Would you like to take a bath?" He cut her off, lifting her up in his arms as he stood then and began carrying her to the master ensuite.

"A bath?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm quite fond of having you naked and wet in my arms," he murmured against her ear, and she instantly flushed.

Jareth chuckled when she had no response and quickly drew them a bath, disrobing them both and pulling her into the warm water with him as his eyes fluttered closed, the gentle heartbeat of his obsession against his chest nearly soothing enough to silence the manic thoughts in his head as he fell asleep. Everything, every folly, every risk, was worth it to have her, to have this.

###### 

Sarah must have fallen asleep as well, because she woke some time later in his bed alone. She wasn't even sure it hadn't been a dream, the weight of the memory seeming terribly dark in comparison to the night before. A note was left beside her on the pillow that told her where to find him should she wish to see him again after dressing.

Spending time outdoors had never been a part of her routine as of yet, so when Jareth left her instructions to find him in the gardens of the castle she all but ran through the halls to find the location, pure excitement at the prospect to explore something new and have a little sunlight on her skin, despite her minor trepidation that her present complexion may burn to a crisp upon direct contact with any UV rays. Not sure what to expect, and still feeling the damaging effects of her hangover, she stole a pair of trousers and a shirt from Jareth's drawers, quickly darting to her chambers to grab a pair of boots before making her way to him.

She found it odd he hadn't simply sent Annalise or Caldo to escort her, as he usually did, but perhaps they needed to see to the castle being returned to its proper setting after the festivities, so she didn't think too much on it.

The world outside of the castle was magical. The grass was a green you only saw in movies- vibrant and lush beneath her feet. The garden, if you wanted to call it that, replicated a modern, hedge-made labyrinth, though small enough to not simply lose yourself within. It took you from one pasture to another, one filled with roses, another filled with peach trees in full bloom – she made a mental note to ask him if this batch had unseemly side effects as well. She followed the path Jareth had outlined in his note, finding herself in a completely open field, somewhere on the backside of the castle facing away from the Labyrinth. As she took in the open landscape, adoring the feel of the wind on her cheeks and the sun on her skin, a sharp laughter rang clear from not so far off, drawing her eyes to the pair of crystal-eyed brothers sporting large bows and aiming dangerously long and sharp arrows at something in the sky, though she couldn't see anything but clouds above them.

Sarah approached hesitantly, watching them as they conversed so light-heartedly, so unlike the conversations they always seemed to have around her. Jareth was pulling back a black arrow, aiming at seemingly nothing in the sky, when he noticed her, dropping his hands and turning to face her. It was as if any of his stress or fatigue from that morning had been washed away in their bath, because he looked so delectably charming and brilliant that she found herself staring quite blatantly at him.

"Hello darling," that charismatic purr sent shivers up her spine instantly, and she found herself fixing her hair self-consciously, as she knew she'd left it a mess in her hurry to join them here. He took her in his arms without pause as he approached her, sweeping her into a kiss so unexpectedly that she instinctively welcomed it, caught up the touch before reminding herself they had an audience.

"You look better," she murmured against his lips as she pulled

"As if I ever look anything less than utterly devastating," he bantered back, smirking devilishly.

Sarah grinned at his candor, not noticing the way she hesitated to remove herself from him until he pulled back himself.

"And aren't you looking radiant this morning," Sebastian's all too cheery voice scraped at her already sensitive ears, and he grinned mockingly at her

"Is that sarcasm?" She asked, knowing she looked as awful as she felt.

"Mmm, a bit," he grinned. Sarah met his merry look with a scowl.

"I'll muzzle you if necessary," Jareth remarked casually, pulling on his bow once more and aiming again at the sky.

"Shouldn't you have gone home to your kingdom like everyone else?" Sarah's tone turned catty, her eyes giving him a full spectrum of her irritation as she inspected the pair of them further.

Jareth was dressed exceptionally relaxed, his shirt not even tucked in as it hung from him, sleeves rolled to his elbows and showcasing the muscle flexed in his forearms as he held his bow steady, gloves nowhere in sight. Sebastian wore a shirt that didn't even bother to cover the plains of his chest, the collar so wide that had it been tugged an inch to either side it would have fallen off his shoulder. With the sun on their porcelain skin they resembled gods, so utterly perfect in every way it was nearly breathtaking. She tried not to consider the genetics it would take to produce two beings so perfectly sculpted.

"It may be my superior intellect but I find myself sensing that you aren't pleased to see me this morning," Sebastian continued, not appearing bothered by the conclusion he'd drawn.

"Couldn't possibly be because you had me drugged by your own people for your amusement," Sarah said, flashing him another look.

"I did warn you," Sebastian's grin widened as he spoke.

"I'm clearly adverse to all the warnings I receive," she said more to herself than him.

"Come now, Sarah, don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself."

"I suppose besides your little treat it wasn't all that bad. Where did you run off to after that? I assumed Jareth put you in an oubliette."

The whistle of Jareth's arrow soaring through the air at the unseen target broke the chatter briefly. Sarah tried to watch it go, but before it made contact with anything Jareth was on her again, arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her into his chilled frame, head dipping to breath in against her neck before he snuck an open kiss and a light nip against the sensitive skin along her neck, pulling back just as quickly with a mischievous light in his eyes as he soaked in the scent of desire that escaped her so immediately.

"If I'd known the prospect would have pleased you so, I'd have seen to it," Jareth mused lightly, though she had a sense that he truly meant it.

"I 'ran' off because I had offers to see through, poppet. The ladies that attend these courts do come for more than the dancing and wine after all." Sebastian continued without pause, drawing another arrow.

"Offers? Plural?" She gave him a raised brow and he flashed sharp teeth in reply.

"I have an appetite," his tone dipped lower than usual and Sarah had to shake her head at his casa nova bravado.

Sebastian's grin only sharpened, aiming his own bow and releasing with hardly a look. Jareth swore under his breath seconds later, watching the sky as if he'd just witnessed something impressive.

"What are you shooting at?" Sarah finally blurted, confusion etched all over her fine features as she squinted up at the empty sky.

They both exchanged a look, grinning devilishly. Sarah bristled at their apparent amusement over her confusion.

"We're thinning out the dragon populace, precious," Jareth replied, smirking when her brow furrowed further, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Dragons? You have dragons?" she asked, a slight waver of excitement in her words as her eyes darted to the sky once more, and he greatly loathed that she did not possess the sight to see them – though perhaps for the best.

"You won't see them. Only Fae beings can," he informed her, grinning when her lips pulled into a slight pout.

"And aren't you lucky for it. Retched, lizard spawns," Sebastian grated, aiming once again and releasing an arrow without hardly a second's pause.

"It's breeding season," Jareth continued, "They only tend to wander this close to the kingdom when they've utterly ransacked their own habitats. It's usually only the younglings that venture so dangerously close though, making it an easy infestation to purge."

Sarah blinked at that, torn between her utter disappointments to be so near something so enchanting as dragons, to the utter horror that there were probably several dragon pup corpses littering the field around her that she could not see.

"But they're just children, can't you lure them back to their nests without hurting them?" Sarah offered, but both men chuckled in response to her naivety.

"They may be children in terms of age, but one dragon pup can scorch an entire field. If we don't hunt them and dwindle down their pack, they won't learn not to approach the grounds as adults, and they'll become overrun in their own parts, causing famine and chaos." Jareth lectured her, though genuinely seeming to enjoy explaining the facts to her as he refilled his bow.

"And they're just letting you shoot them?" Sarah asked incredulously. "They're not going to nose dive and eat us?" She felt the urge to duck even without a view of the beasts flying overhead.

"Jareth's been shielding them off since you arrived, poppet. Not quite as much fun when you have to shoot from behind a shield," Sebastian grumbled lightly, his apparent annoyance with his sport being tampered with clear. Jareth's hand intertwined with her own as he glared at his brother briefly.

"We were almost done as it were. You should never be in fear when you're with me, Sarah."

"Right, unless I happen to insult your Labyrinth that is. Wouldn't want another Cleaner sent after me, now would we?" Sarah found herself less snarky, and actually teasing when she brought it up this time, a small tempestuous grin on her lips when mismatched eyes narrowed on her in surprise. It felt so natural coming from her lips, and she didn't find herself instantly scolding herself after for being so lighthearted about the matter. Perhaps she was just too tired to be irritated over the memory. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that perhaps she'd begun to forgive him of these things already.

"A cleaner? How barbaric, Jareth," Sebastian chuckled, releasing a third bow. "Come now, you're behind by at least three and it's only fun to rub it in if you're trying," Sebastian scolded mockingly.

Jareth scowled at the man, the rivalry all to apparent between the pair that Sarah found herself grinning as he released her to fit another arrow to his bow and take aim, releasing and apparently striking his target as Sebastian let out a mocking whistle of approval before doing the same.

"I have several meetings to attend, but after I thought we could spend dinner alone tonight, before we begin your classes again," He mentioned, almost briskly, watching her intently as if expecting her to withdraw from the invitation.

"Classes?" she asked, already feeling that sense of overwhelming unease at the thought of beginning her training once more, after having such an exhausting few days. "I was hoping for a bit of a break," she murmured lightly, ignoring the odd shift Sebastian made in posture, looking away from her far too noticeably.

"I'm afraid we can't afford that," Jareth replied, and the level, Kingly tone that escaped him had her once again dwindle into frustration and unease. There couldn't be a day without the impending doom looming over them.

"Has something happened? You mentioned you were… stressed this morning," Sarah asked hesitantly, unsure if he'd even acknowledge the odd scene from this morning, so different from how light and enigmatic he was presently. She even hated bringing it up, quite enjoying this side of him that she'd seen little of this past week.

"We'll discuss matters later," was all he said, in a clipped and not-so-reassuring tone.

Sarah frowned at him, crossing her arms in defiance, opening her mouth to argue with being kept out of anything on this matter, especially after he'd been so forthcoming that morning, when he snatched her chin in his hand tightly, pulling her eyes up toward his own. His eyes flickered with specks of blackness – both a look of possessiveness and warning in his depths.

"I'll come for you at seven." There was a seductive huskiness to the words that sent sparks up her spine. He leaned in and kissed her once more, a fully enrapturing kiss that left her breathless, and desperately uneasy as to what exactly was unfolding around her. Much like the dragons, she was completely unaware of what was coming at her, or the nature of her next 'lesson'.

###### 

****

**I know this was a bit shorter than the last few, but here you have it. I've had the next few bits mapped out since nearly the inception of the story, so very excited to get them done and up.**

**As always I would LOVE your feedback :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**SO close to the end. Cannot believe it, but it's been such a fun ride so far!**

**Warnings: Sexual content**

**I do not own any of Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

_Flashback_

"You know what I would do."

Sebastian spoke lazily, staring blankly at the ceiling from where he lay on the floor, absentmindedly creating a slow moving circulation of rocks, dirt and debris in the air above him, replication a tiny universe within his own gravitational pull of magic. He watched the particles float in rotation as he listened to Jareth relay his meeting with the messengers from the night before within the confines of Sebastian's chambers. It wasn't uncommon for his brother to visit him here, but it was hardly ever pleasant either. He preferred his solitude to be kept as such when he sought it out. In fact, he'd warded the walls so intricately that even Jareth had to request permission to enter the room.

It was the same room he'd inhabited his entire childhood, and Jareth granted him this space as a token of peace between them when he'd been cast into his own ruling at much too young of an age. Such things couldn't be helped when your father was destined to replace the High Court King, who tragically met his demise quite suddenly, and unexpectedly. Peculiar events and tragedies always followed his bloodline though. This room had been the only place he'd ever had the security of safety from his father's court, and it still served its purpose to contain his mind when necessary.

Sleep had escaped him for the third night in a row. His own activities the previous night, though exerting, had kept him from finding any rest but gave him an outlet of distraction he very dearly needed. His blood was saturated in the heady taste of dark magic. Like an addict refraining from opiates for years only to slip back into their deadly habits, he had unlocked that very frail barrier that kept him from spiraling. Amidst all of his interactions with his pretty poppet, he'd found himself forgetting to close the lid and shackle it tight in the depths of his mind. If Jareth sensed the spike in his usage of that darkness, he said nothing. Sebastian knew it was likely to lose himself in it, given how he craved it so painfully as it were. Sarah had been a catalyst, thrusting him into a world of craving and insanity that he had always found little reason not to succumb to in the past. Yet she'd also managed to distract him from the itching craving these past few days and that entertained him so darkly.

The dark haired princess he'd bedded just hours before was not nearly as charming, her aura reeking of feigned adoration and simplistic vanity, even potently noticeable beneath the sweet scented desire on her nearly perfect being. It wasn't nearly as enticing as the complex, uninhibited strings of emotions and reactions from the young human and it left him mentally exhausted rather than jubilant.

"Which is precisely why I won't be taking your advice on the matter," Jareth replied starkly. "You've already proven reckless in your treatment of her."

Sebastian grinned, flashing teeth at his brother standing in the corner of his room.

"She's resilient, Jareth. You underestimate her."

Jareth frowned at his brother, still lying half naked on the floor, trying not to reflect on memories that were less than favorable. He hadn't been in these rooms in ages, but finding his brother less than coherent enough to make his way from the security of these walls to join him elsewhere, he'd found himself here after leaving Sarah asleep in his bed, discussing the issue of his summoning.

It was difficult to disconnect the images of the few times he'd ever been permitted in these rooms when the very air was beginning to seep with the taste of that all too familiar darkness. He watched warily as Sebastian toyed with his magic, seemingly lost in a trance as he did so, yet perfectly responsive to everything Jareth had said thus far. It was like watching one being, but speaking to a second, the two entities so opposite. In the past, he would have simply left him be until the relapse subsided, but this wasn't the time for it, and his coherency was necessary for the coming days. Watching him in this state though, it brought back unsettling memories of just how unhinged Sebastian could become.

"I know her resilience better than you think. I watched her defeat my Labyrinth once before," Jareth rebutted, shaking the memories from his mind.

"What ever will you do if she isn't successful? Surely there is a back-up plan to leaving your very life in the hands of such a fragile thing," Sebastian's sing-song mockery floated through the space between them, a level of haughty insult thrown at his brother he couldn't quite mask. It all amused him so, the very idea of the plan - and without his help anymore he could do nothing but sit back and laugh at the situation until it ultimately imploded.

"No, there isn't. Which is why I have a favor to ask," Jareth's demeanor shifted, though subtly, and he stepped close to Sebastian, stopping just at his shoulder and staring down at the blank expression on his brother's face.

"You know how I adore collecting favors," Sebastian flashed a demure smile.

"I need your vow that you will protect her, should anything happen to me."

The little carousel of debris above Sebastian's face froze in the air, a slightly more present set of eyes flickering to Jareth hovering over him. Several seconds passed, Jareth awaiting some kind of response from his brother.

"Should anything happen…" Sebastian mimicked slowly, distaste for the words clear on his face. "I suppose I could agree to that."

Sebastian stood then, fluidly. He gave a flighty smirk, eyes gone foggy as he began humming lightly to himself, the same music that had played at the party the night before. He stumbled, if only to appear less intact than he was at the moment, as he pulled on a shirt from his chest of drawers.

"Sebastian, vow it," Jareth's firm, commanding tone reverberated across the room, his eyes watching the impish King with scrutiny only an older brother could possess.

Sebastian spun on his heels to face his brother, a Cheshire grin on his sharp teeth as he snaked a hand through his ruffled locks, sorting his appearance in a haphazard way.

"I very much vow," Sebastian trailed a claw down his chest, splitting the skin till a crimson line formed, blood pooling in a line down the plains of it, "to protect your precious bride from all that may wish her harm… should anything happen."

With a flick of his wrist, a speckling of blood littered the floor in an unceremoniously irreverent action. Jareth narrowed his gaze on the man, the odd lilt to the end of his sentence giving him a flare of unease. The way Sebastian's entire demeanor seemed to be amused by the statement, a trickery lighting in his eyes, though he had made his vow, bound by the offering of blood and the magic around them, to fulfill it. Still, Jareth knew that look far too well to trust it.

"Sebastian," he nearly chided.

"You have a dragon problem, Jareth," he remarked casually, pulling on a pair of boots as he cocked his head out at the sky.

"Lazarus will handle it," he replied, slightly irritated with his flighty attention.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sebastian asked before disappearing from the room entirely, leaving Jareth with only the assumptions as to where he'd gone.

###### 

Sarah lounged in her bath, eyeing the bubbles as they floated lazily around her. She had at least a few more hours to kill before Jareth would be coming for her, and Anna had never arrived to see to her. Though she knew the girl was probably exhausted, she found herself exceptionally lonely and in need of distraction as the nights events loomed over her. She knew she was expecting the worst, with no substantial reason too, but else could have left Jareth so out of sorts after their party?

She made her way from her bathroom to her chambers, still tying the belt of her robe as she came around the door. The sensation of no longer being alone was immediate, and she nearly jumped when her eyes landed on Sebastian lounging casually on her chair.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked, trying to sound less startled than she'd been. It was clearly going to become a habit that one King or another was going to pop in on her at any given time.

"I just arrived," he grinned, the light in his eyes surprisingly dull and almost grey, his skin muted and hair a mess of white curls.

"Do you need something?" Sarah asked absentmindedly as she began to pull out an ensemble from her wardrobe.

"A distraction," he murmured faintly, causing her to look back and inspect him more carefully. He hadn't bothered changing from that morning, still messily put together, though somehow still perfect as ever. Sarah ignored he very naked his chest was, or the odd speckling of red on it she hadn't noticed before.

"So soon? I would have thought you'd be sated after the night you had," Sarah replied with a taunting smile she tried to suppress.

"I find my evening activities less enthralling than I would like, and in turn have little to sate my boredom aside from you, poppet," Sebastian crooned back, and if Sarah knew any better, she'd have thought him drunk. His words were a sing-song melody, smooth and slow, eyes staring off with precision even as he spoke.

"I'm not a toy you can take out of its case when it suits you, Bash," Sarah continued, ignoring the jittery sensation beginning to sweep her skin. It felt like the small bursts of magic he had given her before, but he wasn't touching her, wasn't even looking at her.

"Tragically," he quipped back.

Sarah shuffled with her clothes in her arms, staring from him to the bathroom, not wanting to continue this conversation without the comfort of her clothes.

"Do dress, Sarah. It's entirely improper of you to remain in such a state," he turned his gaze to her then, as if sensing her unease, smiling tenaciously at her.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him as she hurried into the bathroom, making quick of her clothes and hair, feeling even more exposed than necessary as she dressed. It was just Sebastian after all. But why were the hairs on her neck rising? Why did she feel that butterfly sensation one always gets when their mind senses something unnerving? She shook off the thoughts. Perhaps he was having a bad hangover, and to top it off had lingering effects from their training. If he needed a distraction to pull himself from that tainted pool of darkness within him she was more than happy to oblige rather than sit about in boredom.

Sarah slipped back out dressed in a simple pair of leather pants and a rich emerald blouse. Dressing was still difficult, her sharpened nails leaving little scratches along her skin as she continued to maneuver in her guise. What she would give to simply return to her normal self already. Sebastian sat atop her vanity now, legs criss-crossed, staring intently at the tattered remains of her old family pictures. It halted her in her steps, having forgotten completely about them till now. They still held the haunting images of her deceased loved ones corpses on them. A wave of sadness flushed her features. His gaze flickered to hers, but he didn't bother asking about it, as if it didn't matter to him.

"They were pictures of my family. The creature… it, um, altered them." Her jade eyes lit with pain as they held his iridescent ones.

"It's a simple hex," he grinned, the idea seemingly amusing to him. He ran a finger over each one and the images returned to their original states, a smiling Toby staring back at her when he stood and handed them back to her. Tears pooled in her eyes as she took them from him and flipped through them all.

"Thank you," she said, sniffling back tears.

"These are something you cherish?" he asked, appearing surprised by this fact.

"Of course. They're my family. It's all I have left of them," Sarah met his gaze then, eyes sparkling amidst the water pooling in them.

"How interesting," he mused, but his gaze had wandered off as he paced about the room slowly. Sarah cleared her throat, trying to ignore his incapacity for empathy in their conversations.

"Why are you here and not with Jareth or Lazarus? Do you have any role in all of this?" Sarah leaned against the vanity in his place now, watching him with curiosity, studying the features on his beautifully youthful face that had sharpened and hollowed more dramatically in the last day.

"Of course," he replied, gazing out of her arched window intently. "Though perhaps not the role they intend for me," he continued with a sharp grin back at her. His eyes glinted blue again, a glimmer of himself for a moment.

"And I assume you won't share what that role is with me?" Sarah asked with growing annoyance.

"One should never deliver the answer before asking the riddle, now should they?" he watched her, amusement, and something definitively sharp about his features.

"Why is everything a game to you, Sebastian?" Sarah pushed back, her brow creasing in clear upset. It just made no sense for him to be so nonchalant about the the whole thing, as if it didn't matter what happened.

"Because I have no fear of losing my brother, poppet."

"But you could lose him to the High Court. Does anything matter to you if it doesn't result in your own amusement?"

He stared at her for a long while without moving, his features frozen in what she would have characterized as surprise.

"We should make something very clear between us, pet. I am not of your world." He took a step toward her, backing her further into the vanity as he closed the space between them. "I would hardly claim to be of this world either. After all, when you see and sense _everything_ it becomes impossible to truly be present in any reality." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his movements almost threatening, despite how small. Sarah knew she had upset him, and though subtle it was enough to unnerve her. Those eyes were completely vacant as he spoke. "Don't misunderstand me. It's not that I do not care if I lose him or not. It's that I simply do not possess the same emotional travesty to accompany such cares, like one such as yourself. I will do whatever it takes to keep my brother safe."

Sarah tried to remain steadfast as he had her cornered, the magic in his being radiating like mist around them now.

"You say that as if I wouldn't," she jutted her chin at him defiantly, and he chuckled.

"We're so much more similar than you realize," he mused.

"I think not. I'm quite in tune with emotions, Sebastian, and despite what you think they're not the hindrance you claim."

"And how delicious each of your emotions are. I quite enjoy them." Sebastian tapped a claw on her nose playfully, smiling with that rich and smooth charisma that masked the harshness of his dark magic permeating the air. Sarah frowned at his odd phrasing of words.

"Are you some kind of empath? Are you using me as a filler for your inability to have emotional capacities?" She asked, almost jokingly, but his straight edged smile set her back, her own toying grin faltering.

"Would that offend you?"

"I'm not sure," she frowned. It was such an odd thing to even consider, she really wasn't sure how to process the idea of it. "Then when you said you would hurt me, because you don't love me, you meant that you never could love me? Or anyone?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why would such a thing matter?" he deflected with bemusement.

"Because without the ability to love others how could you ever possibly care enough to protect those who love you?" Sarah quipped back sharply.

He curled his lips and tugged a little too hard on the strand of hair he'd wrapped around his finger, causing her to wince and then scowl at him.

"Clever little cat," he crooned lightly. "I'm not so void as to forget where my loyalties lie. Though it may comfort you to know that I'm quite fond of keeping you around, and that comes with its own securities."

Sarah rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away.

"You're a confounding creature," Sarah's chiding tone did nothing to wipe the fanged grin off his face as he pulled away, iridescent eyes glimmering once again, his former grey appearance melted away behind his usual radiant being.

"You enjoy me more than you let on," he stated haughtily.

"Whatever makes you think that? You've done nothing but push and pull at my seams for a good laugh."

"Call it one of my little gifts," he spoke lowly, a gesture of his hands at his sides like a magician preparing for his next trick. "Your affections are quite endearing, Sarah. Even for one such as myself."

Sarah had no room to shy away from him, so her blush was clear as day when he confirmed her earlier speculation. He was an empath, and to some degree, though she didn't know what, he could read her on an emotional level, beyond skin and bones. To say she felt embarrassingly naked before him was an understatement, knowing he'd either suffered, or enjoyed, the days leading up to this moment. Regardless, she would be demanding a work around for this - something to block his ability to read her in the future. The list of things she needed to learn seemed to grow every day.

"I suppose since you're one of the few creatures I've befriended that hasn't disappeared on me, I'm simply keen on keeping you," Sarah finally spouted back. His features calmed, and he pulled away once more to waltz about the room in lazy, slow strides before turning back on her sharply once more from several feet away.

"Will you trust me, when the shadows call?"

His voice was ethereally soft, enchanting. She didn't understand the question but she sensed that her answer was important. There was no foundation of trust between them, but he was here helping, and he'd pushed her, forcing her into a stronger version of herself. While it was still to be determined what the hell he was up too, she knew she'd follow him if it meant saving the one person they both loved.

"Yes."

"You're so good, poppet," he gleamed, as if delighted with her response. He disappeared then, leaving the merry tingle of his laughter in his absence.

###### 

Anna stood before the advisor's room, desperately wishing she could collapse in on herself. With a nervous hand, she pelted the door with her small fist in rapid knocks. She held her breath, waiting for Caldo to open the door and greet her. When he did, his appearance startled her beyond words, having not been warned of what state she would find him in. The man stood shirtless, a gauze wrap around his neck, red corded whip lines that peeked over his shoulders and arms from his lashings. His mercurial eyes grazed over her in disinterest before turning and leaving the door open behind him. She'd been warned not to leave without delivering her message, but her palms were clammy and her heart raced as she entered the room.

"I hope you are healing well," she chirped, clearing her throat afterwards when he flashed a dark gaze back at her. "The party went very well, if you were curious. Your hard work paid off."

Again, nothing. She wondered if he'd recovered enough to even speak yet.

"I, uh... was asked to deliver you a message," Annalise continued, nerves fluttering in her gut. "From Lord Cruex."

Caldo's eyes flashed up at her and with a hiss on his lips he beckoned her closer with his hand.

"What message?" his voice cracked.

"He... he says that you're moving too slowly. The High Court hearing is in three weeks and you have yet to sway the Queens mind against the King. He changed his mind, he wants you to intervene if the Queen makes any move to appear at the hearing. He wants you to stop her at all costs."

Annalise finished the message in a flurry of words, trying not to stumble on them. She despised herself for uttering them, despite the King's wishes. he hadn't intervened, and she had no idea why. She wasn't sure why he insisted she deliver it to Caldo. Why he commanded that she remain silent about the ordeal after the fact. Caldo nodded, anger permeating from his silent frame. With a shoo of his hand, Annalise scurried from his chambers, cheeks red with the discomfort of playing a part on the Goblin King's war, one she wasn't sure could possibly end well.

###### 

"I didn't take you for a romantic," Sarah smiled coyly at Jareth as they sat across from one another in this new, intimate dining area, dimly lit with candles and a fire as they ate one of the most delicious meals of her long life.

He'd come for her himself earlier that afternoon, bringing with him a black box containing the dusty rose slip gown she now wore. It was buttery soft against her skin and even her darkened features softened with this color against her skin. When she'd exited her ensuite with big curls cascading down her face and the dress he'd gifted her with his eyes had blazed silver, and then black, glued to the peaks of her breasts that fit lovingly into the cut of the bust. She'd gone braless, telling herself the dress simply didn't demand it with her cup size, but the heat of his gaze was so thrilling she couldn't quite fool herself anymore.

_"Are you trying to tempt me to keep you here in your bed all night, precious?" he'd asked as he'd approached her. Stalked might have been a better description._

_"When you took the trouble to dress me up in such a beautiful gown? You wouldn't be so lucky," Sarah countered, even as she bit her lower lip as she grazed an appreciative look over his own appearance. Grey pants, black boots, a crisp white shirt that was shy his usual frill and more fitted along the torso. He'd topped his look with a brilliant grey leather jacket, claw-like clasps along the front and a shimmering when he moved, flashing brilliantly dark hues of light._

"You simply forgot how charming I can be. You were smitten as a young girl." That side grin lingered on his lips as he spoke, a taunting look in his eyes.

"You're the most arrogant individual I've ever met, Jareth," Sarah laughed, genuinely, and his eyes watched her keenly as she continued to relax in his presence, the barriers slowly melting on their own, without any of Sebastian's meddling.

"I assure you, darling, that is the least damning thing you could say of me. I'll take it as a compliment."

They ate and chattered, an ease between them that continued from their earlier conversations. She even found herself forgetting of her worries about what was coming – what damning news he would bring today. They enjoyed lighter conversations, for once, discussing the goblins, a small village he was rebuilding, contracts with the North he was presently negotiating. Sarah found herself engulfed in his chatter about his world, his kingdom. Watching his mind work was a piece of art, the way he discussed the economics, the societal structure of his rulings with passion and pride, it made a part of her heart twist in yearning, to be a part of it someday fully. Something she hadn't been sure she'd be capable of desiring fully. So when the subject changed back to that of her training, she felt herself sink inward in dismay.

"I thought we could take a little trip after dinner, before we begin your lessons," he had casually said over a sip of his wine. He sensed her immediate apprehension, and yearned to draw her back from it once more, to continue hearing her laugh. But their reality was less than forgiving.

"A trip where?" she asked, still smiling, but her eyes had hardened slightly.

"Outside. You seemed so ecstatic earlier to be in the sun, that I thought you might enjoy another side of my kingdom." Jareth stood, reaching out a hand to her to take. He wore his gloves again, and she hated to recall how very weak she was without Sebastian's magic in her veins.

She took his hand, the leather sending a shiver down her spine as he wrapped her in his arms and traced them to their destination.

They stood on a shoreline of white sand that sparkled beneath the moon and an expansion of indigo blue and white foam that rolled and waved in steady precision along the white banks under their feet. Sarah practically jumped from his grip in excitement. The ocean was encapsulated by densely wooded landscapes but opened up to a vast sky. The stars above burned so bright that their colors changed from blue to pink, purple to white, colors so stunning speckling the heavens above them. Sarah kicked off the heels she'd donned and scurried to the edge of the sea, letting the water creep up and splash along her toes. She laughed in delight at the freezing water, inhaling the salty air and breathing deep the scent of the ocean before her.

"This is so beautiful," she murmured, turning back to Jareth when he didn't reply.

He stood where they'd arrived, watching her with such dark intent, eyes filled with unfiltered adoration for the being he stared at so pensively. He dropped his gaze, staring out at the ocean behind her as he stepped forward to join her.

"There are many beautiful things in the Underworld. And just as many terrible things. I find myself wondering if I've trapped you with one of them," he spoke lowly, a disgruntlement in his tone she assumed was meant for himself. "My own selfish needs are damning, Sarah. But I will live with that guilt for my entire existence, because there is no other for me."

His eyes met her as he spoke and held her gaze, his tone darkening, and possessiveness lacing them.

"I guess you're lucky I've decided to stay then," Sarah replied softly, a soft grin tugging at her lips as she felt something inside of her click into place, and the sense of calm wash over her with her admission.

He tensed slightly, and then his hands found her, his lips following closely behind. He devoured her with raw hunger. It was a sensation she could drown in, and she welcomed it under the kaleidoscopic lights of the dark sky and the soothing rhythm of the ocean beside them. Far before she was ready to release him, he pulled back, head shaking as though he were trying to clear his senses.

"We should begin," he murmured against her before a salacious smirk spread over his delectable lips.

"Begin?" Sarah was slow to catch up, still drugged from his kiss.

"My beautiful Queen can't continue on with so many weaknesses. Show me how far you've come," the predator in him returned, looking positively primal as his smile turned challenging.

"Take your dress off," his voice crept over her with his command. She felt an itch to do as he asked, but she shrugged it away without much difficulty. His head cocked, eyes narrowing with intent. "I command you to undress for me, Sarah."

The command was stronger, but it was nothing compared to the heat in his gaze that made her knees weak. She wanted to obey for her own reasons. She wanted him to see her naked beneath the night sky. But still, she held out.

"How far you've come." Jareth stalked slowly toward her, and she took an instinctive step away from him. "I need to feel your body slick against mine, Sarah darling," his voice dipped low, husky as he approached, and she began to suspect he was trying to crack her another way. "Drop to your hands and knees so I can have my way with you."

The command was riveting, her bones vibrating from the magic he'd used, but also the immediate lust that shot through her, a mingling that demanded she obey. Instead she stepped away once more, the ocean water trailing over her feet inch by inch. She smiled tenaciously at him as she began to tug at the skirt of her dress till it slowly inched over her head. Jareth stood frozen before her as she tossed the garment aside, baring her body for him beneath the moonlight.

"I have a command for you instead, Jareth." Was that her siren-like voice? It seemed to affect him deeply, becase his bod visibly tensed, eyes flickering over her greedily, breathing becoming labored. She felt heady from her affect on him and took another step away from him, a movement that seemed to displease him. "If you want me, come and get me."

Sarah turned and dashed into the frigid water, diving beneath the water line and swimming as far as she could without looking back. She turned back when she finally had to gasp for air and saw no sign of him on the shore line. There was no time to contemplate where he'd gone, for his grip was soon around her waist as he broke the surface beside her. She shrieked and kicked to escape him, but he clamped a hand around her and dragged her through the water back to the shore with almost no effort. Jareth tossed her onto the sand beneath him and her damp body began to shiver as she made eyes with a being that looked ready to devour her.

"As you command, my Queen," his voice gravelly as he bent forward and ripped her thong from her, baring her completely before shedding his own shirt and undoing his fly. He moved so quickly, positioning her beneath him as he freed himself from his trousers, Sarah's body instinctively igniting to his fevered movements, legs wrapping around him in anticipation.

"Jareth." His name came as a whimper on her lips.

"So beautiful. I'll never have enough of you," he grated, positioning himself at her already slicked entrance.

One arm wrapped tightly beneath her, pulling her waist up toward him as he sank into her to the hilt. They both groaned, before they became desperate, and his strokes became frenzied. He plunged between her thighs mercilessly, losing his control with every thrust, every kiss, every touch. Her claws dug into his back as her body tensed for release and the prickling of pain was almost too much, his own release nearly escaping him. He rolled them both over, flipping her to sit astride him.

"Ride me," he nearly growled as he stared up at the dark haired woman straddling him, encased in the gem speckled sky. Sarah didn't hesitate, rising up and sinking back down on him, head falling back as she moaned in pleasure. She found her rhythm above him, claws pressed into his chest, his own hands gripping her hips painfully tightly as she rode him. The sight was undoing him, but he wanted more, needed more. "Hands behind you, Sarah. Let me see all of you."

Sarah whimpered at the command, the guttural sound of his voice almost enough to send her over the edge. She shifted back, placing her hands on his thighs and clutching tightly as she continued to ride his cock. It exposed every part of her to him in the moonlight, and his eyes on her, the clenching of his jaw as he watched her like this, it sent her hurtling into an orgasm, head falling back in abandon. Jareth bucked up sharply into her before sitting up, shifting her once again as her release subsided. He thrust up into her sharply again, the last of his tether snapping as he bucked into her desperately, his length thickening inside of her as he cried out hoarsely against her neck, his release filling her in searing strokes.

###### 

They lay on the beach for hours after, watching the sky in silence. Jareth's hand trailed lightly up and down her spine, his enigmatic power rippling from him in waves. She wasn't used to him releasing it so casually around her, but it was comforting to be wrapped in it, in his arms like this.

"Did I hurt you?" Sarah asked as she inspected the scratches she'd left on his chest.

"Hardly the word I would use to describe what you do to me, Sarah," he replied teasingly.

Sarah rolled over to face him, resting her chin on his still naked chest.

"Should I apologize for distracting you from our training?" she asked with a seductive grin.

Jareth smirked back, but his eyes didn't soften, remaining sharp as he stared at her.

"We'll try again tomorrow. I think you're ready for the next step though."

"What might that be? More lessons in torture?" She teased. He said nothing at first, lost in his own thoughts for a moment before replying.

"I believe it's time I return your link to you."

"Oh," surprise flashed across her face, followed by nervousness.

"You're ready, Sarah." Jareth's reassurance assuaged some of her fears, but it still rattled her.

"What if I lose myself? To the magic…" she murmured, trailing a finger down his chest, keeping her eyes from his.

"Then I will find you, and I will bring you back."

Sarah considered this, and then another question crept into her mind, one she hated instantly, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Why don't you fear me, Jareth? Won't I become all powerful once I succeed in this? Aren't you afraid I'll overthrow you?" she joked, half expecting him to be irate that she'd even considered such an outcome. Instead, he laughed. Loudly.

"Oh, my precious thing…" he brushed a hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her. Against her lips, he murmured, "I've made the mistake of underestimating you. I should advise you not to do the same with me."

Sarah blinked, eyes narrowing on him. "How powerful would you have to be to overpower someone like me, Jareth?"

He smiled, teeth dazzling white beneath the moonlight, an arrogant and dangerous glint in his eyes as he spoke again, tugging her back down to his chest so they both looked back at the sky above them.

"I move the stars for no one," his rich voice floated along the air above them, "But that doesn't mean I couldn't."

###### 

As always, please R&R :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Hoping you all can forgive me for the lengthy breaks between these chapters. No big excuses here, just a lot of socializing this summer, enjoying a brand new city and exploring the area with new friends.**

**Also, who else is excited that there are screenings of the Labyrinth this summer again? I went last year and loved it, and already have tickets to a showing here. My husband is graciously joining me and still amused with how much I love this movie (he's not one for anything with puppets, or from the 80's, or Bowie - tragic).**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! We're almost to the end, I promise. Ideally I'd like to have it wrapped up in 2-4 more chapters. Cheers to that!**

**Warnings: some violence and gore, slight fluff**

**I do not own any of Jim Henson's work.**

###### 

"Three weeks? And you let me completely derail our training last night?"

Sarah reeled, glaring at Jareth's impassive nature as he continued away with his papers after nonchalantly dropping this bomb on her. She'd been curious as to what had him so grim the day before, and they'd been too preoccupied on the beach to get to it. But this morning, after locating him busy at work in his study, she'd finally gotten her answer.

"I'm not exactly made of ice, precious. Your wiles are intoxicating," he grinned salaciously up at her.

She paced about the room, ignoring the chill of the morning on her bare legs. She'd forgone a stop to her room to change, and instead remained in one of Jareth's blouses, her chilled fingers wrapped around the coffee he'd conjured for her as she'd cozied up beside him.

"Your life is entirely dependent on my ability to defeat an ancient entity. And now we have a deadline. Aren't you the least bit alarmed?"

Jareth reclined with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Yes, he probably should be concerned. But he was far too satisfied with the worry etched in her beautiful face, her obvious dismay over his impending demise. A twisted part of him adored the surge of protectiveness, because it confirmed the depths of her affections.

"You'll be ready, when the time comes."

He spoke with calm assurance, a confidence she positively didn't have.

"Perhaps we should keep Sebastian on in my training. His effects are dramatic," Sarah recommended, cringing at the thought of any further lessons with him.

Sebastian had left a chill in his wake yesterday, an ominous electricity in the air that she'd felt for hours after he'd disappeared. The man was unraveling and she didn't need to know the signs to sense it. The guilt behind her part in that wriggled inside her heart uncomfortably.

"That won't be necessary. Or feasible, for that matter."

Sarah turned on him, catching a glimpse of a frown on his face before he masked it.

"What do you mean?"

"Sebastian's returned to his kingdom this morning. He's been called back on urgent matters."

Sarah's mouth hung open in surprise, a flurry of emotions rattling her until she settled on irritation and… dismay?

"How could he just leave us?"

Her voice must have portrayed more the latter, because Jareth's eyes sharpened just a fraction when he glanced up from his papers.

"He is a King, Sarah. He has duties beyond these walls. Besides, he's done exceptionally well at not wreaking havoc on my kingdom, and is likely in need of releasing his pent up nature without restrictions for a while."

"Is this because of me? My emotions and all? Am I driving him mad? More mad, that is. Yesterday he'd seemed… off," Sarah rambled.

Jareth froze in his seat, a tension stealing through his bones as he studied the worry on her face.

"He told you of his gift?"

"In a way. I sort of pieced it together," she shrugged.

"Sebastian reveals nothing by accident, darling," Jareth replied curtly, eyes returning to his papers.

"Why would he have told me then? He has to know I'll try and block his ability to read me now."

Jareth chuckled lowly. "Do share your tricks should you ever uncover one that works."

Sarah groaned, plopping down on the couch in resignation.

"Is this why you never mentioned it to me? There's no blocking him is there?"

"It's not common knowledge what he is. I imagine you're one of very few who know about it at all. He quite prefers his privacy on the matter."

"Well he certainly has a penchant for invading my privacy. Always popping in unannounced," Sarah mused, not even bothering to feign irritation. She'd grown to appreciate the erratic nature of the Fae, a small burst of iridescent light in her otherwise lonely hours of the day.

"He's visited you in your chambers?"

Sarah tensed at Jareth's harsh tone. Had that been a growl on his lips? She chanced a look at him and was met with deadly irritation.

"Just a few times. To chat," she responded with a shrug, refusing to feel as though she'd done anything wrong.

The days here were long, after all. If he assumed she'd be content lying about for hours in silence he was dead wrong. Jareth made another noise of frustration, his jaw clenching beneath his flawless skin.

"You give him far too many liberties, Sarah," that chiding tone abraded her skin. "Do you think his introduction to the nymphs was his deepest offense against you?"

Sarah started at that. So he wasn't jealous, but concerned over the potential risk of being alone with Sebastian? How warped must the young King be to have earned such caution from Jareth?

"And what has Sebastian done to me, to be such a danger?"

"Think on it. Weren't you feeling off just a day ago? Perhaps more lenient with your thoughts and emotions than usual?" Jareth asked with a that same irritation, as if she were so foolish to be so trusting. Sarah knew exactly what he was referring to, that odd sensation she'd had at the ball, the flare of unease that she'd been so utterly smitten, disregarding all former feelings on the matter of her Goblin King. So Sebastian could toy with emotions as well? She scowled at the thought. Ever the jester, tricks so far up his sleeve he would surely never cease to catch her unawares.

"Perhaps if I had a way of protecting myself, there'd be less of a concern on your part?" She asked, raising her brow at him with firm accusation. Rather than a cold sneer he chuckled.

"Ever the Queen of holding grudges, aren't you?" his lips curled with that taunting tone he used so well.

"I'm just saying," Sarah quipped as she refilled her mug, savoring the warmth of the glass, "We don't exactly have the time, or the reasoning, to postpone this any longer."

Jareth reclined in his chair, happy to simply watch her so relaxed, waltzing around with bare thighs peeking under the hem of his shirt. He wanted to savor it, because he didn't know how many mornings he had left of this sense of pure contentment.

"If you wish to have your link, you must simply ask it of me. I can deny you nothing, my precious thing."

The heat of his voice, the thrill of his words, sent delicious shivers down her spine to her toes, her body already responding to the invitation in his eyes. That quickly, she was desperate to touch him again, though they'd slept intertwined all night. She grinned, lashes fluttering innocently as she licked her lips slowly.

"So, if I asked you to devour me for hours on that desk…" her words died with a cry of surprise and then laughter as he traced to her, materializing her back to his desk where he sat her before him, pressing her back onto the cool wooden top with a sinful grin.

"Hours? Darling, you wouldn't survive my torments for so long," he chuckled lowly, sending shivers of delight and trepidation through her. "But I endeavor to please you."

###### 

_One week later…_

"I told you I am trying," Sarah snapped, her breathing heavy, sweat trickling down her temples and wetting the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail amidst the physical exertions Jareth had put her through this afternoon.

"Hardly. You're capable of shattering all of my expensive furnishings with a thought but you can't hold a shield longer than a few minutes?"

He knocked her on her ass once more with a flick of his wrist, taking out her ankles as though he'd kicked them.

"Half of those spontaneously combusted!" she yelled in frustration. "I only intentionally destroy the things you tell me to. Give me a second to catch my breath."

"You're lagging behind on your training. Should I ask Lazarus to return and deal with you?"

Sarah glowered back at him at that threat. The General had been her second-hand combat trainer this last week, and seen to her lessons in the mornings before her tutoring began. Where Jareth was relentless, and Sebastian heartless, the General was brutal. She'd left every morning routine with him shaking from exhaustion and covered in burns, bruises and cuts. Everything healed within hours but the exhaustion remained. He educated her in the fine art of physical combat, leveled with an equal use of magic. Sparring with swords had turned out to be her favorite lesson thus far, a thrilling skill to learn, though she'd lost a finger her first match and Jareth had lost it over that little incident, suspending her classes for the day despite her protests.

"I can't think when I'm so exhausted," she whined, "How am I supposed to deflect you when I can barely stand?"

Truly, her legs were so weak she hadn't even bothered trying to get off the floor yet. Jareth sighed, a shadow of guilt and perplexion on his face as he walked toward her, extending a hand to help her up.

"You're right. You should rest." His calm admission was music to her ears.

She happily jumped to her feet, ready to escape to a hot shower and then collapse into their bed. As if he were going to wrap his arms around her and trace her to their room, Jareth made a sudden move toward her. The movement was too quick, her mind distracted, and she was thrown back several feet from the impact of his hit, landing with a crack against the wall behind her.

"That was far too easy, Sarah," he chuckled, returning to his side of the room and facing off against her once more as she clumsily grappled a chair to assist her in standing again.

"You're such an ass," she hissed, the chair catching fire beneath her grip. She yelped, casting a hand over the flames to douse them with a gust of wind, but the material was already ruined.

"That's the fourth chair I'll be replacing in this room," Jareth mused delightedly. "Now you're just begging for another spanking, darling."

Sarah's cheeks reddened, anticipation sparking in her eyes rather than irritation.

"Sometimes I think you just set me up in these lessons so you can have your way with me," she accused, earning an arrogant smirk from him.

"Are you ready to begin again?" he asked, but he didn't wait for a response, and this time she expected as much, sending a shield up just in time to deflect the next pulse of magic that would have surely crippled her.

With a quick flick of her wrist, an orb of energy blasted back at him without hesitating, her entire being ecstatic when it nearly hit him this time, singing the tips of his golden hair just as his own shield was erected. Sarah smiled with delight, keeping her shields up this time in case he got scrappy with her.

"Not so bad that time, now was I?" she taunted, smile widening as he mussed with his singed locks, frowning at the melted ends.

"My precious thing, you will make them cower like vermin when I'm done with you."

###### 

Jareth returned her link to her in doses. Each day, he opened the tap a little more, and every day her body grew more enticed by the heady sensation of its power and darkness, rich and intoxicating. Her mind grew increasingly foggy as well, only clearing after her lessons with Jareth – exerting much of the magic that dwelled within her. If it sat too long, building up inside her, it became a cloud in her head and she would lose track of herself and time. Jareth had more than once pulled her from that cloud, a subtle, razor sharp edge in his eyes that was ever the only glimpse of his alarm at how quickly the magic manifested and magnified within her.

After the first week, he had explained to her she was already more than a vessel to the Labyrinth's power, bonded so intricately with it that not only did the link provide her the use of its magic, but her body then became a powerhouse for that magic, morphing it into something of her own. The news had been thrilling to her, but Jareth was rigid as he'd explained it to her. It clearly hadn't been an expected revelation, though he admitted more than once that he was unsure how things would continue to unravel as they progressed.

The lessons began as something incredible and wondrous, testing her limits and control, learning how to channel the magic like an extension of herself. Sebastian had been right, she was a natural. It took less than two days for her to master the ability to move items with a thought, to form glowing balls and electric whips of energy for weapons, defensible shields against Jareth's own magic. She was easily falling into the habit of using it without thought, summoning her own food and drinks on command from the kitchens, refreshing her hair and makeup without any effort, illuminating the night with crackling fire. She grew magnetized to the abilities she developed, though she often worried someday she might even become entranced by it. She never spoke these concerns to Jareth, afraid he would cease their practice. He was constantly observing her, those dual eyes catching every minute detail in her demeanor and he often clutched her at nights as if he thought she would slip away. But he never relented. Jareth upped the stakes every day, refusing her any break in the training, determined to push until her progression hit a stalling point.

He would command her about, manipulating her mind till she was crippled from the urge to obey him, but every day she progressed, her magic becoming a barrier of impenetrable determination, protecting her like a shield. He praised her strength and progression, sometimes in the form of ravaging her mid-session, especially when she managed to surprise him with a particularly wicked attack. His mercurial laugh was always her warning before she found herself caught up in his touch, her clothes vanishing without thought, their desperation to devour overriding any other thoughts.

His duties called him away often though, and in her time alone her stomach knotted with tension. It had been two weeks now, and still he had refused to discuss when she would finally face the Spirit. Her dreams had returned in full flush, haunting her every night with terrifying depictions of the Spirit in a mocking form of her body. It taunted her, threatened her, and chased her. She woke too many times to count and always in the cool embrace of his arms, his words soft and calming against her ear. Its attempt to weaken her resolve was backfiring tremendously. Instead, her determination flourished, her desire to abolish the monster growing with each day. Sarah grew antsy, awaiting the moment he would bring it up, worrying that he never would.

Despite this, despite everything, the day came when it wouldn't matter if she was ready or not.

###### 

_Three days till Jareth's hearing..._

Sarah swam laps in the massive indoor pool, pleased to have finally discovered it a few days ago during a break in her classes when she'd wondered about the halls alone. She'd immediately sent for bathing suits to be designed for her and Annalise, though the girl refused to join her after the initial attempt to learn how to swim. Sarah missed the girl's company, noticing how withdrawn she had become since the ball. It worried her, but she got nothing from the girl when questioned. So instead, Sarah found herself alone whenever Jareth was called to away.

He had graciously located her old friends, surprising her with their presence in the castle and she'd spent hours with them that first evening. But she could tell she frightened them with her darker looks and the static sensation of magic she emanated uncontrollably. She'd been sullen the rest of the night, feeling desperate for this all to be over so she could return to her former self.

Jareth was particularly distracted today, probably her own fault for keeping him in bed too long that morning. He'd been unable to join her for dinner, and so she had found herself here, swimming laps alone, all tangled in her thoughts, wondering why he still hadn't brought up her imminent battle match when they had just three days remaining.

The laps calmed her, easing her rioting nerves. Yet her peace and quiet didn't last long. With the magic, her senses grew as well, hearing and vision almost annoyingly perceptive to the smallest of things. It would have surely given her mortal mind a killer migraine, but aches and pains were so minute and never lasted long enough to notice. As it were, she'd already detected the presence watching her when she came up for air, several inches from his feet.

"Caldo." Wariness stuck in her bones instantly, having not seen the man in weeks. She swept the water out of her eyes as she stared up at him from the ledge. "Can I help you with something?"

"I have not had the pleasure of your company in these weeks, my Queen. I was hoping to accompany you tonight. Catch up, as you might say in the Aboveground."

Sarah's ears twitched at his words, a wavering in his tone that sounded like the pretense for a lie he couldn't utter. Caldo extended a hand to pull her from the water, and despite her hesitation she took it and climbed out to join him.

"I assume you have not eaten yet?" he asked, conjuring a plate of meats, cheeses, bread and a bottle of wine without waiting for a response.

"No, I haven't." Sarah dried herself off and donned a silver, floor-length chiffon robe to cover herself as she sat at the lounge chair beside the table, watching him as he followed suit. "It's been so long since I've seen you, I wondered if Jareth had killed you," she commented, almost absentmindedly as she tore a piece of bread in half and devoured it.

Caldo's lips twitched, his eyes narrowing just so as he popped the cork out of the bottle of wine he'd summoned.

"The King is true to his ruthless temperament. It took… time, to recover."

Caldo poured their glasses, filling then to the rim with a shimmery, lavender colored liquid, before handing one to Sarah. The contents smelled of coconuts and spice, a sickly sweet concoction that was nearly the consistency of syrup and not at all a drink she would have selected herself.

"I would apologize, but I presume you knew the consequences of your actions," Sarah managed to tether the growing apprehension in her as she eyed the advisor derisively.

"Right you are," he chuckled, and his features relaxed once more.

In addition to his lighthearted attitude over the matter, he appeared… different. Sarah couldn't place what it was that was ruffling her about him, and he didn't appear bothered by her disapproval for his actions. Nor had his eyes lingered on her new show of claws and aesthetics. He appeared mildly elated, relaxed even, as though a weight had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders.

"I hear you've been training quite diligently," he continued, taking a lingering sip of his drink, watching her as she set hers down.

"Yes. Jareth's been an excellent tutor," Sarah smiled politely.

"Surely to ready you for his trial," Caldo's grin widened, something cynical joining his features. "And how do you think you'll fair against the High Court, Lady Sarah?"

Sarah's shoulders squared, but she reclined in her seat in a show of untroubled ease.

"I don't know what you mean, Caldo," she lied. "Aren't all beings with magic trained on how to use it?"

"Of course." Brighter smile, another sip. "Won't you try the wine, my Queen? It is an Underground favorite, known for its heavenly aromas and flavors."

"I'm fine, thanks," she smiled curtly at him.

"Suit yourself," Caldo topped his glass off without preamble.

"Is everything alright, Caldo? You don't seem yourself."

An itch in her palms had been building these past few minutes, magic pulsating in a defensive reaction to that growing nagging feeling in her gut that something was off about the Fae before her.

"Really? I haven't felt so much so like myself in decades," he mused lowly, the corners of his lips pulling up sinisterly.

"I should really go find Jareth. We have a lesson tonight," Sarah stood, decidedly cutting off their pleasantries in favor of her instincts.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry over that. The King is rather tied up right now," Caldo chuckled once more, downing his glass before reaching for her elbow and clasping tightly. "Sit, Sarah. A good Queen does not leave her subjects to entertain themselves."

"Perhaps I'm a better Queen then."

Sarah jerked her arm out of his grip and marched off, halting when she noticed the small wall of goblins, fully armored, completely blocking her exit.

"Out of the way," she commanded, waving a hand to direct them away, but they remained. Their eyes were glazed, bodies unmoving, lifeless as they remained in place. They looked like… puppets. An eerie quiet chilled the air, her palms crackling now in anger.

"What have you done to them?" she snapped, turning on Caldo still seated behind her. His ominous smile only widened, eyes glazed as though he'd grown hammered over just two glasses.

"I had hoped you would make this easy on me by having a sip, the ambrosia here is to die for. Or so I've been told in the case of humans," his features grew dark as he spoke, "But I have an inkling that you're not quite as powerful as you're rumored to be. I'm sure I'll enjoy this regardless."

Caldo stood then, a sweep of his eyes the only movement he made before the goblins marched up along both sides of them, surrounding them.

"Don't worry about the King, he's being detained as we speak."

Caldo's chipper voice, his relaxed demeanor, the apparent ease he'd had suddenly made sense. While he had cornered and distracted her, attempting to kill her quietly with the ambrosia concoction, someone else was after Jareth, possibly harming him. The floor beneath Sarah's feet cracked.

###### 

"What a pity, to see the value of such a supreme court go to waste on miscreants and their squabbles like you," Jareth smirked at his unexpected, and unwelcome guests standing in the emptiness of his throne room, his halls desolate of their usual raucous.

"Don't hate me, Jareth. It's all a part of the greater good, don't you see? One less, reckless King in the Underground is what's best for all of us."

Cruex rarely held any of his disparagement or rancor back, but now he expressed it with glee. He still hopelessly thought this all would end well for him.

"The High King demands you resign yourself willingly, Goblin King."

Jareth remained in place, glancing at the High Court guards with expressionless derision.

"I'm sure he does. Though I find myself questioning the validity of his claims. I'm no more a threat today than I was when the messengers arrived."

Jareth's features remained amused, circling the guards slowly, their apparent unease growing with every step he took.

"I may have informed them of a slight altercation between us at your gimmick of a wedding party. The High Court agreed that you would be best handled under their watch until your trial begins." Cruex gleamed pleasantly at the King.

Jareth drew his crystals from the air, spinning them slowly, his arrogant smirk never faltering, never giving way to the darkening temper inside of him that threatened carnage.

"I believe my rights as King give me sanctuary within my own castle. But if you'd like to try and take me against my will, I welcome your attempts." He gave them a flash of teeth, tilting his head as his crystals ceased movement, suspended in the air when he dropped his hand.

The guards stared at them warily, exchanging a nervous glance before taking a step toward him. Jareth repressed a laugh – the crystals glimmering for a brief second before disappearing. The guards halted in their steps, stiffened, then vanished – leaving a confused and sputtering Cruex in their stead.

"What games do you play now, cousin?" he spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm presently being escorted to a cell in the High Court dungeon. Or so they'll think for the next several days. You see my dream casting is not the only useful gift I possess, Cruex." Jareth turned, arms behind his back as he approached his cousin, a flicker of fear in the man's eyes that gave him so much satisfaction.

"It's said that the power of llusions is a myth. Rumor has it that it died with the Unseelie, centuries ago. What would the High Court think of an enemy with the ability to trap someone both inside, and outside of their own mind? Now that's a duality that would render a King… unstoppable. Don't you agree?"

Jareth cocked his head, cunningly drawing a crystal once more from the air, presenting it to the Stone King like a present.

"Now, tell me cousin, for the hardships you wrought on my fair Queen, would you prefer the illusion on drowning for centuries, or the illusion of burning alive?"

"Y-you can't touch me." Spittle flew from Cruex's lips, fear and hate drenching the air with a foul stench. He moved to trace away but Jareth caught him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him forward till their faces were inches apart.

"I can, and I will. I can bend your mind inside out, turn it upside down, and leave you madder than the lowliest of creatures. I have but a few days before my hearing regardless, why not have some fun in the meantime. Perhaps I'll give you a taste of both so you can decide."

Just that quick, the man was submerged in alternating illusions of pain and suffering, his body reacting as though it were real. The mind was so powerful, so beautifully manipulative of one's body when it was played with. He choked on the sensation of water, he reddened and sweat to the sensation of the flames. Jareth removed the illusion, still clutching the man so he didn't collapse.

"No, no, no," Cruex jerked in hysterics to free himself, clearly now understanding the predicament of catching a wolf backed into a corner.

"Hard decision, I know," Jareth chuckled. "I suppose I could choose for you. Unless of course, you can convince me you will no longer be a thorn in my side, never to bother me and mine again." Jareth mused, spinning his crystal on the tip of his finger, the clear orb alternating between blue hues of the ocean and flames of orange.

"Yes, of course, I'll never touch her again. I'll keep to my lands," he begged, and it was music to Jareth's ears. These imbeciles crumbled so easily when faced with the reality of retribution. The crystal disappeared into the air, and Jareth released him with a shove.

"Good," he smiled treacherously, extending a parchment to the man. "I do appreciate formal decrees."

Cruex stared at the thick script scrolling along the parchment, brows knitted in rage and contempt. His body still quivered in fear as he summoned a quill, one that drew blood, and signed the paper. A peace treaty, one that guaranteed by blood that Jareth and his kingdom were untouchable by the Stone City – lest they desire facing his ruthless retribution and forfeiting all other alliances with a show of flagrant disrespect.

Cruex laughed harshly when Jareth snatched the treaty back, locking it away safely.

"All along. You could have twisted my arm and had your way all along. Why the games, cousin?"

"Your insolence and greed made you arrogant and blind to reason. That kind of stupidity could only be erased by the belief that my impending doom would suffice as reasoning to finally sate my well-earned wrath." Jareth didn't bother hiding his contempt as he sneered at the man. "You will not disgrace my halls with your presence again, or I will consider it in direct contempt of our mutual agreement."

Cruex's face morphed into several shades of contorted fury before he ultimately traced away without a word, claiming his defeat like the coward he was.

Jareth produced a crystal to watch his illusion with the guards play out, as they believed themselves to be placing him in a confined cell designed to contain the magic of an immortal being, locking it tight and standing guard. He intended to release them from his control when he arrived to his hearing, just to have some fun along the way.

His father had always taught them that the greatest weakness of their kind was to believe one was untouchable, impossible to out-wit, inherently above all threats. Match that with a lacking moral compass and a thirst for power, and the former Goblin King had proven his teachings time and again. Jareth had eventually proven better at the ruthless nature of such games, and far a more cunning opponent, delighted every time by the shock and surprise by those who fell prey to his traps. Perhaps Sebastian wasn't the only deviant in the family. Speaking of the fiend... he was late. He'd demanded Jareth call on him when the clock dwindled, incessantly convinced he'd be of use.

Yet he wasn't here... Jareth stiffened. Unless his brother had decidedly forgone formalities and gone straight to Sarah while he was distracted. _Insane bastard_ , he grumbled before tracing to find him before he managed any irreparable damage.

###### 

"If you come with me, I promise not to hurt the goblins," Caldo reasoned with her, hand extending for her to take, to be traced away to who knows where.

"I'm hardly that stupid, Caldo." Sarah's hand sparked with white, electric bolts, the ground vibrating with her mounting anger. "Do you think your stronger than the ruler of the Labyrinth?" she goaded, smiling contemptuously, determined not to let her unstable magic get the best of her. She felt it leaking, something it rarely did when she was composed, but now with her heart hammering in her chest and her fear for Jareth, it was bursting at the seams and she couldn't hold it back much longer.

"I think I can handle a pathetic, unstable creature like you, Sarah. You're already vibrating incessantly. Do you really think you could have saved the King?"

Sarah clenched her teeth painfully, forming an orb of light in either hand to strike him. He flicked his wrist and the goblins flooded her, their tiny bodies flailing around her till they knocked her down while she attempted not to harm any of them on accident.

"Stop it, you don't want to do this," her voice cried over the screeches of the goblins, tyring to penetrate their minds over Caldo's control but to no avail. They clawed and bit and tore at her robe - dozens of them falling on her with their tiny, viscous attacks. Eyes watering in pain and anger, she pushed and shoved, doing everything she could not to blast any of them with her magic, even when it became clear she wasn't going to get out of their grips unless she did. She began to kick and punch, screaming in frustration over her increasing immobility as the piled on top of her.

"I believe I told you your soft heart would get you killed, poppet."

That tingling, stunning voice made her yelp in surprise, several goblins taking the opportunity to attack her poor face with sharp nails. Sarah cried out in pain, something sharp sinking into her arm and a warm gush of liquid pooling from the deep bite wound inflicted.

"I think your puppets have grown tired of this task," Sebastian drawled with an air of boredom as he sat on the lounge chair, reclined and sipping on Sarah's untouched goblet of ambrosia. The goblins ceased moving almost instantly, wobbling around on their feet, uninterested in their surroundings.

Sarah scrambled backwards out of the group of them once she'd been able to kick them off of her, bumping into a pair of legs as she did so, glancing up to find iridescent eyes watching her intently. Sebastian dropped to one knee before her, his nose nearly brushing hers as he ran a claw down her battered cheek, drawing it back to inspect the blood stained claw with distant eyes.

"Poor pet," he mused, "We're going to have to give you some thorns, lest you cease to grow amidst these weeds."

Sarah blinked incredulously at his words, staring silently as he stood once more and turned to Caldo with those eerily graceful movements.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caldo asked on a choked attempt to sound unperturbed by the sudden appearance, or his aptly disabled army of minions.

Sebastian grinned, purposefully flashing sharp teeth for several long, unnerving seconds before speaking.

"Haven't you heard? I'm crowning a Queen tonight," Sebastian's sing-song voice rang fluidly, and Sarah watched as every soft, light piece of him crystallized into something wicked and dangerous, claws lengthening, eyes darkening to black pits surrounded by the glowing remains of his irises, smile pulling back so far that he was all teeth now.

"Poppet, do me a favor," Sebastian's words curled with delighted anticipation, an edge of malice to that merry voice that masked the utter savagery that etched into every line of his body, "When I tell you to cover your eyes, be a dear and do it."

Sarah barely registered his words, so caught off guard by the predator that had replaced the enchanting jester she knew him as. He seeped erratic pulses of energy that tore through the space, sizzling and crackling as it brushed against her own, his onyx eyes framed by glowing hues and gleaming at her. This was the creature she had been warned of, by both Jareth and Sebastian himself. This was the devil of darkness hidden behind all the iridescent lights. The creature intent on mayhem. Sebastian had not returned any better off than before. In fact, he looked as though he had fallen several flights further into darkness, and for the first time she truly feared him.

"You can't hurt the goblins," Sarah beseeched in a whisper. He didn't acknowledge her request, and she wasn't entirely sure he heard her as his gaze returned to Caldo.

The goblins became a frenzy of motion once again, clearly released from whatever sensation Sebastian had hit them with, crawling about in chaotic array, forming a wall around them as Caldo commanded their minds once more.

"Come with me, Sarah, and I'll ensure no one gets hurts," Caldo's command cut through the raucous noise the goblins caused, tone infuriated and anxious, eyes trilling with fear as he kept his eyes locked on Sebastian. Caldo extended a hand for her to take, forcing more Goblins to form around her, herding her toward him.

"That was hardly wise of you, offering my favorite human such a poisonous concoction, Caldo, though I appreciate your tastes in vintage," Sebastian tsked mockingly. "The King would have your head if he knew. Lucky for me he's presently held up dealing with your friends."

Caldo squared his shoulders, triumphant smile returning to his lips. "Then the game has already been lost. The Goblin King and his whore will be destroyed by weeks end."

Sebastian's lips curled wider at that. "Now, pet."

Sarah knew what he wanted of her, and despite her bristle to ignore his command, her hands flew up and covered her eyes. It took less than a second for her to regret not covering her ears instead – the maddening crunch of bone, severing and tearing of flesh, the thick, juicy sound of blood splattering marble flooring, shrill goblin squawks, mingled with the sound of anguished cries, brutally cut short with a grotesque and wet crunch - the room dead silent after mere seconds. Sarah's morbid curiosity got the better of her, and her hands dropped to witness the massacre itself.

She nearly vomited, and she did fall back down to her knees when the coppery smell hit her full force along with the vision of the disemboweled corpse and chunky remains of Jareth's advisor. Retching, she covered her nose and mouth to keep it down. Sebastian clicked his heels along the floor, circling his handiwork and flicking chunks off his crimson stained shirt as he returned to her side. A sprinkling of blood followed him stopping when he did, as his clawed hands dripped red. The goblins had ceased movement, tumbling over one another, frantically unaware of what had happened or why they were here, and growing increasingly agitated and rambunctious as they observed the remains around them. Sebastian let out a low whistle before dipping down to loop an arm around her waist and haul her up, sweeping her feet off the ground and waltzing out of the room with her as if she weighed nothing and he wasn't gruesomely covered in blood.

"Wh-what did you do to him?" Sarah stuttered, eyes still locked on the scene over his shoulder.

"I told you to keep your eyes closed, pet," he sighed theatrically, but she heard the merry tingling of his voice and new he was smiling. "I've been dying to scratch that itch for decades," he hummed low, words trailing off into a chuckle.

"Now about my brother," he continued – running his nose along her cheek to get her eyes back on him and not the mess behind them. Sarah slowly turned to stare at him, mouth still gaping open in shock. Sebastian continued with that entrancing tone, as if he hadn't just lost it back there. "Jareth is fine, probably just finishing up with his lovely guests. Which gives us time to catch up. I understand he's in a bind, what with his obsession with your well-being. However, I have a preference for the 'live and let learn' philosophy."

"You mean 'live and let die'?" her attempted humor was lost through the choppiness of her breathing, unable to look away from the speckling of red from his victim marring his chiseled features. His only response was a tinkling laugh.

###### 

****

**I just love writing with this trio. I'll be so sad when it's done, but I can't wait to wrap up on this one too.**

**If you haven't reviewed yet, or it has been a while - I'd love to hear from you before the story ends. Do let me know what you all think! :)**


End file.
